Se libérer des chaînes
by crystal of shadow
Summary: Dans un monde sensé être libre, la violence fait toujours rage. Se sont-ils réellement libérés de leurs chaînes malgré la mort de leur ennemi ? Suite de "Un secret de Slytherin"
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteur**_ _ **:  
**_ ** _Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
J_** _ ** _'a_ rrive avec une nouvelle fic qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire. Elle est un peu plus sombre que ce que j'écris habituellement mais je pense qu'elle est plus en phase avec la période dans laquelle j'écris. **_  
_**Le rythme de publication sera beaucoup plus lent que d'habitude puisque contrairement à ce que je fais, cette fic sera la seul à être publiée une fois par mois, mis à part le premier chapitre que je publierai la semaine prochaine pour voir si le prologue vous a alléché ;)**_  
 _ **Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir.**_  
 _ **Gros bizoux**_  
 _ **Crystal of Shadow**_

La jeune fille se redressa avec difficultés.

Tout autour d'elle régnait en maître l'obscurité. Elle n'osait regarder autour d'elle mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire face à la vérité.

Les corps sans vie de ses parents, mutilés avec leurs propres outils de travail.

Les lieux saccagés, totalement détruits, résultats d'une rage sans nom qu'on avait voulu assouvir.

Ses mouvements entravés par la douleur.

Son corps labourés par les plaies et les hématomes.

Ses vêtements éparpillés à travers la pièce.

Son corps nu, offert à la clarté de la nuit.

Le sang, coulant le long de ses jambes.

Le souvenir de l'un des agresseurs, penché au-dessus d'elle, la violant de toutes ses forces avec un plaisir visible.

Abattue, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle n'avait plus la force de vivre, ne voulait pas porter cette honte sur elle, en elle, toute sa vie. Comment pouvait-elle vivre alors qu'on lui avait arraché l'une des seules choses qu'elle voulait donner librement, sa virginité ? Elle aurait voulu choisir la personne à qui elle offrirait ce cadeau, une personne pour laquelle elle aurait des sentiments.

Mais non, on lui avait ôté ce choix.

L'homme – car elle était sûr que c'en était un – lui avait certifié que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle l'avait aguiché, qu'elle lui avait fait des avances. Oui, depuis peu, elle se montrait telle qu'elle était vraiment, se mettait en valeur, se maquillait, mettait des vêtements seyants, attirait les regards du sexe opposé …

Elle sentit quelque chose qui se réchauffait doucement sur sa peau. Sans aucune hésitation, elle attrapa le médaillon et se souvint.

Si elle s'était dévoilée, c'était uniquement pour plaire à trois des seuls hommes qui comptaient réellement pour elle. Pour qu'ils la voient comme la femme qui les soutiendrait toujours, l'épaule sur laquelle ils pourraient se reposer. Oh, elle n'avait jamais voulu les séduire mais elle voulait leur prouver qu'elle serait aussi forte qu'eux et qu'elle serait toujours là pour eux comme eux l'étaient pour elle.

Elle comprit avec force que celui qui lui avait infligé cette honte, cet acte innommable, ne voulait qu'assouvir ses pulsions, et qu'elle n'était qu'une victime parmi d'autres. Il avait pris des regards, des attitudes, des comportements qui ne lui étaient clairement pas destinés pour lui et avait imaginé dans son esprit malade qu'elle serait d'accord pour être à lui.

Le regard de la jeune fille se durcit. Elle décida de se battre, de relever la tête. Oui, elle s'était faite violée mais sa vie n'allait pas s'arrêter pour autant. Elle relèverait la tête et continuerait à marcher, fière de ce qu'elle était, assumant tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à ce jour, ses meilleurs souvenirs comme les pires.

Ses jambes ne lui répondant plus, elle rampa jusqu'au téléphone et téléphona à la police. Et pendant que la tonalité retentissait, une seule idée tournait dans sa tête.

Elle ne trouverait la paix que lorsque sa soif de vengeance serait totalement étanchée.

La sienne et celle de ses âmes damnées.


	2. La Marque des Ténèbres

**_Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Beaucoup ont trouvé ce prologue sombre mais j'ai trouvé que ça plantait parfaitement le décor.  
Je peux maintenant vous annoncer qu'il s'agit d'une fic que vous attentiez tous, la suite d'"Un secret de Slytherin" !  
Je vous laisse à votre lecture.  
Gris bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

 ** _La Marque des Ténèbres_**

La jeune femme referma tranquillement son poudrier et ôta son manteau et son sac pour les accrocher à la patère de l'entrée. Elle passa ensuite dans la cuisine où elle prit la bouilloire qu'elle remplit d'eau, fit chauffer l'eau pour le thé et déposa sur un plateau récupéré dans un coin tout ce qu'il fallait pour se détendre. Elle posa le tout sur la table basse du salon et se servit une bonne tasse de thé qu'elle savoura.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle fut rejointe par une autre jeune femme qui se laissa tomber avec grâce sur le fauteuil voisin et qui se servit également une tasse de thé qu'elle but avec délice.

-Dure journée ? sourit la première

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, Luna, soupira Hermione.

Et elles se mirent à discuter tranquillement de leur journée respective.

Sept années étaient passées depuis la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Depuis, les adolescents avaient bien grandis et avaient volés de leurs propres ailes dès leur sortie d'école.

Luna avait finalement été considérée comme le cinquième membre du Gang de Bronze car elle n'avait plus lâché les membres initiaux depuis leur 4e année. Ça et aussi parce qu'elle était devenue la petite amie de Neville deux années plus tard. D'ailleurs, le discret solitaire qui brillait à son doigt était la preuve ultime que ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés. Une fois sortie d'Hogwarts avec les honneurs – ce qui lui avait valu quelques ennuis d'ailleurs – la jeune femme avait tenu à reprendre le journal que tenait son père, _le Chicaneur_. Journal fantaisiste, il avait développé la confiance de la blonde et l'avait poussé à se faire un nom sans qu'on ne l'accuse d'user des contacts du Gang. Elle en avait fait un journal fantastique qui avait rencontré un vif succès et conquis un plus large public, notamment Né Moldu qui adorait retrouver quelques accents de leur monde dans celui des Sorciers.

-Comment va ta tante ? demanda soudain Hermione

Le visage de Luna devint grave et elle reposa lentement sa tasse tout en soupirant lourdement.

Tout en reprenant le journal, la blonde avait été contactée par le Département des Mystères pour intégrer leurs rangs. Particulièrement surprise, elle avait d'abord pensé que c'était le fait que sa tante en était la directrice qui avait permis cela mais son futur mentor l'avait détrompé très vite. Sa sélection avait été faite sur plusieurs critères, notamment sur ses capacités intellectuelles. Avec la collaboration de plusieurs professeurs, ces derniers faisaient passer des tests à leurs élèves les plus remarquables pour avoir une liste de potentielles recrues.

Le cas de Luna avait été particulier. Gravitant autour du Gang, elle avait au même titre attiré l'attention du département qui avait été surpris de tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Et surtout, de son don cognitif ! Le département s'était aperçu que sous le couvert d'animaux fantastiques, elle savait qui jouait double jeu, les humeurs de ses camarades et d'autres points hautement dérangeants. Rien que le fait qu'elle ait vu que l'un de ses amis avait été drogué à l'Amortentia rien qu'en le regardant était stupéfiant !

Donc, après à peine un an après sa sortie d'école, Luna avait intégré les rangs du Département des Mystères dans le plus grand secret. Elle avait mis au courant les autres membres du Gang qui avaient promis de garder le secret. Xénia, ainsi que les plus hauts gradés du Département, étaient parfaitement au courant de ses liens avec Hermione, Harry, Draco et Neville et ils avaient clairement établis ce qu'elle pouvait leur dire ou non via un serment que tous les partis avaient soigneusement étudiés.

Quant à Hermione, à la fin de ses études, elle avait officiellement quitté le monde Sorcier pour poursuivre ses études Moldues de droit. Beaucoup de mauvaises langues avaient répandues qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de poste satisfaisant grâce à ses contacts du Gang. Mais Hermione les regardaient tous, surtout les filles jalouses de sa proximité avec Harry, Draco et Neville, avec un sourire en coin sans rien dire. Parce que malgré les rumeurs, la jeune Née Moldue apparaissait toujours aux soirées mondaines aux côtés de ses amis. Cela avait surpris beaucoup de monde de la voir là-bas malgré son exil du monde Sorcier mais cela ne surprenait guère ceux qui côtoyaient le Gang durant leur scolarité. Pour les plus jeunes, le Gang signifiait toujours Harry, Draco, Neville ET également Hermione. Toujours ensemble. Jamais les uns sans les autres.

Mais Hermione, comme ses amis, jouait double jeu. Immédiatement après avoir quitté Hogwarts, la brune s'était rendue chez Vladimir pour répondre favorablement à l'une de ses propositions. Ravi, le Seigneur Vampirique s'était empressé de mettre à disposition tout ce qu'il fallait pour que la jeune femme puisse réussir. Et depuis, elle s'épanouissait totalement.

-Le Ministre essaie de faire de plus en plus pression sur elle, soupira Luna. Il veut qu'elle autorise ses hommes à avoir accès à toutes ses archives et affaires en cours. Seulement, il a eu vent que le règlement du Département des Mystères diffère du reste du Ministère car il a été créé bien avant lui et en obtenir le contrôle allait se révéler difficile.

-Que compte-t-elle faire ? fronça des sourcils Hermione

-Elle ne sait pas vraiment, avoua Luna.

-Et sinon ? demanda Hermione

-Xénia veut que nous soyons au courant, annonça Luna. Le département a découvert comment faire disparaître la Marque des Ténèbres.

Hermione ne laissa pas sa surprise prendre le dessus. Cela faisait des années qu'ils se penchaient sur ce problème.

-Rockwood ? demanda simplement Hermione

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle posait cette question. La société Sorcière anglaise savait que lors de la première chute de Voldemort, de nombreux Death Eaters avaient évité la prison, Lucius Malfoy en tête. Mais certains noms avaient soigneusement été dissimulés, dont celui d'Augustus Rockwood. Le Sorcier avait fait partie du cercle interne de Voldemort de sa place privilégiée au Ministère, au même titre que Severus qui avait été chargé de surveiller Dumbledore. Il était tout simplement Langue de Plomb, l'un des métiers les plus secrets du monde Sorcier, mais cela voulait dire aussi que Voldemort avait eu un espion dans le mythique Département des Mystères.

-Plus un problème, répondit Luna. Le Département a eu du mal à le neutraliser mais dès que ça était fait, il a été le premier bénéficiaire.

-Ça marche vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione

-Pour l'instant, oui, affirma Luna. Nous gardons Rockwood pour des tests complémentaires.

-On va s'apercevoir de son absence, fronça des sourcils Hermione.

-Tout est prévu, assura Luna.

Hermione s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. La Marque des Ténèbres avait été une épine dans le pied de la Famille, plus particulièrement dans ceux de Lucius et de Severus. Depuis quelques années, tout Sorcier soupçonné d'avoir appartenu au mouvement Death Eater était étroitement surveillé. Mais sans la Marque, ils devaient être déclarés innocents et laissés tranquilles.

Enfin, en théorie.

-Neville doit t'attendre, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Il sait que je devais passer chez toi, balaya Luna. Mais tu as raison, je devrais rentrer.

Les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

-La séance est levée, déclara le président adjoint du Magenmagot.

Tous les membres se levèrent donc et entamèrent la discussion avec leurs voisins les plus proches tout en prenant la direction de la sortie. Seuls trois d'entre eux attendirent patiemment que le plus gros de la foule s'en aille avant de prendre le même chemin.

-Je me demande vraiment quelle était la raison de cette réunion, fronça des sourcils le brun.

-Effectivement, convoquer tout le conseil pour un simple avis me semble assez excessif, commenta le châtain.

-Parce que vous vous attendiez vraiment à autre chose ? renifla le blond. J'avais compris qu'on nous a fait venir pour rien dès le moment où j'ai vu que Dumbledore n'était même pas là.

Les trois jeunes hommes prirent finalement la direction de la sortie.

Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom et Draco Malfoy avaient bien changé eux aussi. Dès la fin de leurs études, ils avaient repris les affaires de leurs familles respectives et beaucoup de monde avait vu d'un mauvais œil ces jeunes qui avaient une autre vision que la leur. Mais force leur était de constater que les résultats qu'ils obtenaient étaient bien meilleurs et durables que ce qu'eux-mêmes arrivaient péniblement à obtenir.

Faisant en sorte que personne ne les suivent, ils quittèrent le ministère pour se rendre dans un café Sorcier et s'y poser. Non sans agrémenter les lieux de plusieurs sorts discrets pour garantir leur tranquillité.

-Tu penses avoir une réponse quand ? demanda Neville

-Je pense ce soir, fit Draco. Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle Dumbledore convoque une réunion sans y participer.

-Je pense surtout qu'il serait temps d'éjecter Dumbledore pour de bon, fit gravement Harry.

-C'est la goutte de trop ? demanda confirmation Neville

-C'est vrai qu'on a accumulé assez de preuves pour le faire tomber, concéda Draco. Mais ce sera toujours sa parole contre la nôtre.

-C'est là le problème, déclara Harry. Si on veut le faire tomber, il va falloir saper tous ses soutiens. Et réduire à néant sa réputation.

-On parle de quasiment un siècle où il a été Merlin pour toute la Grande Bretagne, grimaça Neville. Ça va être difficile de lutter contre ça.

-Certes, concéda Draco. Mais tout au long de notre scolarité, on a prouvé qu'il n'a pas d'emprise sur nous. Ça pourrait jouer.

Harry réfléchit. Pendant les sept années qu'il avait passé à Hogwarts, le directeur n'avait pas cessé de tenter de l'attirer vers lui, de gré comme de force. L'une des tentatives les plus proches de réussir était la fois où il avait réclamé sa tutelle après un grave accident de Sirius à la fin de sa sixième année. Se rendant à un rendez-vous au ministère, Sirius s'était retrouvé dans un affrontement entre les Death Eaters et l'Ordre du Phénix. Ayant un sombre pressentiment, Harry s'était précipité au Ministère en l'apprenant et avait retrouvé Sirius baignant dans son sang dans un couloir oublié. Le brun avait refusé d'emmener son parrain à St Mungo alors que le Ministre lui-même voulait l'y envoyer et l'avait transporté lui-même vers Black Rose. Juan Locke avait été formel, s'il avait attendu ne serait-ce une heure, lord Sirius Black n'aurait plus été de ce monde, surtout avec la malédiction mortelle dont il avait pu le débarrasser de justesse. Et sur un ton pince sans rire, Severus avait déclaré que le même résultat aurait été obtenu si Sirius avait été emmené à l'hôpital Sorcier. Alors qu'il était au chevet de son parrain, Harry avait eu la surprise de recevoir une lettre de condoléances pour la perte de son parrain et une autre qui argumentait qu'un Sorcier mineur ne pouvait pas se passer de tuteur légal. A deux doigts de lâcher prise sur sa magie, Harry avait toutefois refusé de quitter Sirius d'un pouce. Severus et Hermione avaient décidé de s'occuper de l'affaire. Ou plutôt, d'utiliser l'affaire à leur avantage. La jeune femme s'était chargée de contacter Rita Skeeter, la journaliste la plus controversée mais surtout la plus lue de toute la Grande-Bretagne. D'ordinaire, ils n'auraient jamais fait appel à elle, notamment à cause des événements pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais ils avaient l'intention de montrer l'ampleur du culot du Ministère mené comme un mouton par Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps, Severus avait sorti certains documents du coffre d'Harry et avait réussi avec l'aide de Lucius à récupérer le contrat de tutelle. Sans surprise, le nom du futur tuteur était Albus Dumbledore mais la Famille n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Hermione avait attentivement étudié les textes de loi et en avait trouvé certains qui allaient beaucoup leur servir. Après s'être assuré que Sirius allait mieux, Harry, armé de tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé et récolté, avait obtenu un rendez-vous avec Amelia Bones pour peaufiner le plan avant de prendre rendez-vous avec Rita Skeeter. Le tout avait donné un article tonitruant qui avait indigné toute la société Sorcière. En effet, la journaliste avait révélé la lettre de condoléances dans son intégralité signée par le ministre lui-même avec en face l'attestation de Black Rose qui affirmait que le jour où la lettre avait été envoyée, lord Sirius Black était encore en vie et son état stable. Donc qu'il était tout à fait déplacé de déclarer le Sorcier mort sans même vérifier. Ensuite, le contrat de tutelle au nom d'Albus Dumbledore avec surtout les conditions qui allaient à l'encontre des lois et des coutumes Sang Pur. Nombre d'entre eux s'étaient insurgés car il était clairement écrit qu'en reprenant la tutelle d'Harry Potter, il aurait l'accès à tout son patrimoine, alors que normalement, les tuteurs n'avaient accès qu'au coffre personnel du pupille. Sans compter que le contrat autorisait Dumbledore à prendre toute décision concernant le patrimoine Potter en lieu et place de l'héritier en titre, chose impossible sans l'autorisation dudit pupille. Entre autres choses déplaisantes. Pour contrer ce contrat, Harry avait produit tout simplement … son émancipation, qui datait de son seizième anniversaire et qui était disponible depuis au Département de l'Enfance puis une série de lois qui déclaraient que dès qu'il avait eu accès au monde Sorcier, il avait son mot à dire quant à son tuteur et que seule sa voix comptait. En clair, que ce contrat n'avait aucune valeur légale.

Harry sourit. Malgré l'état inquiétant de Sirius, ça avait été un véritable bonheur que de mettre dans l'embarras le directeur et sa marionnette. Mais au-delà de ça, ça avait été l'un des premiers pas pour que la société Sorcière commence à désavouer Albus Dumbledore. Il avait déjà perdu le soutien de toute la génération qui avait étudié avec lui, s'il faisait des erreurs aussi énormes, alors le Gang n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire pour l'éjecter de la scène.

Mais ça, c'était dans un monde parfait.

-Cela fait un moment qu'il ne tente plus rien, remarqua Harry.

-Il est à la recherche d'Hermione, déclara Neville.

-Je croyais qu'il avait abandonné l'idée, fronça des sourcils Draco.

-Elle avait pris soin de se rendre régulièrement à la bibliothèque Sorcière de Londres pour les empêcher de regarder plus loin, confirma Neville. Mais comme ça fait deux ans et demi qu'elle n'y met plus les pieds mais qu'elle est toujours aux bals avec nous, il veut savoir ce qu'elle fait.

-Hermione sait ? s'inquiéta Harry

-Oui, répondit Neville. Et elle veut qu'on se réunisse pour réfléchir au problème.

-Ce soir ? proposa Draco

-Pour moi, c'est bon, sourit Harry. A la maison.

Les trois jeunes gens sourirent. Evidemment qu'ils allaient se réunir chez eux. Et ce qui était génial, c'était que personne ne savait où c'était.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

Severus se laissa aller à soupirer après que son dernier élève ait quitté la pièce. La journée avait été rude et il attendait avec impatience la fin du repas pour enfin filer chez lui.

Depuis le passage du Gang, Severus avait eu une autre vision de l'enseignement. Il avait vu ce qui les intéressait réellement et il avait dû regorger des trésors d'imagination pour les pousser à s'investir dans les Potions, notamment Harry pendant les premières années après qu'il l'ait récupéré de chez les Dursley. Le tout avait donné une méthodologie nouvelle qu'il avait aussitôt présentée à Minerva. Emballée, la directrice adjointe lui avait donné l'autorisation de mettre en pratique ses nouvelles techniques, sous le regard mauvais de Dumbledore qui ne tenait absolument pas à perdre son professeur de Potions grincheux, antipathique et absolument pas pédagogue. En accord avec la directrice adjointe, les maisons étaient séparées en Potions jusqu'après les BUSES et désormais, les cours étaient bien moins folkloriques.

Une lettre arriva et après les vérifications d'usages, le maître de Potions la lut.

 _Severus,  
_ _Il se pourrait que nous ayons de nouvelles données pour le projet que tu diriges.  
_ _Je te préviendrai dès que j'en saurais plus.  
_ _A_

Le professeur soupira. C'était un message codé. Quand il était devenu évident que leur situation devenait précaire, Severus et Lucius avaient dû instaurer des procédures pour se prévenir l'un l'autre lorsqu'ils savaient quelque chose. Quand le Gang avait quitté l'école, Severus avait noté un regain d'énergie suspect de la part d'Albus Dumbledore et Lucius, des attaques de plus en plus virulentes envers les Sang Pur traditionalistes. Bien que leurs liens soient connus de tous, ils préféraient les limiter en public. Et ça comprenait dans le courrier. Cela faisait des années que Severus savait que son courrier était soigneusement lu par Dumbledore et il mettait un point d'honneur à trouver de nouvelles méthodes de communication pour ne pas se faire prendre. Mais depuis que le Gang n'était plus entre les murs de l'école pour distraire le directeur, ce dernier concentrait toute son attention sur lui.

A son plus grand mécontentement.

Il s'empara d'une plume, d'encre et d'un parchemin et écrivit une rapide réponse avant de l'envoyer. Il s'étira longuement puis rangea sa salle de cours. L'heure du dîner arrivant, il se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, il rencontra Minerva.

-Bonne journée ? salua Minerva

-Elle aurait pu être meilleure, soupira Severus. Et toi ?

-Normale, fit Minerva. Rentres-tu chez toi ce soir ?

-Non, j'ai des potions à faire, fit Severus. Une soirée pour l'infirmerie.

-Je pensais qu'il y avait moins de blessés maintenant que tu as moins d'élèves dans tes classes, sourit Minerva.

-Mais les élèves sont toujours aussi inconscients, rappela Severus. J'ai quelques élèves qui se sont faits attaqués par les animaux qu'ils devaient métamorphoser. Et un autre qui s'est coupé profondément avec une plume qu'il a rendu tranchante par erreur en sortilèges.

-Effectivement, concéda Minerva. Je pense que tu vas passer une excellente soirée. Tu seras avec tes chères potions.

-Je ferai des potions, certes, mais j'aurais préféré travailler sur mes créations, plutôt que de gâcher ma soirée pour ces imbéciles, renifla Severus.

-J'adore ton sens de l'humour, rit Minerva en s'installant dans la Grande Salle.

-Ce n'était pas une blague, grogna Severus.

-Je préfère le croire, sourit Minerva.

Les deux professeurs discutèrent joyeusement, sous le regard sombre d'Albus Dumbledore. Depuis le passage du Gang, il avait perdu la main sur une bonne partie de l'école, les professeurs présents élevant de plus en plus la voix contre ses décisions. Les propositions de changement proposées par Minerva, notamment sur les cours de Potions, avaient fait l'unanimité et avaient été adoptées par la plupart d'entre eux. Ils le consultaient de moins en moins et s'adressaient de plus en plus à Minerva, plus conciliante et beaucoup moins rigide. Et le conseil d'administration s'y était mis aussi. Egalement depuis le départ du Gang, il multipliait les procédures et désormais, le vieil homme devait demander l'avis et l'autorisation de quasiment tout le corps professoral pour pouvoir faire quelque chose.

-Minerva, intervint sèchement Albus. J'ai appris que vous aviez puni deux Gryffindor. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne tolère toujours pas la vulgarité, répliqua Minerva. Et assister à des insultes gratuites n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

Albus se renfrogna. Le passage du Gang à l'école avait changé certaines choses, dont son influence sans équivoque sur les Gryffindor. De moins en moins d'entre eux acceptaient sans sourciller que les Slytherin étaient les ennemis ultimes des Gryffindor. Les amitiés que le Gang avait tissées avec toutes les maisons avaient rappelé à tous les élèves qu'ils étaient avant tout des enfants et non quatre maisons qui devaient impérativement se dresser les unes contre les autres. Ce qui embêtait bien Albus.

-Mais autant de points … protesta Albus.

-Nous n'allons pas recommencer encore une fois à nous battre là-dessus, gronda Minerva. Pourtant, vous ne faites aucune remarque quand je punis des élèves d'autres maisons pour le même motif.

Albus capitula car continuer voulait dire qu'il tolérait ce comportement uniquement pour les Gryffindor.

Severus se retint de pouffer de rire. Mettre Dumbledore dans l'embarras était un jeu auquel s'adonnait régulièrement Minerva, Filius et Severus. Mais il fallait dire que le directeur tendait régulièrement le bâton pour se faire battre. Notamment concernant les punitions des Gryffindor pour insultes, surtout en direction des Slytherin. Malheureusement, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas dire que Severus laissait passer la même faveur aux Slytherin puisque ce dernier était devenu impartial depuis le départ du Gang, et même avant.

Mais avant que le directeur n'ouvre la bouche, une nuée de chouettes et de hiboux s'abattit sur la Grande Salle, faisant tomber le silence. Etant abonné à la Gazette du Sorcier, Minerva et Severus s'emparèrent du journal qui venait de tomber devant eux. Le titre du quotidien tiré exceptionnellement était sans équivoque.

 _Vous Savez Qui a encore attaqué !_


	3. Relations acceptées ou controversées

**_Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Il est vrai que je n'ai pas écrit en toutes lettres qu'il s'agissait de la suite du Secret de Slytherin mais je vais corriger le problème très vite !  
Je suis heureuse de voir que celles et ceux qui ont aimé la première partie apprécient cette suite.  
Je vous laisse à votre lecture.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

 ** _Relations acceptées ou controversées_**

Vladimir Romanov déposa le Daily Prophet sur la causeuse à ses côtés. Les attaques de Voldemort faisaient régulièrement la une du journal et cela ne plaisait guère au Vampire.

Lui aussi avait examiné les souvenirs d'Harry concernant son kidnapping au cimetière et il était certain que l'autoproclamé lord était mort. Or, dès l'été suivant, il avait prouvé le contraire en déclenchant une bataille dans l'enceinte même du Ministère de la Magie. Et depuis, il ne cessait de mettre à feu et à sang l'Angleterre Sorcière. Suite au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry avait dû subir une campagne de diffamation de la part du ministre de la magie mais toute la Famille pouvait reconnaître la patte de Dumbledore derrière ces actions.

Les sept dernières années n'avaient guère été clémentes pour le Gang et leur Famille. Plus d'une fois, il avait dû recueillir en catastrophe l'un des enfants en pleine crise, pour des raisons plus ou moins graves. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Hogwarts, ils venaient plus souvent pour se relaxer et discuter avec lui. Mais ces rencontres se faisaient de plus en plus rares, à cause des attaques de leurs principaux ennemis. Et il n'y avait pas que Voldemort dans le lot.

La dernière attaque avait eu lieu dans une école primaire Moldue. La mort d'une centaine d'enfants et de leurs enseignants avait été déplorée. Le Vampire ne savait pas comment le Ministère de la Magie justifiait ses tueries mais connaissant son efficacité coutumière, cela devait être cousu de fils blancs.

-Seigneur Romanov, s'inclina Anastasia.

-Entre, très chère, soupira Vladimir.

-J'ai reçu des certaines lettres de nos contacts en Europe, déclara Anastasia en lui tendant une pile d'enveloppes.

-Où se trouvent Nolan et Lorelei ? demanda Vladimir

-Le seigneur Nolan parcourt vos terres, renseigna Anastasia. Et dame Lorelei visite quelques clans en Europe.

-En Angleterre ? s'inquiéta Vladimir

-Pas à ma connaissance, réfléchit Anastasia.

Tous les quatre travaillaient en étroite collaboration avec leurs contacts en Europe. La montée en puissance de Voldemort alors que sa mort était avérée leur avait fait comprendre qu'il était temps de prendre part à cette lutte car si l'un des protagonistes gagnait, des peuples entiers allaient être exterminés. Même Elias, l'ami Elfe de Vladimir, avait été convaincu et les aidait de temps à autre.

Vladimir consulta rapidement les documents avant de les laisser de côté.

-Qu'une équipe se tienne prête, ordonna Vladimir.

-Monseigneur ? interrogea Anastasia

-Les Lestranges sont partis en mission, révéla Vladimir. Et vu leur place dans l'organisation de Voldemort, ils doivent avoir des informations très intéressantes.

-Bien, seigneur Vladimir, s'inclina Anastasia.

-Dès que Lorelei ou Nolan seront de retour, je veux que tu me les envoies, fit Vladimir.

-Oui, monseigneur, répondit Anastasia.

-Tu peux y aller, congédia Vladimir.

Le maître Spirituel s'en alla aussitôt, laissant le seigneur Vampirique se plonger dans ses pensées.

Voldemort envoyait de plus en plus de ses Death Eaters aux quatre coins de l'Europe pour recruter de nouveaux adeptes. Les émissaires ramassaient la plupart du temps des paumés mais il était clair que la population visée, les enfants Sang Pur et de familles Sorcières aisées, étaient très loin d'adhérer à son idéologie. Cela n'empêchait pas les rangs de Voldemort de grossir à vue d'œil. Enfin, c'était l'impression que ça donnait.

-Les Lestranges sont de sortie, vraiment ? fit une voix

-Sors de ma tête, Lorelei, grogna Vladimir sans se retourner.

-Où serait l'amusement ? sourit la Vampire en prenant place à ses côtés

-Tu étais où ? demanda Vladimir

-Pays-Bas, renseigna Lorelei. Visite d'agrément.

-J'espère que ça t'a été utile, grommela Vladimir.

-Très, assura Lorelei. Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé aux Lestranges. Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Une supposition, avoua Vladimir. J'ai pu retracer leur parcours et j'ai appris récemment que Bellatrix avait disparu pendant plus de six mois, ce qui m'a été confirmé par Severus et Lucius. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

-Je ne vois pas le problème, fronça des sourcils Lorelei.

-C'est le fait que Voldemort soit allé la chercher lui-même qui m'intrigue, déclara Vladimir. Oui, il prenait la tête de certaines attaques mais une mission de sauvetage, et seul ? Non. Il n'a jamais fait dans la finesse.

-Tu sais que tu te décarcasses pour pas grand-chose ? souligna Lorelei

-Voldemort ne fait jamais rien sans une bonne raison, assura Vladimir. Il devait vraiment tenir à Bellatrix pour aller la sauver. Et elle seule pourra me dire pourquoi.

-On la dit folle, rappela Lorelei.

-C'est pour cela que tu es là, non ? papillonna Vladimir

-Va au diable, gronda Lorelei. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

-Assez d'informations pour trouver une solution définitive pour nos problèmes, déclara Vladimir.

-Ça marche, soupira Lorelei. Qui as-tu désigné pour la traquer ?

-J'attends Nolan pour ça, répondit Vladimir. C'est une Black et ils ont vraiment l'esprit tordu.

-Pourtant, Sirius est un ange, railla Lorelei.

-C'est ça, grinça Vladimir, qui avait été victime de plusieurs de ses blagues.

-On se voit ce soir avec Nolan pour en discuter ? proposa Lorelei

-Faisons comme ça, capitula Vladimir.

§§§§§

Le nouveau manoir Potter était une splendeur. Dès son quinzième anniversaire, Harry avait décidé de faire restaurer la demeure que son père avait abandonnée après la fin de ses études, comme elle avait essuyé une attaque qui avait coûté la vie de Margareth Potter, la mère de James.

Harry travaillait tranquillement à son bureau. Il avait officiellement investi les lieux le lendemain de sa remise de diplôme, quittant définitivement la protection de Sirius pour s'envoler de ses propres ailes. C'était là qu'il recevait ses principaux associés financiers et qu'il organisait les fameuses soirées mondaines pour asseoir sa position dans la société Sorcière.

Mais ce n'était pas là où il vivait, loin de là.

Suite à plusieurs événements, le Gang avait imaginé se construire un réseau de domaines à travers le pays pour se cacher au cas où Voldemort s'en prendrait à eux. Certes, les garçons pouvaient toujours compter sur les châteaux ancestraux de leurs familles respectives en ultime recours mais ils ne voulaient surtout pas que leurs ennemis en viennent à se douter de leur existence. L'idée des Tours de Garde, comme ils avaient surnommé ces maisons de repli, leur était venue avec le manoir Potter et Godric's Hollow. Lily et James Potter vivaient à Godric's Hollow mais James ne se montrait qu'au manoir Potter. Seuls les plus proches amis du couple connaissaient cet arrangement, dont les Maraudeurs. Ils avaient réglé le problème épineux de ceux qui seraient dans le secret – la confiance avait du bon, mais pas aussi aveugle que celle de Maraudeurs, surtout quand on voyait comment ça s'était terminé – et avaient décidé de ces lieux stratégiques.

-Tu devrais te reposer un peu, fit une voix dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je devrais, concéda Harry. Mais les affaires n'attendent pas, tu sais.

Esther sourit en s'installant sur les genoux d'Harry et l'embrassa tendrement.

La jeune Sorcière était native du Cap Vert car ses parents Anglais étaient tombés amoureux de ce pays et s'y étaient installés. Elle était revenue sa majorité atteinte en Angleterre et y avait rencontré Harry lors de l'une des soirées du Ministère. Et depuis deux ans, ils ne se quittaient plus. Les journaux attendaient même avec impatience le moment où le jeune lord Potter demanderait la main d'Esther Cole, issue d'une longue lignée de Sorciers.

-Le bal des Greengrass arrive, rappela Esther.

-Et donc ? fit Harry

-Je dois me préparer en conséquence, sourit Esther, enjôleuse.

-Je connais Daphnée, déclara Harry. C'est une bonne amie à moi.

Esther devint sombre.

-Tu ne devrais pas être vu avec elle, fit Esther. Ça pourrait être mauvais pour ta réputation.

-J'ai des affaires avec Daphnée, soutint Harry. Je ne peux pas tout arrêter comme ça.

-Fais-le pour moi, fit Esther.

-Il va te falloir plus d'arguments pour me convaincre, rit Harry.

-Je ne sais pas trop … fit Esther en glissant une main coquine sous sa chemise.

-Je vois que tu as les idées très bien placées, constata Harry en lui volant un baiser.

-Est-ce que tu les partages ? demanda Esther

-Bien évidemment, assura Harry. Et si nous les mettions en pratique ?

Sur un éclat de rire, le couple se rendit dans la chambre adjacente pour aller s'amuser.

§§§§§

Hermione fit tomber la dernière goutte de son ingrédient dans la fiole avant de la refermer et de la secouer vivement et de la reposer sur la paillasse.

La Sorcière ne tenait pas à ce que la potion qu'elle venait de confectionner ne soit irrémédiablement perdue donc elle la mit en lieu sûr avant de ranger tout ce qu'elle avait utilisé.

-Tu as terminé ? fit Xénia

-A l'instant, soupira Hermione. Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous n'avez pas demandé à Severus de la confectionner ?

-Manque de temps, sourit Xénia. Et puis, je te rappelle qu'il travaille encore à Hogwarts. Il aurait été autre part, crois-moi que je le lui aurais tout de suite demandé. Mais il a refusé et il m'a dirigé vers toi. Et je suis entièrement satisfaite.

-Merci, rosit Hermione.

Malgré les événements atroces qui s'étaient déroulés au rez-de-chaussée cinq ans auparavant, Hermione avait investi la maison de ses parents pour en faire une Tour de Garde fantôme. La maison était réservée aux Sorciers et était faite pour les mettre mal à l'aise. Personne n'ignorait ce qui s'y était passé et elle renforçait l'image solitaire de la jeune femme.

Ce dont se foutait royalement Xénia Lovegood.

Ce jour-là, dans le sous-sol qu'elle avait aménagé en laboratoire de potions, Hermione confectionnait une potion particulière à la demande de Xénia. Et elle venait maintenant de la terminer.

-J'ai préparé du thé, sourit Xénia.

-Morgane merci, soupira Hermione. Je viens.

Toutes les deux montèrent dans le salon où un service de thé fumant les attendait. Elles se servirent et savourèrent le breuvage.

-A quoi va servir cette potion ? demanda finalement Hermione. Soit, les instructions étaient claires mais il y avait beaucoup trop de mélange pour que je comprenne exactement pour quoi elle est …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Severus qui l'a mise au point, sourit Xénia. Il s'agit de la toute nouvelle potion de vérité.

-Du Veritaserum ? s'étonna Hermione. Rien ne correspond, pourtant !

-Ce n'est pas du Veritaserum, corrigea Xénia. Tu sais que nous avons Rockwood ?

-Oui, fit Hermione.

-Nous soupçonnons qu'il soit envoûté, avoua Xénia. Nous savons tous que Voldemort est mort donc lui seul peut nous dire ce qui se passe vraiment.

-Les informations de Severus et Lucius ne sont pas suffisantes ? comprit Hermione

-Voldemort semble se méfier de tout le monde, répondit Xénia. Et un peu plus d'eux, car ils étaient restés proches de Dumbledore et du Ministère. Mais Rockwood s'est fait discret donc on a joué un coup de poker.

-Et la potion ? recentra Hermione

-Elle permettrait de rendre un esprit plus clair, expliqua Xénia. En fait, si on sait qu'une personne est sous Imperium depuis un bon moment, la potion la ferait réagir comme si elle n'avait jamais été sous ce sort.

-Impressionnant … souffla Hermione.

-Elle est inspirée de celle qui est en train de soigner Franck Longbottom, renseigna Xénia. Elle n'est pas encore au point mais c'est la plus aboutie.

-Quand allez-vous la tester ? demanda Hermione

-Dès demain, assura Xénia. Personne ne veut perdre de temps.

-J'espère que ça va vous aider, fit Hermione.

-On l'espère aussi, soupira Xénia. Notre monde sombre de plus en plus dans le chaos. Il faut que nous le sauvions à tout prix.

-Vous avez raison, sourit Hermione en buvant une autre gorgée de thé.

§§§§§

Augusta aimait se rendre dans le quartier Sorcier, notamment pour y rencontrer les partenaires financiers du clan Longbottom. Bien que Neville ait repris les affaires de la famille, certains pans restaient à la charge d'Augusta qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle avait toujours été une Sorcière d'action et la retraite n'était pas faite pour elle.

Cependant, si elle était à Londres ce jour-là, c'était pour commencer les préparatifs du mariage de Neville avec Luna. Quand son petit-fils lui avait annoncé ses intentions, la matrone avait décidé de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Alice, la mère de Neville. Elle avait soumis Luna à un certain nombre de tests pour qu'elle puisse prouver qu'elle était digne de devenir la prochaine lady Longbottom. La blonde avait parfaitement réussi et il était temps de déclarer au monde Sorcier que lord Longbottom n'était plus sur le marché.

Plusieurs visites plus tard, Augusta s'installa dans un salon de thé pour se prendre un rafraîchissement. Oubliant totalement de s'entourer d'une bulle d'Intimité, elle surprit une conversation de l'alcôve voisine.

-… rumeur court comme quoi la Cole serait la future lady Potter, fit une voix.

-Elle en a de la chance, cette garce, siffla l'autre voix. Avec un passé pareil, tomber sur un si bon parti !

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'on dit sur sa fiancée, reprit la première voix.

-Si ta cousine ne l'avait pas connue pendant cet échange entre la France et le Cap Vert, personne ne l'aurait su, souligna la seconde voix.

-Personne en Angleterre, corrigea la première voix. Le directeur Dumbledore a toujours parlé en bien d'elle.

-C'est quoi son lien avec le directeur ? demanda la seconde voix

-Il a été son tuteur magique, à la mort de ses parents, répondit la première voix. Elle avait douze ans à l'époque mais le directeur a dû penser qu'il serait plus sûr de la laisser à l'abri. On y va ?

Tandis que les deux jeunes filles s'en allaient, Augusta masqua son sourire.

Ecouter aux portes n'avait jamais été aussi savoureux.

§§§§§

-Draco ! Repose-moi tout de suite ! ordonna la jeune fille

-Draco, repose ma sœur tout de suite ! rugit une autre voix

-Mais Daphnée ! protesta Draco

-Astoria n'est pas un jouet ! grinça Daphnée

Boudeur, Draco obéit.

Depuis la première garden party de Narcissa, Daphnée s'était rapprochée du Gang jusqu'à en devenir une bonne amie, mais pas au point d'être dans leurs secrets comme Luna. Bien que le souhait de ses parents et surtout de son père soit de la voir épouser Draco, cette dernière n'avait jamais voulu s'unir au blond. Comme tous les deux avaient des caractères forts et imposants, elle savait que la colocation aurait été très difficile. Ça et le fait que pendant très longtemps, elle avait cru que l'héritier Malfoy était amoureux de son meilleur ami Harry Potter. Mais elle avait cessé d'y croire quand ce dernier avait commencé à s'afficher régulièrement avec Esther Cole.

Et quand Draco s'était mis à flirter avec sa sœur Astoria.

Ça avait fait sifflé Daphnée de fureur mais quand elle avait eu le fin mot de l'histoire – le blond était la couverture et le garde du corps d'Astoria quand elle allait voir son réel petit ami – elle s'était calmée et les avait laissé faire. Mais elle devait quand même les tempérer pour ne pas que ses parents se fassent des idées et entament les négociations avec Narcissa et Lucius pour un éventuel mariage.

-Est-ce qu'Harry va venir ? demanda Daphnée

-Il ne manquerait ta soirée pour rien au monde, assura Draco.

-Même avec sa copine ? renifla Daphnée

-Je sais que c'est tout une histoire d'amour avec Cole, ricana Draco.

Pour toute réponse, Daphnée lui balança un coussin en pleine figure.

Quand elle avait commencé à sortir officiellement avec Harry, Esther avait pris la grosse tête et s'était montrée hautaine avec les amies filles d'Harry. Vraisemblablement, elle croyait qu'Harry allait la soutenir contre ses amis. Peine perdue, Esther s'était faite remettre à sa place, surtout par les Slytherin avec à leur tête Daphnée. Elle avait voulu ensuite s'en prendre à Harry pour ne pas l'avoir défendue mais le brun lui avait sèchement rappelé qu'elle s'était mise dans la situation toute seule et qu'elle était assez grande pour se défendre toute seule. Le regard noir qu'il lui avait en même temps lancé l'avait suffisamment terrorisée pour qu'elle ne cherche plus son compagnon sur ce sujet. Donc, comme Esther ne pouvait en vouloir à Harry, elle en voulait à Daphnée.

Complètement puéril.

-Tu es sûr qu'il viendra ? redemanda Daphnée

-A quand remonte la dernière fois qu'il n'est pas venu ? fit Draco

-Jamais, avoua Daphnée.

-Alors pas la peine de stresser, sourit Draco.

-Pendant que tu es là, fit Daphnée à sa sœur, tu peux me dire quand ton Don Juan va se décider à être présenté officiellement ?

-Il a peur de Draco et toi, souffla Astoria.

-On ne mange personne, que je sache, s'étonna Draco.

-Il connait le Gang de Bronze, souligna Astoria. Il connait ta réputation, Daphnée. Et il sait que s'il fait un pas de travers, vous allez lui tomber dessus.

-Il en fait déjà un en ne voulant pas venir à la maison, grogna Daphnée. Et je ne sais même pas qui c'est.

-Il n'est pas Sang Pur, avoua Astoria dans un souffle.

-Draco ? demanda Daphnée

-Tu veux quel point de vue ? répondit Draco. Celui de l'héritier, de l'ami ou du membre du Gang ?

-Dis toujours, soupira Daphnée.

-Il ne fait clairement pas parti de notre monde mais il peut facilement s'adapter, répondit Draco. Il a une puissance magique correcte, ce qui n'est pas facile à trouver de nos jours.

-Que dit l'ami ? demanda Astoria

-C'est un bon gars qui a assez peur de nous pour ne pas mal se conduire avec toi, déclara Draco. Il a l'air droit et il pourrait te rendre heureuse.

-Et le membre du Gang ? sourit Daphnée. C'est celui-là qui m'intéresse le plus.

-Tu me connais, on a fait une petite enquête, sourit Draco. Rien de vraiment répréhensible qui pourrait porter préjudice à Astoria comme aux Greengrass. Caractère calme, un atout pour ta famille, surtout pour leurs enfants …

-Eh ! rougit Astoria

-Autant en parler tout de suite, haussa des épaules Draco. Avec les membres du Gang, on a découvert que les unions entre Sang Pur et Nés Moldus engendraient des enfants plus puissants qu'entre Sang Purs.

-C'est un bon parti ? demanda Daphnée

-Oui, assura Draco.

-Il vient, ordonna Daphnée.

-Mais … protesta Astoria.

-Je ne te donne pas le choix, coupa Daphnée. Mère est de moins en moins présente et Père a dans l'idée de te marier au plus vite.

Alors que la plus jeune protestait encore, Draco fronça des sourcils. Depuis quelques temps, la mère des deux jeunes femmes était de plus en plus faible et perdait du terrain par rapport à son mari. Ce dernier, galvanisé par la montée en puissance de son maître, louchait de plus en plus sur les trésors qu'étaient ses filles. Mais le contrat de mariage avec sa femme était tel qu'en l'absence de Miranda Greengrass, ce serait Daphnée qui aurait la mainmise sur le patrimoine Greengrass, car la mère avait amené l'argent qui avait cruellement fait défaut au père. Et comme Daphnée tenait vraiment de sa mère et qu'elle s'était rendue rapidement indépendante grâce aux magouilles de sa mère, lord Greengrass marchait littéralement sur des œufs avec sa première fille. Mais il semblait prendre de plus en plus d'assurance.

-Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ? demanda Draco

-Non, merci, fit Daphnée en se détournant de la dispute qu'elle avait avec sa sœur. Par contre, si le petit ami fantôme d'Astoria ne se pointe pas, je te charge de le faire venir de gré ou de force.

-Daphnée ! pesta Astoria

-Elle a raison, abonda Draco. Tu es un très bon parti et celui qui tiendra tête à Daphnée n'est vraiment pas né. Par contre, Astoria, tu parais beaucoup plus modelable qu'elle et on louche de plus en plus sur toi pour une union avantageuse. Te voir casée serait plus sûr pour ta tranquillité d'esprit.

-D'accord, capitula Astoria.

Conscient de ne plus être utile, Draco salua les deux sœurs avant de quitter le domaine. Il se rendit chez ses parents pour prendre le thé. Narcissa l'accueillit avec les bras grands ouverts.

-Tu m'as l'air préoccupé, constata Lucius après qu'ils se soient installés.

-Je reviens de chez Daphnée, répondit Draco. Et on a parlé du petit ami d'Astoria.

-Jonas songe à la marier, fit Lucius.

-Je m'en doutais, soupira Draco. Astoria est bien plus calme que Daphnée et semble bien plus malléable. Par contre, tout le monde sait que Daphnée ferait tout pour Astoria. Peut-être qu'il voudra jouer sur ça.

-Ce n'est pas impossible, concéda Lucius. Mais ça reste une bonne idée de la retirer du marché.

-Tu parles d'elle comme si elle n'était que de la marchandise, fit Narcissa.

-Pour son père, elle n'est que ça, se défendit Lucius. Si tu l'entendais parler d'elle …

-Elle a donc un petit ami, nota Narcissa. Qui est-ce ?

-Même Daphnée ne sait pas qui c'est, sourit Draco.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Narcissa

-Il n'est pas Sang Pur, avoua Draco.

-Comment l'a-t-elle rencontré ? fronça des sourcils Lucius

-Ça m'avait l'air assez flou … avoua Draco avant de s'arrêter.

-Draco ? s'inquiéta Narcissa

-Un doute raisonnable, déclara Draco. Qui m'arrive alors que je viens de le vendre à Daphnée. Je vais aller faire quelques vérifications avant le bal.

Et il ne voulut rien dire de plus. Conscient qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à lui tirer un mot là-dessus pour l'instant, les Malfoy laissèrent tomber sur le sujet.

-Je crois qu'il serait temps de te trouver quelqu'un, fit Narcissa.

Draco grimaça. Au contraire des autres membres du Gang, lui était célibataire et fier de l'être. Mais il savait que tôt ou tard, cela reviendrait sur la table.

-Dumbledore commence à loucher vers nous, fit Lucius. Depuis que sa loi sur les mariages est tombée à l'eau, il n'a pas arrêté de s'intéresser à nos unions.

Narcissa avait mis des années pour contrer cette tentative. Heureusement qu'elle s'était entourée de Xénia Lovegood, d'Amelia Bones et d'Augusta Longbottom pour se porter devant le Magenmagot et leur rappeler les très mauvais côtés de cette loi, le plus important étant que le Ministère, en se positionnant en tant que famille, n'avait pas de magie propre et plongerait en moins de deux générations les magies des familles Sang Pur dans le négatif et les forcerait à disparaître. Heureusement qu'ils avaient fait en sorte que Dumbledore ait un petit souci à régler – Sirius s'était fait une joie de créer et de lancer une jolie malédiction sur la demeure personnelle du directeur – et qu'Amelia Bones avait pu mener la réunion sans qu'on puisse se douter qu'elle était au courant de toute la manipulation en cours. Et le vieil homme n'avait pu que se désoler de découvrir que même ses alliés s'étaient retournés contre lui à l'entente des avantages ET des inconvénients de la loi qu'il comptait faire passer. Pour l'une des très rares fois depuis sa création, toute l'assemblée avait rejeté unanimement la loi.

Belle défaite pour Dumbledore.

Mais qui n'avait pas arrêté ses recherches, d'après leurs espions.

-Les seules personnes avec qui j'envisagerai de m'unir sont Hermione, Daphnée et Luna, fit Draco. Et aucune d'entre elles n'accepterait.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Narcissa. Tu restes l'un des meilleurs partis du pays !

-Essaie de convaincre Hermione avec ça, ricana Draco.

Les Malfoy durent en convenir. La brune aurait été très loin d'être impressionnée par cet argument.

-Luna est casée et Daphnée tient à sa liberté et son indépendance, continua Draco. Et nous ne connaissons pas les autres filles pour savoir si elles ne sont pas des marionnettes de Dumbledore ou de Voldemort.

Lucius concéda ce point à son fils.

-Il n'empêche, fit Lucius. Il faut que tu te retires du marché.

-Je m'arrangerai, capitula Draco. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, des affaires m'attendent.

-Sois prudent, demanda Narcissa.

-Toujours, assura Draco en embrassant ses parents avant de s'en aller.

§§§§§

-Cross ! fit Harry

-Maître Harry a appelé Cross ? fit l'Elfe de maison

Cross était le chef des Elfes de maison du manoir Potter. Il était également leur seul à pouvoir être vu par les visiteurs, notamment Esther. D'ailleurs, elle avait poussé des hauts cris quand elle avait découvert qu'Harry n'avait qu'un seul Elfe de maison à sa disposition.

-J'étais absent aujourd'hui, rappela Harry. Est-ce qu'il y a eu quelque chose ?

-Esther Cole Madame est venue, répondit Cross. Elle est entrée dans votre "bureau". Elle y est restée plusieurs heures avant de repartir.

-Nous sommes tous les deux au courant que mon "bureau" possède des protections, déclara Harry. Alors ?

-Elle avait un artefact qui annulait les sorts sur une zone précise, répondit Cross.

-Donc très puissant et sûrement pas un héritage familial, constata Harry. As-tu reconnu une signature magique ?

-Il y en avait une qui n'était clairement pas celle d'Esther Cole Madame, répondit Cross.

-Fais des recherches, ordonna Harry. Bien que j'ai une petite idée de qui se cache derrière cet artefact.

-Bien, maître Harry, s'inclina Cross.

-As-tu le bilan que je t'ai demandé ? demanda Harry

-Le voici, fit Cross en faisant apparaître un grand grimoire. Tout y est consigné.

-Merci, sourit Harry. Tu peux y aller, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

-Bien, maître Harry, s'inclina Cross avant de s'en aller.

Harry se redressa avant d'activer de nouvelles protections du manoir. Sans son autorisation, personne, pas même les membres de la Famille, ne pouvait pénétrer le manoir. Cross savait que si ces protections s'élevaient, il devait impérativement faire évacuer le manoir de toute présence de vie. L'un des Elfes de maison de la famille avait trop traîné et avait été retrouvé mort à leur retour. Et depuis, il faisait toujours très attention.

Harry ferma le bureau et descendit dans le deuxième sous-sol. C'était là que se trouvait le cœur magique du manoir. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans les environs avant de se rendre dans une nouvelle salle cachée bien plus profondément.

Devant lui se trouvait une sphère de magie sombre qui flottait au-dessus d'un socle de pierre. Harry s'en approcha et la sphère se logea dans sa main, caressante.

Elias avait travaillé d'arrache-pied sur le cas d'Harry. Trouver un Horcruxe vivant et plus encore, ayant survécu aussi longtemps, était un miracle de la magie. Les premiers temps, Elias avait envisagé de le retirer de l'adolescent mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire, et pas pour la raison qu'il avait envisagée.

En vérité, l'Elfe avait découvert beaucoup de choses. Notamment que le soir où Voldemort avait tenté de tuer Harry, il avait transmis de nombreux pouvoirs à l'enfant, mais aussi et surtout une très grande partie de sa magie. Disposant de trop de pouvoirs pour un si jeune corps, Dumbledore avait placé des blocs de magie, comme la Famille l'avait découvert lors de sa première visite à Vladimir Romanov. Bien que les blocs aient sûrement sauvé la vie d'Harry, le sort de transfert découvert avec avait également menacé de le tuer tout aussi sûrement. La magie prise étant plus élevée que celle que pouvait produire Harry, celle-ci avait décidé de pallier ce manque en transformant la magie étrangère en la sienne propre.

Harry avait été très surpris d'apprendre que sa magie pouvait filtrer la magie noire qui parasitait celle de Voldemort.

Elias avait compris que si la magie de Voldemort restait encore dans le corps d'Harry, ce dernier mourrait par la trop grande concentration de magie maléfique que cette magie étrangère contenait. Donc le soir de ses quinze ans, l'Elfe avait effectué un rituel de magie pour extraire toute la magie de Voldemort ainsi qu'un échantillon de celle d'Harry pour que cette dernière puisse purifier la magie noire sans mettre en danger son porteur.

Ce qu'elle faisait depuis sept ans maintenant.

L'Elfe avait concédé que ce serait une mauvaise idée que le brun récupère la magie purifiée donc elle était intégrée aux protections du manoir. Il en avait également profité pour retirer l'Horcruxe pour le débarrasser totalement de Voldemort.

Harry regarda pensivement la sphère de magie. L'Elfe lui avait déclaré que la purification durerait plusieurs années. Mais avec la quantité qui restait, cela prendrait toute une vie. Heureusement qu'elle était soigneusement cachée dans le manoir et celui-ci plus que protégé sinon, il en était certain, Dumbledore serait venu chercher cette source de pouvoir.

Vérifiant une nouvelle fois que les boucliers étaient bien en place, il referma soigneusement la salle et remonta, préférant se plonger dans ses pensées avant de retourner travailler.

Une fois la magie de Voldemort et son Horcruxe retirés, Harry avait découvert qu'il possédait une puissance magique largement au-dessus de la moyenne, mais pas autant qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Les différents blocs de magie retirés pendant sa scolarité lui avait fait maîtriser sa puissance bien plus tôt qu'il ne lui aurait été demandé et il était maintenant un Sorcier à ne pas venir embêter. Avec ce que la Famille avait soupçonné depuis que Severus l'avait récupéré, il savait parfaitement se battre, aussi bien avec sa baguette, ses poings ou des mots.

Harry soupira. Il avait un problème plus urgent à régler.

Bien qu'ils forment un couple parfait dès qu'ils sortaient, Esther était très loin d'être la femme idéale pour Harry. Il y a deux ans, quand la jeune femme avait abordé le brun lors d'une soirée mondaine, ce dernier avait compris que la rencontre n'était pas fortuite. Et après qu'il ait utilisé les contacts de son père pour mener une enquête préliminaire sur elle, le nom d'Albus Dumbledore était apparu en lettres de feu sur son dossier. La manœuvre était grossière et évidente mais Harry avait décidé de se laisser prendre, autant pour détourner l'attention d'Hermione qui avait disparue des radars Sorciers que pour soutirer des informations à Esther.

A son corps défendant, la Sorcière était assez douée et n'avait pas utilisé des techniques aussi vulgaires que Clotilde McGregor qui avait poursuivi Sirius pendant plusieurs années. Elle était satisfaisante sexuellement parlant et avait des manières exquises. En clair, elle se présentait comme une parfaite épouse Sang Pur.

Traduction, une excellente garce prête à tout pour obtenir la renommée et la richesse.

Et qui le pressait de plus en plus de lui passer la bague au doigt. Mais ça, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver.

Pop !

-Maître Harry, fit Cross. Un émissaire du Ministère demande à vous voir. Il m'a dit de vous donner cette lettre.

-Merci, Cross, fit Harry.

Les Elfes de maison à son service avaient reçu des consignes très spécifiques et l'une de celles concernant son courrier voulait que tout soit neutralisé avant qu'il ne lui parvienne. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il ne fasse ses propres vérifications.

Avec ennui, il ouvrit la missive et découvrit qu'il était invité à une énième soirée mondaine du Ministère. Mais la présence de l'émissaire lui semblait assez redondante. Donc, on voulait vraiment qu'il reçoive la lettre et qu'il accepte immédiatement.

-Fais-le entrer au Miroir, ordonna Harry. Je m'y rends.

-Bien, maître Harry, s'inclina Cross avant de partir.

Harry mit en ordre son bureau avant de prendre le chemin du Miroir. Tout comme Hermione, Harry avait installé une Tour de Garde Fantôme. Mais alors qu'Hermione avait fait semblant de s'installer dans la maison où ses propres parents avaient été tués, Harry, lui, avait tout simplement construit un faux manoir Potter. C'était là qu'il recevait tous les Sorciers qui n'appartenaient pas à la Famille, et surtout Esther Cole. Le vrai manoir se trouvait bien plus loin sur le terrain et était tellement bardé de protections qu'il fallait vraiment être chanceux pour tomber dessus.

Le brun se rendit donc au Miroir et s'avança vers le salon où avait été installé l'émissaire.

-Lord Potter, s'inclina l'émissaire. Quinn Chosa, du Ministère de la Magie.

-Enchanté, fit Harry en l'invitant à s'asseoir et en prenant place à son tour. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je voulais savoir si vous aviez bien reçu la missive que j'ai remise à votre Elfe de maison, déclara Quinn.

-Je l'ai bien eue, confirma Harry. Mais je suis curieux. Un hibou aurait très bien pu se charger de ce message. Alors, pourquoi être venu ?

-J'ai reçu des ordres, s'agita Quinn.

Harry étrécit imperceptiblement les yeux. Cela cachait visiblement quelque chose. Et il ne tenait pas à se faire avoir. Donc, sans scrupule, il décida d'entrer dans l'esprit de l'émissaire. Il croisa donc son regard et plongea dans sa tête.

Tout à sa mission, l'esprit de Quinn était tourné intégralement vers celle-ci. Harry apprit donc que le ministre tenait à ce que les nouvelles ladies et les nouveaux lords du Magenmagot soient présents. Les annonces qui allaient être faites les concernaient directement. Mais n'étant qu'une petite main, Quinn ne savait pas grand-chose. Il fallait qu'il cherche les informations autre part. Il récolta les noms de ses supérieurs avant de se retirer tranquillement.

Pour Quinn, il lui avait semblé avoir une légère absence.

Les deux Sorciers se dirent quelques banalités avant de se séparer, non sans qu'Harry ait assuré qu'il enverrait sa réponse dans les brefs délais.

Dès que l'émissaire eut quitté le domaine, Harry retourna dans le manoir Potter et s'empressa d'écrire plusieurs lettres. Depuis le temps, la Famille et le Gang avaient établi un réseau de renseignements très efficace. Et avec les générations d'élèves ayant perdu tout estime pour le directeur d'Hogwarts, les plus jeunes étaient plus que prêts à les aider.

§§§§§

Minerva soupira longuement. Enfin, le week-end était arrivé et elle pouvait rentrer chez elle.

Les changements opérés à Hogwarts n'avaient pas concernés que les élèves. Les professeurs s'étaient élevés pour réclamer un peu plus de libertés et avaient obtenu d'avoir leurs week-ends de libre à condition qu'il y ait un nombre suffisant de professeurs restant sur place. Ainsi, les préfets en chef avaient eu plus de responsabilités en fin de semaine et cela allégeait le programme des professeurs.

L'Elfe de maison de Minerva s'empara de sa cape et fit déposer un service de thé. La Sorcière en prit une tasse et la savoura très longuement.

-Bonsoir, ma chérie, fit une voix qui s'installa face à Minerva.

-Bonsoir, sourit Minerva. Tu as pu te libérer.

-C'est à toi que je devrais dire ça, rit l'autre. Cela fait des années que je te vois que quelques mois dans l'année. J'ai failli croire que je n'étais pas marié.

-C'est pourtant la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, Abe, fit Minerva.

Le dit Abe sourit avant de tremper ses lèvres dans sa propre tasse.

Adolescente en 7e année, Minerva était tombée sous le charme de son jeune professeur de Métamorphose, un certain Albus Dumbledore. Une admiration qui s'était transformée en béguin plus sérieux lorsqu'elle avait fait ses premier pas en tant que nouveau professeur de Métamorphoses quand le Sorcier était devenu le nouveau directeur d'Hogwarts.

C'était là que les ennuis avaient commencé.

Minerva, jeune Sorcière croyant encore en l'amour, avait très vite déchanté en voyant le Sorcier qu'elle aimait revêtir un masque dur et ne pas s'intéresser à elle. Elle avait remarqué qu'il la traitait moins bien qu'un professeur lambda et la différence était là. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait rien à attendre de lui, Minerva avait décidé d'abandonner et de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis d'Albus qui ne tenait pas à perdre cette groupie et plus souvent qu'à son tour, il avait gâché toute tentative de Minerva de se trouver un homme à aimer. A bout de force, elle s'était réfugiée dans un bar sombre d'Hogmeade pour noyer sa peine dans l'alcool.

C'est là qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Pour la première fois, quelqu'un l'écoutait vraiment, et pas seulement pour être poli. Au fur et à mesure de ses visites, elle avait appris à connaître cet homme qui avait volontairement choisi de travailler là. En apprenant son nom, cependant, elle avait eu un moment de recul puis s'était littéralement enfuie pendant près d'un mois avant de revenir s'excuser et lui expliquer ses raisons. Cet événement avait consolidé leur relation et trois ans plus tard, il lui avait demandé sa main. Elle avait été plus qu'heureuse de s'unir à lui et ça avait été un miracle que personne n'ait su la nouvelle. Seule chose qu'elle lui avait demandé, c'était qu'elle ne porte pas son nom.

Ça aurait fait très mauvais genre qu'on l'appelle Minerva Dumbledore. Mais pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait renoncé à Abelforth.

-Mon frère a un plan en marche, souffla Abelforth.

-Il en a toujours un en marche, soupira Minerva. Reste à savoir lequel.

-Je me renseigne, assura Abe. Comment vont les enfants ?

-Lesquels ? demanda Minerva

-Le Gang, bien sûr, sourit Abe.

Le couple se remémora le moment où le Gang avait appris qui était le mari de Minerva.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Les membres étaient âgés d'environ quatorze ans et s'apprêtaient à entrer en 4_ _e_ _année. Ils avaient été surpris d'être invités chez le professeur de Métamorphoses mais encore plus de la savoir mariée. La Famille avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer le Sorcier mystère et c'était à leur tour de le faire._

 _La maison du professeur McGonagall était une ode à la culture écossaise. Sans être trop lourd, il était rappelé subtilement les origines de la maîtresse des lieux et gare à vous de les oublier. La maison était familiale et spacieuse et si des enfants avaient vécu ici, ils avaient dû être assez heureux. Le plus sur le gâteau, la silhouette d'Hogwarts se dessinait au loin._

 _-Bonjour les enfants, sourit Minerva._

 _-Professeur McGonagall, saluèrent Hermione, Harry, Draco et Neville._

 _-Pas de professeur ici, sourit Minerva. Appelez-moi Minerva._

 _-Oui madame, hésitèrent les enfants._

 _Elle ne les poussa pas plus loin. Elle savait qu'il leur serait difficile de faire la différence pour le moment. Elle les conduisit dans la véranda où un homme s'y était installé._

 _-Je vous présente mon mari Abelforth, présenta Minerva._

 _Le Gang fut choqué._

 _Abelforth ressemblait beaucoup trop à Albus pour qu'on puisse nier qu'ils avaient un lien de parenté. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas l'air de papy gâteau qu'arborait comme un masque Albus. Non, Abelforth avait les traits durs du Sorcier qui s'était battu pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait malgré l'ombre de son grand frère._

 _-Un Dumbledore ! ne put s'empêcher de cracher Draco en tirant sa baguette, suivi de Neville et d'Hermione_

 _Mais Harry ne les suivait pas. Il fixait le Sorcier. Contrairement à Albus, Abelforth ne réveillait pas sa magie. Et puis, il ne lui semblait pas inconnu._

 _-Vous m'avez sauvé, déclara Harry, à la surprise de tous._

 _Le sourire d'Abe l'enjoignit à continuer._

 _-J'avais six ans, poursuivit Harry. La classe était sortie dans les bois à côté de la ville. Dudley m'avait poussé dans un ravin. Je m'étais cogné la tête. J'ai appris plus tard que l'institutrice ne connaissait pas encore tous ses élèves et qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue de ma disparition. Quand je me suis réveillé, la nuit était largement tombée. J'avais froid, j'avais faim, j'avais peur. Je ne sentais plus l'une de mes jambes et le sang coulait beaucoup de mon côté. En plus, j'avais cassé mes lunettes, même si elles n'étaient pas à ma vue, j'avais l'avantage de voir le monde un peu moins flou. J'ai compté trois nuits avant de me sentir partir. Je crois que j'étais en train de délirer. C'est ce que je me suis toujours dit parce que les seuls souvenirs que j'avais c'était que je me sentais flotter dans les airs et arriver dans les bras d'un homme. Il m'a soigné du mieux qu'il pouvait pendant un long moment avant que je ne me réveille dans le parc à côté de chez les Dursley, complètement guéri et en pleine forme. Ma magie vous reconnait. C'était vous._

 _-Exact, confirma Abe. J'étais en train de chercher quelques herbes quand je suis tombé sur toi. J'ai su exactement qui tu étais mais quand j'ai vu ton état, j'étais outré que personne ne se soit inquiété, et encore plus mon frère qui pourtant fondait de gros projets pour toi. Je t'ai soigné et quand j'ai été sûr que tu irais mieux, je t'ai laissé dans un endroit que tu connaissais._

 _-Tu connaissais l'adresse d'Harry ? s'étonna Minerva_

 _-Les sorts de mon frère n'ont jamais eu beaucoup d'effets sur moi, railla Abe. Et j'ai gardé le secret, autant du fait que je ne pouvais pas entrer dans le périmètre de sécurité qu'il avait établi que pour garder ce petit bonhomme en sécurité. J'ai mis près de deux ans pour abattre cette barrière. Quatre mois plus tard, vous veniez pour récupérer Harry._

 _-Les cadeaux dans le jardin, c'était vous ? demanda Harry. Les nouvelles affaires d'école, les livres ?_

 _-J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, sourit pauvrement Abe. Même si je ne pouvais pas t'approcher en personne, je pouvais m'apercevoir du traitement affreux dont tu faisais l'objet. Les chouettes t'ont apporté ces cadeaux pour que tu aies un peu d'espoir. Sache que si Severus et Lucius n'étaient pas venus, ce serait moi qui serais venu. Personne ne doit vivre cet enfer._

 _-J'aurais aimé vous voir, fit Harry._

 _-J'aurais aimé aussi, se désola Abe. Mais outre la barrière magique, tu étais étroitement surveillé par l'une de tes voisines, sous les ordres d'Albus._

 _-Qui ? s'étonna Harry_

 _-Arabella Figg, répondit Abe._

 _-La dame aux chats ? s'étonna Harry_

 _-Aux Fléreurs, tu veux dire, grogna Abe. Rien de magique ne devait t'approcher. C'était les ordres d'Albus. Mais que tu sois maltraité ne la gênait absolument pas._

 _-C'est elle qui me gardait que les Dursley sortaient, expliqua Harry._

 _-Je sais, fit Abe. Mais je ne préfère pas parler d'elle._

 _Harry hésita un long moment avant de faire quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'Abe._

 _-Merci de m'avoir sauvé, déclara Harry d'une petite voix._

 _-Ne me remercie pas, refusa Abe. Tout ce que j'ai besoin, c'est de te savoir heureux et en bonne santé._

 _Ces mots achevèrent de détendre l'atmosphère._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Le couple discuta une bonne heure avant qu'Abe ne se lève.

-C'est l'heure que j'aille au bar, s'excusa Abe.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas comprendre pourquoi tu tiens tellement à rester, sourit Minerva.

-Les gens ont besoin d'endroits pour se détendre, répliqua Abe. N'est-ce pas ce que tu cherchais en entrant à la Tête de Sanglier il y a de nombreuses années ?

-J'y ai surtout rencontré le plus beau cadeau de ma vie, fit Minerva alors qu'Abe l'embrassait avant de s'en aller.


	4. Les cadavres dans les placards

**_Les cadavres des placards_**

Filius refermait la porte de ses appartements.

La journée s'était assez bien passée mais ce n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait.

Depuis que Ragnok l'avait chargé de veiller sur lord Potter pendant sa scolarité, il avait noté de nombreuses choses qui ne devaient pas se passer dans une école. Heureusement, le passage du Gang avait permis à de nombreuses choses de changer, notamment la mainmise d'Albus Dumbledore sur l'école. Les pouvoirs étaient maintenant plus équitablement partagés et le vieil homme ne faisait plus sa loi. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le directeur ne restait pas dangereux.

Filius savait que Dumbledore était sous très étroite surveillance financière. Les nombreux dysfonctionnements sur les coffres d'Harry Potter n'étaient pas les seuls et depuis des années, les Gobelins voulaient savoir à quoi jouait le vieux Sorcier.

Cela voulait dire qu'il fallait s'introduire chez lui.

Albus Dumbledore avait une fortune assez enviable. Bien qu'il ait été assez pauvre dans sa jeunesse, sa victoire contre Gellert Grindelwald avait été son tremplin pour la renommée. Surnommé le Sauveur, de nombreux Sorciers lui avaient don de leurs fortunes personnelles pour rendre le monde meilleur. Mais ces multiples dons ne pouvaient pas expliquer que sa fortune personnelle soit comparable à celles des moins fortunées des Sang Pur. Et c'était ce qui faisait froncer des sourcils les Gobelins.

Changeant de tenue, Filius quitta tranquillement l'école. Il se rendit tout d'abord à Hogmeade puis utilisa les cheminées publiques pour semer ses éventuels poursuivants. Enfin, il se rendit dans la succursale de Dublin pour retourner à Londres par des moyens Gobelins.

-Je ne t'attendais pas avant deux jours, constata Gripsec en l'accueillant. Un problème ?

-J'ai réussi à obtenir l'échantillon, annonça Filius.

Les yeux de Gripsec s'écarquillèrent.

-Ragnok est en réunion mais ce n'est pas grave, décida Gripsec. Allons-y.

Ils se rendirent dans les entrailles de la banque et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte particulière. Gripsec frappa et fut accueilli par un rugissement de rage quand il ouvrit la porte. Mais le Gobelin campa sur ses positions et répéta mot pour mot ce qu'il venait d'apprendre quelques minutes plus tôt dans un code obscure. Il referma la porte aussitôt et conduisit le professeur dans un richissime bureau. La porte du bureau ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir violemment.

-GRIPSEC ! rugit Ragnok. Je croyais avoir interdit d'interrompre une réunion aussi importante !

Le directeur de la banque tempêta longuement avant de finalement se calmer et de refermer soigneusement la porte.

-Ça devrait les calmer, souffla Ragnok.

-La réunion mensuelle des postes à pourvoir ? devina Gripsec

-Ils commencent à me gonfler à force de me dire que leurs fils ou leurs neveux seront parfaits pour les postes vacants, grogna Ragnok. Heureusement, tu es arrivé à temps. Un peu plus et je les tuais tous autant qu'ils étaient.

-Ce serait une bonne idée, suggéra Gripsec.

-Je sais, fit Ragnok. Bienvenue à toi, Filius. Tu apportes de bonnes nouvelles, à ce qu'il parait ?

-J'ai réussi à obtenir un échantillon de la magie de Dumbledore, annonça Filius. Je ne pensais pas que l'une de mes premières tentatives serait couronnée de succès.

-Comment ça ? fit Gripsec

-Ce piège a presque vingt ans, avoua Filius. Je vous le confie. En espérant qu'il vous servira plus qu'à moi.

-Merci, fit Ragnok en prenant la fiole.

-Je rentre maintenant, fit Filius. J'ai encore plusieurs choses à faire.

-Très bien, fit Ragnok. Passe une bonne soirée.

Les Gobelins se saluèrent avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

Hermione referma son grimoire d'un coup sec.

Elle avait véritablement découvert sa passion lorsqu'elle avait dû remonter la pente après le décès de ses parents. Réfugiée chez Vladimir, elle s'était enfermée dans l'immense bibliothèque et s'y était jetée à corps perdu. Elle était tombée sur des livres sur la magie du sang et depuis, elle n'avait pas quitté cet univers. Vladimir, heureux de la détourner de ses idées morbides, lui avait fourni tout ce qui fallait pour entretenir ce nouvel intérêt puis, quand elle fut enfin sortie du carcan d'Hogwarts, lui avait trouvé un apprentissage de qualité.

Les années suivantes, la jeune femme avait enchaîné les études, principalement de Potions et d'Histoire. Elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour être indépendante de toutes les manières possibles. Devant ses résultats stupéfiants, le Vampire lui avait proposé de se faire connaître sous un nom d'emprunt dans toute l'Europe entière et de commencer le travail titanesque de réformer l'Angleterre Sorcière. Ainsi, sous le nom d'Harmonie Gange, la jeune femme assénait des vérités biens senties à l'Europe bien-pensante et surtout à cette Angleterre rétrograde sous la houlette d'Albus Dumbledore. L'ascendance Moldue de Voldemort avait commencé à filtrer dans les hauts cercles que ce dernier tentait désespérément d'intégrer ou encore le fait que Dumbledore ait été très proche de Grindelwald et de ses idées. Les deux Sorciers avaient été bien embêtés de voir leurs secrets étalés et avaient bien tenté de la faire taire mais avec des alliés aussi bien placés, mais aussi et surtout des pays magiques pas franchement de leur point de vue, peu de chance pour qu'ils aient ce qu'ils voulaient.

Hermione avait décidé de laisser la généalogie de Voldemort pour s'intéresser à une autre personne que ses différentes recherches avaient mises à jour.

Arianna Dumbledore était la jeune sœur d'Albus et d'Abelforth. Du peu de ce qu'elle avait découvert, elle avait été tuée lors d'un affrontement entre Gellert Grindelwald et les deux frères, prise entre deux feux. C'était également sa mort qui avait été la cause définitive de la séparation entre les deux frères, d'après ce qu'Abelforth avait avoué du bout des lèvres.

Mais quelque chose chiffonnait Hermione dans cette histoire. Elle était arrivée à faire avouer la version de l'histoire d'Abelforth mais rien ne présageait l'attachement profond que semblait avoir Albus pour Arianna. Abe déclarait volontiers que son frère avait été très vite lassé d'être obligé de veiller sur son frère et sa sœur pendant que sa mère était malade et que son père les dédaignait. Arianna tenait beaucoup de leur mère et de plus, elle était Cracmol, ce qui était une honte pour Albus. L'arrivée de Gellert n'avait semble-t-il rien arrangé et avec la mort de leur mère, le Sorcier s'était totalement détaché de sa famille. Mais alors, comment comprendre les recherches du directeur sur l'état de sa sœur ? Abe était très clair, Albus ne se souciait guère d'Arianna et encore moins de sa mère, dont elle avait hérité de la pathologie sans pour autant la connaître.

Hermione soupira. Elle tournait en rond et pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle tenait une piste plus qu'intéressante pour comprendre les buts ultimes du directeur de l'école.

-Tu travailles trop, fit une voix dans son dos.

-Je ne dirais pas ça, fronça des sourcils Hermione. Mais j'avoue que je n'arrive à rien aujourd'hui.

Nolan prit place auprès de la jeune femme.

Tous les deux avaient appris à se connaître quand la Sorcière s'était réfugiée en Sibérie. Très réticent à la côtoyer, le Vampire avait finalement cédé et s'entendait parfaitement avec elle. Même si les coups de gueule étaient récurrents entre eux.

-La mystérieuse maladie des femmes Dumbledore, comprit Nolan en jetant un coup d'œil aux livres ouverts. Tu n'abandonnes jamais ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, s'irrita Hermione. Mais je crois que c'est important … Mais en quoi, aucune idée !

-Tu es pire que Vladimir, sourit Nolan. Lui, en ce moment, il se concentre sur une disparition de Bellatrix Lestranges.

-Comment ça ? sursauta Hermione

-Elle aurait disparu pendant environ six mois, fit Nolan. Et Vladimir veut savoir pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce qui l'embête ? demanda Hermione

-C'est le fait que Voldemort soit allé la chercher tout seul qui l'intrigue, avoua Nolan. Sans filet et sans toutou pour l'aduler. C'était presque une opération secrète.

-C'est vrai que d'habitude, il aime les effets de scène, ricana Hermione.

-Je sais, haussa des épaules Nolan. Tu as assez traîné ici. Une collation va être servie. Tu viens ? Et je n'accepterai pas de non pour réponse.

-Comme si j'avais le choix, maugréa Hermione en lui emboîtant le pas.

Le thé la revigora comme jamais et elle était prête à reprendre ses recherches. Mais Nolan ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Je ne veux plus te voir dans ces bouquins poussiéreux avant au moins trois jours, gronda le Vampire en la tractant sans forcer derrière lui. Tu vas finir par prendre leur apparence.

-C'est pas vrai ! cracha Hermione

-Si, assura Nolan. Viens avec moi !

Hermione pesta encore et encore mais elle ne pouvait rien faire face à la seule force du vieux Vampire. Celui-ci la mena vers l'extérieur et la jeta sans ménagement dans la piscine.

-NOLAN ! rugit Hermione en émergeant de l'eau

-Tu sais, je vais finir par être jalouse, fit une nouvelle voix.

Lorelei approcha de la piscine en souriant de la déconfiture de la Sorcière.

-Un coup de main ? proposa Lorelei

-Merci, soupira Hermione en acceptant la main qu'elle lui tendait. Puis-je me venger ?

-A ta guise, répondit Lorelei en la séchant magiquement. Mais aussi formidable que tu sois, je ne suis pas sûre que tu y arrives. Ce n'est pas contre toi.

-Je vais essayer quand même, grogna Hermione en se rhabillant correctement.

Elle prit place sur un fauteuil et se mit à bouder, sous les rires des deux Vampires.

§§§§§

Fred et Georges se trouvaient chez Muriel. Et ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie.

-Les garçons, soupira Muriel. J'aimerai avoir votre avis.

-Tu ne devrais pas demander à papa ? s'étonna Fred

-Ou à Bill ou Charlie ? poursuivit Georges

-Non, c'est vous dont j'ai besoin, assura Muriel. Je viens de recevoir ceci.

Curieux, les jumeaux se penchèrent sur la missive et la lurent.

 _Lady Muriel Weasley,  
_ _Suite au contrat de mariage passé entre votre héritier Arthur et Molly Prewett, vous êtes dans l'obligation de porter secours aux enfants nés de cette union.  
_ _Il a été porté à notre attention que Ronald Prewett se trouverait en difficultés. Une somme de quinze mille Galions serait nécessaire pour régler ce problème …_

Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin. Dès que leur dernier frère et leur sœur étaient mentionnés, les jumeaux étaient décidés à ne pas lever le petit doigt.

-Je suis étonné qu'il ait réussi à contacter un avocat aussi prestigieux, renifla Georges en notant le nom du personnage.

-Et surtout qu'il ait pu se le payer, ajouta Fred.

-Je me disais aussi, fit Muriel. Mais je me demande pourquoi il veut ça.

-Je pense à un pari perdu, ricana Georges. Ce ne serait qu'un vice de plus, tu sais.

La famille Weasley avait bien changé depuis que les enfants avaient terminé leurs études.

La dernière année des jumeaux avait été assez difficile. Apprenant enfin qu'ils se tenaient fièrement aux côtés d'Harry et de ses amis, Molly avait failli jeter Fred et Georges hors de la maison. Mais Arthur avait refusé et la guerre froide s'était littéralement installée au Burrow. Cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec l'arrivée de Dolores Umbridge à Hogwarts. Furieux qu'elle s'en prenne à Harry de façon aussi injustifiée, ils lui avaient fait vivre l'enfer avec leurs blagues et avaient été à deux doigts de quitter l'école avant l'heure. Mais Harry avait appris leur projet et avait prévenu la Famille. Sirius leur avait écrit et leur avait posé un ultimatum. S'ils terminaient leurs études avec les honneurs, les maisons Black et Potter s'engageaient à financer l'intégralité de leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Alléchés par la proposition mais aussi par le fait qu'ils seraient immédiatement indépendants de leur mère étouffante, ils n'avaient eu besoin que de l'accord de leur père et de leur tante Muriel pour accepter. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils avaient renoncé à leur projet de faire souffrir l'envoyée du Ministère, surtout qu'ils étaient soutenus par une majorité conséquente de l'école.

Fred et Georges ne furent pas surpris de voir Ron s'enrôler dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale menée par Umbridge, brigade qui partait à la recherche de toutes les infractions au règlement tyrannique de la Sorcière. Ils le lui firent payer très cher avec leurs blagues mais aussi en commençant un travail minutieux de harcèlement moral. Le jeune roux avait alors commencé lentement et sûrement à sombrer dans la paranoïa et à la fin de l'année, avec le départ forcé d'Umbridge, Ron en était réduit à sursauter à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Et ça, ils ne le regrettaient absolument pas.

Le petit Ronny à sa maman avait quand même réussi à se plaindre mais les jumeaux avaient décidé de marquer un grand coup. Certes, ils étaient revenus au Burrow à la descente du train mais au moment où Molly allait les gratifier de l'une de ses colères totalement injustifiées, Fred et Georges lui avaient froidement annoncé qu'ils les reniaient en tant que membres de leur famille et qu'ils quittaient dès à présent la maison qu'ils ne qualifiaient plus de demeure familiale depuis longtemps à cause de son obsession irrationnelle pour Harry Potter. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils rendirent leur mère muette de stupeur et ils avaient bien compté continuer à le faire de toutes les manières possibles. Ils s'étaient bien marrés quand deux ans plus tard, ils avaient rencontré Molly, Ginny et Ron et qu'ils avaient insolemment affiché leur richesse, les rendant ivres de rage dans leurs tenues rapiécées.

Arthur avait mis toute la dernière année des jumeaux pour bien comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé sous son nez et toutes les conséquences que ça avait eu. Il avait été horrifié de l'enfer qu'avait fait vivre sa femme à ses enfants pour faire briller ses deux derniers qui étaient en fait de parfaits bons à rien. Ainsi, avec Muriel qui en frétillait presque de joie – elle avait tenté sans succès d'éjecter cette garce de la famille – Arthur avait décidé de répudier sa femme et il en avait informé tous ses fils. Ces derniers n'avaient pas été loin de sauter de joie et avaient calmement accepté la décision. Après que Fred et Georges aient quitté le Burrow, Arthur était apparu et avait entamé le rituel de répudiation et dans la foulée, avait renié Molly, Ginny et Ron, sous leurs hurlements incrédules. Dégoûté, il avait rasé le Burrow et avait interdit les trois d'user de tout ce qu'ils avaient acquis en tant que Weasley. Cela avait fait doucement sourire Muriel qui avait découvert que Molly avait détourné la majorité de l'argent du ménage pour son propre bénéfice, sans compter tout l'argent qu'elle avait récolté à côté, la Magie savait comment.

De loin, Fred et Georges avaient quand même gardé à l'œil les désormais Molly, Ginny et Ron Prewett. Dépossédés du Burrow, Molly avait dû trouver un logement mais comme les personnes reniées étaient très mal vues, elle n'avait pu obtenir qu'un logement vétuste dans les quartiers les plus mal famés du Londres Moldu. Muriel avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à annoncer publiquement leur reniement mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils avaient gardé profil bas.

Ce qui confortait le fait qu'il fallait les garder à l'œil.

-On n'a vraiment pas idée de ce qu'il veut exactement avec cet argent ? demanda Georges

-Non, fit Muriel. Vous pensez obtenir l'information ?

-Très rapidement, ricana Fred. Mais pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes ?

-Je suis curieuse, avoua Muriel. Comment ce petit crétin a pu accumuler autant de dettes ?

-Tu sais, Molly lui accordait tout ce qu'il voulait, rappela Fred. Seulement, la maman de Ronny ne peut plus payer ses excès.

-Enquêtez, ordonna Muriel. Pendant ce temps, je vais rappeler à cet avocat de pacotille ce que c'est une procédure de reniement. En personne.

Georges et Fred plaignaient la personne en question. Molly était peut-être entrée dans l'histoire pour ses cris suraigus mais Muriel Weasley était une légende et reléguait très facilement Molly au rang de simple gamine hystérique.

Ce qu'elle était, en somme.

§§§§§

Sirius soupira enfin de soulagement en mettant le point final à sa lettre.

-Kreattur !

-Maître Sirius Black a appelé ? s'inclina l'Elfe de maison

-Apporte ceci à mon gardien de coffre, ordonna Sirius. Il doit l'avoir au plus vite.

-Oui, maître Sirius Black, fit Kreattur en prenant le pli et en disparaissant.

Sirius n'avait pas chômé depuis qu'il était sorti d'Azkaban. Dix ans avaient largement mis à mal les affaires de la famille Black mais les années suivantes n'avaient pas été mieux.

Le Sorcier avait mis des années à comprendre que s'il avait du mal à conclure certains contrats, ce n'était pas par suspicion à cause de son emprisonnement mais à cause des perfides conseils d'Albus Dumbledore glissés çà et là dans les oreilles des partenaires financiers potentiels. Furieux, avec Augusta, Lucius et Severus, Sirius avait décidé de leur montrer qu'il ne serait jamais judicieux de s'opposer aux plus grandes familles Sang Pur, surtout pour plaire à un Sorcier qui n'en avait rien à foutre d'eux comme Dumbledore. Après avoir perdu en un temps record une bonne partie de leurs ressources, lesdits partenaires revenaient à de meilleurs sentiments mais la Famille n'allait pas leur accorder leur confiance de sitôt.

Depuis qu'Harry avait repris son titre de lord, Sirius s'était presque plongé corps et âme dans la fructification de ses affaires. Se présentant en personne aux partenaires potentiels, démontant avec une logique implacable, prouvant par a plus b que son investissement était le meilleur comparé à celui que proposait Dumbledore, il avait réussi à reconquérir des marchés qu'il avait perdu. De plus, il s'était intéressé à des personnes qui souffraient un peu de la situation actuelle, les anciens Slytherin. Marginalisés par Dumbledore, les Sorciers moyens refusaient de faire affaire avec eux. Or, les Vert et Argent brassaient beaucoup d'argent et ça, Sirius l'avait compris. Très vite, avec les membres de la Famille, il avait engrangé des milliers de Galions et l'économie de l'Angleterre Sorcière se concentrait désormais entre les mains de personnes clairement pas en faveur du directeur de l'école. A la plus grande satisfaction de la Famille.

-Sirius, tu es là ? fit une voix

-Dans le salon, fit Sirius.

Narcissa entra dans la pièce en question.

-Tu es introuvable en ce moment, constata Narcissa.

-J'avais encore un problème avec un investissement, soupira Sirius en s'installant et en invitant sa cousine à en faire de même devant un bonne tasse de thé. Dumbledore s'est encore mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? demanda Narcissa

-J'ai vu un de mes dons pour St Mungo être refusé, révéla Sirius. C'était pour faire construire une aile pour les enfants. L'administrateur de l'hôpital a déclaré qu'il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on l'associe à des Death Eaters. Ce sont ses propres mots.

-Et c'est ce vieux fou parce que … ? fit Narcissa

-Parce que je ne devais pas être si innocent si je suis allé à Azkaban, a dit l'administrateur, se renfrogna Sirius.

-Quel goujat ! s'outra Narcissa. Ton procès n'a pas assez fait la une des journaux pour ne pas savoir que tu es innocent des crimes qu'on t'a accusé ?

-Je m'en fiche, fit Sirius. Mais il va très vite le regretter. Je vais contacter Juan pour lui proposer de construire une aile spécialement pour les enfants et à des prix abordables. Rien que pour les emmerder avec leurs tarifs hors de prix.

-Tu aimes la vengeance, sourit Narcissa.

-J'aime de moins en moins l'injustice, corrigea Sirius. Si St Mungo veut me snober, grand bien leur fasse ! Ils vont s'en mordre les doigts.

-Ils le font déjà, fit remarquer Narcissa. La fréquentation de Black Rose dépasse largement celle de St Mungo. Et le bouche à oreille marche de mieux en mieux. Sans compter la qualité des soins qui est bien meilleure qu'eux.

-Je m'en doute, fit Sirius. Je vais prendre rendez-vous avec ce bon vieux Juan.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour cela, fit Narcissa. Je reviens d'une sortie avec quelques Sang Pur. Elles sont si …. Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Elles sont inquiètes.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sirius

-A cause de Voldemort, répondit Narcissa. Il semble loucher sur les enfants.

-Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle, haussa des épaules Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, fit Narcissa. Il s'intéresse à ceux qui ont moins de dix-sept ans.

-C'est étrange, concéda Sirius. Il a toujours voulu que les enfants adultes de ses Death Eaters rejoignent sa cause. Mais des enfants ?

-Il a demandé qui avait des enfants et quel âge ils avaient, révéla Narcissa. Et il demande à les voir. Il s'approcherait un peu trop d'eux …

-Un pédophile ? s'étonna Sirius. C'est nouveau.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit, avoua Narcissa. D'après Lucius, il s'est toujours intéressé aux femmes plantureuses. Mais des enfants, oui, c'est nouveau.

-Il faudrait interroger un psychiatre mais on ne change pas de préférences sexuelles comme ça, songea Sirius. Bien que je trouve extrêmement dérangeant l'idée que Voldemort ait une vie sexuelle tout court.

-Il était un bel homme, avoua Narcissa. Je suis obligée de l'avouer.

-Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Sirius

-Qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe, déclara Narcissa. Nous savons tous les deux que Voldemort est mort cette nuit à la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pourtant, il est réapparu un an plus tard au Ministère de la Magie et depuis, il met le pays à feu et à sang. Mais même Lucius et Severus sont étonnés de ses méthodes. Et maintenant, il s'intéresserait aux enfants ? Non, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

-Tu n'as pas tort, fit Sirius. Mais quoi ?

-Aucune idée, soupira Narcissa.

-Va falloir enquêter, dit Sirius. Tu demandes à Lucius et Severus ?

-Oui, confirma Narcissa.

Ils parlèrent des affaires des Black avant que la blonde ne s'en aille. Voulant se changer les idées, Sirius décida de sortir un peu. Il enfila une cape et se rendit dans la demeure de l'oncle Al. Il sortit dans le jardin et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'orée du bois. Un buisson cachait à la vue de tous une discrète stèle où quelques mots avaient été gravés.

 _A Remus Lupin,  
_ _Discret Maraudeur,  
_ _Ami aimé  
_ _Piégé parce qu'il avait cru en les bonnes personnes_

Sirius passa une main lasse sur l'épitaphe avant de s'asseoir à même le sol.

Depuis les quatorze ans d'Harry, Octavia, Anastasia, Lorelei, Juan et Léon avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour sauver Remus. D'abord laissé dans un coma léger, ils s'étaient résolus à le réveiller pour que les soins soient plus efficaces.

En vain.

Au final, malgré ce qu'avait craint Léon, Moony, le loup intérieur de Remus, n'avait pas tant posé de problèmes. Il avait seulement été révolté d'avoir été maintenu endormi mais s'était très vite calmé, conscient qu'on travaillait à ce qui changeait sa partie humaine.

Remus, lui, n'avait pas été aussi conciliant. Il n'avait pas apprécié d'avoir été kidnappé mais surtout, réclamait de retourner chez lui. Curieux, Sirius s'y était rendu avec Severus et ce qu'ils y avaient découvert les avait cloués sur place.

Comme ses appartements à Hogwarts, les murs avaient été repeints avec une quantité mortelle d'argent et idem pour l'eau. La maison était dans un état de délabrement très avancé qui ne pouvait pas s'expliquer uniquement par la présence d'un loup-garou à chaque pleine lune. Plusieurs vérifications plus tard, Severus avait mis en évidence la présence de barrières magiques qui créaient des micros climats ce qui faisait qu'il y avait régulièrement des orages, des tempêtes et autres désagréments météorologiques. Des sorts de déprime avaient été lancés un peu partout dans la maison et le pire, de nombreux parterres d'aconit avaient été plantés tout autour. Sans oublier le sort d'appartenance qui était responsable de la volonté de Remus de revenir au plus vite chez lui. Le tout avait la signature magique d'Albus Dumbledore.

De retour chez eux, Severus s'était penché sur le fait que Lupin considère ce taudis comme étant sien. Il avait fait quelques recherches et avait découvert que la maison où avait grandi le loup-garou avait été vendue pour rembourser les dettes des parents. La colocation proposée par Sirius à la fin de leurs études avait donc été une aubaine inespérée pour lui et lui avait permis de trouver de quoi se retourner pour les années futures. Mais comme Sirius l'avait souligné, Remus Lupin n'avait jamais réussi à garder un travail plus de quelques semaines. Severus avait alors découvert qu'à tous les emplois auxquels le loup s'était présenté, Dumbledore était passé entre-temps pour révéler le problème de fourrure du futur employé, ce qui entraînait un renvoi rapide.

Mais après l'emprisonnement de Sirius … Severus et Sirius avaient réussi à combler les blancs. Dépressif et ayant des tendances suicidaires, Remus avait dû être récupéré par Dumbledore qui l'avait placé dans cette maison qui l'empoisonnait tout doucement et qui le gavait de potions d'obéissance et de soumissions. Quand le vieux directeur avait eu besoin de lui, il l'avait engagé en tant que professeur de Défense, non sans oublier de continuer son traitement de fidélité. La seule inconnue à ce stade du parcours du loup était la raison des rituels de fidélité dont la présence avait été avérée sur son corps.

Une fois l'avoir récupéré, donc, la Famille avait tout fait pour le délivrer de cette fidélité malsaine. Mais à leur plus grand regret, ça n'avait pas marché. Pire, alors qu'Harry était venu rendre visite à Remus, ce dernier était devenu comme fou et s'était mis à attaquer le jeune homme. Ce dernier, surpris, avait réagi à l'instinct et avait attaqué à son tour le loup-garou pour gagner du temps pour trouver un autre endroit plus propice à l'affrontement qu'une chambre exiguë. Le brun, alors âgé de seize ans, avait entraîné le loup-garou dans le jardin et c'en était suivi un combat digne des plus grands. Pour contrer la force brute du loup, Harry avait opté pour celle de sa magie qui avait sublimé et affûté sa maîtrise des arts martiaux. Certes, le brun s'en était sorti en très mauvais état mais Remus, quant à lui, avait dû être enchaîné avec de l'argent pour le calmer. Paniqué, Sirius avait fait venir Léon et Albert, tous les deux loups garous pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé et ces derniers leur avait fait comprendre que c'était la partie Sorcière qui avait attaqué Harry puisque la partie loup considérait Harry comme faisant partie de sa meute. Ce fut Lorelei qui découvrit le pot aux roses en découvrant finalement une consigne mentale qui ordonnait la destruction d'Harry à tout prix. La Famille tergiversait encore sur ce qu'ils allaient faire de Remus quand ce dernier s'était libéré pour s'en prendre à nouveau à Harry. Seulement, ce dernier s'était rendu au manoir Potter et Remus l'avait suivi … pour se faire tuer par les protections, menaçant directement l'héritier. Harry avait été choqué de voir son ancien professeur mourir sous ses yeux et Anastasia avait eu beaucoup à faire pour l'aider à passer le traumatisme. Sirius était resté prostré pendant trois mois avant de finalement se relever et de reprendre sa vie.

Encore aujourd'hui, il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il était le dernier des Maraudeurs encore en vie.

Sirius ne voulait pas qu'on puisse utiliser la mort de son ami, alors il avait décidé de faire un bûcher funéraire et d'élever une stèle où il pourrait se recueillir en paix. Dans son enquête, la Famille avait découvert que Remus n'avait plus de famille en vie donc l'alternative avait convenu à tout le monde. Environ une fois par semaine, Sirius s'y rendait pour penser tranquillement.

Après une heure passée devant la stèle, Sirius se redressa, passa sa main dessus avant de s'en aller.

§§§§§

Draco défroissa distraitement ses vêtements avant de se fustiger et de toucher sa baguette pour se rendre impeccable et méconnaissable. Après avoir jugé son état convenable, il marcha tranquillement vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et attendit le prochain passage.

La seule raison pour laquelle il n'utilisait pas un moyen magique pour rentrer était qu'il était bien trop furieux et qu'il risquait des dommages irréversibles dont il se passerait bien. Il tenait à se calmer avant d'utiliser la magie.

Malheureusement, quand il arriva dans son appartement au cœur de Londres, il n'avait toujours pas décoléré. Il décida au mépris de toute sécurité de se rendre chez ses parents à l'aide d'un Portkey et s'enferma dans l'une des salles de Duel. Narcissa, prévenue de l'utilisation d'un Portkey de secours, avait vu son fils passer devant elle sans qu'il ne la voie. Et la magie qui s'extériorisait de lui en vagues furieuses acheva de l'inquiéter.

La porte trembla longuement sous les assauts magiques et la blonde avertit son époux de ce qui se passait. Le couple attendit jusqu'au milieu de la nuit avant de voir leur fils sortir de la pièce totalement débraillé et visiblement plus calme.

-Je vais me changer, déclara Draco. Je vous expliquerai tout après, à moins que vous ne vouliez attendre le matin.

-Nous sommes prêts à t'écouter, fit Lucius. Nous serons dans le petit salon vert.

Un quart d'heure plus tard – un record pour Draco – ce dernier se présenta devant ses parents. Conscient que ce serait une conversation difficile, si ce n'était douloureuse, Lucius décida de laisser de côté le thé pour prendre une boisson plus forte. Le bar à alcool fut donc ouvert et des verres furent servis.

Draco se retint de boire d'une traite le contenu et à la place en prit une longue gorgée.

-Je reviens de chez le petit-ami d'Astoria, déclara doucement Draco. Je me suis fait avoir en beauté.

Narcissa et Lucius comprirent qu'il avait besoin de se confier donc ils se turent.

-J'étais amusé d'entendre comment ils s'étaient mis en couple, soupira Draco. Une rencontre dans un bar alors qu'elle avait fait le mur, d'après ce que j'avais compris. Ils s'étaient revus souvent jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur eux. Astoria m'avait supplié de ne rien dire à Daphnée et j'avais accepté, non sans lui dire que je la remplacerai en tant que chaperon et que c'était non négociable. J'avais fait une petite enquête de routine, il était bien sous tous les rapports mais surtout, il rendait heureuse Astoria, donc que demander de plus ?

-Mais alors, que s'est-il passé ? ne put s'empêcher Narcissa

-Il y a trois jours, Daphnée a exigé que le petit-ami d'Astoria soit présent pour le bal, fit Draco. Et alors que je venais de dire à Daphnée qu'il était parfait, c'est là que je me suis rendu compte de l'absurdité de mes paroles. Personne n'est parfait sinon, c'est qu'il cache quelque chose.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Lucius

-Quentin Rory, un Slytherin, gronda Draco.

-Qu'as-tu découvert ? demanda Lucius

-Il s'est présenté à Hogwarts comme Né Moldu, révéla Draco. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin et je me suis intéressé à sa famille qui avait très bien accepté qu'il soit Sorcier. J'avoue avoir été sceptique avec l'exemple d'Harry mais le contraire était également possible avec celui d'Hermione. J'ai donc laissé le bénéfice du doute et j'ai fait une enquête de voisinage. Tout était ok. Et hier, j'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net.

-Vu ton état, je crains le pire, déclara Narcissa.

-Son nom n'est pas Rory mais Malory, siffla presque Draco.

-Malory ? releva Lucius. Mais la famille a disparu à la première guerre !

-Il semblerait que non, fit Draco. Le dernier fils aurait volé tout l'argent de la famille, pro Voldemort je vous rappelle, pour disparaître.

-Je me rappelle que juste après, cette famille a été massacrée, fronça des sourcils Lucius. Et je n'ai pas souvenir que Voldemort en était le responsable. Enfin, nous avions rencontré l'Ordre du Phénix alors …

-Je pense que c'est Dumbledore qui est derrière tout ça, fit Draco. Sinon, je ne pourrais pas expliquer pourquoi Quentin possède des protections avec sa signature magique.

Les Malfoy ne montrèrent pas leur surprise.

-J'ai fouillé un peu, continua Draco. Outre le fait que ce crétin soit un Sang Mêlé héritier d'un Sang Pur, il s'avère que Dumbledore rendait souvent visite à lui et son père. Sans oublier que ce vieux fou piochait allègrement dans l'héritage volé.

-Les Malory n'étaient pas si riches, déclara Lucius.

-Et le père de Quentin venait d'être renié, ajouta Draco. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir accès à cette fortune.

-Effectivement, concéda Lucius. Tu penses qu'il a eu l'aide de Dumbledore pour ça ?

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, renifla Draco.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Narcissa

-Je vais le piéger à la manière du Gang, sourit Draco. Il veut jouer, il va perdre. Et il va regretter d'avoir lorgné sur les Greengrass.

-Fais comme tu le sens, déclara Lucius. Mais sois gentil, invite-nous pour qu'on puisse profiter du spectacle.

-Evidemment, sourit Draco.


	5. De l'autre côté du miroir

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je me doute que vous devez être impatient d'attendre la suite de cette fic et de la vie du Gang de Bronze ! Pardonnez-moi pour le retard mais j'ai complètement prise par la publication - et l'écriture - de mes deux autres fics.  
J'arrête de m'étaler et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

 ** _De l'autre côté du miroir_**

Voldemort s'observait dans un miroir. Il en avait marre d'avoir cette apparence hideuse mais il se devait d'être terrifiant pour que ses laquais ne songent pas à le quitter. Avec un lourd soupir, il prit quelque chose d'invisible de sa tête et le déposa sur la causeuse tout à côté. Tout doucement, ses traits se brouillèrent. D'un humanoïde à la peau pâle et translucide à l'aspect reptilien, sans nez et écailleuse, il passa à un roux d'une trentaine d'années.

-Grâce à toi, je suis le plus intelligent, le meilleur dans tout ce que je fais, susurra le roux en caressant l'objet qu'il venait d'ôter, un cercle d'or serti de pierres précieuses.

Le diadème de Rowena Ravenclaw était une merveille d'orfèvrerie à la base. Mais quand la jeune femme l'avait acquise, l'objet avait pris une valeur inestimable. Plaçant la connaissance en très haute estime, elle avait enchanté l'objet pour qu'il soit un catalyseur pour lui permettre de mieux se concentrer et de retrouver les informations qu'elle voulait, ayant paradoxalement beaucoup de mal à pratiquer l'Occlumencie.

Le roux ôta ses vêtements et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Cependant, il s'arrêta devant le grand miroir et s'observa avec une grimace de dégoût. Il détestait son corps habituel, vu qu'il devait se trimbaler une malformation horrible et particulièrement lourde. Sa jambe atrophiée et sa colonne vertébrale déformée pour former une immense bosse n'était pas pour attirer les regards de manière positive. Passant sous la douche, il songea à comment il en était arrivé à cet état.

Miracle de la consanguinité, sa mère avait couché avec la personne qui ne fallait pas et était tombée enceinte. Elle avait pu cacher sa grossesse et l'avait mis au monde avec les malformations qu'il connaissait. Il savait qu'elle aurait pu le tuer dès la naissance mais elle ne l'avait pas fait et avait confié son éducation à quelqu'un de confiance. Elle venait régulièrement le voir et là, il allait à l'une de ces rencontres.

Il se vêtit correctement puis se rendit dans une petite maison sans que les Death Eaters ne le voient. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque violemment.

-Bonjour mon chéri, fit une petite femme replète.

-Mère, salua le Sorcier.

-Allons, raconte-moi ta semaine, ordonna la Sorcière.

Pendant qu'il inventait une semaine typique, l'autre moitié du cerveau du Sorcier pensait à autre chose. Sa mère était une personne qui se pensait formidable mais qui cumulait les défauts. Elle vivait totalement dans son monde et gare à celui ou celle qui essaierait de lui montrer la vérité ! Seules les apparences comptaient pour elle ce qui expliquait le fait qu'elle l'ait abandonné dès la naissance pour faire croire qu'elle n'était pas mère lorsque viendrait le moment pour elle de se marier. Pendant les premières années, il avait jalousé ses nombreux demi-frères et s'était surpris à les espionner pour voir comment ils avaient tout l'amour de leur mère. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, il s'était aperçu qu'elle négligeait ses enfants, jusqu'à ce que ses deux derniers naissent. Même leur père, qui travaillait du matin au soir, s'occupait plus d'eux qu'elle ! Et ce n'était pas le pire. Quand son protecteur s'était intéressé à la famille Potter, il était devenu évident que Ron et Ginny devaient impérativement intégrer le cercle de l'héritier Potter, encore plus au détriment du reste de la famille.

Oui, Molly Prewett avait tout de la mère indigne.

-Roland, un problème ? demanda Molly

-J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, s'excusa Roland.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa mère lui rendait toujours aussi régulièrement visite mais il était convaincu que c'était un ordre de son protecteur Albus Dumbledore. Et le sac de Galions qui apparaissait un peu avant son arrivée et qui attendait sagement dans le salon ne devait pas y être étranger non plus. Parce que sa grimace de dégoût qui éclairait son visage les premiers instants où elle le voyait ne trompait personne. Si elle le pouvait, elle ne serait jamais venue le voir. Seulement, son reniement de la famille Weasley lui avait fait réviser certaines priorités et si elle devait visiter son premier-né handicapé pour garder son train de vie alors elle le ferait.

On pouvait donc ajouter à la liste des qualités de Molly Prewett à la suite de mère indigne, vénale. Roland n'aimait pas sa mère, c'était clair et surtout, c'était réciproque. Mais l'un et l'autre n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient se fréquenter pour garder leur liberté d'action.

Molly babilla environ une heure avant de décider de partir, non sans prétexter un passage aux toilettes pour récupérer de manière qu'elle pensait discrète le sac de Galions qui l'attendait. Le roux attendit une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de s'emparer de sa cape et de sortir à son tour. Le jeu préféré de Roland, à part celui d'endosser le rôle de Voldemort et de torturer ses Death Eaters, était d'espionner la famille de sa mère. Il s'était très souvent rendu au Burrow mais quand la maison avait été détruite, il s'était rabattu sur le minable appartement que sa mère avait pu trouver pour se loger avec ses deux derniers enfants.

Appartement qui était sa prochaine destination.

Depuis le temps qu'il venait, il avait pris ses marques. L'appartement au-dessus était donc devenu sa propriété et le sort de Miroir sans teint était heureusement à sa portée. Une fois à l'intérieur – et pour une fois, il était content que sa véritable apparence soit si efficace pour éloigner les opportuns de son espace vital – il s'enfonça dans un confortable fauteuil et lança le sort.

L'appartement était exiguë et dans un état déplorable. Chaque membre de la famille ne se préoccupait guère de leur lieu de vie et étant habitué à ce que ce soit un autre qui fasse les tâches ménagères – Molly avait réussi à cacher à Arthur qu'elle avait gardé un Elfe de maison de sa famille Prewett – le résultat était là.

-Je suis rentrée ! fit Molly

Mais personne ne lui répondait. Curieux, Roland se tourna vers la partie nuit de l'appartement. Chacun avait sa chambre mais comme ils étaient très proches de Moldus, ils ne pouvaient user de la magie de manière flagrante. Donc les chambres ne contenaient à peine qu'un lit et une commode. Ginny se trouvait dans la sienne, visiblement en train de lire un magazine avec autour d'elle un sort de Silence. Sinon, elle aurait très bien pu s'insurger de ce qui se passait dans la chambre voisine dont le mur était aussi fin que du papier à musique … C'est-à-dire son frère Ronald en train de réagir bruyamment à une fille en train de le sucer.

Roland sourit d'anticipation en voyant Molly ouvrir une à une toutes les portes de l'appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa fille mais la voyant calme, elle décida de la laisser tranquille, puis ouvrit celle de son fils.

-RONALD ! rugit Molly. On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Maman ! protesta Ron en faisant reculer violemment la fille qui s'occupait de lui. Tu ne vois pas que tu gênes !

-Elle ne reste pas ! ordonna Molly

-Dès qu'elle aura fini ! tempêta Ron en claquant la porte

Il empoigna la chevelure de la fille et enfourna d'autorité sa queue dans sa bouche. Et sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, il imprima un va et vient brutal, passant sa rage dans le mouvement, jusqu'à en jouir. Il la relâcha finalement et elle toussa violemment jusqu'à en cracher du sang.

-Casses-toi, cracha Ron.

La fille n'attendit pas son reste et déguerpit aussitôt.

Roland se surprit à l'observer. Son cadet et lui avaient curieusement des goûts très proches en matière de filles. Ron et lui les aimaient à peine formées, limite androgynes. Plus une fille était plate, aussi bien au niveau de la poitrine qu'au niveau des fesses, plus elles attiraient l'œil des deux demi-frères. Et Roland devait l'avouer, Ron n'avait pas choisi la plus belle. Visiblement, elle n'était là que pour satisfaire ses besoins primaires.

Rageusement, Ronald se rhabilla correctement avant de rejoindre sa mère avec laquelle se trouvait sa sœur.

-C'est l'heure de l'argent de poche ? demanda Ron en apercevant le sac de Galions

-Pour ce que tu en fais, renifla Ginny. J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle robe, maman !

-Du calme, les enfants ! tonna Molly. Laissez-moi compter.

Sous les yeux avides de ses enfants, la matrone compta rapidement ce qu'il y avait dans le sac. Mais un air circonspect apparut sur son visage quand elle commença à retirer la somme pour le loyer puis le budget pour la nourriture de la semaine.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Ron

-Il y en a moins que d'habitude, répondit Molly.

-Comment on va faire ? se plaignit Ginny

-Vous aurez simplement moins d'argent que d'habitude, trancha Molly.

Elle sépara la somme restante en trois tas, en gardant toutefois une grosse partie. Les enfants ne protestèrent pas, puisque la seule fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, leur mère leur avait tellement hurlé dessus qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de recommencer.

Roland supposa aisément ce que tous allaient faire avec ces Galions. Molly allait dépenser tout en frivolités qu'elle allait soigneusement cacher à ses enfants, Ginny de même et Ron allait rembourser les prostituées qu'il s'était offertes.

D'après les échos qu'il avait eus, Roland avait longtemps pensé que ce serait Ginny qui aurait sombré. Mais contre toute attente, c'était Ron qui montrait les pires côtés de la nature humaine. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu ses ASPIC et habitué à la rente que lui fournissait sa mère, n'avait pas cherché à gagner sa vie et en avait profité pour approfondir ses relations avec le quartier dans lequel il vivait depuis deux années. La population aux alentours était pauvre et malheureusement, avait une criminalité assez élevée pour s'adonner à tous les vices. Ron avait donc découvert les joies d'une sexualité bien plus mature et adorait se payer des filles qui très souvent, n'avaient que leur corps à vendre. Molly ne disait pas grand-chose, comme d'habitude, ayant toujours passé tous les caprices de son fils.

Roland avait cru que Ginny, sa seule demi-sœur connue, serait aussi dépravée que son frère mais il en avait été tout autrement. La rousse avait été un modèle de droiture et malgré des résultats très moyens et ses ASPIC de justesse, restait le plus souvent dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, lors de ses rares sorties, elle attirait les regards et était souvent abordée. Mais jamais elle n'y répondait, malgré sa réputation à Hogwarts d'être ouverte à toute proposition. Mais depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'école, rien. Roland avait mis beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre que la jeune fille était régulièrement soumise à l'Imperium et avait interdiction de se « souiller ». Pourquoi, le mystère avait été entier jusqu'à récemment. Il avait assisté à un entretien entre Molly et son protecteur Albus Dumbledore qui voulait absolument que Ginny soit irréprochable pour un prochain richissime mariage. Dommage que son reniement et son nom soit un frein à une telle éventualité. En visitant les esprits des Death Eaters qui avaient fait leurs études en même temps qu'elle grâce au diadème de Ravenclaw, il en était venu à la conclusion que la rousse avait été mise sous Imperium dès sa rentrée à l'école. Passer d'harceleuse en puissance en discrète groupie était un changement trop radical pour être normal, surtout qu'elle avait entretenu soigneusement la rumeur qu'elle serait la future lady Potter, alors qu'elle avait cessé de rechercher la compagnie d'Harry Potter.

Conscient qu'il n'en apprendrait pas plus sur la vie minable de Molly, Ginny et Ron Prewett, Roland prit ses affaires et rentra chez lui.

Il avait le monde Sorcier à terroriser.

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore regardait son domaine privé depuis la fenêtre de son bureau.

Il était fier d'être arrivé à au poste de directeur d'Hogwarts car ça avait son but toute sa vie. Quand il avait rencontré Gellert Grindelwald, ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre beaucoup de choses. Dont la signification pratique de l'adage Moldu « Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point ». C'était pour cela qu'il avait dû s'élever contre son ancien amant quand il avait été sur le point de s'emparer de la Grande-Bretagne avec l'aide des troupes du Troisième Reich sous le contrôle de son Fürhrer, Adolphe Hitler. Aux yeux d'Albus, Gellert allait bien trop vite pour les Sorciers d'Europe pour que ces derniers lui laissent le champ libre pour ses expérimentations sur les magies occultes. Tous les deux étant descendants de Sorciers mais pas assez prestigieux pour faire partie des Sang Pur, ils avaient toujours haï cette aristocratie qui retenait volontairement une partie des enseignements de la Magie, notamment les plus intéressantes, les plus puissantes et les plus controversées, les magies occultes. Gellert était fasciné par la nécromancie, Albus par les arts de l'esprit, mais aucun n'avait les contacts nécessaires pour consulter les derniers écrits sur ces magies. La quête de Gellert avait également signé sa perte et pour ne pas qu'on ne regarde d'un peu trop près ce qu'il faisait de son côté, Albus avait décidé de le confronter et de l'enfermer dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait le chercher. La prison de Nuremberg avait tout été trouvée.

 _-Je trouve que tu réfléchis trop,_ fit une voix.

Albus se tourna de moitié pour avoir dans son champ de vision un Miroir à Double Sens de grande taille. L'objet reflétait le visage d'une personne assez chère au directeur. Un Sorcier condamné avec pertes et fracas.

Gellert Grindelwald.

-Je médite, corrigea Albus. Je croyais que tu aménageais ta maison ?

 _-C'est fait,_ assura Gellert. _Mais il fallait que je fasse un tour à la prison, comme c'est l'heure de ma visite hebdomadaire. J'ai décidé de faire une pause et de t'appeler._

-Très aimable de ta part, grinça Albus. Que puis-je pour toi ?

 _-Les journaux parlent,_ rappela Gellert. _Et cette Gange révèle certains de tes secrets un peu trop spontanément. Tu es sûr que tu ne la connais pas ?_

-Toute personne qui en connait un tant soit peu sur moi est sous mon contrôle, rétorqua Albus.

 _-Il y en a au moins une qui ne l'est pas,_ appuya Gellert. _On commence à me poser des questions. Tu me connais, j'ai esquivé mais ils ne vont pas tarder à faire un plus un et comprendre qu'elle dit la vérité depuis le début._

-Je vais m'en occuper, déclara sombrement Albus.

 _-C'est ce que tu me dis depuis plus d'un an,_ répliqua Gellert. _Je vais finir par sortir le faire moi-même._

-Surtout pas ! gronda Albus. Tes liens ne tiendront pas et je ne pourrais plus garantir ta survie ! J'ai déjà eu du mal à les falsifier alors ne fais pas cette erreur !

 _-Je sais,_ fit Gellert. _Mais cela nous gêne, dans tes plans comme dans les miens._

-Je le sais, grinça Albus.

 _-En parlant de plans, qu'en est-il du jeune Potter ?_ demanda Gellert

-J'ai demandé à Esther de lui mettre la pression pour qu'il l'épouse, souffla Albus. Ou qu'elle tombe rapidement enceinte.

 _-Avec Sirius Black comme parrain, je ne suis pas sûr que cette éventualité marche,_ souligna Gellert.

Albus ne put que grimacer. Effectivement, avec toutes les filles qu'il avait mises dans les pattes de l'héritier Black, pas une seule n'avait réussi à se faire engrosser. Ce n'était qu'à la fin de ses études qu'il avait appris le fin mot de l'histoire. Dès qu'il avait été pubère, il avait commencé à prendre de lui-même en secret une potion empêchant toute conception pour éviter ce genre d'accident. Et ça avait continué après sa sortie de prison. En clair, il s'était rendu stérile.

-J'ai besoin d'avoir accès au patrimoine Potter, soupira Albus.

 _-Tu as besoin de ton arme,_ sourit Gellert. _Celle que tu avais savamment forgée. Mais qui t'a échappée des mains …_

-Je le sais que trop bien ! rugit Albus. Je ne sais pas quand ça a cessé de fonctionner.

 _-Du calme,_ tempéra Gellert. _Trouve une solution._

-Je ne peux pas m'attaquer à Longbottom et Malfoy, grommela Albus.

 _-Et la dernière, Granger ?_ demanda Gellert

-Elle a disparu, déclara Albus. Je n'arrive pas à lui mettre la main dessus. Elle s'est réfugiée dans le monde Moldu et je n'ai pas beaucoup de contact qui sache bien s'y débrouiller.

 _-Et Snape ?_ s'étonna Gellert

-Il poserait trop de questions, grogna Albus.

 _-Mais tu n'as pas le choix,_ souligna Gellert. _Si tu tiens tant à avoir cette fille pour avoir le dessus sur Potter, alors vas-y._

-Mais je ne pourrais pas la garder nulle part, fit remarquer Albus.

 _-Alors tu n'auras qu'à me l'envoyer,_ haussa des épaules Gellert. _Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de compagnie. Ou de cobaye, au choix._

Albus envisagea cette option. Oui, effectivement, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il fallait trouver Granger pour avoir une chance de faire plier Potter. Il avait déjà assisté aux liens puissants qui unissaient les membres du Gang. Il savait parfaitement que si l'un des leurs avait des problèmes, les autres seraient toujours là pour l'aider. Ça avait été le cas quand la maison des Granger avait été attaquée. Albus avait été étonné de voir cette maison Moldue lourdement protégée de manière magique mais heureusement, Gellert avait pu lui fournir un artefact de sa famille qui annulerait lesdites protections, sûrement gracieusement offertes par Augusta Longbottom ou peut-être même Lucius Malfoy. Avec une équipe soigneusement choisie et l'artefact, le directeur avait fait tomber les barrières des Granger et avait fait massacrer les parents. Le viol de la petite Granger n'était pas prévu mais il avait été satisfait du résultat obtenu. Il avait tenté de prendre l'avantage en réclamant la tutelle de la jeune fille mais celle-ci avait été plus aux faits des lois Sorcières et l'avait retourné à son avantage. Ou plutôt, avait gagné le temps qu'il fallait pour arriver à sa majorité Sorcière, à son plus grand mécontentement. Elle avait même eu l'audace de ne pas faire le début de sa sixième année et de réapparaître comme une fleur peu après la nouvelle année. Ses espions n'avaient pas réussi à savoir où elle avait fait son deuil et quand elle était revenue, ce n'était plus une jeune fille plus ou moins naïve mais une femme qui n'allait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds et qui vouait une haine farouche à celui qui avait voulu la manipuler dans une période de grande détresse, Albus Dumbledore.

Oui, Hermione Granger serait une Sorcière très difficile à capturer. Snape pourrait bien être la seule personne à pouvoir la retrouver.

-Je vais ordonner à Snape de la retrouver, décida Albus.

- _Sage décision,_ sourit Gellert. _Envoies-la moi, je suis curieux de la voir._

-Avec plaisir, grinça Albus. Elle a besoin qu'on lui rappelle certaines choses …

§§§§§

La femme marchait à vive allure. Sa longue chevelure virevoltait dans tous les sens mais personne n'osait l'approcher. Elle s'avança vers le comptoir au fond de la pièce et le frappa violemment. L'homme derrière eut le mérite de ne pas sourciller.

-Madame, vous désirez ? fit le Sorcier

-Je viens de revenir de mon hôtel, siffla la femme. Et j'apprends que vous n'avez pas payé ma suite ! Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Nous allons vous conduire dans l'un de nos bureaux, proposa le réceptionniste.

-NON ! rugit la femme. Je veux savoir tout de suite !

L'homme agita sa baguette et un long parchemin arriva dans ses mains.

-Mademoiselle Cole, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous n'avez pas assez d'argent pour pouvoir vous payer cette luxueuse suite, annonça dédaigneusement l'homme.

Il savoura comme il se devait la mine défaite de cette petite intrigante. Esther Cole s'était toujours crue au-dessus de sa condition parce qu'elle était la protégée d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais elle n'avait jamais su – ou plutôt elle devait ne pas en tenir compte – que si ses parents avaient quitté la Grande Bretagne, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient aimé le Cap Vert mais parce qu'ils avaient arnaqué bon nombre de Sorciers principalement en Irlande et qu'ils étaient recherchés par les Aurors. Depuis qu'elle avait accédé aux avoirs de ses parents voilà plusieurs années, Esther Cole était particulièrement déplaisante avec le personnel de la banque Sorcière du Cap Vert. Et maintenant qu'elle était avec lord Harrison Potter, c'était à la limite si elle ne se sentit plus péter.

Mais là, elle venait de revenir sur terre.

-Comment est-ce possible ? tonna Esther

-Votre coffre est vide, répliqua sèchement l'homme. Et comme vous ne travaillez pas …

Il se retint de dire que puisqu'elle ne comptait rien faire de ses dix doigts, l'argent n'allait pas tomber du ciel.

Esther, quant à elle, devint blanche. Elle n'avait plus d'argent ! Comment allait-elle faire ?

-Ne puis-je pas obtenir un prêt ? demanda Esther, mielleuse

-Nous ne pouvons vous l'accorder sans assurance que nous reverrons notre argent, déclara l'homme fermement.

Esther était bien embêtée.

-Je vous conseille de revoir vos priorités à la baisse, fit l'homme. En occupant une chambre moins luxueuse, vous pourriez être logée encore un moment. Avec votre train de vie actuel, vous n'aurez plus rien dans trois semaines.

Esther tourna des talons et quitta la banque sans même saluer qui que ce soit sous les rires discrets des clients présents. Elle se rendit immédiatement à la demeure d'Albus Dumbledore, son ancien tuteur, certaine qu'il pourrait l'aider.

Esther avait grandi sans parents depuis l'âge de douze ans. Elle avait toujours été étonnée de parler anglais alors que ses parents et elle vivaient dans un archipel au large de l'Afrique de l'Ouest. Ses parents n'avaient jamais voulu qu'elle apprenne le portugais, la langue locale, et à leur mort, Albus Dumbledore son nouveau tuteur, n'avait pas tenu qu'elle le fasse. Ce dernier avait préféré la laisser sur place à cause des événements graves qui se déroulaient dans son pays d'origine et ce fut de loin qu'elle avait suivi la seconde guerre contre Voldemort. Mais elle n'avait été laissée dans l'ignorance. Albus Dumbledore lui avait donné de très nombreuses nouvelles, dont celles du principal héros de l'histoire, Harry Potter. Le vieil homme lui avait fourni tous les éléments de sa vie à sa disposition et quand elle avait débarqué en Angleterre, elle était persuadée de connaître quasiment tout de la vie du jeune homme. Comme il semblait être le prince charmant parfait, Esther s'était convaincue qu'il serait l'époux parfait. Avec l'aide de son tuteur, elle avait investi toutes les soirées mondaines où Harry Potter était susceptible de faire une apparition jusqu'à attirer finalement son attention.

Elle avait pensé qu'elle avait fait la partie la plus difficile. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort.

Après plusieurs rendez-vous – et quelques nuits de folies où elle avait découvert qu'Harry était un très bon amant – Esther avait fini par rencontrer sa famille. A sa plus grande honte, elle s'était presque retrouvée à baver devant lord Sirius Black. On ne pouvait même pas croire que le Sorcier avait passé plus de dix ans dans la terrible prison d'Azkaban quand on le voyait dix ans plus tard. Albus l'avait bien évidemment briefé mais elle ne pouvait croire que sa santé d'esprit ait été altérée par son séjour forcé avec les Dementor. Il était tout aussi séduisant qu'Harry et on se posait vraiment la question de savoir pourquoi il était toujours célibataire à ce jour. Pour gagner des points, elle avait dégainé son sourire le plus charmeur.

Échec complet.

L'humiliation avait été encore pire lorsque lord Seth Prince, le parrain honoraire d'Harry, avait également fait son apparition. Le Sorcier l'avait littéralement snobé quand elle avait tenté de le charmer et avait été à la limite du dédain. Si Harry ne lui avait pas expliqué que c'était son comportement naturel, elle l'aurait remis à sa place comme il le fallait. Elle l'avait même dit à son compagnon mais la seule réponse qu'elle avait eue était un sourire assez mystérieux. Bien entendu, Ester avait été mis en garde par Albus de la personnalité ombrageuse de lord Prince, semblable à celle du professeur de Défense d'Hogwarts et maître de Potions, Severus Snape, vraisemblablement de la même famille.

Mais la descente aux enfers ne s'arrêta pas là. Esther avait également rencontré lady Augusta Longbottom, lady Narcissa et lord Lucius Malfoy, où durant tout l'entretien il lui sembla ressembler à un cafard indigne de respirer le même air qu'eux. N'ayant jamais eu réellement à faire avec l'aristocratie Sang Pur – lord Black et lord Prince n'ayant pas semblé faire grand cas de sa méconnaissance des manières de leur rang – elle avait cru se sentir comme une moins que rien quand les trois aristocrates avaient relevé sans discrétion chaque manquement à l'étiquette. Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, la jeune Sorcière avait maudit son tuteur qui lui avait décrété que les cours d'étiquette étaient inutiles.

Lors des soirées mondaines, Esther avait découvert la plupart des amis d'Harry, appartenant pour la plupart aux cercles Sang Pur ou, si ce n'était pas le cas, en connaissaient suffisamment pour ne pas faire tâche. Seulement, ils avaient tous plus ou moins son âge et ils lui avaient parfaitement comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse ses preuves avant de pouvoir intégrer leur groupe. Esther avait donc décidé d'attaquer de front celle qu'elle avait supposé être leur chef, Daphnée Greengrass. Elle s'était heurtée à une résistance inattendue et s'était retrouvée désappointée quand elle avait compris que le soutien de son petit-ami ne lui était certainement pas acquis devant ses amis et qu'elle devrait mener ses batailles seules. Elle avait dû serrer les dents devant les moqueries qui avaient alors fusé et s'était promis de se venger.

Mais les pires d'entre tous restaient les membres du Gang.

Esther pensait qu'après avoir rencontré leurs chefs de famille et avoir été briefée par Albus Dumbledore, elle aurait su comment manœuvrer avec eux.

Grave erreur. Très grave erreur.

Neville Longbottom avait été très méfiant dès qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche. C'était lui qui avait lancé l'interrogatoire et ses questions avaient surtout porté sur ses convictions et ses positions politiques. Ses réponses avaient dû lui convenir puisqu'il avait eu un rictus satisfait avant d'embrayer sur sa passion, la botanique. Malheureusement pour lui, elle était très loin d'avoir la main verte et elle avait horreur de gâcher sa manucure et son teint de porcelaine et elle ne s'en cachait pas. Quand il avait parlé de sa fiancée, Luna Lovegood, elle avait été fière d'avoir dissimulé ce qu'elle pensait de cette fille. Albus lui avait raconté que la jeune fille était un souffre-douleur permanent et que si Neville s'était rapproché d'elle, c'était uniquement par pitié. Le directeur ne voulait pas qu'Esther sache que si la jeune Lovegood était près du Gang, c'était parce qu'elle avait défendu bec et ongles ses membres après la campagne de diffamation qu'il avait lancé contre Harry Potter pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'il avait menti concernant les véritables événements survenus à la fin de la troisième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Draco Malfoy avait été très sarcastique et particulièrement irritant. Doté d'une langue acérée, il adorait faire des phrases à double sens et la critiquer de manière à peine voilée sur tous les points possibles et inimaginables. Plus d'une fois, elle s'était retenue de lui cracher ses quatre vérités à ce petit con. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui répondre car elle ne comprenait ce qu'il lui disait qu'après coup. A son corps défendant, elle avait été séduite par son corps d'apollon blond et son air inaccessible mais elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas vu son trouble. Comme ses parents, il avait noté et appuyé le fait qu'elle n'avait pas de bonnes manières et ses lacunes abyssales – pour ne pas parler d'ignorance totale – concernant les us et coutumes Sang Pur n'étaient pas en sa faveur. Il avait même critiqué son sens de la mode ! Pourtant, elle portait une robe Sorcière qui lui avait coûté une fortune !

Esther ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir devant Hermione Granger. Cette Née Moldue avait réussi l'exploit de sortir de sa médiocrité et de ses bas-fonds – c'est ainsi qu'Esther qualifiait le monde Moldu – pour devenir l'une des alliées les plus incontournables de trois des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre. Et elle se tenait comme leur égale aux côtés de Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy et d'Harry Potter. Malgré le fait qu'Albus tenait la Granger comme quantité négligeable, Esther avait compris la leçon d'avec Daphnée Greengrass et n'avait pas l'intention de se la mettre à dos. Elle avait donc prit le contrôle de la conversation et avait littéralement parlé chiffons, étant une fille comme elle. Lors de la première rencontre, Esther avait vraiment cru qu'elle s'en était faite une amie et une alliée de taille … jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qu'Hermione avait libre accès à toutes les demeures et coffres d'Harry et pas elle. Elle s'était donc surprise à la jalouser et même à la haïr car il était clair que tant qu'elle serait dans les parages, Esther ne serait pas la première femme dans la vie de lord Potter.

Esther avait toute confiance en son tuteur Albus Dumbledore qui lui avait fortement conseillé de se rapprocher du Gang et de leurs alliés. Mais après les avoir tous rencontrés, elle en était venue à tous plus ou moins jalouser. Mais son objectif avait été atteint, elle avait réussi à mettre le grappin sur le célébrissime Harry Potter et seul ce dernier semblait être en sa faveur. Ou du moins, pas totalement contre elle. Elle était entré dans son lit, apparaissait ouvertement à son bras dans les soirées mondaines comme lors de sorties plus privées et était régulièrement invitée chez lui, jusqu'à avoir un accès à sa demeure principale. Mais Harry avait posé certaines limites claires qu'il n'était pas question de transgresser allègrement. Elle avait douloureusement appris que si elle s'attaquait à des personnes auxquelles il tenait, elle devrait se sortir seule du pétrin dans lequel elle se fourrait, comme elle l'avait compris avec Greengrass. Elle ne pouvait se rendre dans le manoir Potter uniquement si elle y était attendue. Une seule fois, elle avait voulu faire une surprise à Harry en y allant pour l'y attendre en petite tenue affriolante mais quand elle était descendue en entendant quelqu'un arriver, elle avait été surprise de tomber sur lord Prince en lieu et place d'Harry. Elle s'était retirée rapidement et avait sincèrement pensé qu'il ne dirait rien mais une heure plus tard, il était arrivé dans ses appartements où elle l'attendait et lui avait froidement asséné que ce genre de fantaisie ne serait pas tolérée une nouvelle fois et qu'il la contacterait quand il aurait décoléré. C'était également la première fois qu'elle avait autant tremblé pour sa relation car Harry ne l'avait rappelé que deux mois plus tard. Et la plus importante de toutes, elle n'avait pas intérêt à se prendre pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. Harry n'avait pas hésité à la remettre à sa place lors d'une soirée entre amis où elle s'était érigée toute seule comme future lady Potter. Les paroles qu'il lui avait adressées lui avaient tellement fait mal qu'elle en était venue à se réfugier dans la salle d'eau pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle s'était ensuite reprise et rejoints les autres qui n'avaient pas faits de commentaires et étaient passés à un autre sujet.

Malgré cela, Esther ne tenait pas à perdre Harry. Il était son ticket pour entrer dans les cercles Sang Pur et si elle parvenait à l'épouser, ce dont elle était certaine d'arriver, alors elle deviendrait l'une des ladies les plus en vues du pays. Et vu sa fortune combinée des clans Potter et Black, elle était persuadée de pouvoir vivre luxueusement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle savait également que si elle arrivait à porter l'héritier Potter, alors elle entérinerait sa place et ne serait pas facilement expulsée de la famille Potter, qu'importe ce qu'on pense d'elle. Mais malgré une satisfaction sexuelle évidente – et elle avait beaucoup d'expérience – elle ne parvenait pas à tomber enceinte, même avec l'aide de potions de fertilité. Elle avait même tenté de lui en faire prendre mais rien n'y faisait.

Une heure plus tard, Esther Cole sortit de chez Albus Dumbledore, amplement satisfaite. Elle avait des solutions pour son problème de logement.


	6. Rencontres internationales

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je sais que j'aurais dû publier depuis longtemps mais j'étais très insatisfaite de ce chapitre que j'ai recommencé de nombreuses fois. De plus, avec toutes les fics que j'écris et que je publie en même temps (oui, je sais, je suis une folle mais j'ai toujours mieux travaillé sur plusieurs choses en même temps), je ne voulais pas faire de bêtises.  
Je vous offre aujourd'hui la suite tant attendue et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

 ** _Rencontres internationales_**

-Je le sens mal, déclara Luna.

-Tu ne devrais pas, rassura Neville. Et puis, je serais avec Draco et Harry. Je pense qu'à nous trois, en cas de problème, on va trouver des solutions pour nous tirer d'affaire.

-Je sais, soupira Luna. J'aurais préféré qu'Hermione voyage avec vous.

-Tu penses ? sourit Neville. Tu sais parfaitement que c'est elle qui nous aurait plongés dans les problèmes !

-Elle se pose les bonnes questions, elle, renifla Luna. Ne le lui reproche pas.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, sourit tendrement Neville. Je remarque simplement les faits. Je suis plus inquiet pour toi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, balaya Luna. On n'osera pas s'en prendre à moi. Si tenté qu'on arrive à me trouver aussi.

-Quand même, fit Neville. Sois prudente.

-Toi aussi, sourit Luna en l'embrassant tendrement. Maintenant pars, les gars doivent t'attendre.

-Ils savent que je dis au revoir à la fille la plus merveilleuse qui soit, flatta Neville en lui rendant son baiser.

-Bon voyage, salua Luna.

Sur un dernier signe de la main, Neville quitta la Tour de Garde des Longbottom.

A son quinzième anniversaire, Neville avait ordonné la restauration de la maison de ses parents qui avait été détruite lors de l'attaque qui avait rendu amorphe son père. A sa majorité, il s'y était installé en apparence et toujours en apparence, il y vivait avec Luna en attendant leur mariage prochain. Mais aussitôt que Neville serait parti, la jeune femme se réfugiera en secret dans le manoir Longbottom, là où habite Augusta, la matriarche Longbottom. C'était un ballet bien rôdé auquel chaque membre se livrait sans broncher.

Neville transplana jusqu'au pied à terre des Black à Londres pour rejoindre Harry et Draco. Tous les trois allaient ensuite prendre une cheminée internationale vers le Vatican.

Alors que les trois amis se rendaient à King's Cross, Harry sourit intérieurement. Il avait été très surpris et amusé de savoir que le centre mondial de rencontres des Sorciers se trouvait dans un endroit aussi opposé à la Magie qu'était l'état du Vatican. Le jeune homme s'était plus sérieusement renseigné et avait appris que comme la plupart des lieux de cultes du christianisme, le Vatican avait été construit sur un nœud de Magie, propice à ce que les Moldus considéraient comme des miracles. Les catacombes avaient toujours été le lieu de rencontre privilégié des Sorciers et quand les premiers chrétiens y avaient trouvé refuge, les Sorciers des premiers siècles après Jésus-Christ avaient dû déployer des trésors d'imagination pour ne pas qu'ils ne les découvrent. Comme les protections avaient tenu face à cette horde d'envahisseurs, ils avaient estimé que ça ferait un bon lieu de rassemblement comme un autre. Et depuis trois siècles, le Vatican était devenu l'un des sièges de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers.

Draco avait trouvé une résidence secondaire en Italie et c'était là que les trois amis avaient décidé de se rendre. Une fois les protections vérifiées et rehaussées et leurs bagages défaits, ils avaient décidés de se relaxer un peu devant un bon feu de cheminée et un digestif.

-Vous savez pourquoi le CIS nous a convoqué ? demanda Harry, un peu inquiet

Les trois amis n'avaient pas pu en discuter avant puisque la lettre était arrivée la veille et ils avaient dû se dépêcher pour être en temps, en heure et en toute discrétion au lieu de rendez-vous.

-J'ai manqué les questions d'Harry ? fit une nouvelle voix

-On commençait tout juste, sourit Draco alors que Neville lui servait un verre.

Hermione déposa son manteau dans un coin et prit place. Elle aussi avait été convoquée.

-Voyons voir, fit Hermione. Tu dois te demander pourquoi ils nous ont convoqués, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis un livre ouvert pour toi, s'inclina Harry. Blague à part, vu que nous sommes tous là, j'imagine que la raison doit avoir un rapport avec Hogwarts et Dumbledore.

-Ça me semble logique, concéda Neville. Nous sommes ceux qui ont le plus remué l'école. Et ta plainte contre le directeur en 4e année doit avoir joué aussi.

Harry sourit malicieusement. L'été qui avait suivi leur 4e année avait été très riche. Tout d'abord, Severus avait d'autorité envoyé Harry en Sibérie sans réelles explications. Curieux et ne voulant surtout pas laisser l'adolescent sans soutien, Narcissa l'avait rejoint avec Hermione, Neville et Draco. Augusta, Lucius et Sirius, étant chef de leurs familles respectives, avaient dû rester, surtout avec ce qu'Harry avait déclenché en dévoilant à toute l'Angleterre Sorcière la mort de Voldemort. Sirius avait profité de la plainte pour diffamation pour en ajouter une autre pour mise en danger de mineurs. Vu l'état des champions après chaque épreuve, sans compter la mort de l'un d'entre eux, il était clair que la sécurité n'avait pas été à l'ordre du jour pour les participants, mineurs de surcroît. Jacques Delacour avait appuyé sa plainte, surtout que Gabrielle, sa fille cadette délivrée par Harry, avait mis près d'un an avant de recouvrer totalement la santé et que Fleur, la championne de Beauxbâtons, en additionnant ce qui s'était passé pendant la deuxième épreuve et pendant la troisième, avait dû entrer en soins intensifs pendant plusieurs mois après son retour en France. Le Ministère avait bien tenté de faire traîner l'affaire en longueur mais comme l'affaire était devenue internationale, avec les réclamations des deux directeurs de Dumstrang et de Beauxbâtons, il avait dû organiser un procès. Dumbledore avait bien tenté de convaincre le Magenmagot que tout avait fait pour la sécurité de tous et que la mort du jeune Diggory n'était qu'un regrettable accident mais Sirius, décidé à jouer l'avocat du diable, dressa une liste de toutes les blessures qu'avaient reçu les différents champions après chaque épreuve. Le conseil avait été consterné de voir que chaque champion avait frôlé la mort – voire l'avait reçu pour Cédric Diggory – et plus particulier suite à la deuxième épreuve où les sœurs Delacour, semi Veela, avaient dû rencontrer des Êtres de l'Eau, leurs ennemis héréditaires, alors que le directeur aurait eu amplement le temps de changer l'épreuve, et où Draco et Gabrielle s'étaient réveillés avant d'avoir atteint la surface. A la fin, Dumbledore n'était pas passé loin de perdre son poste de directeur mais s'était vu infliger une lourde amende de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de Galions pour chaque champion et victimes du Tournoi et le double pour Amos Diggory pour la mort de son fils. Mais la décision qui avait fait le plus grand bruit était la venue d'un envoyé du Ministère pour littéralement surveiller Dumbledore. Mais il n'avait pas été le seul à être embêté.

-A moins que le conseil international estime que nous sommes les mieux placés pour parler des dysfonctionnements à l'école, proposa Neville.

-Rien ne nous sert de faire des projets sur la comète, fit Draco. Nous le serons bien assez tôt ce qu'on nous cherche.

-Et nous pourrions profiter sereinement des différents matchs de Quiddicht qui vont se dérouler dans quelques jours, taquina Harry.

-Dommage que la Coupe du Monde n'ait lieu que l'année prochaine, soupira Draco.

-Au lieu de dire des bêtises, nous devrions aller nous coucher, grommela Hermione qui n'aimait toujours pas ce sport Sorcier. Il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'on arrive en retard.

Le Gang discuta encore un moment avant de s'exécuter.

§§§§§

Lorelei détestait de plus en plus l'Angleterre Sorcière.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert avec Vladimir que les Vampires du pays étaient traqués pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient, elle cherchait activement les réponses. Avec les contacts de la Famille, elle avait eu son accès pour le Ministère mais elle n'avait rien pu trouver de concret. Par contre, elle avait eu des pistes intéressantes à suivre et elle s'était intéressée à l'une des branches les plus secrètes de cette institution, le Département de Recherches. Créé pour contrer la polyvalence et surtout l'indépendance du Département des Mystères, le ministre de l'époque avait fondé un nouveau département. Xénia Lovegood, toujours directrice du Département des Mystères, n'avait elle-même pas ses entrées. Lorelei avait donc décidé de s'en mêler. Mais sa première surprise avait de découvrir autour de ce département secret des protections pour éloigner les Sorciers fouineurs mais également les Vampires à la recherche de réponses. Et d'après toutes les années qu'elle avait passé à errer dans le monde, autant de coïncidences n'étaient jamais dues au hasard.

C'était pour cela qu'elle était en train de se balader à Melbourne.

Depuis le siècle dernier, de nombreux Anglais avaient quitté leur pays pour fuir les persécutions sinueuses de leur terre d'origine, notamment quand un héritage autre que Sorcier apparaissait dans leur famille. Cela expliquait également en partie pourquoi il y avait eu si peu de résistance lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort et encore moins lors de la seconde. Les meneurs naturels avaient choisi leurs batailles et n'avaient pas tenu à se dresser contre un gouvernement aux mains de la corruption et du chacun pour soi. Seuls des Sang Pur ayant su tirer parti de la situation étaient restés et le faisaient payer très chèrement à ces bureaucrates qui ne songeaient qu'à remplir leurs poches. Lorelei avait aidé certaines de ces familles émigrées, dont plusieurs enfants avaient découvert en grandissant des caractéristiques Vampiriques, ce qui les avaient mis en danger. D'ailleurs, elle avait été surprise et n'en avait rien dit à Vladimir et encore moins à Nolan. Toutefois, il semblait bien que ça pouvait avoir un lien avec l'affaire qui la turlupinait depuis maintenant près de sept ans.

-Dame Lorelei, s'inclina la femme qui venait de lui ouvrir. Votre visite n'était pas prévue.

-Effectivement, Susan, concéda Lorelei en entrant après y avoir été invitée. Mais j'aimerai poser quelques questions à Kerry.

-Bien sûr, sourit la femme. Je vais vous mener à elle.

Lorelei se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec Susan et sa famille. La Vampire savait que la Grande Bretagne était une terre assez risquée et que peu des siens s'y rendaient. Mais pourtant, l'une de ses affaires l'avait menée en Irlande du Nord. Près de la frontière, elle était tombée sur cette mère de famille totalement anéantie qui tirait derrière elle son mari et ses trois enfants ainsi qu'un nourrisson de quelques mois à peine. Le bébé l'ayant fortement attiré, elle s'était approchée et avait noté ses yeux totalement rouges, comme ceux d'un Vampire au bord de la soif de sang. Révoltée qu'on ait pu s'en prendre à un enfant aussi jeune, elle les avait menés dans la maison qu'elle louait pour qu'elle puisse en apprendre plus.

L'histoire était pire que ce qu'elle pensait.

La benjamine, Kerry, avait disparu peu avant son entrée à Hogwarts. Ses parents avaient tout fait pour la retrouver mais ils s'étaient heurtés à une opposition surprenante à cause de leurs origines. En effet, Susan et son mari Robert étaient tous les deux Nés Moldus et il avait très vite été clair que ça leur portait préjudice et que les instances en place n'avaient pas l'intention de lever le petit doigt pour eux. Quelques Nés Moldus les avaient bien aidés mais leurs recherches s'étaient arrêtées sur le passage mystérieux d'un Sorcier qui portait des robes semblables à celles des Langues de Plomb tout en étant différentes peu avant la disparition de la petite fille.

Quatre ans plus tard, Susan avait ouvert la porte de sa maison pour aller cherche le pain et avait découvert sa fille dans un sale état et pire que tout, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Quinze jours plus après, elle accouchait difficilement et la famille n'était pas passée loin de perdre et la mère adolescente et le nouveau-né. Mais l'horreur ne s'était pas arrêtée là. L'enfant n'était pas très difficile mais très vite, il avait commencé à supporter de moins en moins la lumière et refusait de plus en plus le lait en poudre, sa mère étant trop faible pour le nourrir au sein après sa naissance. Cela avait pris près de deux mois pour que Kerry reprenne des forces et Susan avait émis l'idée pour contrer l'amaigrissement de l'enfant de le nourrir avec du lait maternel. La première tétée s'était très bien passée mais la suivante avait révélé un problème inattendu. Ce n'était pas si étonnant dans le monde Moldu de voir un bébé naître avec une dent mais cette dernière n'était pas assez affûtée pour faire le moindre mal à la mère.

Sauf que là, le bébé avait fait une entaille assez conséquente et avait avalé goulûment le sang qui coulait. C'était la cicatrice fraîche et boursouflée qui avait alerté Susan et dévoilé l'effroyable vérité. L'enfant de Kerry était un Vampire.

Consciente que si les autorités en venaient à l'apprendre, ils les tueraient tous sans sommation, elle avait fait les bagages de toute la famille, avait pris toutes leurs économies et vendu leur maison avant de partir sur les routes pour brouiller les pistes. C'était là que Lorelei les avait trouvés.

En apprenant tout l'histoire, Lorelei avait tenu à examiner le bébé. Ayant roulé sa bosse pendant des siècles, elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi certaines règles devaient être appliquées dans leur communauté. L'une d'entre elles voulait qu'on ne touche pas aux enfants, que ce soit pour se nourrir comme pour les transformer. Pour être précis, la magie Vampirique repoussait automatiquement toute personne qui n'avait pas atteint sa maturation magique. Alors un né Vampire … c'était une aberration. Les Vampires se reproduisaient par morsure et échange de sangs selon un rituel venant de la nuit des temps et uniquement par cette méthode. Lorelei était perplexe devant cette naissance et avait voulu également examiner la mère. Il avait été clair qu'aucune Vampire ne l'avait revendiquée comme proie ou calice mais son sang avait des traces de sang Vampire, ce qui devait être impossible. La Vampire avait eu beau retourner toutes les bibliothèques Vampires, elle n'avait pas pu trouver un élément de réponse.

-Bonsoir Kerry, salua Lorelei en entrant dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

-Dame Lorelei, salua d'une voix faible la dénommée Kerry.

Lorelei approcha de la chaise et caressa doucement la chevelure de la jeune fille qui appuya sa tête contre sa main.

Kerry avait très mal vécu son absence et encore moins sa grossesse et la naissance de son enfant. Cela pouvait se comprendre car elle avait à peine quinze ans et elle n'avait strictement rien fait pour se retrouver dans cet état. Elle avait fait une dépression après la naissance ce qui n'avait pas aidé pour qu'elle récupère des forces après son absence. Et même quatre mois après l'accouchement, Kerry était encore très faible, surtout parce qu'elle donnait son sang à son enfant.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être sortie aujourd'hui, gronda Lorelei.

-Je ne pouvais pas, souffla Kerry.

Lorelei s'inquiéta et observa plus attentivement la jeune fille. Depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait perdu encore des couleurs, ce qui n'était pas normal.

-Kerry, fit Lorelei. Je sais que je t'ai promis de ne pas te forcer à me dire ce qui s'est passé pendant toutes ces années. Mais je ne peux plus me permettre d'attendre. Ton fils et toi avaient de plus en plus l'odeur de la mort autour de vous. Et je serais vraiment désolée de devoir vous tuer définitivement.

Car c'était ça qui s'était révélé pendant ses recherches. Quoi qu'il se soit passé pour Kerry, le résultat ne serait pas naturellement Vampirique et qui sait ce qu'ils pouvaient faire une fois morts. Non, dès que les plus anciens auraient appris son existence, ils auraient traqué Kerry et son enfant et se seraient assurés de leur mort définitive.

-Je n'arrive pas à parler, souffla Kerry.

-Je sais, fit Lorelei.

La Vampire avait découvert que la petite Sorcière était sous serment et qu'elle ne pouvait littéralement pas expliquer ce qui s'était passé pendant les quatre dernières années.

-J'aimerai tellement vous aider, déclara Kerry.

-Tu vas le faire, sourit Lorelei. Tu vas devoir me laisser entrer dans ton esprit. J'y prendrai les réponses qu'il me faut. Et si tu le veux bien, j'expliquerai ce qui s'est passé à ta mère et le reste de ta famille.

-Et Jason ? demanda Kerry

-Cela dépendra de ce que je trouverai sur lui, dit doucement Lorelei. Je sais que tu as du mal avec ton bébé, quand bien même il s'agit de ton fils. Mais une fois que je serai sortie de ton esprit, je pense qu'il faudra prendre des décisions radicales.

-Je suis prête, déclara simplement Kerry.

Lorelei prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la coucha dans son lit. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle se redressa, vibrante de colère.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir, déclara fermement Lorelei. Et encore moins tuer Jason. Mais il est clair que tu ne peux plus rester ici. Je vais prévenir ta mère.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Kerry

-On doit comprendre exactement ce qu'on t'a fait, fit Lorelei. Tu devras passer de nombreux examens. Après, on pourra décider ensemble si tu dois mourir ou pas.

Car Lorelei, en plus de savoir la vérité, avait découvert que Kerry souhaitait ardemment quitter ce monde. D'après les souvenirs qu'elle avait récupérés, la Vampire ne pouvait que comprendre son point de vue. Elle savait les Sorciers capables de tout mais là, c'était au-delà de l'insoutenable.

-Très bien, fit Kerry. J'accepte.

-Prépare tes affaires et celles de Jason, ordonna Lorelei. Je vais prévenir ta mère.

Une heure plus tard, tous les trois avaient quitté la demeure pour une destination inconnue.

§§§§§

-Je suis heureux de vous voir, milord, sourit Jacques Delacour.

-Moi de même, comte, répondit Sirius en le saluant.

-Entrez, installez-vous, je vous prie, fit Jacques.

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait eu pour conséquence d'ouvrir la Famille à la France et au continent européen. Certes, Vladimir leur avait ouvert le monde entier mais avoir une vision régionale de leur situation pouvait également leur servir. Sirius et Harry avaient fait de très nombreux sauts en Savoie pour prendre des nouvelles des sœurs Delacour. La mère des deux filles avait été très émue que le jeune brun n'ait pas hésité une seconde à aller les voir à l'hôpital, alors que d'autres auraient été gêné d'y aller pour rendre visite à des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient que très peu. Sirius avait appris à connaître le couple français et depuis, ils gardaient d'excellent contacts.

-Vous m'aviez dit que c'était important, déclara Sirius. Je vous écoute.

-Plus je m'intéresse à cet odieux personnage, plus je me demande comment cela se fait qu'il soit resté aussi longtemps à son poste, déclara sombrement Jacques.

Sirius n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui le comte parlait. Depuis les événements du Tournoi, Jacques Delacour menait une vendetta particulièrement virulente contre Albus Dumbledore.

-Qu'avez-vous découvert ? demanda Sirius

-La preuve formelle qu'il serait à la tête d'une milice, nommée l'Ordre du Phénix, créée pour soi-disant lutter contre Voldemort.

Sirius fronça des sourcils. Effectivement, le but de l'Ordre, auquel il avait fait partie avec le reste des Maraudeurs et Lily pendant la première guerre, était de combattre Voldemort. Quand Dumbledore lui avait « aimablement » proposé de reprendre du service, Sirius avait souri de toutes ses dents et lui avait rétorqué que puisqu'il était instable depuis sa sortie de prison, il serait plus un poids pour l'Ordre qu'autre chose. D'après les quelques instants de surprise qu'il avait pu intercepter, le directeur ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sirius retourne sa campagne de sape contre lui. Et il s'en était longuement mordu les doigts puisqu'il n'y avait que les pieds à terre Sang Pur qui étaient assez spacieux pour accueillir l'organisation. Or, Sirius était l'un des seuls qui avaient côtoyé Dumbledore assez longtemps pour leur permettre à titre gracieux d'utiliser sa maison comme quartier général.

Mais là, Jacques sous-entendait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr d'aimer.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Sirius

-Certains de mes contacts ont rencontré quelques-uns de ses membres, répondit Jacques. Ils ont ouvertement clamé leur but mais leurs actions n'allaient pas dans ce sens.

-Vraiment ? railla Sirius

-Vous les connaissez, affirma Jacques, soupçonneux.

-J'ai eu l'occasion d'en faire partie à sa création, concéda Sirius. Mais je n'ai pas tenu à rempiler. A raison, visiblement.

-Je peux reconnaître que faire appel à des voleurs et des escrocs pour obtenir des informations est une idée qui n'est pas dénuée de fondement, fit Jacques. Mais faire appel à eux pour créer des ennuis à des personnes qui n'ont rien à faire dans l'histoire, j'ai du mal.

-Faites-moi rire, demanda Sirius.

-Les demeures de plusieurs Sang Pur ont été visitées, annonça Jacques. Oh, les voleurs n'ont pas réussi à entrer mais c'est inquiétant quand même.

-Comment en êtes-vous arrivés à soupçonner l'Ordre ? demanda Sirius

-Ils ont fait l'immense erreur de se renseigner sur leurs futures victimes, renifla Jacques. Nous n'avons eu qu'à les cueillir. Ils ont avoué assez rapidement et plus ce qu'on voulait. Dont leur lien avec cet Ordre du Phénix et Dumbledore.

-Ils n'avaient pas l'air doués, constata Sirius.

-Des amateurs, assura Jacques. Même la Cour des Mirages s'est penchée sur l'affaire.

-La Cour des Mirages ? répéta doucement Sirius, n'osant en croire ses oreilles

Et pour cause. La Cour des Mirages était nulle autre que le nom donné à l'organisation qui régentait tous les criminels magiques de France ainsi que leurs ramifications. Personne ne les nommait avec légèreté.

-J'ai mes entrées, sourit Jacques. Tout comme vous devez avoir les vôtres avec la Perfide Albion.

Sirius sourit. Les Anglais avaient utilisé à leur avantage le surnom injurieux que les Français donnaient à la Grande Bretagne. Ce surnom était ainsi devenu le nom de la partie criminelle du monde Sorcier. La Perfide Albion était donc l'équivalent britannique de la Cour des Mirages française.

-Je ne dirais rien, fit Sirius. Que dit exactement la Cour ?

-Qu'ils ne doivent pas être des enfants de la Perfide pour s'être fait prendre, déclara Jacques. De toute façon, ils se chargent de connaître leurs intentions avant de les renvoyer dans leur pays d'origine. A leurs frais.

Traduction, Albus Dumbledore n'allait peut-être pas les retrouver en vie. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Des pions en moins dans les mains de Dumbledore étaient toujours un avantage pour ses adversaires. Cependant, comme Jacques l'avait souligné, Sirius avait également des contacts avec la Perfide Albion et il était certain d'une chose, c'était que la Perfide était totalement contre Dumbledore. A cause de lui, elle n'avait pas le monopole sur la corruption et le meurtre et toutes les activités illégales étaient remontés vers les sphères du Sorcier moyen. Donc, pas de profit pour la Perfide Albion. Elle n'allait d'ailleurs pas être contente. Dumbledore se créait une organisation souterraine au nez et à la barbe de la Perfide. Ça allait sûrement finir en carnage.

-Mis à part le plaisir de vous rendre visite, quoi d'autre ? demanda Sirius

-Vos Death Eaters ont recruté de plus en plus de morveux de ce côté de la Manche, ricana Jacques. Votre Dark Lord ne fait pas bonne impression, vous savez.

-Je m'en doute, dit Sirius. Mais je vous assure que moi-même, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut faire.

-Malheureusement, parmi ces crétins, nous avons des enfants de personnages assez importants de notre gouvernement, soupira Jacques.

-J'ai l'impression que vous allez me dire que vous allez monter une mission de sauvetage, fronça des sourcils Sirius.

-Disons que la Cour des Mirages va être mandatée pour les récupérer en toute discrétion, corrigea Jacques.

-La solution ne vous plait pas, comprit Sirius.

-Si la Cour intervient, il va y avoir conflit avec la Perfide, déclara Jacques. Et je connais l'importance que peut avoir ces deux organisations pour nos deux pays. Leurs extinctions ne seraient pas en notre faveur.

-Effectivement, concéda Sirius. Vous pouvez les faire patienter, le temps que je sonde le terrain ?

-A peine quelques jours, répondit Jacques.

-C'est mieux que rien, fit Sirius.

Les deux Sorciers se saluèrent avant de se quitter.

§§§§§

Nolan marchait très vite. Plus vite qu'un Vampire.

L'équipe que Vladimir avait lancée avait eu beaucoup de mal et par un concours de circonstances, il avait dû les aider à finir leur mission. Il avait eu à déplorer plusieurs pertes définitives mais ils avaient réussi. Enfin.

Nolan ouvrit brusquement la porte et entra dans la pièce où Vladimir avait eu le mérite de ne pas sursauter.

-Je t'ai connu plus délicat, railla Vladimir sans se retourner. Il est clair que tu veux me parler.

Le seigneur Vampirique se retourna et faillit rester bouche bée.

-Par les Ténèbres, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Vladimir. Je croyais que tu devais seulement rappeler à quelqu'un qui était le patron ! Si tu reviens à chaque fois dans cet état, je vais me faire tuer par Lorelei ! Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on casse ses jouets. Et tu en es un particulièrement satisfaisant. Mes oreilles en teintent encore …

Nolan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les pitreries de son ami l'amusaient souvent. Encore plus quand il le traitait d'objet sexuel à mots couverts.

-Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es jaloux que je réchauffe régulièrement la couche de Lorelei, fit Nolan.

-Jaloux ?! se rebiffa Vladimir. Cette femelle a autant de couilles que nous. Je ne tiens pas à me faire émasculer à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche !

-C'est parce que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre avec elle, sourit malicieusement Nolan.

-Je te la laisse, sans façon, déclara Vladimir. Blague à part, tu es vraiment dans un sale état.

Le moment léger était finalement passé.

-Ma mission a pris de l'ampleur, avoua Nolan. Et voilà une partie du résultat. Je prends une douche, je me change et ensuite, tu vas me suivre.

-Je n'aime pas ça, fronça des sourcils Vladimir.

-Ça vaut le coup d'œil, assura Nolan en se redressant. Disons, dans une heure ?

-Pourtant, Lorelei est dans les parages, cligna de l'œil Vladimir. Tu es sûr que la douche ne va pas devenir plus … torride ?

-Si seulement, soupira Nolan. Non, dès que je serais prêt, nous devons aller voir ça. Préviens Anastasia.

Et dans un demi-tour parfait, Nolan s'en alla, laissant Vladimir dans l'expectative.

Une heure plus tard, donc, Anastasia, Lorelei et Vladimir suivirent Nolan dans les profondeurs du domaine personnel de ce dernier. La seule Sorcière ouvrit grand les yeux car il était extrêmement rare qu'un totalement vivant y mette les pieds, à part pour servir de dîner.

Nolan marchait dans l'obscurité la plus totale et si elle ne se raccrochait pas à l'esprit de Lorelei qui avait senti ses difficultés, Anastasia se serait rétamée de très nombreuses fois. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles du domaine jusqu'à arriver dans une caverne aménagée. Un grand balcon faisait le tour de la salle qui était en fait une spacieuse arène de combat. Ils se penchèrent tous pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

-Nous les avons dû les séparer, déclara Nolan. On va dire qu'il y avait des conflits d'intérêts …

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, renifla Lorelei. Je ne te pensais pas sur cette affaire, Nolan.

-Je ne l'étais pas, confirma Nolan. Mais ceux à qui je devais « rendre visite » se sont retrouvés mêlés à cette affaire. Je les ai conviés à faire un petit séjour ici.

-A tes frais ? sourit Vladimir

-Bien entendu, sourit Nolan. Tu pourras même t'amuser avec eux.

-Selon l'ampleur de la faute, voyons, sourit Vladimir.

-Nous avons assez de mal à les capturer, avoua Nolan. Ceux que tu avais envoyés n'auraient pas pu s'en tirer aussi facilement. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait aussi compliqué …

-Si tu en viens à le reconnaître, c'est que ça devait être pire que ce que j'avais imaginé, réfléchit Vladimir.

-Je pense que tu étais largement en dessous, fit Nolan. Enfin bref, ils sont sous clé et entièrement à notre disposition.

-Anti-magie, seigneur Nolan ? demanda Anastasia

-Entre autres, confirma Nolan. Je ne tiens pas à les perdre par inadvertance.

-Nous allons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, décida Vladimir. Je veux les meilleurs pour leur tirer les vers du nez et plus encore. De toutes les façons possibles.

-Ce qui revient à faire venir Hermione ici, souligna Nolan.

-Elle reste en dehors de ça, ordonna Vladimir. Comme tout le Gang. Nous devons avoir des certitudes avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

-Comme tu veux, déclara Nolan.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? demanda Lorelei

-Maintenant que je les ai sous la main, j'ai la possibilité de connaître et les plans à court terme de ce dégénéré de Voldemort, et pourquoi il a tant tenu à la récupérer en personne …

Dans l'arène, ivres de rage, se trouvaient deux Death Eaters.

Dont celle que le seigneur Vampirique traquait depuis un long moment, Bellatrix Lestranges.


	7. Attaque frontale

**_Attaque frontale_**

-C'est inadmissible ! rugit l'un des membres du conseil

-C'est votre point de vue, déclara calmement Neville. Peut-on au moins savoir pourquoi, à la place de vous entendre hurler comment un putois qu'on vient d'attaquer ?

La remarque eut l'effet de calmer radicalement le contestataire sous les rires discrets de ses collègues. Bien que cela amuse également Neville, intérieurement, ce dernier était franchement énervé. En quoi sa proposition était-elle inadmissible ? Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre des marionnettes de Dumbledore !

-Oui, expliquez-nous en quoi c'est impossible de créer des orphelinats Sorciers ? susurra Neville

-Vous dites que nous ne savons pas nous occuper de nos orphelins ! cracha le Sorcier

-Tout le monde peut être débordé, commenta Neville.

-Mais nous sommes tous liés ! assura le Sorcier. Nous pouvons nous occuper de nos cousins !

-Certes, concéda Neville. Nous allons donc faire un petit sondage. Combien d'entre vous ont été orphelin avant leur majorité ?

Une bonne partie de la salle leva la main, à la plus grande consternation du conseil qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient aussi nombreux.

-Bien, fit Neville. Combien d'entre vous ont été recueilli par leur famille de sang ?

Près des trois quarts gardèrent la main levée, ce qui ragaillardit le Sorcier opposé à Neville.

-Combien ont compris pendant ou après leur séjour que s'il était là, c'était uniquement pour le prestige ou bien l'argent que vous apportiez ? Et non pour votre bien-être ?

Quasiment toutes les mains restèrent levées, ce qui surprit le Sorcier.

-Mais … protesta le Sorcier. Vos familles vous aimaient …

-On voit que vous n'êtes pas orphelin, déclara Susan Bones, qui avait pourtant baissé la main à la dernière question. Tout Sorcier recueilli après le décès de ses parents est confié à ses nouveaux tuteurs avec une pension somme toute assez confortable du Ministère pour ne pas qu'il ne devienne une charge trop lourde à supporter dans le budget de la famille. Mais ça, c'est sans compter la pension que les familles des enfants recueillis donnent pour qu'on s'en occupe. Personnellement, j'ai eu l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil sur certaines de ces sommes, notamment celles données aux Sang Pur et je peux vous assurer que votre fortune était faite tout le temps que l'orphelin était sous votre toit. Et comme les Sang Pur deviennent de plus en plus cupides … je vous laisse deviner la suite.

-La pension ferait tourner la tête à n'importe qui, continua Neville. Alors que versée à un orphelinat, de tels abus passeraient moins aux oubliettes, au nom du prestige.

-Et pourquoi créerons-nous un tel endroit ? siffla le Sorcier. Ça n'existe pas dans le monde entier !

-Et quand avez-vous arrêté de regarder votre nombril pour être sûr de ce que vous avancez ? ricana Neville

-Comment osez-vous ! rugit le Sorcier

-J'ose tout simplement ! claqua Neville, levant pour la première fois la voix. Nous sommes l'un des derniers pays magiques au monde à ne pas avoir une telle institution ! L'un des derniers ! Et la plupart de nos puissants voisins sont outrés de voir que nous ne pensons pas à protéger la nouvelle génération en lui inculquant une éducation de qualité alors que leurs parents ne sont plus là pour le faire !

-Vous mentez ! cracha le Sorcier

-Vous tenez tellement à ce que je fasse venir tous les ambassadeurs de tous les pays ici pour qu'ils vous prouvent le contraire ? haussa un sourcil Neville. Pour que tous les dirigeants du monde entier apprennent que vous refusez de créer une telle institution parce que vous êtes un froussard ? Personnellement, je ne crois pas que le pays se remettrait d'une telle honte.

La salle explosa en murmures. Nombreux d'entre eux avaient des contacts avec d'autres pays et le sentiment unanime était que l'Angleterre était un pays sur lequel on ne pouvait pas vraiment compter, encore plus avec cette guerre civile où quasiment rien n'était fait pour limiter les dégâts. Alors apprendre qu'ils refusaient de créer un orphelinat … L'estime qu'on avait d'eux allait descendre encore plus.

-J'ai personnellement posé la question à mes collègues à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, intervint quelqu'un.

Albus Dumbledore, président du Magenmagot, se redressa en prenant la parole.

-Aucun n'a été capable de me dire où ils étaient pour que je puisse visiter les endroits en question, assura Albus.

-Avez-vous posé les bonnes questions ? pointa Neville. Parce que si vous aviez poussé vos investigations dans le bon sens, vous auriez su que si personne ne savait où ces orphelinats se situaient, c'était parce qu'ils étaient automatiquement sous Fidelitas car Voldemort a eu la fâcheuse manie ces dernières années de les attaquer en clamant qu'il n'y avait que des Nés Moldus dedans qu'il fallait éradiquer. Or, à chaque fois, des héritiers Sang Pur voire des lords mineurs s'y trouvaient. Vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait tâche pour quelqu'un qui prône le retour des droits des Sang Pur ?

Tous ceux qui adhéraient à l'idéologie de Voldemort blanchirent.

-Rien de tel n'a été dit dans la Gazette, assura Dumbledore.

-Evidemment, puisque ce qui se passe à l'étranger ne l'intéresse pas, renifla Neville.

-Pourquoi vouloir créer un tel endroit maintenant ? demanda Dumbledore

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de le créer maintenant, corrigea Neville. Je veux en **_ordonner_** la création. Ce n'est pas pareil.

-En quoi ? s'étonna Dumbledore

-Parce que toutes les lois de notre pays l'interdisent, déclara Neville.

-Vraiment ? fit faussement Dumbledore

-Il dit vrai, intervint Amelia Bones. Toutes nos lois ont été écrites de telle manière à ce que toute institution telle qu'écoles autres qu'Hogwarts ou orphelinats soit impossible. J'ai personnellement vérifié et ne dites surtout pas que vous n'étiez pas au courant puisqu'elles ont toutes été votées sous votre mandat et surtout, avec votre accord !

Dumbledore se renfrogna. Il était embêté que sa petite manœuvre ait pu être découverte aussi vite et surtout qu'on ait pu faire le lien avec lui.

-Sûrement un malentendu, balaya Dumbledore.

-Nous allons dire ça, fit Neville.

Mais personne n'était dupe et avait compris avec la remarque de Neville que ça avait été intentionnel. Dans quel but ? Personne ne savait.

-Que comptez-vous faire avec cette institution ? demanda Dumbledore

-Bien que ce ne soit pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui, sachez que je prépare un dossier que tous pourront consulter et pour que nous puissions en discuter tous ensemble, déclara Neville. Nous devrions maintenant passer au vote, non ?

-Mais … protesta Dumbledore.

Mais les membres du Magenmagot tiraient déjà leurs baguettes pour voter tandis que le greffier changeait le tableau pour le vote. Le vieux Sorcier fusilla du regard Neville qui lui renvoya un sourire narquois.

Et tout le conseil accepta qu'un orphelinat Sorcier soit créé en Angleterre.

§§§§§

-J'aime Neville, sourit Hermione en refermant la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir.

-Une bonne nouvelle ? demanda Anastasia

-Neville a réussi à imposer la création d'un orphelinat Sorcier en Angleterre, annonça Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, grommela Anastasia qui s'acharnait sur un dossier.

Le maître Spirituel était venu rendre visite à la jeune femme dans sa maison en Angleterre. Au fil des années, les deux femmes étaient devenues très proches, comme Hermione squattait allègrement le domaine des Romanov et ces dernières années chez Anastasia plus particulièrement.

Hermione se leva, posa la lettre sur la table à manger avant de se couler dans les bras de son aînée et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Toutes les deux étaient en couple depuis maintenant deux ans. Bien qu'ayant presque douze ans de différence, il était dur de résister à une Hermione de vingt ans qui savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait, en l'occurrence, une Anastasia Romanov qui ne savait plus où se mettre, à la plus grande hilarité de Vladimir, de Nolan et de Lorelei ainsi que d'Harry, de Neville et de Draco. Et depuis, toutes les deux étaient parfaitement satisfaites de la vie. Sauf que …

-Kenji est revenu me parler, avoua lourdement Anastasia.

-Vraiment ? fit doucereusement Hermione

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai remballé, assura Anastasia. Mais il n'a pas l'air de comprendre que c'est sérieux entre nous.

-Et pourtant, ça fait deux ans, siffla Hermione. Je sens que je vais devoir m'en occuper. Membre du clan Romanov ou pas, on ne touche à ma copine !

-Du calme, Hermione, sourit doucement Anastasia. Il ne posera pas un seul doigt sur moi.

-Il n'en aura pas le temps, promit Hermione. Et s'il le fait, qu'il se prépare à se séparer définitivement de ses bijoux de famille. Je ne partage pas.

Anastasia garda son sourire. Kenji était un maître de Métamorphoses recruté par le clan Romanov quelques années auparavant. Il était sous le charme d'Anastasia quand un jour, il l'avait croisé et depuis, il ne cessait d'essayer de la charmer. Seulement, tout le monde savait dans le clan qu'outre sa position de maître Spirituel personnel du seigneur Vladimir Romanov, le chef du clan, elle était également homosexuelle et l'assumait totalement. Et que depuis deux ans, elle n'était plus libre. Par contre, seul un petit groupe de confiance était au courant que l'heureuse élue était l'une des rares protégés Sorciers de Vladimir.

Mais Hermione n'allait plus rester longtemps anonyme si ce crétin continuait de tourner autour d'Anastasia.

-Tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller au domaine ? demanda Anastasia, prise d'un sombre pressentiment.

-J'ai encore quelques grimoires à consulter, déclara Hermione avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Est-ce que c'est réellement inutile de te demander de ne pas faire de vagues ? soupira Anastasia

-Je saurais me faire discrète, promit Hermione.

-Ne promets pas des choses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, gronda Anastasia.

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

-Je te connais, rappela Anastasia. Et je connais le reste du Gang. Je sais ce que vous êtes capables de faire tous ensemble. Mais je sais aussi que quand vous êtes seuls, vous pouvez vous montrer particulièrement vicieux. Donc ne me dis surtout pas que tu seras discrète.

-Pardon, s'excusa Hermione.

-Je préfère, renifla Anastasia. Évite de me mentir, veux-tu ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour, sourit Hermione en allant butiner le cou de sa moitié.

-Hermione … gronda faussement Anastasia. Je dois terminer ce dossier …

-Vraiment ? taquina Hermione. Moi qui croyait que tu étais venue pour te détendre et comme j'étais toute disposée à réaliser tous tes désirs …

-Vil tentatrice … rit Anastasia. Laisse-moi dix minutes.

-Cinq et pas une de plus, imposa Hermione.

-On voit que tu sais ce que tu veux, capitula Anastasia.

§§§§§

Minerva fronça des sourcils quand les alarmes rugirent. Depuis quelques années, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle avait la main sur de plus en plus de prérogatives de directeur d'Hogwarts. Oh, Albus y avait toujours accès mais Minerva également.

La Sorcière se leva et dévoila le grand Miroir de Communication. L'image se brouilla avant de montrer l'un des murs du domaine de l'école où des Death Eaters tentaient vainement de briser les protections magiques.

 _Ils commencent à m'agacer,_ grogna Minerva. _C'est la quatrième fois en un mois et demi. Et bien sûr, cet imbécile drogué au citron ne va même pas se lever !_

Elle avait noté que lors du déclenchement des alarmes, Albus se déplaçait de moins en moins, voire débarquait quand tout était terminé. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il avait toute confiance dans les protections mais quand pour la première fois elles avaient cédé sans qu'il ne soit intervenu, Minerva en avait déduit que le directeur n'attendait qu'une invasion des Death Eaters.

Sauf qu'elle était là. Et elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer une telle chose.

Depuis peu, elle avait installé de nouvelles alarmes et de nouvelles protections avec l'aide de Filius et de Severus. Ensuite, elle s'était mise à examiner de très près les protections de l'école et s'était mise à les restaurer petit à petit. Ainsi, elle avait découvert que ces dernières étaient très faibles et qu'une attaque de grande ampleur les anéantirait totalement.

Minerva prit une pincée de poudre de Cheminette et appela Severus puis Filius. Ces derniers arrivèrent rapidement.

-Encore une attaque ? soupira Severus

-Oui, confirma Minerva.

-Il va falloir que nous éjections Dumbledore de l'école, grinça Filius. Trop de choses dépendent de lui pour la protection des élèves.

-Je sais, fit Minerva alors qu'elle enclenchait un piège qui se referma sur les Death Eaters. Mais ce sera compliqué. Et puis, il est plus sûr de savoir où il est que dehors dans la nature.

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Severus qui accrocha une fiole à un hibou qui allait voler vers les envahisseurs et exploser au-dessus de leurs têtes. Mais au prix de la sécurité des élèves ?

-Il aura les mains en partie liées, rappela Filius qui tapa sur une réplique du domaine d'Hogwarts et qui lançait des sorts dessus pour qu'ils se répercutent sur les Death Eaters. Si les élèves sont blessés, les parents demanderont des comptes à Dumbledore avant nous. Et ça, je ne pense pas qu'il le veuille.

-Avons-nous des preuves pour le faire définitivement tomber ? demanda Minerva

-Elles sont minces, avoua Filius. Et elles ne feront pas le poids face à lui.

-Alors nous devrions le tuer, proposa Severus, amer.

-Si seulement, soupira Filius. Mais beaucoup de ses manœuvres ne seront jamais découvertes et on ne comprendra jamais son grand dessein pour l'arrêter définitivement.

-C'est fini, annonça Minerva en se redressant. Ils partent enfin.

-Bien, fit Filius. Il serait temps de prévoir des solutions pour évacuer les élèves. J'ai l'impression que les protections ne vont plus tenir très longtemps.

-Je l'ai remarqué aussi, déclara Minerva. Malgré les réparations que nous faisons, c'est trop peu pour tenir devant une attaque de masse.

-Mettons Pomona dans la confidence, proposa Filius. Sa maison sera aussi exposée. Et qui sait, elle aura peut-être d'excellentes idées.

-Soit, je lui dirai, fit Minerva. Mais je la mettrai sous sort de secret. Albus ne doit rien savoir de notre projet.

-Il en va de soi, déclarèrent Severus et Filius.

§§§§§

-Bonsoir, professeur Dumbledore.

-Bonsoir, Ron, répondit le vieil homme.

Dumbledore savait que Ron Weasley n'était pas vraiment le pion idéal mais il pouvait se rendre utile.

-J'aurais un travail pour toi, déclara Albus. Je voudrais que tu te rendes dans la maison des Granger.

-Encore ? se plaignit Ron. Je croyais qu'après avoir massacré ces chiens de Moldus, il n'y aurait plus rien à faire !

-C'était il y a six ans, rappela Albus. Mais je voudrais que tu y déposes cet artefact.

Il s'agissait d'une petite pierre grossièrement taillé enchâssé dans un médaillon et le tout au bout d'une chaîne.

-Il fait quoi, ce truc ? demanda Ron

-Il montre les plus grandes peurs de la personne qui y est exposée, répondit Albus. Et comme il s'agit de la maison où ses parents ont été tués …

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'elle reviendra là-bas ? demanda Ron

-L'un de mes espions m'a assuré qu'elle y vivait toujours, fit Albus.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ? grogna Ron

-Trois cents Galions seront versés sur ton compte, grommela Albus.

Ron ne jurait que par l'argent et bien que ça ait ses avantages, c'était très énervant. Particulièrement dans le cas du roux.

-Ce n'est pas beaucoup, fit Ron. La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, j'avais reçu beaucoup plus.

-Je te demande seulement d'y déposer un objet, s'irrita Albus. Pas plus, pas moins. Et je ne te conseille pas de faire de zèle. Ta visite doit rester secrète. Parce que si tu plonges, tu seras tout seul.

-Mais … protesta Ron.

-Je suis certain que tu n'aimerais pas ce que je ferais si tu venais à désobéir, menaça franchement Albus. Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé quand tu as violé Granger …

Le roux se tut, peureux. La mission était de tuer les parents devant la fille et de la torturer de façon à la laisser quasiment au bord de la mort. Mais Ron avait outrepassé ses droits et en avait profité pour assouvir ses pulsions avec Hermione Granger dont il était obsédé. Seulement, le directeur l'avait très mal pris et en guise de punition, avait coupé le roux et de sa magie et d'érection jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il ne devait faire que ce qu'il voulait et pas autre chose. Visiblement, il avait retenu la leçon.

-Oui, monsieur, souffla Ron.

-Bien, sourit machiavéliquement Albus. Tu as trois jours.

-Si peu ? sursauta Ron

-Parce que tu as autre chose à faire ? cingla Albus. Pourtant, il me semble que tu ne fais rien de tes dix doigts, à part baiser des putes à longueur de journée …

Ron rougit. Dès qu'il était énervé, le directeur lui rappelait tous ses défauts sans prendre de gants. Et ils étaient nombreux.

-J'attends que tu me confirmes que tu as bien exécuté ta mission avant de te verser l'argent, prévint Albus. N'essaie surtout pas de me rouler car je le saurais.

-Oui, monsieur, répondit Ron.

-Tu peux y aller, congédia Albus.

Le roux détala le plus vite possible. Le directeur soupira. Le dernier fils Weasley était parfait pour les basses besognes seulement s'il était soigneusement encadré. Il ne fallait surtout pas lui en demander plus car sinon, ses instincts les plus primaires revenaient à la surface, comme avec le viol d'Hermione Granger. Les manipulations qu'il avait faites sur son esprit intra utéro et durant toute son enfance avaient déréglé beaucoup de choses et il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'on puisse le soupçonner plus que de raison ou sinon, il ne voulait pas imaginer toutes les conséquences …

§§§§§

Augusta savourait une bonne tasse de thé.

-Livny !

-Maîtresse Augusta Longbottom Madame a appelé Livny ? s'inclina l'Elfe de maison

-Peux-tu me dire où se trouve mon fils ? demanda Augusta

-Maître Franck Longbottom promène dans le jardin d'hiver, répondit Livny. Les ordres de maîtresse Augusta Longbottom Madame ont été respectés. Un Elfe de maison est toujours aux côtés de maître Franck Longbottom Monsieur.

-Merci, Livny, fit Augusta.

L'Elfe de maison s'inclina avant de disparaître. Augusta laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Franck récupérait doucement de l'attaque des Lestranges mais aussi et surtout des années d'enfermement à Saint Mungo. L'ensorcellement avait été rapidement contré par les contacts de Juan mais les blessures psychiques prenaient beaucoup plus de temps. Son admiration pour Severus avait encore plus grandi si possible quand ce dernier lui avait proposé plusieurs cures pour son fils qu'ils avaient testé les uns après les autres. Certes, Franck était devenu un cobaye mais c'était mieux que de le laisser rester un légume toute sa vie. Au fur et à mesure des échecs comme des évolutions, le maître de Potions avait modifié ses breuvages pour obtenir un maximum d'efficacité. Aujourd'hui, Franck avait récupéré la plupart de ses facultés et pouvait se déplacer, manger seul, se laver … pleins de choses qu'il ne savait pas faire d'après les spécialistes de l'hôpital Sorcier.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était sa mémoire. Les spécialistes de Black Rose avaient établi que son esprit était réparé mais que sa mémoire était bloquée et qu'il se pouvait qu'il ne la retrouve jamais. Severus avait demandé conseil à Anastasia et cette dernière avait confirmé le diagnostic, ajoutant même qu'une manipulation de sa part comme de celle de Severus ne servirait à rien. Seulement, tous les deux gardaient espoir puisqu'ils savaient que Franck faisait régulièrement de violents cauchemars et les quelques bribes dont il se souvenait faisaient référence à des événements particuliers de la vie du Sorcier. Il savait qu'il avait eu un fils mais ne reconnaissait pas Neville en tant que tel.

C'était ce qui faisait le plus souffrir Augusta. Pour elle, Neville devait voir revivre son père mais ce dernier ne le reconnaissait pas comme son fils. Elle savait que le jeune homme avait longtemps fantasmé sur l'idée d'avoir un père, à défaut d'avoir une mère qui se comportait comme telle, et que sans l'arrivée d'Harry dans leurs vies, les événements qui s'étaient enchaînés ne se seraient pas déroulés et les Longbottom restants seraient restés dans le flou le plus total concernant ce qui se passait dans leur famille.

Elle se souvenait encore de ce qui s'était passé après que les grands pontes de St Mungo aient découvert que Franck n'était plus sous leur responsabilité. Augusta avait d'abord eu des lettres des Médicomages traitant habituellement son fils mais devant son refus de ne pas leur permettre de le voir, elle avait droit à leurs visites avec pour résultat les mêmes réponses. Frustrés de ne pas être considérés comme Merlin en personne dans leur domaine, ils avaient donc fait appel à leurs supérieurs ce qui avaient donné lieu à des situations cocasses.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Augusta avait été très surprise de recevoir un courrier de la part du directeur de St Mungo, Leonard Yaxley. Bien que plusieurs membres de sa famille aient fait partie du mouvement Death Eaters, Leonard n'avait que très peu montré son intérêt pour Voldemort. Et c'était ce qui l'avait décidé à répondre favorablement à sa demande d'entretien à l'hôpital. Depuis maintenant trois mois, les Médicomages qui avaient suivi son fils suite à l'attaque des Lestranges le lendemain de Samain menaient une campagne d'harcèlement à son encontre et il n'était pas sûr que la vieille Sorcière garde son calme encore longtemps._

 _Après avoir convenu d'un rendez-vous par courrier, Augusta se rendit donc quelques jours plus tard au cœur de Londres pour rencontrer le directeur de St Mungo dans son bureau. Aussitôt qu'elle fut installée, Leonard Yaxley attaqua._

 _-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous refusez de rendre notre patient à l'hôpital ? agressa Leonard_

 _La moutarde monta rapidement au nez de la matriarche._

 _-Votre patient est mon fils, rappela sèchement Augusta. Et aux dernières nouvelles, il reste sous ma tutelle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit apte à reprendre sereinement sa vie. Si je l'ai confié à vos soins, c'est parce que votre hôpital m'avait promis de le soigner complètement, votre prédécesseur le premier. Or, depuis bientôt quatorze ans qu'il est là, je n'ai vu aucun progrès de quelque sorte._

 _-Mes Médicomages allaient avoir des résultats ! protesta Leonard_

 _-Ah oui ? fit Augusta. Quand ? Quand mon petit-fils aurait lui-même des enfants ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'il aurait été beaucoup trop tard ? Mon fils aurait totalement manqué l'enfance de son propre fils !_

 _-Mais … protesta Leonard. Arrêter ses soins sans nous prévenir aurait pu lui être fatal !_

 _-Franck se porte comme un charme, merci de vous en soucier maintenant, fit Augusta. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, j'ai à cœur la santé de mon fils et j'ai préféré tenté ma chance avec d'autres … « spécialistes »._

 _Elle ne tenait pas à lui révéler que suite à l'examen complet de Juan Locke, ce dernier avait découvert que le traitement que suivait Frank Longbottom était à peine plus efficace qu'un placebo, et encore. Pire, la Médicomagie de guerre ayant fait d'immenses bonds pendant les affrontements avec Grindelwald et Voldemort, des traitements avaient été mis en place pour lutter contre les effets nocifs de certains sorts, notamment le Doloris, avec des résultats probants à la clé._

 _Traitement dont Franck n'avait jamais été l'heureux bénéficiaire._

 _-Franck va désormais mieux, assura Augusta. Son âge mental a augmenté et il sait maintenant s'habiller tout seul. Tout cela en deux mois seulement._

 _Et Augusta ne mentait pas. Après avoir purgé son organisme de tout ce qui le parasitait, Franck avait commencé à panser ses blessures intérieures. Les progrès avaient été fulgurants à la plus grande joie de tout son entourage. Seulement, ce qu'elle ne disait pas, c'était que Franck n'avait encore rien pris comme potions de soins. Preuve que l'hôpital s'était vraiment fichu d'elle._

 _-Nous sommes les meilleurs ! gronda Leonard, vexé_

 _-Je n'en suis pas si sûre, pointa Augusta. Sinon, mon fils serait de retour parmi nous depuis longtemps !_

 _-Nous avons suivi les demandes de lady Longbottom ! déclara Leonard_

 _La vieille Sorcière plissa le regard._

 _-JE suis lady Longbottom, claqua sèchement Augusta. Et mes ordres étaient que mon fils soit soigné au plus vite ! Pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pas été fait ?_

 _Leonard sembla désarçonné._

 _-Je croyais que votre fils était lord Longbottom, fronça des sourcils Leonard._

 _-Il l'est, confirma Augusta. Mais devant votre lenteur, je le lui ai retiré._

 _-Mais alors, Alice Longbottom … fit Leonard._

 _-N'a jamais été lady Longbottom et ne le sera jamais, même moi morte ! cracha Augusta, la situation s'éclairant subitement. Vous avez suivi les ordres de cette petite garce ?_

 _-Elle s'est présenté avec le sceau des Longbottom, se justifia Leonard._

 _Un frisson glacé raidit le dos de la matriarche._

 _-Que voulait-elle ? gronda Augusta_

 _-Elle a choisi les Médicomages qui devaient suivre son mari, déballa Leonard._

 _En effet, l'aura sombre de lady Longbottom n'invitait aucunement au mensonge même par omission._

 _-Et l'infirmière ? pointa Augusta, se rappelant ce qu'elle avait entendu la dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds à l'hôpital avant d'en retirer Franck._

 _-Aussi, confirma Leonard. Comme ce n'est pas une requête inhabituelle, mon prédécesseur a accepté._

 _-Répondez honnêtement, fit Augusta. Combien a-t-il accepté pour cette ineptie ?_

 _Leonard soupira lourdement. Avant sa prise de fonction il y avait de cela maintenant environ huit ans, il avait auparavant suivi longuement le directeur encore en place pour comprendre l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait. Le cas Longbottom l'avait interpellé pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord par le bruit que l'attaque avait faite dans les médias, surtout parce qu'elle était survenue juste après la défaite de Vous Savez Qui, ensuite, par l'identité de la famille de l'homme, la réputation des Longbottom n'était plus à faire, et enfin, par les précautions qui entouraient désormais le lord. Il avait pressenti que ce cas n'allait lui apporter que des problèmes et en voyant lady Longbottom se dresser devant lui, ce jour était arrivé. Il ne tenait pas à avoir des problèmes avec elle et toute sa famille était d'accord avec lui. Sans hésitation, il fouilla dans les étagères derrière lui et en sortit un dossier qu'il dupliqua rapidement avant de le ranger._

 _-Voici ce qui concerne votre fils, annonça gravement Leonard. Je ne sais pas qui vous a donné ceci et vous ne connaissez pas la personne qui vous l'a remis. Ce n'est qu'à cette condition qu'il sera à vous._

 _-J'accepte, fit Augusta, curieuse._

 _Le dossier changea de main._

 _-A la lumière de ce que vous venez de me dire, tout prend son sens, déclara Leonard. Je vais annoncer à mes Médicomages que vous avez été inflexible, ce qui aurait été réellement le cas si la conversation avait pris la tournure normale. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, milady._

 _-Merci, à vous aussi, fit Augusta en rangeant précieusement le dossier et en quittant le bâtiment Sorcier sans un regard en arrière._

 _Trois jours plus tard, Leonard Yaxley était le nouveau pensionnaire de l'aile des pathologies de longue durée._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Augusta se souvenait avoir remis ledit dossier à Juan Locke pour qu'il l'étudie. Les éléments qu'il contenait avaient été édifiants. Et elle avait été pas loin de marcher vers l'hôpital Sorcier pour le raser des fondations jusqu'au toit. Mais Juan l'avait efficacement calmée en arguant que les coupables paieront en temps et en heures. Cela n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde et une enquête minutieuse avait été diligentée pour comprendre jusqu'où pouvait aller cette machination. Tout comme les différentes enquêtes démarrées depuis que Severus avait trouvé et adopté Harry, la patte d'Albus Dumbledore était très visible et évidente et l'ampleur de son implication était vraiment considérable.

Soudain, l'atmosphère de la maison changea radicalement. Augusta se redressa, inquiète.

-Livny !

-Maitresse Augusta Longbottom Lady, la maison est attaquée ! pépia l'Elfe de maison

-Je m'en doutais, fit Augusta. Où se trouve Luna ?

-Dans le jardin d'hiver, Maitresse Augusta Longbottom Lady, répondit Livny.

-Va la chercher et ramène-la ici, ordonna Augusta. Tout de suite.

La minute suivante, la blonde se trouvait face à la matriarche.

-Death Eaters ? demanda confirmation Luna

-Qui d'autre ? renifla Augusta en agitant sa baguette pour mettre en place plusieurs protections. Si j'écoutais Neville, je devrais te mettre en sécurité sans même t'en parler. Mais je commence à te connaître …

-Je veux faire partie de votre famille, déclara fermement Luna. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais refusé d'épouser Neville. Je veux vous aider. Je subirai ses foudres plus tard. Mais je ne me le pardonnerai jamais de vous laisser en arrière.

-Tu sais te battre, déclara Augusta. Alors prouve-le-moi.

-Avec plaisir, sourit machiavéliquement Luna.

La jeune femme se redressa et laissa sa magie envahir le domaine. Depuis plusieurs années, elle avait découvert qu'elle possédait quelques aptitudes communes à Harry, dont celle de modeler sa magie pour qu'elle ait une consistance physique, mais pas au point du jeune homme. Cela lui permettait de jeter des sorts depuis des coins improbables mais également d'analyser son environnement comme personne. Sa limite maximale était d'environ deux cents mètres autour d'elle mais sous le coup de l'adrénaline, elle pouvait se répandre sur le double de cette surface. Mais aujourd'hui, ce ne serait pas le cas.

Sur les indications d'Augusta, Luna se concentra sur la partie du domaine actuellement sous les sorts des assaillants, laissant avec confiance la matriarche s'occuper de ses arrières. Elle identifia le nombre d'adversaires, leur puissance respective, les artefacts dont ils disposaient éventuellement, et foule de détails encore. Une fois sa petite promenade terminée, elle transmit tous les éléments qu'elle avait récoltés.

-On dirait l'artefact qui a servi à s'introduire dans la maison d'Hermione, fronça des sourcils Augusta en l'écoutant.

-Je ne pourrais pas vous le dire, s'excusa Luna. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en étudier.

-Ce n'est pas grave, balaya Augusta. Mais ils n'ont pas l'occasion de l'utiliser.

-Parce qu'il n'aura aucun effet ? sourit Luna

-Oh, il en aura, corrigea Augusta. Mais moins que chez Hermione car les protections étaient trop récentes. D'où l'attaque de ces crétins de Death Eaters.

-Il n'y a pas que des Death Eaters, annonça Luna.

-Que veux-tu dire ? fit Augusta

-J'ai eu la permission d'étudier les artefacts obligatoires pour les Aurors et certains en portent, assura Luna. C'est une opération conjointe.

-Dumbledore pourrait être de mèche avec Voldemort ? s'étonna Augusta

-C'est une éventualité qui n'a jamais quitté notre esprit, rappela Luna. On ne trouve juste pas le lien.

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit Augusta. Authentifie tous les artefacts sur un papier. Il nous faut des preuves de ce qu'ils ont en stock.

-Et pour eux ? demanda Luna

-Je pense qu'il est temps qu'il apprenne ce qui se passe quand on s'en prend à la famille Longbottom … ricana Augusta.

-J'en ai eu la preuve la dernière fois, fit une voix derrière elles.

Les deux Sorcières se retournèrent brusquement.

-Impossible … blanchit Augusta.

-Rien est impossible en magie, rétorqua doucereusement l'inconnu.

Et il leva sa baguette.


	8. Quand le sang parle

**_Quand le sang parle_**

Harry tapotait nerveusement l'accoudoir de son siège.

Il ne voulait absolument pas se trouver là mais son avocat lui avait certifié que ça lui porterait préjudice donc il avait obtempéré contre son gré.

Mis à part son père Severus, il n'avait prévenu personne de ce qu'il allait faire et visiblement, il avait bien fait.

-Nous avons le testament et il est écrit que vous devez être le nouveau tuteur de cet enfant ! déclara d'un air hautain l'avocat adverse

Harry soupira d'énervement, alertant son avocat Moldu que la limite de la patience de son client allait être très rapidement atteinte.

-Nous l'avons parfaitement compris, fit Myron Math, mais ce que nous ne comprenons pas, c'est pourquoi vous faites appel à nous que maintenant.

Refusant d'écouter à nouveau le dialogue de sourds qui se déroulait une nouvelle fois, Harry se rappela pourquoi il se trouvait là.

Alors qu'il avait à peine fini ses études à Hogwarts, Harry avait appris que Dudley avait quitté le centre correctionnel de Saint Brutus le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire, ne pouvant pas être légalement emprisonné au-delà de cet âge. Mais le centre n'avait guère changé son caractère, malgré ses neuf années à l'intérieur. Pire, aussitôt les portes passées, le jeune homme s'était rendu coupable de nombreux délits mais comme son père n'était plus là pour couvrir ses frasques, il avait fait de très nombreux séjours en prison pour des vols ou encore des agressions. Moins de deux ans plus tard, il s'est rendu coupable de viol sur mineur. Le procès avait été rapide, tant les preuves étaient accablantes, et il avait été jeté en prison. Seulement, ses nouveaux colocataires n'avaient guère apprécié que ce crétin arrogant se vante d'être un caïd alors qu'il en était rien mais quand tout le monde sut que s'il était en prison, c'était pour le viol d'une enfant de treize ans, alors ses jours furent rapidement comptés. Ainsi, à l'aube de son vingtième anniversaire, Dudley Dursley fut tué au cours d'une bagarre.

L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Harry avait suivi l'histoire d'un œil distrait, plus par curiosité morbide qu'autre chose. Donc il était parfaitement au courant des faits de guerre de son cousin ainsi que de sa fin amplement méritée à son avis. Seulement, sachant que les Dursley étaient les principales marionnettes de Dumbledore dans son plan pour le briser avant d'entrer dans le monde Sorcier, mû par un sombre instinct, il s'était tenu sur ses gardes concernant cette histoire. Et il avait eu raison. Six mois plus tôt, son avocat Moldu lui avait fait part d'une requête particulière qui pourrait attirer son attention. Il semblait que lord Harrison Potter était mentionné dans un testament et qu'il hériterait de plusieurs choses de valeurs. Intrigué par cet héritage Moldu, Harry avait demandé une enquête complète avant de songer à l'éventualité d'une rencontre officielle. Mais dès que le nom des Dursley était apparu, le brun avait diligenté les contacts de son père pour approfondir le tout. Ce qu'ils avaient découvert l'avait choqué mais dans un sens, pas tant que ça.

Du viol dont s'était rendu coupable Dudley était née une petite fille. Lindsay avait maintenant près de trois ans et était une adorable petite fille chouchoutée par ses grands-parents. Mais le cas de sa mère n'avait pas été tout rose et cette dernière avait rapidement sombré dans l'alcool et la drogue avant de mourir d'overdose quelques mois plus tôt. Le plus tragique fut que sa famille la suivit très vite puisque que pendant qu'elle prenait une énième dose de drogue avec quelques-uns de ses amis dans sa chambre, l'un d'entre eux s'était allumé un joint de marijuana et avait mis le feu dans la maison où les parents de la jeune fille dormaient à l'étage. Lindsay avait été retrouvé trois jours plus tard chez l'un des compagnons de drogue de sa mère qui s'était emparé d'elle pour s'enfuir de la maison en feu.

Jusque-là, rien ne sortant du tragique. Mais quand une gamine de dix-sept ans fait un testament à l'insu de ses parents et le place chez un avocat, là l'histoire prend un tournant étrange.

Dans celui-ci, elle donnait le nom du père de son enfant ainsi que ses instructions. Elle tenait absolument que sa fille soit placée chez le cousin du père de son enfant qui, d'après ce qu'il paraissait, était assez riche pour pouvoir s'occuper de son enfant. Une sonnette d'alarme avait été tirée dans l'esprit d'Harry pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, Pétunia et Vernon n'avaient jamais cru que James Potter était réellement un noble donc qu'il avait beaucoup d'argent. Ensuite, les Sorcier appartenant à l'aristocratie Moldue se faisaient que très rarement connaître dans le monde Moldu et Harry en avait fait de même, ne tenant pas à ce qu'on fasse le lien entre lord Potter et l'affaire d'esclavage moderne qui avait défrayé la chronique des années plus tôt où son anonymat avait été garanti. Et enfin, Harry avait supplié Elias et Vladimir d'ensorceler les Dursley pour qu'ils n'apprennent rien sur lui qui pourrait le raviver à leur mémoire.

L'Elfe et le Vampire avaient été intrigués par cette requête particulière. Quand il était revenu de sa première visite chez les Granger, Harry et Severus avaient longuement discuté de leur cas. Légalement parlant, ils ne pouvaient plus avoir de droit sur le brun mais tous les deux s'étaient quand même méfiés, d'où l'apparition de Sirius. Cependant, et toute la Famille en était consciente, les Dursley avaient bien trop d'emprise psychologiquement parlant sur Harry pour qu'ils puissent rester en liberté sans soucis. Severus et Lucius avaient émis l'idée de les faire disparaître définitivement et le reste des adultes, bien que n'aimant pas du tout la méthode, n'était pas totalement contre. Draco, Neville et Hermione préféraient se concentrer sur Harry au lieu de ces hontes de l'Humanité et Harry ne voulait pas d'une solution aussi définitive car il savait que si Dumbledore en venait à s'intéresser à nouveau à eux pour le faire plier, alors il se rendrait compte qu'on l'avait fait tourner en bourrique depuis le début et le vieux Sorcier ne prendrait pas peut-être pas autant de précautions pour s'en prendre à eux. C'était pour cela que le jeune Sorcier s'était tourné vers Elias et Vladimir. Harry était certain que les trois membres de la famille devaient le maudire jusqu'à la dernière génération donc chaque pensée de malheur devait être tournée vers lui. Or, à part se faire mettre sous Fidelitas, et il n'avait qu'une confiance limité en ce rituel et ça pourrait ne pas être pratique pour les affaires, il ne pouvait empêcher que des informations sur lui n'arrivent jusqu'à eux. C'était pour cela que le jeune garçon avait pris le problème à l'envers. Pourquoi ne pas faire en sorte que les Dursley ne puissent rien savoir de lui au lieu d'ensorceler le monde entier pour qu'il ne dise rien aux Dursley à son sujet ? Les membres du Gang n'avaient pas compris la démarche mais l'Elfe et le Vampire si. Ce qui les avait surtout emballés, c'était la création d'un nouveau rituel qui pouvait être utilisable comme malédiction comme pour une bénédiction. Tous les deux s'étaient mis à faire des recherches, enjoignant le brun à trouver des idées de son côté et ce fut ainsi qu'il trouva son domaine de spécialisation, la création de sorts. Au bout d'un an, ils étaient parvenus à un résultat concluant qu'ils avaient aussitôt lancé sur les Dursley. Et depuis, plus de problème.

Seulement, théoriquement, Dudley ne devait pas savoir qu'Harry était plus que riche. Donc, comment pouvait-il l'avoir dit à une gamine qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, qui plus est pour la violer ? C'était trop étrange pour être du hasard, d'où l'enquête.

Harry avait déjà songé à l'éventualité que la petite fille ne soit pas une machination contre lui. Malheureusement, son avocat Sorcier avait soulevé plusieurs problèmes. S'il devait devenir son tuteur, elle serait considérée comme une fille Potter et donc, pourrait prétendre à hériter en lieu et place des propres enfants Potter s'il venait à en avoir. Ce qu'Harry se refusait catégoriquement. Il acceptait de prendre soin d'elle, soit, mais aucunement que la fille de Dudley soit dépositaire de son propre héritage. Il ne devait rien à cette famille qui n'en avait que le nom, et encore, ce n'était pas pour que le prochain lord Potter soit un Dursley !

C'était pour cela qu'il était venu en personne. Il fallait absolument qu'il mette la main sur ce testament qui lui semblait de plus en plus faux. D'autant plus qu'il semblerait que la jeune maman ait un secret qui pourrait tourner en sa faveur et qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Harry se redressa, amenant Myron Math à se taire pour le laisser parler.

-Maître, fit Harry. Reprenons depuis le début, voulez-vous ?

L'aura de puissance aidant dans des cas pareils, l'avocat adverse se soumit et perdit un peu de son arrogance.

-Bien entendu, monsieur Potter, susurra l'avocat.

-Lord Potter. Et je ne répéterai pas, déclara fermement Harry.

L'avocat déglutit péniblement. Il n'avait plus devant lui un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'enfance mais bel et bien l'aristocrate au courant de sa puissance et de son poids. Une personne dangereuse en somme.

-Vous avez contacté Me Math, ici présent, pour lui faire part d'un testament déposé dans votre étude que vous avez dû ouvrir suite à la mort du titulaire. Exact ? demanda Harry

-Oui, milord, déclara l'avocat.

-Dans ce testament, mon nom y était indiqué de toutes lettres comme nouveau tuteur de cet enfant, correct ? fit Harry

-Oui, milord, répondit l'avocat.

-Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ce n'est pas à la famille du père de cet enfant de s'en occuper ? pointa Harry

L'avocat parut embarrassé. Harry fronça des sourcils. Deux possibilités s'offraient à lui. La première, que l'avocat n'avait pas pensé à cette solution – ou qu'on l'ait forcé à ne pas penser à cette solution – ou la seconde, qu'il faisait partie intégrante de la machination qui visait à faire entrer cette enfant de force dans la famille Potter.

-Toute la famille Dursley se trouve derrière les barreaux, avoua l'avocat. Ils ne peuvent s'occuper d'elle.

-Faux, corrigea Harry. Marjorie Dursley est toujours en vie, que je sache.

Le brun avait parfaitement préparé le terrain avant de venir et il s'était assuré que le déchet qui lui avait servi de tante par alliance était toujours de ce monde.

L'avocat quant à lui sursauta, surpris par cette nouvelle information. Preuve était qu'il semblait de plus en plus évident qu'il avait été manipulé à son insu.

-Je ne savais que cette personne existait, révéla l'avocat.

-Maintenant, vous le savez, fit Harry.

-Mais si elle refuse ? protesta l'avocat

-Mis à part un lien de sang que ma tante a très aimablement renié jusqu'à la dernière goutte, je n'ai rien à voir avec les Dursley, trancha doucereusement Harry. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

-Non, s'étonna l'avocat.

Harry incanta rapidement. Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'information qu'il allait dévoiler ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Et avec l'aide d'Elias et de Vladimir, le brun avait pu créer son propre sort de secret. Dommage que le contre sort ne marche qu'avec la magie d'Harry.

-Vous souvenez-vous de cette histoire il y a treize ans sur une famille accusée d'esclavage moderne ? fit Harry

-Très bien, même, fit l'avocat.

Le fait divers, en plus d'avoir pour victime un enfant, avait vu un autre enfant participer à la torture de ce dernier. Tout le Royaume-Uni avait été dégoûté par cette famille.

-Alors vous serez heureux d'apprendre que les accusés étaient les Dursley et que la victime, c'était moi, annonça Harry.

Le cerveau l'avocat s'activa très rapidement avant de comprendre toutes les implications.

-Bon sang … haleta l'avocat. Vous voulez dire que l'enfant qui avait torturé ce garçon était le père de cette gamine ?

-Gamine qui est le fruit d'un viol, rappela ironiquement Harry. Ne me dites pas que vous ignoriez également cette information ?

-Je ne m'étais pas penché dessus, avoua l'avocat.

-Grave faute de votre part, cingla Harry. Que je ne manquerais pas de signaler au barreau.

Même s'il se doutait de plus en plus que son adversaire ait été manipulé dans les grandes largeurs, le brun n'avait pas l'intention de laisser l'acte impuni. Oui, ce n'était pas juste, mais il ne tenait pas à laisser une impression de laxisme dans le monde Moldu.

-Mais … protesta l'avocat avant de se taire, comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

-Je tiens quand même à rencontrer cet enfant, fit quand même Harry. Et à examiner en personne ce testament hautement irrégulier.

-Comment pouvez-vous … ? se rebella l'avocat

-J'ai aussi quelques notions de droit, railla Harry en lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied. Etre lord ne signifie pas que dépenser de l'argent et faire le beau. Nous nous occupons de nos affaires nous-mêmes, merci. Ce qui comprend d'avoir une formation juridique de base. Me Math, si vous voulez bien convenir d'un rendez-vous avec votre collègue dans le courant de la semaine. Vous connaissez mes disponibilités. Au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir.

Et Harry sortit. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans perdre définitivement son calme. Il sortit de sa poche une sucette aromatisée qu'il déballa pour la mettre dans sa poche. Esther avait tenté de le convaincre de se mettre à la cigarette Moldue – qui n'avait aucun effet négatif sur un Sorcier – mais le jeune homme ne tenait pas à dépendre d'un bâton de nicotine comme sa petite-amie. A la place – et aussi pour la narguer – il avait opté pour des sucettes spécialement confectionnées par Severus à ses parfums préférés. La jeune femme avait déjà tenté de lui en prendre une pour goûter mais il le lui avait sèchement repris en lui signalant qu'elle devait se contenter de sa propre drogue, ce qui avait fait hurler de rire les membres du Gang présents.

Contre toute attente, tout le monde acceptait cette retombée en enfance que représentait cette sucrerie. Severus en avait profité pour y glisser dans certaines des potions destinées aux soins de son fils sous une nouvelle forme. Ainsi, Harry avait par exemple tout un stock sur lui de sucettes au Philtre de Paix qu'il emportait à chaque fois qu'il avait des rendez-vous d'affaire. Mais quand il n'en avait pas besoin, c'était de banales sucettes au sucre Moldues qu'il prenait, surtout pour savoir si on avait trafiqué sa réserve. Il savait qu'Esther essayait régulièrement donc il prenait garde à ce qu'il mettait dans sa bouche.

Myron Math s'approchait.

-Votre rendez-vous, annonça Myron en lui tendant une feuille de papier pliée. Souhaitez-vous que je sois présent ?

-Oui, confirma Harry. Et faites en sorte qu'il y ait également un médecin qui pourra établir un bilan de santé rapide.

-Honnêtement, allez-vous prendre cette enfant sous votre aile ? demanda Myron

-Je ne compte pas devenir son père, certifia Harry. Mais comme je l'ai dit, les Dursley sont capables du pire et Marjorie n'échappe pas à cette règle. Je réfléchis à la question avant de lancer les démarches.

-Bien, lord Potter, s'inclina Myron.

-Avez-vous le testament ? demanda Harry

-Non, répondit Myron. Mais il va l'emmener pour la visite.

-J'aimerai le faire examiner, déclara Harry. Préparez les documents pour qu'il soit transféré temporairement dans votre étude. L'original, de préférence.

-L'original ? sursauta Myron. Ce n'est pas courant.

-C'est ce que je veux, assura Harry. Si cela pose des problèmes, rapportez-moi les conditions. Avant que j'impose les miennes.

Myron savait reconnaître une menace quand il en entendait une. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de ne pas satisfaire son meilleur client. Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre comment un homme aussi riche avait pu le choisir alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore fait ses preuves, ayant eu son diplôme que cinq ans auparavant.

-Ce sera fait, sourit Myron.

-Je vous laisse, fit Harry. Nous disons donc à la prochaine.

-Au revoir, lord Potter, fit Myron.

§§§§§

Hermione se réveilla dans un océan de douceur.

De retour d'une tournée au Chili, la brune n'avait pas voulu retourner dans son appartement toute seule. Oh, elle savait qu'elle aurait pu sortir en boite pour se trouver quelqu'un pour réchauffer son lit pour la nuit mais elle avait besoin de réconfort et ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne voulait plus de coup d'un soir. Et ce n'était que dans certains endroits qu'elle pouvait le trouver. Il y avait bien les bras d'Anastasia mais cette dernière l'avait prévenue qu'elle était sur un projet important du clan et qu'elle ne pouvait le délaisser sans que Vladimir ne le lui reproche vertement, quand bien même c'était pour Hermione. Donc cette dernière s'était tournée vers les maisons de ses meilleurs amis. Elle savait que Neville était avec Luna et que Draco passait sa soirée hebdomadaire avec ses parents donc il ne restait plus qu'Harry. Ce dernier ne disait jamais non et il savait que même quand il était occupé, elle savait se faire discrète pour ne pas le déranger.

Ce qui était le cas ce soir-là. Hermione avait été un peu surprise de voir le Miroir occupé mais elle savait également ce que ça voulait dire : Esther était présente. Un sourire machiavélique avait alors orné ses lèves avant qu'elle ne prenne sa chambre et qu'elle ne se couche. Elle allait bien profiter de son petit séjour.

Contrairement à ce qu'Esther pensait, Hermione ne l'avait jamais apprécié. La première fois qu'elle avait vu Esther en cercle plus restreint, la brune avait listé toutes les choses qui lui avaient semblé incongrues. Tout d'abord, sa couleur de cheveux. Hermione savait les Sorciers adeptes des couleurs improbables mais Esther s'était tournée vers une couleur à la façon Moldue, ce qui voulait dire qu'au bout de quelques semaines, ses racines foncées se voyaient sur ses cheveux blonds platine. Ensuite, ses tenues. Toutes ses robes Sorcières étaient fabriquées dans des tissus luxueux mais le résultat sur elle avec des accessoires n'était pas si fabuleux que ça. Parfois, elle en venait à ressembler à une gamine qui avait piqué les affaires de sa mère pour s'habiller. Sa position sur les Moldus était également ambigüe. Elle affirmait à voix haute comprendre le monde Moldu et vouloir que les Sorciers s'ouvrent plus à eux mais quand elle parlait, on comprenait par sa façon de parler qu'elle les considérait comme des moins que rien. Et une foule d'autres détails.

Mais ce qui ressortait le plus, c'était qu'Esther était jalouse d'Hermione.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que la première femme dans la vie d'Harry, c'était Hermione et personne d'autre. La femme qui ravirait le cœur de lord Potter devait avoir des arguments solides pour prétendre à cette place et la garder. Sans le montrer, Hermione défendait bec et ongles cette place et ne comptait pas la laisser à la première venue. Esther avait montré dès le début qu'elle n'en avait qu'après le titre et les comptes en banque d'Harry donc Hermione était tout indiquée pour lui faire comprendre que pour faire partie de la famille Potter, il fallait convaincre le Gang et Hermione en tête qu'on n'avait que le bonheur d'Harry à cœur. Tout le contraire d'Esther, donc.

Esther avait toujours envié l'accès illimité d'Hermione au manoir Potter, donc le Miroir. Suite à sa petite visite où Severus l'avait trouvé en petite tenue, la blonde avait découvert qu'elle ne pouvait accéder à ce qu'elle croyait être le manoir Potter aussi facilement. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que cet accès libre ne lui avait été accordé qu'une seule fois pour voir ce qu'elle en ferait. Depuis ce jour, Esther ne venait que quand elle y était attendue. Et bien des fois, cette dernière avait assisté à des retrouvailles entre Harry et Hermione alors que cette dernière n'était même pas attendue. Ce qui la faisait enrager.

Hermione se leva et se prélassa longuement sous la douche car elle avait encore des courbatures suite à son voyage en avion de la veille. Elle n'hésita que très peu de temps avant d'enfiler un maillot deux pièces puis une chemise d'homme par-dessus. Elle attacha ses cheveux avec un crayon et se rendit dans le petit salon où le petit déjeuner était habituellement servi et où elle était sûre de retrouver Harry.

Ce dernier n'avait jamais réussi à prendre ses petits déjeuners au lit, sauf quand les membres du Gang y étaient ou quand il était malade. De plus, il se levait toujours sur les coups de six heures trente du matin pour commencer sa journée, ce qu'Esther avait reproché de nombreuses fois comme elle adorait littéralement lézarder dans son lit jusqu'au moins onze heures.

Se servant d'une grande tasse de thé, Hermione se cala sur une causeuse en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Harry, tu es déjà … Oh.

-Bonjour Esther, sourit Hermione.

Cette dernière la regarda vraiment. La blonde avait voulu tenter le style saut du lit mais au lieu d'être sensuelle sans être apprêtée, Esther Cole semblait plus que débraillée. Et le maquillage qu'elle croyait naturel était plus que voyant. Esther, quant à elle, était surprise de voir sa véritable rivale au manoir. Parce qu'elle savait parfaitement que dès qu'elle était là, Hermione était l'entière priorité d'Harry. Et Esther était reléguée dans un coin.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là, déclara Esther, l'air mauvais.

-Elle est une invitée permanente ici, tu le sais, intervint une nouvelle voix.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent pour découvrir Harry Potter dans toute sa splendeur. Le brun approcha la blonde pour lui faire une bise chaste sur la joue puis se tourna vers la brune pour l'embrasser plus longuement sur la bouche.

Ça aussi rendait folle de rage Esther. Hermione et Harry avaient des gestes que de simples amis ne pouvaient pas avoir entre eux. La première fois qu'Esther les avait vus interagir, elle avait vraiment cru que pendant toutes ses années, son tuteur Albus Dumbledore lui avait menti et qu'Hermione Granger et Harry Potter étaient en couple depuis des années. Mais plus tard, elle s'était rendu compte que les membres du Gang avaient une relation presque fusionnelle et que personne dans leur entourage ne s'en offusquait.

-Je pensais que tu ne rentrais que demain, s'étonna Harry en prenant la tasse d'Hermione et en buvant une gorgée.

-J'ai terminé plus tôt, haussa des épaules Hermione. Et comme je n'avais pas envie de me casser la tête en atterrissant …

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un détail sauta aux yeux d'Esther.

-Mais c'est une chemise d'Harry ! s'exclama Esther en regardant de plus près celle que portait Hermione

La blonde vit rouge. En deux ans de relation, la blonde n'avait jamais été permise de piocher dans la monstrueuse garde-robe de son petit-ami.

-Effectivement, confirma Harry en souriant. Tu me l'avais empruntée quand, celle-là ?

-Tu sais, je te pique souvent tes affaires, haussa des épaules en riant Hermione. Mais je crois me souvenir que c'était après la soirée du Ministère …

-Laquelle ? haussa des sourcils Harry. C'est limite s'il n'en fait pas toutes les semaines !

-Tu n'as pas tort, concéda Hermione. Celle de septembre dernier, je crois.

-Pour le dernier Ordre de Merlin donné à un de ces Médicomages tellement imbus de leur personne et qui ont juste mis leur nom sur la découverte de l'un de leurs larbins ? compléta Harry

-Tu as une tellement haute opinion du personnel de St Mungo ! pouffa Hermione

-Tellement que je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds et que ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver, répondit Harry.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le Médicomage personnel d'Harry Potter ne se trouvait pas à l'hôpital Sorcier au cœur de Londres mais à Black Rose, la clinique privée dont la réputation dépassait les frontières. Esther avait bien essayé de l'y entraîner pour faire un bilan de santé mais elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire plier.

La blonde comprit qu'elle était mise à l'écart mais elle allait se battre.

-Comment elle a atterri sur toi ? demanda méchamment Esther

-La chemise ? fit Hermione. Nous avons fait une after juste après et on est allé au lit.

 _Est-ce que tu vas tomber dans le piège ?_ songea Hermione en faisant un décompte mental dans sa tête.

-Tu m'as trompé avec elle ! rugit Esther

-Fais très attention à ce que tu dis, gronda doucereusement Harry.

Esther sut qu'elle s'était fait avoir. Quand on gravitait aussi près du Gang, il y avait des choses qui paraissaient normales pour eux mais qui ne l'étaient pas pour le reste du monde. Les positions et gestes tendancieux en faisaient partie. Draco embrassait également Hermione sur la bouche pour la saluer tandis que Neville le faisait au coin des lèvres. La jeune femme s'installait toujours sur les genoux des garçons, sauf quand Luna squattait ceux de son fiancé.

Et ils dormaient régulièrement dans le même lit dans le plus simple appareil.

Bien des fois, Esther était arrivée un matin et avait découvert le Gang dans la salle du repas avec les vêtements des autres – quand il y en avait et ils étaient très peu nombreux - et l'air totalement débraillé. Et quand elle arrivait à jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'Harry, il était clair qu'il n'avait pas dormi seul. La blonde avait toujours soupçonné que les quatre membres entretenaient une relation plus amicale mais la seule fois qu'elle avait émis cette hypothèse, Harry avait coupé court à ses élucubrations en lui promettant l'enfer si elle revenait sur le sujet. Effectivement, en avoir fait part à un journaliste au détour d'une conversation n'avait pas été fin de sa part.

-Mais … protesta Esther.

-Tu sais parfaitement quand on ne rentre pas chez nous tout de suite, on passe la soirée ensemble, trancha Harry. Le sujet est clos.

-Je suis ta petite-amie ! protesta Esther

-Ce qui ne te donne pas tous les droits, et encore moins celui de pouvoir régenter ma vie ! claqua Harry, commençant doucement à s'échauffer

Furieuse, Esther quitta la pièce sous le regard hilare d'Hermione. Mais aussitôt qu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée, ils sécurisèrent la pièce.

-Tu y es allée fort, constata Harry.

-Ta greluche m'énerve, grogna Hermione. Ne me reproche pas de vouloir la faire dégager à tout prix.

-Oui, mais … soupira Harry.

-Oui, je sais, comme ça, Dumbledore ne t'en collera pas une autre encore plus conne, termina Hermione. T'inquiète, je l'avais compris.

-J'adore comment tu arrives à la faire sortir de ses gonds, sourit Harry.

-Elle se croit intelligente parce qu'elle croit qu'on ne voit pas clair dans son jeu, renifla Hermione. Comment ce vieux fou a pu penser qu'elle te conviendrait ?

-Il a bien essayé de me coller la Weasley dans les pattes, rappela Harry.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Hermione. Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle prend de plus en plus ses aises.

-Tu n'as pas tort, fit Harry. Elle me fait des sous-entendus comme quoi elle serait encore plus heureuse si elle avait la bague au doigt. Et les lendemains où on couche ensemble, elle vérifie automatiquement si elle n'est pas enceinte.

-Elle est motivée, constata Hermione.

-Et déterminée, assura Harry. Je sais de source sûre qu'elle est sur la paille. Et si elle est enceinte, je devrais obligatoirement l'épouser, ne serait-ce que pour empêcher Dumbledore de mettre la main sur mon enfant.

-Pourquoi elle ne se fait pas engrosser par quelqu'un d'autre ? soupira Hermione. Ça simplifierait tellement les choses !

-Pour que je puisse simplement réfuter la paternité de ce mouflet ? ricana Harry. Malheureusement, elle sait calculer deux plus deux.

-Dommage, grogna Hermione. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas t'en débarrasser tout de suite ?

-Non, fit Harry. Et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi.

Hermione soupira. Comme dans tout groupe d'amis, certaines avaient des secrets que les autres ne connaissaient pas. Ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui. Cela peinait Hermione mais elle comprenait pourquoi elle ne pouvait rien dire aux autres.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tu devrais faire quelques apparitions en Angleterre, fit Harry. Le vieux est encore plus suspicieux.

-Mais il ne peut pas me lâcher la jambe ? pesta Hermione

-Non parce qu'il sait que tu prépares quelque chose, répondit Harry. Et que ça n'a jamais été bon signe pour ses plans.

-Pas faux, concéda Hermione. Bon, tu te débarrasses de l'autre pimbêche et on y va ?

-Laisse-moi transférer les laisses qu'elle croit avoir placé discrètement, fit Harry. Et si tu pouvais t'habiller un peu mieux pour la faire saliver encore plus de jalousie, ça m'arrangerait.

-Mode Moldue ou Sorcière ? demanda Hermione

-La mode Sorcière n'existe pas en Angleterre, haussa des épaules Harry. Et les tenues Moldues sont tellement plus agréables à regarder, encore plus sur toi …

-Vil flatteur, sourit Hermione. Rattrape-la pour arrondir les angles pour que je puisse la couler comme il se doit.

-Tu traînes trop avec Draco, constata Harry.

-Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, déclara Hermione en lui envoyant un baiser.

§§§§§

Léon ferma la porte de la chambre.

-Alors ? demanda Neville

-Elle est extrêmement fatiguée, déclara Léon. Elle tenait absolument à vous parler mais je l'ai convaincu d'attendre demain matin sous peine qu'elle ne s'endorme en quelques minutes après le début de votre discussion.

Neville hocha de la tête, se rangeant de l'avis du Médicomage loup-garou puis l'escorta jusqu'à la salle de Transports où il lui remit une liste de potions que sa patiente devrait prendre avant de s'en aller. Le jeune homme soupira lourdement et prit place dans le salon pour laisser ses pensées vagabonder.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que dans le plus grand secret, le manoir Longbottom avait été attaqué. Les différentes alarmes reliées au lord en fonction avaient fait vibrer Neville jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et il s'était précipité au secours de sa grand-mère et de sa fiancée mais très vite, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Bien que la façade ne présente aucune trace de ce qui s'était passé, l'intérieur était une toute autre histoire. Le rez-de-chaussée avait été dévasté et plus particulièrement le salon où s'étaient trouvées les deux Sorcières. Le jeune homme les avaient prises en charge et transféré dans un petit cottage reculé de la famille et avait fait venir Léon. Depuis que le Ministère intensifiait sa traque pour faire fermer Black Rose, Juan Locke, le copropriétaire, était surveillé et il n'était pas dans leur intérêt qu'on sache par son biais que la maison Longbottom était au plus bas. Le loup-garou avait été un bon compromis, surtout qu'il avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises sa loyauté à l'institution et à leurs propriétaires.

-Comment va Luna ? demanda Augusta

-Elle vient à peine de se réveiller, annonça Neville.

Le combat s'était déroulé très vite. Luna s'était jetée devant Augusta pour ne pas qu'elle soit touchée par le sort qui fonçait vers elle et la matriarche n'avait pas attendu que son adversaire revienne de sa surprise pour littéralement le bombarder de sorts. Ce dernier toutefois n'avait pas battu tout de suite en retraite et la vieille Sorcière avait puisé dans la magie de la maison pour le blesser et pour l'expulser hors de la maison. Mais malheureusement, la jeune blonde avait été touchée par une malédiction assez puissante et il avait fallu l'aide de Vladimir pour en venir à bout.

-Te sens-tu prête à parler ? demanda sérieusement Neville

-Si tout le monde peut être réuni, oui, capitula Augusta. Nous devons nous organiser en conséquence. Les informations que je détiens expliquent de nombreuses choses.

Neville hocha simplement la tête avant de sortir. Réunir la Famille demandait maintenant de très nombreuses précautions et avec l'attaque que venait de subir sa grand-mère, rien ne devait être laissé au hasard.

Pour ne pas s'éloigner de Luna, Neville décida d'organiser la réunion sur place. Il fit les aménagements d'intérieur nécessaires avant de se pencher sur les protections magiques. Comme dans tout le patrimoine immobilier des Longbottom depuis une semaine, il les avait revues à la hausse et ne comptait pas qu'un tel drame se reproduise.

Les premiers à arriver furent les Malfoy, parents comme enfant. Ils se saluèrent avec force d'embrassades diverses avant de laisser place à Hermione et Sirius.

-Vous savoir ensemble n'est pas un bon présage, fit Neville en les voyant tous les deux.

-Tu deviens aussi méfiant que Severus, rit Sirius. D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, pronostiqua Neville.

Celui-ci apparut alors et salua tout le monde.

-Où se trouve Harry ? demanda tout de suite Severus. Je te pensais chez lui, Hermione.

-Je suis partie hier matin, répondit Hermione.

-Il n'arrive jamais en retard, commenta Draco.

Leur inquiétude s'estompa lorsque le dernier arriva enfin une demi-heure plus tard.

Pour remonter en flèche quand ils s'aperçurent de son état de fureur.

Severus prit les choses en main. Il assit d'autorité Harry et plongea dans son esprit pour comprendre le problème en toute intimité. Dix minutes plus tard, la magie du jeune homme réintégrait son corps pour être plus supportable pour le reste de l'assemblée.

-Le Ministère, soupira Severus.

-Je promets qu'un jour, je raserai cette institution du sol au plafond ! grogna Harry

-Qu'ont-ils fait cette fois ? demanda Lucius

-Quelqu'un aurait déclaré que je ne serais pas franc avec le Ministère, déclara Harry.

-Sur quel sujet ? s'étonna Neville

-Sur ma famille, gronda Harry. Il y aurait une rumeur comme quoi j'aurais eu un enfant hors mariage.

-Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione

-Pas forcément, tempéra Narcissa. Beaucoup rêvent de mettre la main sur la maison Potter. Et quoi de mieux qu'un enfant naturel ?

-La Cole va tirer la gueule si ce n'est pas elle qui rafle le jackpot, ricana Draco.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Neville

-Parce qu'Harry est assez âgé pour faire ce type d'erreur, expliqua Lucius. Et comme il a une réputation de droiture que les plus anciens et les plus corrompus ont du mal à écorcher, ils tentent de le déstabiliser. Surtout qu'il gagne de plus en plus de poids.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour les faire taire ? demanda Sirius

-J'ai sorti les principaux scandales des plus importants d'entre eux, sourit machiavéliquement Harry. Et comme il s'agissait la plupart du temps d'adultère, je leur ai rappelé que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'étais pas encore marié donc ce dont on m'accusait sans preuve n'avait aucune conséquence sur les serments du mariage, contrairement à eux. Pas un n'a osé me regarder droit dans les yeux après ça. J'ai préféré partir avant de tous les claquer contre les murs.

-Tu as jeté un coup d'œil dans leurs esprits ? demanda Hermione

-J'ai été tenté, avoua Harry. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils auraient aimé mon passage.

-Je mènerai mon enquête, promit Severus. Maintenant, peut-on savoir pourquoi nous sommes réunis ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Neville qui soupira lourdement.

-Luna est réveillée, révéla Neville.

Tout le monde fut soulagé. Bien qu'ils ne pouvaient le montrer en public, ils avaient été ébranlés d'apprendre que le manoir Longbottom avait été la cible d'une attaque et ses principales résidentes blessées et plus que tout, de savoir que Luna avait été gravement touchée.

-Je sais qui a participé à l'attaque des Granger, annonça Augusta.

Les yeux d'Hermione flamboyèrent. Bien que la Famille ait parfaitement compris que Dumbledore avait sûrement des intérêts dans cette attaque, personne n'avait pu savoir qui l'avait commandité exactement, ni même qui l'avait exécutée. La jeune femme avait toutefois émis l'hypothèse que celui qui l'avait violé avait été à l'école en même temps que le Gang, assez proche pour croire qu'il avait une idylle avec elle.

-Qui ? gronda Sirius

-Gellert Grindelwald, répondit gravement Augusta.

-Je le croyais emprisonné à Nurmengard, fit remarquer Lucius.

-Sachant que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a fait, j'en viens à douter, avoua Severus. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il est impliqué ?

-C'est lui qui a lancé la malédiction sur Luna, annonça Augusta.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de raison de douter de la matriarche Longbottom.

-Ça me semblait bizarre que Dumbledore mette en prison son propre amant, nota Harry. S'il est libre, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Les plus âgés se tournèrent vers le brun.

-Comment ça, ils étaient amants ? s'étonna Narcissa

-Il est vrai que toutes les personnes qui les ont côtoyés pendant leur scolarité ne sont plus nombreuses mais c'est avéré, certifia Harry. Dans les autres pays, Dumbledore n'a pas accès aux archives donc j'ai pu trouver les informations qu'il avait fait disparaître d'Angleterre.

-Abe nous avait pourtant parlé du fait qu'ils se soient battus et qu'Arianna soit morte, songea Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des suppositions, rappela Neville. Il est facile de savoir si Grindelwald a mis les pieds dans l'un des domaines Longbottom. Mais il y a plus, c'est ça ?

-L'artefact qui a été détecté pour permettre d'entrer dans la maison des parents d'Hermione est le même qui a été utilisé pour entrer chez nous, dévoila Augusta. Luna l'a formellement reconnu.

-Cela remet en cause la sécurité de nos domaines, constata Sirius. Voire, de toutes nos possessions.

-Les Gobelins ne laisseront pas cet objet entrer dans la banque, certifia Lucius. Ils auraient bien trop à perdre.

-Mais il reste des choses qui ne nous sont pas directement liées, ajouta Narcissa. Black Rose par exemple.

Severus se crispa. La clinique privée était dans le collimateur du ministère mais on pouvait également voir la patte de Dumbledore dedans. En effet, la qualité des soins et des potions faisaient concurrence à Saint Mungo, principalement alimenté par des entreprises liées au vieux Sorcier. Et en se soignant à Black Rose, le Sorcier moyen avait accès à une certaine indépendance, puisqu'il avait le choix de se soigner où il voulait.

-Donc nous avons un nouvel ennemi, déclara Draco.

-Non, corrigea Severus. Nous avons identifié tous nos ennemis.

-Vladimir devrait être au courant, proposa Harry. Si nous devons compter avec Grindelwald dans le paysage, ça sera bien plus compliqué. Surtout s'il est censé être en prison.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'a pas condamné à mort ? s'étonna Hermione. D'autres ont été condamné au baiser du Dementor pour des crimes moins graves que les siens, pourtant !

-A l'époque, personne ne savait comment le tuer, soupira Augusta. A la fin de la guerre, on avait découvert qu'il était très intéressé par la nécromancie.

Un lien terrifiant se fit dans l'esprit d'Harry.

-Je pense que c'est Grindelwald, avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore, qui a créé Voldemort, hésita Harry.

-C'est une accusation très grave, fit Severus. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Les Horcruxes de Voldemort, répondit Harry. C'est une forme de nécromancie, non ? Or, on a dû chercher dans les plus vieux ouvrages de magie pour en trouver une mention, tellement le procédé révulsait même les mages les plus sombres. On sait parfaitement que Voldemort n'aurait pas pu tomber par hasard sur cette pratique. Sauf si on l'a patiemment aiguillé.

-C'est une théorie un peu tirée par les cheveux mais malheureusement, elle est plausible, soupira Draco. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de Dumbledore.

Tous durent en concéder.


	9. La Prophétie

**_La Prophétie_**

-Votre coffre est vide, déclara le Gobelin. Sans argent pour en payer la location, nous devons le fermer.

-Je suis Sang Pur ! rappela sèchement la Sorcière

-Vous n'avez plus d'argent, rappela à son tour le Gobelin.

Rageuse, elle tourna des talons et s'en alla.

Alice Collins regrettait les temps où elle était encore une Longbottom. En tant qu'épouse du prochain lord, elle avait des avantages dont rêverait tout jeune Sorcière. Franck avait été un gentleman et Alice était rapidement tombée sous son charme pendant qu'il la séduisait. Soit, elle n'avait pas fait l'unanimité auprès de sa belle-mère Augusta mais elle avait rattrapé le coup en donnant assez rapidement l'héritier tant attendu. Franck, Neville et elle avaient formé un si belle famille, aussi admirée que les Potter.

Et Samain était arrivé.

Elle n'avait rien senti mais l'air alarmé de Franck lui avait fait comprendre que quelque chose se passait. Elle avait juste eu le temps de s'enfuir avant d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil les Lestranges – Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan – débarquer dans leur salon.

S'enfuir … sans son fils.

Elle avait argué par la suite à Augusta qu'elle avait été projetée hors de la pièce quand les Death Eaters étaient entrés et qu'elle était allée chercher de l'aide mais la vérité, c'était qu'elle s'était enfuie sans un seul regard en arrière. Et elle s'était encore plus dépêchée en entendant les premiers hurlements. C'était Augusta qui l'avait retrouvée dans l'immense parc et c'était également elle qui lui avait annoncé l'état dans lequel se trouvait désormais son époux après que la vieille femme ait fini de faire fuir ceux qui l'avait forcé à se réfugier au plus profond de son esprit. Alice s'était retrouvée propulsée mère célibataire et à son grand désarroi, elle ne savait pas comment s'occuper de son fils, ayant toujours laissé cette corvée aux Elfes de maison et à son mari qui était littéralement en adoration devant Neville. Ses relations tendues avec sa belle-mère lui avaient fait se tourner vers la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance : Albus Dumbledore. Sur ses conseils, elle avait inculqué des principes à son fils et l'élevait comme devait l'être un Sang Pur à leurs yeux. Mais tout avait basculé quand Neville avait eu sept ans …

Alice essuya rageusement ses yeux en repensant à cette période particulière. Augusta, lassée de voir toutes ses demandes pour voir son héritier rejetées, avait fait valoir ses droits en tant que chef de la famille Longbottom pour enfin pouvoir rendre visite à Neville. A son corps défendant, la jeune mère avait dû les laisser partir pour la journée. L'état de fureur dans lequel était revenu la matriarche trois heures plus tard lui avait fait présager le pire.

Et elle avait eu raison. Après avoir envoyé le petit garçon dans sa chambre, Augusta avait de nouveau usé de ses droits pour extorquer à Alice toute la vérité sur l'éducation du petit Neville. Couplé avec les réponses de l'enfant, Augusta n'avait pas tardé à lui retirer son fils. Désespérée, elle était allée se réfugier chez son mentor, Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui avait conseillé d'attendre patiemment qu'Augusta se rende compte que Neville avait besoin de sa mère pour grandir.

Elle s'était rendu compte de son erreur cinq ans plus tard.

Quand elle avait rencontré Neville lors d'une sortie à Hogmeade, elle avait pris de plein fouet les reproches de son fils. Elle n'avait eu l'occasion de le rencontrer avant, sauf pour se disputer avec Augusta, et ce jour-là, elle avait compris qu'elle avait eu tort de ne pas avoir cherché à le revoir. Mais comme Albus venait de lui parler d'une certaine prophétie qui lierait Harry Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle avait pris peur pour son fils et avait tenté de le récupérer pour l'entraîner. Mais il avait refusé.

Il n'avait pas voulu suivre sa propre mère ! C'était insensé !

Depuis ce jour, elle avait tenté de contacter régulièrement son fils. Neville ne lui accordait qu'un entretien par an, dans un endroit qu'il définissait, et pendant ceux-ci, elle tentait de le convaincre de revenir vers elle. Prudent, le jeune homme lui demandait comment elle comptait faire cela mais dès qu'elle parlait de vivre dans l'une des demeures d'Albus Dumbledore, il refusait, l'enjoignant à trouver une solution qui la rendrait plus indépendante du vieux Sorcier. Neville n'avait pas apprécié pas non plus qu'elle argue qu'Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy avaient une très mauvaise influence sur Harry et lui et qu'elle refusait qu'il les fréquente, au contraire des Weasley qu'elle trouvait parfaits.

Mais le jour de son quinzième anniversaire …

Alice retourna rapidement dans sa petite maison pour se laisser aller à la déprime. Elle n'habitait plus dans la maison de son enfance car elle avait dans le plus grand secret vendu la demeure familiale pour aider Albus Dumbledore qui avait eu un besoin urgent d'argent. Quand, la première fois, Neville avait critiqué le fait qu'elle n'ait même pas de maison à elle, elle avait acheté cette maison, pensant qu'il serait plus enclin à venir vivre avec elle.

En vain.

Lors du quinzième anniversaire de Neville, ce dernier avait repris son titre de lord Longbottom et avait pris beaucoup de décisions suite à cela. Tout d'abord, en accord avec lady Longbottom, Augusta, il avait déclaré que son père Franck n'était plus apte à reprendre le titre du fait de son état médical. Ensuite, il avait demandé un audit intégral de toutes les possessions des Longbottom et ce qu'il avait découvert ne lui avait pas plu puisqu'elle avait reçu de nombreux courriers de Gringotts visant à l'inviter à s'expliquer sur diverses décisions qu'elle avait prises pendant qu'elle était mariée à Franck et surtout après que ce dernier ait été hospitalisé.

Et le pire, Neville l'avait reniée en tant que Longbottom.

Furieuse, Alice s'était présentée au manoir Longbottom pour exiger des explications. Neville, encore fatigué par le bal qui s'était déroulé deux jours auparavant, n'avait guère apprécié de se faire hurler dessus de bon matin et craché en pleine figure qu'il ne tenait pas à ce que celle qui se targuait être sa mère ne soit qu'une vulgaire marionnette. Indignée, Alice lui avait rappelé qu'elle prenait uniquement des conseils d'éducation auprès d'Albus Dumbledore pour qu'il soit prêt pour la nouvelle guerre qui s'annonçait. Neville lui avait rappelé que le retour de Voldemort avait échoué, donc que la guerre n'était plus d'actualité mais surtout, qu'il était gonflé de prendre conseil auprès d'un Sorcier qui maintenait la rivalité, voire une haine farouche et inutile entre les maisons d'Hogwarts, le tout avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Comprenant qu'elle était sur le point de perdre tout, elle avait longuement cherché une solution pour que Neville revienne sur sa décision mais ce dernier avait toujours campé sur ses positions.

-Allons, ma chère, que se passe-t-il ? fit une voix derrière elle

Alice sourit à travers son regard mouillé en reconnaissant la voix d'Albus Dumbledore. C'était le seul qui pouvait passer les barrières sans se faire annoncer.

-Je n'ai plus d'argent, avoua Alice. Et je ne sais pas si Neville va vouloir m'en donner.

Albus retint un soupir d'agacement. Il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là mais il ne se serait jamais douté que Neville Longbottom aurait renié sa propre mère dès qu'il serait devenu lord. Mais étant donné que le jeune homme avait découvert qu'elle avait fait n'importe quoi avec l'argent de la famille, ce n'était guère surprenant. Albus ne savait pas si les Longbottom étaient au courant des manipulations concernant Franck mais n'ayant pas eu d'échos sur l'ancien lord Longbottom, le vieux Sorcier ne s'inquiétait pas spécialement. Mais Alice ne lui servait désormais à rien et bien qu'il soit tenté de la faire disparaître définitivement, cela attirerait l'attention.

-Êtes-vous allé le voir ? demanda Albus

-Pas depuis qu'il a quitté Hogwarts, renifla Alice.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres terrorise le pays, rappela Albus. Pourquoi ne pas lui annoncer que vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour l'entraîner ? Vous retournerez dans ses bonnes grâces ainsi.

Alice sécha rapidement ses larmes pour réfléchir à cette proposition.

-Vous lui donnerez des cours ? s'exclama Alice

-Bien entendu, confirma Albus.

-Mais il ne se sépare jamais de ses amis ! nota Alice

-Je suis sûr de pouvoir m'arranger avec lui, sourit Albus. Et même toucher deux mots concernant sa fiancée …

Une grimace tordit le visage d'Alice. Elle ne supportait pas Luna Lovegood, qui n'avait rien d'une future lady. Trop fantasque, trop ailleurs … Elle n'était que simple journaliste, et même pas dans l'un des journaux les plus importants du pays, non ! Elle avait préféré reprendre le journal de son père dérangé. Alice était convaincue que Luna n'était pas faite pour être la prochaine lady Longbottom. Si elle avait eu son mot à dire, elle aurait présenté à Neville de nombreuses jeunes filles qui auraient parfaitement convenues mais surtout, qui auraient plu à Augusta. Mais maintenant qu'Alice n'avait plus de place officielle dans la famille Longbottom …

-Merci de protéger mon fils, sourit Alice.

-Pas de quoi, fit Albus. Sinon, concernant votre situation financière …

Le directeur partit une heure plus tard, ayant résolu en apparence les problèmes d'Alice Collins.

§§§§§

Severus se retint de maudire ce fichu Vampire quand il s'écroula sur le sol.

Il avait suivi le conseil d'Ore, la Pythie cachée au Département des Mystères, et avait prévenu Vladimir de son don.

Rétrospectivement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie.

Vladimir avait été comme un gosse dans un magasin de bonbons. Il l'avait conduit à Shin, le calice maître Occulte qui avait été heureux d'avoir un potentiel apprenti en quatre siècles de vie. Il l'avait soigneusement testé, encore plus en voyant la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras du Sorcier. Shin avait été sceptique mais après une conversation avec Severus puis avec Vladimir, il avait accepté de devenir le maître d'apprentissage de lord Prince. Depuis cinq ans, donc, Severus se rendait une fois par mois au Canada, où vivant Shin et son Vampire Barney. Sur place, il était jeté dans une salle temporelle où il y passait une semaine alors que seules trois heures se passaient à l'extérieur. Les trois premiers jours, Severus ingurgitait des tonnes d'informations sur la magie Occulte, vulgairement parlant la version sombre de ce que le commun des Sorciers apprenait à l'école, avec Shin qui ne ménageait pas ses efforts. Les trois suivants, Barney prenait le relais et forçait Severus à appliquer tout ce qu'il avait appris. Le dernier jour servait de repos pour Severus qui en avait bien besoin.

Mais là, Barney s'en donnait à cœur joie. Comme il ne pouvait pas se battre contre son calice, il adorait se mesurer à un futur maître Occulte. Severus se retrouvait plus souvent qu'à son tour par terre mais ça le motivait plus à maîtriser cet art oublié.

-Barney ! grinça Shin. Ne me l'abîme pas !

-Mais, mon amour ! protesta Barney

-C'est le seul qui a eu les couilles de venir me voir pour accepter d'apprendre ! pesta Shin. Si tu le tues, comment je fais, moi ?

C'était toujours hilarant de voir Barney se faire réprimander par son compagnon. Mais vu l'état de Severus, ce dernier ne pouvait pas en rire.

-Maintenant, soigne-le ! ordonna Shin. Ou sinon, pas de dessert ce soir !

Severus grimaça. Les vocalises du couple, très peu pour lui ! Et à chaque fois qu'il venait voir Shin, il y avait droit et tous les soirs en plus ! Parce que ces messieurs ne mettaient pas de sorts de silence autour de leur chambre !

-Oui, mon amour, s'inclina Barney en emportant le Sorcier dans la salle de soin.

Le Vampire et les Sorcier restèrent silencieux pendant que le premier soignait le second.

-Cela fait un moment que je voulais te poser la question, Severus, fit Barney. Est-ce que notre couple te gêne ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Severus

-Je veux dire … que nous soyons un couple d'hommes, hésita Barney. A chaque fois que nous plaisantons sur le sujet, tu restes silencieux.

-Je n'ai pas de préférences sexuelles, éclaira Severus. Et j'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas donner mon avis ou de ne pas répondre quand le sujet vient sur la table.

-De la pudeur, donc ? sourit Barney

-On peut dire ça, concéda Severus.

-Ton compagnon ou ta compagne doit avoir eu du mal à te sortir de ta carapace, sourit Barney.

Un éclair de tristesse traversa furtivement le visage de Severus. Mais pas assez rapidement pour le Vampire.

-Je suis seul, lâcha Severus.

-Pas de ton plein gré, comprit Barney.

Tous les deux s'assirent plus confortablement. Le Sorcier ne savait pas pourquoi il avait avoué ça mais ça lui faisait du bien.

-Vladimir m'a fait promettre de ne jamais révéler que tu as adopté Harry Potter, sourit Barney. Et je suis tenu par le même serment que Shin te concernant. Tes secrets seront gardés.

-Depuis que j'ai récupéré Harry, je ne me consacre qu'à lui, soupira Severus. Je ne le regretterais jamais. Mais maintenant qu'il vole de ses propres ailes, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai jamais pris soin de moi, personne ne s'est intéressé à moi, à part Lily …

-Lily ? releva Barney

-Lily Evans, la mère d'Harry, précisa Severus. Elle a été l'une des seuls amis sincères que j'ai eue de toute ma scolarité, avec Lucius et Regulus. Et depuis …

-Rien de sérieux, devina Barney. Pourquoi ?

-J'étais Death Eater, avoua Severus, et ça ne permettait pas les relations. A la première chute de Voldemort, j'ai été condamné à enseigner à Hogwarts pendant plusieurs années et ce n'était pas spécialement l'idéal pour une romance. Et Harry est venu …

-Donc, depuis quasiment vingt ans, tu es seul ? comprit Barney

-Oui, répondit Severus.

-N'as-tu jamais désiré quelqu'un au point de faire tout ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'il soit heureux ? demanda Barney

-Si, Lily, souffla Severus.

-Mais ce n'était pas la seule personne, devina Barney.

Severus garda le silence.

-Qui ? poussa Barney

-Sirius, avoua doucement Severus.

Barney fut assez surpris.

-Sirius Black, celui qui a été emprisonné sans procès pour le meurtre de douze Moldus ? demanda confirmation Barney

-Et le parrain d'Harry, ajouta Severus.

-Vladimir avait sous-entendu que vos relations étaient catastrophiques quand vous étiez jeunes, osa Barney.

-Le mot est faible, rit gravement Severus. Sa bande me faisait les pires crasses et je le leur rendais bien.

-Quand as-tu su que tu l'aimais ? demanda Barney

-Quand j'ai failli perdre la vie, avoua Severus.

Barney le regarda fixement, le poussant à s'expliquer.

-Quand j'étais en cinquième année, je me suis interrogé sur les disparitions de l'un des amis de Sirius, Remus Lupin, raconta Severus. Un jour, j'ai réussi à coincer l'un d'entre eux qui m'a indiqué où ils allaient une fois par mois. Et j'y suis allé. Je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver nez à nez avec un loup-garou.

Barney fronça des sourcils. Les loups garous et lui, ce n'était pas une folle histoire d'amour.

-J'ai été éjecté de la cabane juste à temps, souffla Severus. Mais j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie. J'ai fini par haïr James mais je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à même détester Sirius. C'est là que j'ai compris que je ne pouvais jamais lui en vouloir.

-Mais … tu es devenu proche de lui, non ? demanda Barney

-Nous sommes proches parce que nous sommes la famille d'Harry, déclara Severus. Et je pense qu'il est toujours amoureux de son loup de compagnie.

-Loup de compagnie ? interrogea Barney

-Le loup garou qui a failli me dévorer, soupira Severus. Sirius l'aimait mais il est mort il y a quelques années.

-Pourquoi tu ne te déclares pas ? fit Barney

-Pourquoi il voudrait d'un professeur ronchon et même pas beau ? renifla Severus

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas regardé dans un miroir ? railla Barney. Si je n'avais pas Shin, tu serais un excellent quatre heures !

Severus ne put se retenir de rougir.

-Franchement, tu devrais avoir confiance en toi, sourit Barney. Si tu n'avais que vingt ans, je n'aurais pas dit mais tu en as plus de quarante, tu sais ce que tu attends de la vie. Et puis, si tu venais à mourir, excuse-moi, mais tu regretteras toute ta vie de ne pas lui avoir avoué tes sentiments.

Barney se redressa.

-Assez parlé ! fit Barney. Je pense que tu as besoin de réfléchir tranquillement. Je vais rejoindre ma moitié et promis, aujourd'hui, on va mettre un sort de silence.

-Parce que vous faisiez exprès de ne pas en mettre ?! pesta Severus

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit alors qu'il jetait un sort de Douleur vers le Vampire qui l'esquiva facilement.

§§§§§

Ore reprit lentement ses esprits.

Depuis cette lointaine journée où elle avait rencontré Harry Potter, Sirius Black et Severus Prince, elle réfléchissait plus attentivement à la pénurie de Gardiens du Temps en Angleterre. Soit, le premier pas serait de renvoyer cette incompétente mais il ne fallait pas qu'à la place, il y ait un autre professeur encore pire.

-Tu veux me voir, Ore ? fit une voix

-Entre, mon enfant, sourit Ore.

Xénia Lovegood entra dans la pièce et prit place dans l'un des fauteuils.

-Ça avait l'air urgent, fit Xénia.

-Penses-tu qu'il soit possible d'imposer un professeur à Hogwarts ? demanda Ore

-Umbridge l'a été et nous savons toutes les deux que ça a été la catastrophe, rappela Xénia. Quel poste ?

-Divination, lâcha Ore.

-Qu'as-tu vu ? demanda Xénia

-La mort de notre art, soupira Ore.

-C'est inquiétant, concéda Xénia. La meilleure solution serait d'éjecter cette voyante de bas étage pour y mettre un vrai Gardien. Mais ça ne court pas les rues.

-Ici, souligna Ore.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse venir de l'étranger un Gardien pour l'école ? comprit Xénia

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, assura Ore. La voix des Gardiens du Temps a trop longtemps été dépréciée par les efforts de Dumbledore. Il fait en sorte que le peuple anglais renonce à tout ce qui fait son identité. C'est inadmissible !

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le déloger de sa place, soupira Xénia. Pas tant que Voldemort fait des ravages. Mais nous pouvons faire en sorte que cette Trelawney ne soit plus un problème …

-Fais-le, ordonna Ore. Je me charge de trouver son remplaçant.

Xénia s'inclina et sortit mettre son projet à exécution. Car tout ce que demandait l'oracle était des ordres.

§§§§§

Draco cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse de café. Posté sur la terrasse d'un bistrot, il avait rendez-vous mais comme il avait de l'avance, il laissait ses pensées vagabonder, notamment sur ses dernières frasques.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Après avoir décommandé le petit-ami d'Astoria pour le bal, Draco avait réussi à le faire inviter pour une soirée un peu plus intime au manoir Greengrass. Daphnée avait bien essayé de le questionner mais devant l'air fermé du blond, elle n'avait pas poussé plus loin. Outre Daphnée, Astoria et son petit-ami Quentin Rory donc, étaient de la partie Blaise, Théo, Harry, Neville, Luna et Hermione. Ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie du Gang savaient de l'une de leurs actions était en cours donc ils se tenaient tranquilles. Ils dînèrent dans une ambiance bonne enfant, puis ils passèrent dans l'un des salons avec différentes boissons. Ils prirent place selon leurs envies, comme le prouvait Draco qui s'était assis aux pieds de Daphnée._

 _-Mon cher Rory, sourit Draco. Oh, excuse-moi, je devrais dire Malory …_

 _Quentin se raidit et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Si la surprise était totale dans les yeux de Daphnée, Astoria, Luna, Blaise et Théo, le positionnement du reste du Gang, devant chaque sortie, le défiait de tenter quoi que ce soit._

 _-Je m'appelle Rory, rappela Quentin._

 _-Nous savons tous les deux que non, assura Draco. Si tu pouvais nous avouer ton véritable nom, nous pourrons passer à la suite, veux-tu ?_

 _C'était loin d'être une demande amicale, c'était un ordre et ça, Quentin le sentit immédiatement. Il se souvint de ce que son père lui avait préconisé de faire si on en venait à découvrir leur secret et sa main se déplaça rapidement vers sa baguette._

 _-Tut, tut, fit Hermione en le voyant faire._

 _La jeune femme croisa les jambes en souriant ironiquement alors que l'intrus la fusillait du regard._

 _-Ce qu'Hermione veut dire, c'est qu'il est inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit, éclaira Draco. Sinon, les conséquences pourraient être assez désagréables._

 _Quentin ne put se retenir de frissonner. La réputation du Gang n'était plus à faire et il n'était dans l'intérêt de personne de s'attirer leurs foudres._

 _-Quentin Malory, fils de Gary Malory, dernier héritier de la famille Sang Pur Malory, et de Johanna Dynes, Moldue issue de l'union d'un Cracmol et d'une Moldue, déclara Neville. Gary Malory était connu pour avoir une vie dissolue et non conforme à ce que sa famille attendait de lui. Cependant, elle lui avait toujours pardonné ses frasques. Sauf la fois de trop. Gary avait mis enceinte une adolescente Née Sorcière en lui promettant le mariage pour ne pas s'encombrer des précautions d'usage mais ça, c'était ce que les Malory avaient cru au début. En creusant, ils avaient découvert qu'il avait fait chanter la jeune fille pour la violer et ensuite la prostituer. Pour ensuite la pousser à se suicider._

 _-CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! rugit Quentin_

 _-Oh, tu ne connaissais pas la véritable histoire de ton père ? ricana Hermione. Quel dommage ! Elle est pourtant intéressante, n'est-ce pas Neville ?_

 _Quentin prit sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione. Mais cette dernière l'en délesta d'un geste._

 _-Sois un gentil garçon ou sinon, nous te donnerons la fessée, sourit machiavéliquement Hermione._

 _Quentin termina d'être terrorisé et ne bougea plus d'un cil._

 _-Gary s'est fait renier et a été jeté dehors, reprit Neville. Mais plein de ressentiment envers sa famille, il a décidé de s'allier à l'un de leurs pires ennemis, Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci a organisé le massacre des Malory puis a falsifié le testament du tenant du titre pour réintégrer Gary dans la lignée des Malory et toucher leur fortune. Gary s'est marié avec une Moldue, Johanna Dynes, qu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait présentée à cause de la présence de magie dans son sang, étant née de Cracmol. Ils ont eu un fils, Quentin ici présent, qui a eu régulièrement la visite du bienfaiteur de sa famille quand il était jeune et dont il a rejoint la cause. Vraisemblablement après ses BUSES, ce cher Quentin a dû recevoir l'ordre de se rapprocher de certaines personnes bien particulières, les héritières Sang Pur dont les familles n'étaient pas clairement établies aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore. On lui connait plusieurs aventures avec certaines d'entre elles pendant ses dernières années de scolarité ainsi que les années suivant ses ASPICS. Personnellement, je soupçonne qu'Albus Dumbledore a mis sous surveillance les plus emblématiques d'entre elles et a signalé à Quentin où il pouvait trouver Astoria Greengrass, ici présente. Il l'a séduite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle envisage de le présenter à sa famille. Malheureusement, un blond de notre connaissance a eu le nez creux._

 _-Parlons peu mais parlons bien, fit Draco en prenant place dans un fauteuil face à Quentin._

 _Le blond tenait dans sa main une petite fiole._

 _-Veritaserum, renseigna Draco. Tu vas le boire, Malory, et sans rechigner. Tu as de la chance, tu es en présence de trois lords ayant des sièges au Magenmagot. Ton témoignage sera donc valide s'ils décident de le porter devant le conseil._

 _-Il vous faut l'autorisation du président du Magenmagot pour ça ! s'écria Quentin_

 _-Dumbledore le voudrait bien, ricana Draco. Mais c'est possible de se passer de lui. Bois. J'ai des moyens de te forcer à le faire sans même toucher à la magie noire._

 _Quentin fixa dans les yeux Draco et vit qu'il ne cèderait pas. Il tendit la main et la fiole atterrit dans sa main. Il la but docilement et s'assit plus confortablement. Pendant ce temps, Harry sortit une Plume à Papote et du parchemin pour le déposer sur la table. Blaise l'activa._

 _-Interrogatoire de Quentin Rory, alias Quentin Malory, déclara Blaise. Interrogateur : Draco Malfoy. Témoins du Magenmagot : Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom et Blaise Zabini. Êtes-vous bien Quentin Malory, qui a fait ses études sous le nom de Rory ?_

 _-Oui, répondit Quentin._

 _-Draco, il est à toi, sourit Blaise._

 _Patiemment, le blond extorqua les aveux de Quentin. Les ordres qu'il avait reçu de son père et de Dumbledore. Ses manœuvres pour séduire Astoria après avoir échoué avec Daphnée. Le philtre d'amour insidieux utilisé pour s'installer doucement dans les pensées de la dernière des Greengrass. Le futur contrat de mariage que Dumbledore lui avait donné pour qu'il le fasse signer à Astoria aussitôt qu'elle aurait accepté le mariage._

 _Ses véritables sentiments envers Astoria._

 _Draco avait entendu la jeune femme inspirer brusquement en comprenant qu'elle n'avait été aimée que pour ses coffres et non pour elle-même. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire payer tout de suite. Le blond termina de lui tirer toutes les informations dont il disposait avant que Blaise ne close l'interrogatoire et ne l'assomme par magie._

 _-On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Blaise_

 _-Ce témoignage va nous servir, sourit Neville._

 _-Devant le Magenmagot ? s'étonna Daphnée. Mais ça n'aura aucune valeur !_

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit Neville. Nous allons bien l'utiliser._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Le Gang avait soigneusement effacé de l'esprit de Quentin toute la fin de la soirée et Astoria avait prétexté des devoirs familiaux pour ne plus avoir à le fréquenter.

-Monsieur Malfoy ? fit une voix

-C'est moi, confirma Draco. Monsieur Talos ?

-Enchanté, fit Talos. Vous avez des documents pour moi ?

-C'est ça, sourit Draco.

-Allons dans mon bureau dans ce cas, sourit Talos.

Dix minutes plus tard, le blond entra dans une pièce qui n'avait qu'un seul sujet : Albus Dumbledore.

-Je ne pensais pas que le Conseil International des Sorciers avait autant d'informations sur lui, commenta Draco.

-Parce que ça fait des dizaines d'années que nous l'avons dans le collimateur, sourit Talos. Montrez-moi ça.

-Il s'agit d'une preuve indirecte d'une tentative de spoliation d'héritage … expliqua Draco.

§§§§§

-Il n'est pas courant que tu viennes ici, Elias, fit remarquer Vladimir alors qu'il venait accueillir l'Elfe.

-Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes non plus de venir sans y être invité, souligna Elias. Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre.

-Assis-toi, je t'en prie, invita Vladimir.

-J'étais en train d'examiner le détecteur d'Horcruxes, raconta Elias en s'exécutant. Même si Harry, sa famille et toi vous vous êtes arrangés pour tous les retrouver, j'étais étonné de voir que Voldemort soit toujours vivant. J'ai voulu affiner cet artefact et j'ai réussi.

-Mais ? pointa Vladimir

-Je pensais que vous aviez réunis tous les Horcruxes de Voldemort mais je crains que ce ne soit pas le cas, avoua Elias. Il en reste un, Vladimir.

-C'est une plaisanterie ?! siffla le Vampire

-Il faudrait que je place l'artefact en Angleterre mais je ne doute pas de mes résultats, fit Elias.

-C'est très inquiétant, souffla Vladimir en faisant les cent pas. Harry était certain que Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde …

-Il est mort, certifia Elias.

Le Vampire se retourna brusquement.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr ? demanda Vladimir

-C'est l'une des innovations de l'artefact, révéla Elias. Je me suis servi de tes examens pour déterminer l'âme d'origine des Horcruxes. Voldemort est vraiment mort. Nous avons visiblement à faire au dernier Horcruxe manquant.

-Nous sommes bien d'accord qu'un Horcruxe ne peut pas vivre de lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? fit Vladimir

-Exact, fit Elias. Sauf s'il est implanté dans un être vivant. Dans tous les cas, s'ils sont manipulés par des esprits faibles, ils peuvent prendre le dessus. Ça doit être le cas.

-Narcissa, Lucius et Severus m'avaient parlé d'un changement d'attitude de la part de Voldemort, se souvint Vladimir.

-C'est sûrement la personnalité de l'hôte, réfléchit Elias. Il faut absolument identifier l'Horcruxe et le récupérer.

-C'est évident, renifla Vladimir. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire en ce moment, je vais m'en occuper. Je vais reprendre toutes mes recherches pour comprendre dans quoi cet être abject s'est embarqué.

-Par ailleurs, j'aimerai examiner Harry, lâcha Elias.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Vladimir

-Mes recherches ont dévoilés certains points que je voudrais confirmer, répondit Elias.

-Je vais le contacter pour lui demander, fit Vladimir. Et également demander des nouvelles de ce garnement.

Alors qu'il quittait le domaine des Romanov une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Elias repensa à la raison pour laquelle il voulait réellement voir le jeune Sorcier. Une Pythie avait annoncé qu'Harry était en relation avec une prophétie ancienne.

Il venait de la retrouver.

§§§§§

Ginny remontait lentement la rue pour rentrer chez elle. Elle avait réussi à obtenir un petit boulot chez l'une des couturières du quartier Sorcier. Comme elle n'avait pas à se montrer et qu'elle savait quand même assez bien coudre, la couturière avait accepté de l'engager. Elle n'avait rien dit à sa mère comme ça, tout l'argent qu'elle récolterait lui reviendrait intégralement.

Depuis sa sortie de l'école, elle avait été mise sous Imperium par Albus Dumbledore. En effet, il avait estimé que ses pratiques sexuelles étaient à l'encontre de ce qui était demandé à une future lady Sang Pur. Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie continuait à espérer qu'elle ferait un richissime mariage mais elle ne se leurrait pas. Si elle ne se sortait pas elle-même de la situation, elle resterait toujours cette petite poupée à la solde du vieil homme. Et ça, elle se le refusait. Petit à petit, elle avait réussi tout au long des années à lutter contre les consignes mentales que lui avait implantées le directeur d'Hogwarts. Elle aspirait désormais à voler de ses propres ailes. Mais pour cela, elle devait se débarrasser de ses chaînes qui la liaient à sa famille, c'est-à-dire une mère obsédée par les apparences et un frère guidé uniquement par ses bas instincts. Elle était consciente que ce serait un travail de longue haleine et qu'elle se mettrait beaucoup de personnes à dos mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

-Ginny, tu es arrivée, sourit sa mère alors qu'elle rentrait dans l'appartement.

La rousse cacha efficacement sa grimace en apercevant Albus Dumbledore dans leur minuscule salon.

-Bonsoir maman, professeur, salua Ginny.

-Bonsoir Ginny, sourit Albus. Je disais justement à ta mère que ce serait bien que tu sortes un peu. J'ai d'ailleurs des invitations pour le prochain bal du Ministère.

-J'ai accepté que tu y ailles, assura Molly. Tu verras, tu y seras la plus belle !

Ginny prit place dans le salon et écouta sa mère refaire le monde avec le directeur. La matrone rousse ne se rendait-elle pas compte que leur statut de renié n'était pas pour faire joli ? Que si elle se présentait à ce bal, même en étant invitée par le président du Magenmagot, elle serait raillée par toute la société Sang Pur ? Non, ça passait au-dessus de la tête de Molly Prewett et ce n'était que des détails insignifiants pour Albus Dumbledore. Que sa vie soit totalement ruinée par leur faute n'était pas important à leurs yeux. Seuls leurs projets devaient se réaliser, qu'importe le prix.

Quand enfin, elle put prendre congé, Ginny s'enferma dans sa chambre et prit de quoi écrire. Il fallait qu'elle prenne sa vie en main et ce n'était pas en restant assise dans un coin que les choses allaient changer. Sa décision était prise, il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule personne pour l'aider.

 _Chère Luna,  
_ _Je suis parfaitement consciente que nous n'avons jamais été proches mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide …_

§§§§§

Harry jeta dans un mouvement d'humeur le Daily Prophet.

 _NOUVELLE ATTAQUE DE VOUS SAVEZ QUI  
_ _Hier soir, Vous Savez Qui a encore attaqué. Cette fois encore, son choix s'est porté sur une école Moldue où se déroulait une fête. La majorité des adultes sont morts ainsi que près d'une cinquantaine d'enfants et une vingtaine est portée disparue. Les rares rescapés parlent de la présence de Fenrir Greyback et de plusieurs loups garous, comme en ont témoigné les corps déchiquetés de plusieurs Moldus qui avaient tenté de s'interposer.  
_ _Les Aurors …_

Le brun était totalement dégoutté. Non seulement Lucius et Severus avaient pu découvrir le lieu de l'attaque quelques jours avant – ils n'avaient pas été conviés à la petite sauterie – mais le pire, c'était que même si l'information avait été transmise aux autorités compétentes, le Ministère n'en avait pas tenu compte – encore une fois. A croire qu'ils tenaient à ce que les Moldus creusent vraiment les différents massacres qui avaient lieu sur le territoire et qu'ils découvrent le monde Sorcier. Et là, l'Angleterre Sorcière pouvait définitivement disparaître, il s'en laverait les mains.

-On ne peut pas tous les sauver, fit une voix derrière lui.

-Si seulement, soupira Harry.

Severus passa une main tendre dans la chevelure de son fils. En voyant la une du journal, le maître de Potions avait compris que l'enfant qu'il avait adopté voilà des années allait se sentir coupable de ce qui s'était passé. Dès qu'on touchait à des enfants, Harry voyait rouge et il lui fallait de longues heures pour le convaincre de ne pas se rendre dans l'antre de Voldemort pour le torturer et le buter. Ça démangeait également Severus mais tant qu'ils ne savaient pas comment il avait fait pour survivre, alors ils devaient s'en abstenir.

-J'espère que tu as de bonnes nouvelles, fit Harry.

-Lucius et moi sommes certains que les enfants ont transités par son quartier général, assura Severus. Mais on ne sait pas où ils sont actuellement.

-Je veux juste qu'ils soient en vie et pas trop traumatisés, soupira Harry.

-Ne compte pas là-dessus, prévint Severus.

-Un peu d'espoir ne fait pas de mal, non ? sourit douloureusement Harry

-Tu es le premier à savoir ce que fait de l'espoir déçu, rappela doucement Severus.

Harry hocha de la tête. Jusqu'à ce que Severus ne vienne et le prenne sous sa tutelle puis l'adopte, le brun avait toujours espéré se faire aimer de sa famille de sang. Au-delà de l'enfer qu'il avait vécu, il avait espéré. En vain. C'était un total étranger qui lui avait appris à avoir confiance puis à aimer les autres. Pas sa famille.

Jamais sa famille.

Severus prit place dans le canapé et attira le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il sentit dans l'étreinte qu'il se détendait.

-J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir coller un traceur sur l'un des enfants pour pouvoir le suivre, soupira Harry.

-Nous en avons déjà discuté, fit Severus. Si ce traceur est découvert, alors Voldemort saura qu'il y a une taupe dans son camp. Déjà qu'il digère mal la disparition de Bellatrix et de Rodolphus …

Harry sourit. La perte de la Sorcière avait fait entrer son maître dans une rage noire. Pour ceux qui étaient au courant et contre Voldemort, c'était une folle en moins contre qui se battre.

-Et si c'était un enfant Sang Pur ? proposa Harry

-Impossible, assura Severus. On fera toujours en sorte qu'il soit élevé dans le monde Sorcier. Ton cas était particulier.

-Et les enfants illégitimes ? demanda Harry

Le brun n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Même si la Magie palliait à de nombreux problèmes, les Sang Pur restaient des hommes comme les autres et tromper leur conjoint était tout à fait dans leurs cordes. Quant à mettre enceinte leur maîtresse, c'était une autre question.

-Ça mérite qu'on s'arrête dessus, concéda Severus. Mais ce sont véritablement Augusta, Narcissa et Lucius qui pourront te répondre.

-Ou Sirius, ajouta Harry.

Ce dernier sentit que son père se tendait à l'entente du nom de son parrain. Il avait bien entendu noté qu'il n'était plus tellement en présence de l'Animagus Chien mais là, il comprit qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose.

-Ou Sirius, concéda également Severus.

-Tout va bien avec lui ? demanda Harry

-Une préoccupation, rien de plus, avoua Severus.

Tous les deux savaient qu'il était inutile de se mentir l'un à l'autre. Mais pour autant, ils savaient que s'ils en avaient vraiment besoin, ils pourraient en discuter. Visiblement, Severus n'éprouvait pas le besoin de s'épancher dans l'immédiat.

A la place, les deux Sorciers restèrent blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	10. La Bataille d'Hogwarts

**_La Bataille d'Hogwarts_**

-Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous revoir en ces lieux, sourit Minerva.

-Professeur, c'est toujours un plaisir, s'inclina Draco en déposant un baisemain.

-Suivez-moi, je vous en prie, fit Minerva.

Draco entendit les soupirs énamourés des jeunes filles et même de certains jeunes hommes à son passage mais sentit également le regard noir d'Albus Dumbledore dans son dos. Les rares fois où un membre du Gang était invité à Hogwarts, il se faisait un devoir de venir narguer le directeur devant toute l'école. C'était assez hilarant de le voir se retenir de lui jeter un sort ou deux.

Minerva et Draco quittèrent la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de cette dernière. Après s'être installés devant une tasse de thé et avoir installé les protections essentielles, ils entrèrent directement dans le vif du sujet.

-Du soutien pour les élèves ? demanda Minerva. Nous n'en avons jamais eu besoin.

-On ne vous en a jamais fait la demande, corrigea Draco. Il existe du tutorat dans toutes les maisons sauf à Gryffindor pour des raisons sur lesquelles nous ne nous étendrons pas.

Minerva soupira. En s'intéressant aux autres maisons lors du passage du Gang, elle s'était aperçue que beaucoup de choses mises en place dans ces dernières avaient disparu dans la sienne. Elle avait mis du temps pour découvrir que lors de son propre passage en tant que directeur de maison, Dumbledore avait instauré des changements qui ne pourraient être annulés à sa mort, et encore. Minerva travaillait dessus pour que Gryffindor ne soit plus loin derrière les autres.

-Mais pourquoi vous ? demanda Minerva

-Pas que moi, corrigea une nouvelle fois Draco. Mon rôle serait de donner des cours particuliers. J'ai eu de très bonnes notes pour mes ASPIC donc on ne pourra pas m'accuser d'usurper un poste dont je ne maîtrise pas les bases.

Minerva reconnut la pique vers Dolores Umbridge. Outre le fait qu'elle ait été imposée par le ministère, officiellement pour pallier au manque de professeur de Défense lors de la cinquième année du Gang, officieusement pour surveiller Dumbledore et faire en sorte d'Harry ne raconte pas à tout va que Voldemort avait tenté de revenir pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la Sorcière n'avait même pas eu ses BUSES en Défense mais s'était targué être la meilleure pour enseigner la matière. Son départ fut loin d'être glorieux.

-On pourrait être le lien entre les élèves et les professeurs, une autre figure d'autorité que les préfets, proposa Draco.

-C'est une idée qui ne manque pas d'intérêt, déclara Minerva. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'engager quatre assistants, si c'est ce que vous suggérez.

Draco plissa les lèvres. Avec la complicité de Filius, Minerva avait réussi à se procurer les livres de comptes de l'école et les avaient fait examiner par les Gobelins. Ils avaient pu ajouter à la longue liste des crimes de Dumbledore le détournement de fonds. Ce qui expliquait également le délabrement général du château et surtout des cachots, lieu de vie des Slytherin, personnages préférées du directeur, ainsi que les salaires particulièrement bas des enseignants.

-Pouvez-vous quand même soumettre l'idée au professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Draco. Et si ma présence lui est horripilante, nous pouvons toujours nous arranger pour trouver des candidats correspondant plus à ses critères.

Il était clair que Dumbledore, depuis l'arrivée d'Harry dans le monde Sorcier, avait refusé que cette génération sache se défendre correctement. Sur les sept professeurs de Défense qu'ils avaient eu, soit ils avaient la pédagogie, soit les connaissances, soit les compétences mais jamais les trois en même temps et deux – Dolorès Umbridge et Gilderoy Lockhart pour ne citer qu'eux – en avaient été totalement dépourvu. Même l'arrivée d'Umbridge aurait pu être évitée car Dumbledore était littéralement le cerveau de Cornelius Fudge. Il était certain qu'il avait eu l'accord du vieux Sorcier pour faire entrer la mégère dans l'école.

-Nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire, sourit Minerva.

-Bien, fit Draco en se levant. Si vous voulez bien, je vais aller rendre visite à ma maison.

-Je suis au regret de vous dire que vous ne pouvez pas le faire, intervint Minerva.

Le blond se retourna, intrigué.

-Cela n'a jamais gêné qui que ce soit que les visiteurs fassent quelques pas dans l'école, déclara Draco.

-Le professeur Dumbledore a modifié le règlement en ce sens, avoua Minerva. Seules les visites à la famille sont tolérées.

Draco fit aisément la traduction. Dumbledore venait d'interdire à Hermione, Harry et Neville de se balader dans l'école.

-Bien, sourit machiavéliquement Draco. Alors je vais rendre visite à mon parrain. A moins que seule la famille de sang ne soit tolérée ?

-Je pense que l'idée lui a effleurée l'esprit, concéda Minerva.

Après les salutations d'usage, Draco se rendit donc dans les cachots et poussa le vice jusqu'à accompagner Severus dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Mais dès qu'il fut au-delà des limites du domaine, il savait qu'il allait devoir organiser une réunion de toute urgence.

Dumbledore reprenait confiance et du poil de la bête. Ce n'était pas bon signe du tout.

§§§§§

-Il sait.

Harry ne releva même pas la tête de son courrier. Cela ne gêna pas Neville qui s'installa dans un fauteuil avec Draco et Hermione.

-Tôt ou tard, Dumbledore aurait compris qu'on s'intéressait à lui, soupira Harry. D'où vient la fuite ?

-Vraisemblablement du Conseil International des Sorciers, répondit Draco. Il semblerait qu'il ait encore des supporters.

-Je ne crois pas, fronça des sourcils Hermione. Ses crimes sont trop importants pour cela. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il se doute seulement de quelque chose ?

-Pensons directement au pire, conseilla Neville. Mieux vaut ne pas se faire surprendre.

-Pas faux, concéda Harry.

Le brun reposa sa lettre et se tourna vers ses amis.

-Mes informateurs aux alentours du repaire de Voldemort m'ont dit qu'il s'agitait, annonça Harry.

-Cela confirme mes propres informations, hocha de la tête Draco. Les familles de Death Eaters sont totalement excitées. Quelque chose se prépare.

-Mais quoi ? résuma Neville. Personnellement, je pense que les mouvements de Dumbledore sont en rapport avec les actions contre grand-mère et Luna.

-Et Grindelwald, ajouta Hermione. J'ai fait quelques recherches, au fait. Il a été assez difficile de retrouver les archives nazies. Et encore plus celles qui concernent notre ennemi.

-En si peu de temps, qu'est-ce que tu as pu trouver ? demanda Harry

-Pas grand-chose, avoua Hermione. Les Vampires m'ont aidé pour la localisation mais la plupart des notes sont codées. Je suis en train d'y travailler.

-Pas de chance, soupira Draco. Sinon, j'ai des infos pour Malory.

Les quatre amis se sourirent. Empêcher Astoria de se plonger dans un mariage malheureux avait été particulièrement savoureux. Et si en plus, ils coupaient l'herbe sous les pieds de Dumbledore, c'était tout bénef.

-On l'a capturé et transféré au CIS, annonça Draco. Devant son témoignage, ils ont compris qu'il valait mieux le récupérer avant que Dumbledore ne le fasse disparaître. Ce ne serait pas la première fois …

-Ils ont mis ça sur le dos de qui ? sourit Neville

-Voldemort, je pense, réfléchit Draco. Ce ne serait pas difficile, vu que les Death Eaters sont en train de faire tout et n'importe quoi.

-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle d'une autre chose qui ne va pas vous plaire, soupira Hermione.

-On t'écoute, fit Neville.

-Esther, souffla Hermione.

Harry sursauta à peine. Les deux bruns en avaient déjà discuté plusieurs fois.

-Hermione pense qu'il faudrait que je m'en débarrasse, avoua Harry.

-Bien qu'au départ, tu n'aurais jamais dû t'encombrer d'elle, pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Draco

-Elle est aux aguets, expliqua Harry. Elle est sur la paille, bien qu'elle ait eu une entrée d'argent plutôt importante, elle me presse pour que je l'épouse et qu'on ait un enfant ensemble … Ce vieux fou attend des résultats.

-Cela expliquerait le fait qu'Alice cherche à me contacter en ce moment, réfléchit Neville. D'habitude, elle attend mon anniversaire pour me rappeler qu'elle est ma mère et qu'elle n'a que mes intérêts à cœur … Désolant. Papa est bien mieux sans elle.

Les différentes enquêtes sur l'ancienne madame Longbottom avaient révélé qu'elle n'était qu'une naïve gamine qui avait cru au prince charmant avec un maître marionnettiste assez retors. Et les dires de Franck assuraient qu'elle n'avait aucun instinct maternel. Charmante, en somme.

-Et si nous revenions au problème principal, grogna Draco.

Hermione garda son sourire pour elle. Elle avait très bien compris que la liaison entre Esther Cole et Harry dérangeait _vraiment_ le blond.

-Pourquoi s'en débarrasser maintenant ? demanda Neville

-A part qu'elle devient trop gourmande ? renifla Harry. Ses prises de position et le fait qu'on m'associe invariablement à elle. Certains de mes collaborateurs m'ont fait sous-entendre qu'il ne serait pas bon qu'elle devienne la prochaine lady Potter. Elle n'a pas les bonnes manières inhérentes à sa future … fonction.

Si même des non Sang Pur s'en rendaient compte, c'était que la jeune femme ne travaillait plus dans la subtilité.

-Tu te rends compte que si tu largues la Cole, les journaux ne vont pas te lâcher, fit Neville.

-Tu crois réellement qu'ils le feront longtemps si je leur envoie un procès en pleine gueule ? ricana Harry

-Pas faux, concéda Hermione. Tu as une histoire croustillante pour la faire couler ?

-Malheureusement, elle n'a rien fait de répréhensible depuis qu'on est ensemble, avoua Harry.

-On pourrait tenter avec ses parents, proposa Draco.

-Détournements de fonds en Irlande ? se rappela Harry. Un peu trop léger, je trouve.

-Et si on la poussait à la faute ? proposa Neville

-Comment ? demanda Harry

-Sa plus grande rivale, sourit Neville

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione qui réfléchit.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, concéda Hermione. Esther n'a jamais caché ne pas me supporter. En plus, ça permettrait à Dumbledore de se calmer un peu.

-Comment va-t-on faire ça ? fit Draco

-On va lui faire croire que je suis enceinte d'Harry, déclara Hermione.

Les trois garçons sursautèrent.

-C'est extrême, songea Harry. Mais ça peut marcher. En jouant sur les sous-entendus …

-Et en ravivant ses soupçons comme quoi il y aurait plus entre les membres du Gang, ricana Hermione. Ce sera fantastique !

-Aurais-tu quelque chose à nous annoncer, chère Hermione ? susurra Draco

La brune rougit.

-Anastasia et moi nous y songeons depuis quelques temps, avoua Hermione. L'insémination artificielle nous semble la meilleure solution. Dans un monde parfait, j'aurais aimé que notre enfant ait l'un d'entre vous comme père mais il y aurait toujours quelques problèmes.

Les garçons sourirent. Ils étaient tous les trois lords régnants et leurs enfants aînés auraient des fonctions à reprendre une fois adultes. Ils connaissaient tous les envies d'Hermione et voir son enfant grandir entouré de complots n'était pas dans ses projets.

-Nos enfants ne devront pas grandir dans un monde où Voldemort, Dumbledore et leurs idées respectives gouvernent le monde, rappela Neville.

C'était l'un de leurs serments. Dans cette lignée, les mariages aussi mais conscients de la menace qui pesait sur Luna, ils avaient concédé que c'était mieux comme ça.

-Le prochain bal aura lieu dans dix jours, fit Harry. Je pense que ce sera amplement suffisant pour mettre au point ma rupture.

Le Gang se sourit.

§§§§§

L'attaque fut très soudaine.

Minerva, Severus et Filius sursautèrent violemment lorsque toutes les alarmes de l'école retentirent dans toutes les classes. Bien entendu, Albus Dumbledore avait dû s'absenter pour la journée ce qui faisait que la sauvegarde des élèves et du château reposait uniquement sur les professeurs restants. Conscients qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question d'heures avant qu'Hogwarts ne cède, les élèves furent emmenés dans la Grande Salle où leurs affaires leur furent remises, rassemblées à la hâte.

-La Chambre ? proposa Minerva

-Harry refuse, souffla Severus. Il a dit que lui vivant, personne ne devait en connaître l'emplacement, l'école devait-elle s'effondrer. Il y a trop de secrets à l'intérieur pour laisser des personnes s'y promener.

-La Grande Salle reste la pièce la mieux protégée, signala Pomona.

-Non, assura Filius. Elle est calibrée pour avoir les mêmes protections que le château et elles sont désespérément faibles.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, grinça Severus. Faites descendre tous les élèves dans les cachots. Nous allons les exfiltrer dans la Forêt Interdite.

Pomona ne put retenir un cri de frayeur.

-Mais avec toutes ces créatures magiques … s'horrifia Pomona.

-Faites-moi confiance, grogna Severus. Fawkes !

Le phénix s'approcha du maître de Potions.

-Préviens-le que l'école est attaquée, ordonna Severus. Ensuite, va au Ministère et montre-leur ce qui est en train de se passer. Avec un peu de chance, ils arriveront avant qu'ils n'aient rasé ce château !

-Nous n'allons pas laisser le château sans défense ! s'exclama un professeur

-Notre priorité restera toujours les élèves ! rugit Severus. Hogwarts peut être reconstruite mais on ne pourra jamais rendre la vie à des enfants morts ! Et nos assaillants – les Death Eaters, appelons un chat un chat – n'ont pas l'air de vouloir faire de distinctions entre ceux qui doivent rester en vie et ceux qui doivent mourir ! Ils cherchent l'anéantissement total, bon sang !

Tous les élèves se turent en l'entendant élever la voix et asséner cette douloureuse vérité. Même ceux dont certaines familles avaient des connections avec les suivants de Voldemort se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient très loin d'avoir été prévenus et qu'il y avait un risque réel qu'ils soient tués en même temps que les autres alors qu'au contraire, ils auraient dû être mis à l'abri, sinon épargnés.

Soudain, les fondations de l'école commencèrent à trembler.

-Nous n'avons plus le temps de tergiverser, gronda Minerva. Pomona, Filius, prenez la tête vers les cachots. Un à deux professeurs avec chaque année ! Première année, et ainsi de suite jusqu'aux plus âgés ! Severus, avec moi !

La procession se mit en branle et fila vers les profondeurs du château. Depuis quelques temps, Minerva, Filius et Severus avaient cherché des moyens pour faire évacuer l'école le plus rapidement possible. Heureusement, le chemin d'évacuation de Slytherin était le plus sûr et permettait de contourner les lieux d'attaques habituels des Death Eaters. Le lieu de repli avait fait l'objet d'âpres discussions et Harry s'était proposé de mettre à disposition l'un de ses manoirs protégés par le Conseil International des Sorciers. Ce dernier avait placé au cœur de la Forêt Interdite un Portkey qui mènerait les élèves dans le refuge en toute sécurité.

Alors que les élèves de sixième année disparaissaient dans le tunnel, Fawkes revint avec plusieurs lettres. La première était celle du Gang qui assurait de leur présence dans les minutes qui suivraient, la deuxième du membre de l'Ordre du Phénix de garde qui avait déclenché l'alerte pour que tous les autres se retrouvent à l'école pour se battre. La dernière signalait que les Aurors avaient été également prévenus.

-L'Ordre ne sera là que d'ici une demi-heure, renifla Severus. Les Aurors dans quarante.

-Donc nous ne devons compter que sur nous-même, comprit Minerva.

-A deux, ça va faire un peu juste, sourit pauvrement Severus.

-A trois, corrigea Filius en apparaissant devant eux.

-Vous étiez censé conduire les élèves, rappela Minerva en indiquant aux élèves de septième année de partir à leur tour.

-Il se trouve que le Moine Gras, la Dame Grise et le Baron Sanglant connaissaient le chemin, sourit Filius. Ce qui m'a permis de confier Pomona à leurs bons soins. Et puis, de toute façon, elle a toujours été bien plus douée pour la protection que pour l'attaque.

Très vite, il ne resta plus personne dans la Grande Salle, mis à part les trois professeurs …

-Je vais finir par croire que tu leur as mis le feu au cul pour qu'ils disparaissent tous aussi vite, fit Harry.

-Personne n'a fait de la résistance ? s'étonna Hermione

-Non, assura Severus. Surtout quand j'ai souligné que si aucune consigne n'avait été donnée par les Death Eaters à leurs enfants, c'était qu'il ne devait avoir aucun survivant …

-Pas faux, concéda Draco.

-A sept, ça va être un peu juste, constata Neville. Même si c'est un chiffre magique puissant.

-Nous n'aurons qu'une heure à tenir, renifla Minerva.

-Le temps de réponse des renforts est pitoyable, renifla Hermione.

-Où sont-ils ? demanda Harry

-Suivez-moi, dit Minerva.

Ils grimpèrent dans son bureau et elle déploya la carte du domaine. De son côté, Harry sortit la Carte des Maraudeurs pour obtenir les noms de ceux qu'ils devaient combattre.

-Une minute, sursauta Neville en se penchant sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Il n'y a pas de Sorciers ?

-Aucun, confirma Minerva. Des géants, des Vampires et des loups garous.

-Des renégats, siffla Hermione.

Le Gang se regarda. Si des Vampires étaient de la partie, la présence de Vladimir aurait été la bienvenue.

-Je m'en charge, fit Harry en quittant la pièce.

-Où va-t-il ? s'étonna Minerva

-Régler un problème, balaya Draco en se penchant sur la deuxième carte. Nous avons mieux à faire, il me semble.

Severus et Filius sourirent. Ils étaient parfaitement au courant des liens du Gang avec le clan Romanov et eux aussi s'étaient demandé si la présence de leur chef ne serait pas requise. Harry aurait la réponse rapidement.

-Heureusement que nous avons placé des pièges ces dernières années, souffla Minerva en en enclenchant certains.

-Ils ne suffiront pas, soupira Filius. Il va falloir nous battre.

-Sans développer toutes nos connaissances, ça va être difficile, railla Neville.

-Mauvaise nouvelle, annonça Harry. On doit capturer Greyback.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Draco

-Aucune idée, haussa des épaules Harry. Bon, on est en infériorité numérique, il est temps d'utiliser quelques accessoires.

Le brun sortit de sa sacoche une foule de fioles que Severus s'empressa d'examiner.

-Potions de guerre, comprit Severus. Ça révélera un de nos atouts.

-Pas forcément, réfléchit Draco. Elles ne sont interdites qu'en Angleterre. Or, nous avons voyagé dans toute l'Europe et nous avons démontré que nous n'étions pas des manchots dans cette matière. Ça peut marcher.

-Je vais m'occuper de Greyback, annonça Harry.

-Non ! s'écrièrent tout le Gang

-On n'a pas le choix, cingla Harry. D'après la Carte, il est le seul à être réellement Death Eater. Je pourrais attirer son attention.

-Où ? gronda Hermione

-Dans le château, répondit Harry. Les lieux étroits ne sont jamais à l'avantage des loups garous. Sirius me l'a assuré.

Le château trembla encore plus fort.

-On n'a pas le temps de discuter, trancha Harry. Hermione, tu t'occupes des Vampires. Neville, Draco, vous prenez les autres loups garous. Filius, les géants ne vous dérangent pas ?

-Pas le moindre du monde, sourit machiavéliquement Filius.

-Minerva, Severus, je pense qu'à vous deux, vous pourrez parer à tout imprévu, fit Harry.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, renifla Severus.

Ils repartirent dans l'étude du terrain. Ils estimèrent que les différentes protections leur permettraient de tenir environ une trentaine de minutes s'ils ne faisaient rien mais tous savaient parfaitement que leur but était d'empêcher la prise de l'école. Le Gang connaissait l'une des solutions possibles dans ce cas de figure et s'ils pouvaient l'éviter, ils le feraient.

-Nous devrions y aller, proposa Neville en indiquant le mur sur lequel les Géants s'acharnaient et qui semblait être sur le point de s'effondrer.

-Et bien sûr, ce vieux fou n'est jamais là où il le faudrait, grommela Minerva.

Ces mots faillirent entraîner tout le monde dans un fou rire nerveux.

§§§§§

Augusta, Narcissa, Lucius et Sirius n'étaient guère en meilleure posture. En visite au ministère, ils avaient été pris au piège pendant l'assaut des Death Eaters. Ils avaient pu se réfugier dans un recoin avant de se faire reconnaître mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de rester immobiles. Pendant qu'ils essayaient de mettre au point un début de plan, Lucius faisait les cent pas, maudissant Voldemort de ne pas l'avoir mis au courant de ses projets. Mais un origami sortit de nulle part pour enfler et se mettre à parler.

-« Hogwarts est en ce moment en train de se faire attaquer. Le Gang est sur place, ainsi que le Voile. Les élèves ont été évacués. Le Gang a une mission. »

La voix de Luna s'éteignit. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'outre Hermione, Harry, Draco et Neville, les seuls défenseurs de l'école étaient Severus, Minerva et Filius, surnommés le Voile quand les trois étaient à l'école en tant que professeurs.

-Et comme d'habitude, il va falloir qu'on fasse le boulot des autres, railla Sirius. Quel est le plan, milady ?

Augusta, la plus ancienne, savait que les autres allaient se reposer sur elle pour avoir une ligne de conduite. Elle préférait largement les laisser s'occuper des détails.

-On va descendre voir Xénia et Luna, décida Augusta. Je pense qu'elles auront une vue d'ensemble plus concrète que ce … placard.

Ils acquiescèrent et se faufilèrent dans les couloirs, entendant de temps à autre les échos des combats.

-Ils ont vraiment choisi leur jour, fit Xénia en guise de salutations.

Mis à part Sirius, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient eu l'occasion de se rendre dans le Département des Mystères. Ils ouvrirent grand les yeux mais Augusta fronça rapidement des sourcils.

-Où se trouve Luna ? demanda Augusta

-Elle doit remplir une mission, grogna Xénia. Malheureusement, elle est assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions.

-Vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle parte, comprit Augusta. Est-ce que c'est vraiment dangereux ?

-Je ne pourrais vraiment pas vous dire, soupira Xénia en relevant la tête de son ouvrage.

-Luna donnera des explications à Neville, coupa Sirius. Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir ce qui est en train de se passer, à part que les Death Eaters ont décidé d'organiser leur fête ici ?

-Je pense que la majorité des Death Eaters sont ici, annonça Xénia.

-Luna nous a dit qu'Hogwarts était également attaqué, fit Lucius. Si on a tous les chiens de Voldemort, qu'est-ce qui attaque l'école ?

-Les autres troupes de ce fou, comprit Narcissa. Les créatures magiques qu'il cache soigneusement aux Sorciers et qu'il a embrigadées pour asseoir son pouvoir.

-Notre problème n'est pas là-bas mais ici, s'irrita Sirius. Vu l'état du ministère, il est clair que nous n'aurons pas d'aide à attendre, ni même que nous pourrons tout sauver. Xénia, dis-nous ce qui doit être préservé à tout prix.

-Le Département des Mystères, répondit Xénia. Les archives, les anciennes comme les nouvelles. La salle de réunion du Magenmagot. Et bien que ça me dégoûte, le Département de Recherches. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils se trouvent tous à ce niveau. La mauvaise … c'est qu'ils le savent aussi.

Elle leur indiqua l'immense carte qu'elle étudiait depuis plus d'une heure. Elle avait soigneusement suivi l'avancée des troupes de Voldemort à l'intérieur du Ministère. Dès leur entrée, elles s'étaient scindées en plusieurs groupes dont certains avaient voulu forcer les protections de cet étage.

-Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Sirius en se rapprochant de Xénia

-On pourrait rendre cet étage imprenable, si on n'avait pas cette fichue extension, ragea Xénia.

-Ou on booste les protections, fit une nouvelle voix.

-Ore ! s'exclama Xénia. Tu étais en sécurité !

-Me faire capturer n'est pas dans mes projets, balaya Ore. Rockwood a eu le temps de me trahir avant de disparaître. Je suis l'un des buts de Voldemort en ce moment. Et avant que tu ne me dises que je ne sais pas me défendre, je peux t'assurer que tu ne connais pas tous les secrets du Département des Mystères.

-Si nous pouvions débattre de ce point un peu plus tard, fit Lucius. Madame, vous avez parlé de booster les protections. Comment ?

-Magie du sang, déclara Ore. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas mon domaine de spécialité.

Les deux Black se regardèrent.

-On pourrait peut-être vous aider, fit Sirius. En tant que chefs des deux branches Black, nous sommes initiés à certaines pratiques que … réprouve la société d'aujourd'hui.

-Merde ! cracha Augusta. Des adeptes de la Rigole Noir !

Lucius sursauta. La Rigole Noir était un mouvement Sang Pur qui pratiquait les magies les plus inusitées. Leurs noms étaient particulièrement bien gardés car leur traque était virulente. Il était particulièrement craint de Dumbledore parce qu'il était en quelque sorte le garant d'anciennes valeurs Sang Pur que le vieux Sorcier avait effacées au fur et à mesure de son ascension.

Dont la magie de Sang dont ils avaient actuellement besoin.

-Faites, ordonna Xénia. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, si nous survivons tous, je ne compte pas vous lâcher de sitôt, les Black …

-Nous verrons, coupa Sirius. Dites-nous simplement où se trouve le creuset.

-Je vais vous y conduire, ce n'est pas loin assura Ore.

La Pythie les mena seulement dans la pièce voisine où elle y dévoila un passage secret. Narcissa et Sirius s'y engouffrèrent et aperçurent rapidement la vasque de pierre brute qu'ils cherchaient. Les deux cousins apposèrent rapidement les protections essentielles à leur projet avant de commencer à incanter. Deux filets de magie sortirent de leurs corps pour s'enrouler l'un à l'autre avant de plonger dans la vasque de pierre qui se remplit miraculeusement d'un liquide inconnu. Sans se concerter, ils incantèrent de concert, et les runes autour d'eux se mirent à réagir. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient désormais protégés. Prenant appui l'un sur l'autre, ils retournèrent dans la salle où Xénia s'échinait à suivre les combats. Constatant l'état de sa femme, Lucius les fit s'asseoir dans un coin.

-Merci, fit Xénia. Nous allons pouvoir jouer à armes égales maintenant.

Des grincements retentirent dans la salle et ils ne mirent pas très longtemps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait des pièges du Département des Mystères qui s'enclenchaient.

-Et mince, grimaça Xénia. J'ai une dizaine de Death Eaters qui sont dans les protections.

-Nous pourrons nous en occuper, sourit Lucius en avisant Augusta. Narcissa ? Sirius ?

-Je suis toujours prêt pour une bonne petite bagarre, ricana Sirius en se redressant.

-Il y a longtemps que je veux leur montrer ce que sait faire une vraie Sang Pur, déclara Narcissa en montrant presque les dents.

-Je ne suis pas sûre … protesta Augusta.

-Nous savons ce que nous faisons, déclara Sirius avec un sourire cruel. Et cet affrontement tombe à point nommé.

-Très bien, soupira Augusta. Je vais rester surveiller vos arrières. Faites en sorte qu'on ne vous reconnaisse pas.

-Pour cela, il faudrait des survivants, fit Narcissa.

Tous les trois s'empressèrent de quitter la pièce, laissant la matriarche pester sur une jeunesse décidément trop empressée.

§§§§§

Le Conseil International des Sorciers ne se réunissait rarement en catastrophe. Mais quand les responsables de la Cellule à l'Enfance tirèrent la sonnette d'alarme, ils valaient mieux obéir. C'était l'une des cellules du conseil les plus indépendantes et quand elle pointait le bout de son nez, c'était uniquement pour des affaires graves.

A cette heure matinale, il était rare de voir tous les fauteuils de l'amphithéâtre occupés.

-Mes chers confrères, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir tiré du lit à cette heure indue mais je ne puis faire autrement, déclara le chef de la cellule de l'Enfance, Clay Newton. Hier soir, aux environs de dix-neuf heures, le Sorcier qui se fait appeler Voldemort a fait attaquer l'école de sorcellerie Hogwarts.

-C'est un problème anglais, renifla quelqu'un dans la salle. Où se trouve Dumbledore ? C'est lui qui devrait nous expliquer ça !

-Albus Dumbledore est actuellement porté disparu, répondit sèchement Clay. Il avait quitté l'école trois heures auparavant et n'y est toujours pas retourné.

La stupéfaction se répandit dans la salle.

-Les protections de l'école n'ont tenu qu'une dizaine de minutes sous les assauts de géants, de loups garous et Vampires renégats, entre autres, sous les ordres de Voldemort, continua Clay. Le directeur n'a répondu à aucun appel des professeurs encore sur place qui ont dû décréter l'évacuation totale. C'est quand les élèves sont arrivés dans une maison protégée par le CIS que nous nous sommes aperçus que la quasi-totalité des liens de protection qu'il y avait entre le CIS et l'école avaient été détruits.

La salle hoqueta d'incrédulité. Les liens de protection permettaient au conseil de venir en aide aux écoles de magie disséminées à travers le monde. Outre une réponse rapide, cela offrait aux établissements une protection supplémentaire qui garantissait leur intégrité en cas de conflit. C'était une procédure assez récente – à peine un siècle – mais avec les guerres Moldues qui s'étaient multipliées à cette époque, ça avait fait ses preuves.

-Peut-être qu'il était occupé, fit une autre voix.

-Ah bon ? susurra Clay. Et où donc ? Sûrement pas au Ministère de la Magie qui a été ravagé au même moment par les Death Eaters. Sa signature magique n'y était même pas. Et pourtant, son aide aurait été la bienvenue puisqu'il y a eu des centaines de morts.

Les murmures s'élevèrent. L'absence d'Albus Dumbledore devenait inquiétante.

-Où sont les enfants ? demanda quelqu'un

-Dans un domaine protégé, répondit Clay. Nous leur avons fait quitter l'Angleterre qui est, je vous rappelle, plongée dans une guerre civile.

-Mais Dumbledore assure que ça se calmerait, fusa une voix.

-Quand ? demanda simplement Clay. Cela fait six ans que Voldemort met le pays à feu et à sang sans que le ministère ou Dumbledore ne lèvent le petit doigt. Durant cette période, combien de familles ont été massacrées au nom de ce fou ? Depuis le retour de Voldemort, Diagon Alley, l'artère Sorcière de Londres, a été attaquée pas moins de quatre fois, et Hogmeade, le village Sorcier au pied de l'école, dix fois. Aujourd'hui, l'école est presque en ruines. Et pas une seule fois, Dumbledore n'a demandé ni l'aide du conseil, ni l'appui des Aurors Internationaux, et encore moins n'a décrété l'état d'urgence dans le pays. Il n'a rien fait ! Je demande devant vous la destitution d'Albus Dumbledore de tous ses titres et de tous ses postes et je porte plainte pour mise en danger d'autrui et de mineurs !

L'amphithéâtre explosa en imprécations. C'était une première dans l'histoire du CIS. Albus Dumbledore était le Grand Manitou de l'Angleterre, son représentant devant le conseil. Le déchoir de tout ce qu'il représentait n'était pas anodin.

Clay regarda distraitement la salle s'emballer. Avec son père, ça faisait des années qu'ils essayaient de mettre à terre le vieux Sorcier. Il était responsable de tellement de crimes, à commencer par l'exécution de sa sœur, à peine âgée de trois ans à l'époque. Toute sa vie, il avait réuni des preuves pour le faire tomber. Mais il n'avait que des suspicions, ou bien les preuves étaient si légères que le doute était permis. Mais un enfant était arrivé. Et avec lui, un dossier gigantesque et le début d'une longue liste d'erreurs pour Dumbledore. Ça avait été une aubaine pour Clay qui avait sauté sur l'occasion. Maintenant qu'il avait lancé son accusation, il pourrait faire venir certains témoins particulièrement bien renseignés. Et l'attaque simultanée de l'école de sorcellerie et du Ministère de la Magie tombait vraiment à pic, combiné à la disparition du grand Manitou.

-Mesdames et messieurs, pria Clay en réclamant le silence, qui n'arriva qu'après de longues minutes. Je sais que ma demande est vraiment inhabituelle, mais des mesures doivent être prises. Séparément, chaque cellule du CIS a noté des dysfonctionnements de plus ou moins grande importance avec l'Angleterre et Albus Dumbledore. L'attaque d'Hogwarts devrait être la sonnette d'alarme pour creuser plus loin. Ouvrons l'enquête et mandatons une équipe dans le respect de la neutralité pour découvrir ce qui se passe réellement dans ce pays. Nous n'avons que des échos de ce qui se passe alors que nos registres magiques déplorent des milliers de morts en six ans sans que nous levions le petit doigt. Nous sommes le Conseil International des Sorciers et notre devoir est de protéger et d'aider tous les Sorciers à travers le monde. Pourquoi sommes-nous en train de nous tourner les pouces alors que l'Angleterre se déchire ? Parce que le Grand Manitou de ce pays, Albus Dumbledore, nous a assuré que ce n'était pas grave. Et pendant ce temps, tous les ressortissants étrangers nous rendent des rapports alarmants. Il serait temps de faire ce pour quoi nous avons été désignés.

Les murmures s'intensifièrent.

-Albus Dumbledore a sûrement des raisons pour avoir agi de cette manière ! se rebiffa quelqu'un. On parle de celui qui a vaincu Gellert Grindelwald !

-Celui qui est dans le quartier de haute sécurité de Nurmengard ? s'étonna Clay. C'est bizarre, il n'y a plus personne depuis des années !

L'information plongea tout le monde dans la stupeur générale.

-Le CIS vérifie régulièrement s'il est toujours dans sa cellule ! cria quelqu'un

-Une fois par mois, confirma Clay. Quel dommage que lorsque je suis allé interroger certains détenus dans cette prison, je suis passé devant sa cellule fermée à double tour et je me suis aperçu qu'il n'y était plus. De plus, je me suis renseigné, et j'ai découvert que les Sorciers désignés pour vérifier sa présence ont tous été désignés par Albus Dumbledore, au détriment de toutes nos procédures. C'est surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous mentez ! rugit quelqu'un

-Parce que je remets en cause la mainmise d'Albus Dumbledore ? cingla Clay. J'ai la preuve qu'il s'est rendu coupable de crimes innommables et je veux faire toute la lumière sur cette histoire.

Clay laissa l'assemblée s'exciter avant de reprendre la main et de demander un vote.

Et moins d'une heure plus tard, Albus Dumbledore était déchu de toutes ses fonctions et un mandat d'arrêt avait été émis pour comprendre ce qui se passait exactement en Angleterre.

§§§§§

Gellert releva la tête de ses recherches lorsqu'un Elfe de maison arriva devant lui.

-Maître Gellert Grindelwald Monsieur ? fit l'Elfe de maison. Une lettre est arrivée pour vous.

-Donne, ordonna Gellert.

L'Elfe de maison eut le mérite de ne pas couiner en faisant apparaître la missive avant de disparaître. Le Sorcier s'en empara et l'ouvrit aussitôt. Mais plus il la parcourait, plus il devenait blême.

Albus venait de se faire découvrir !

Son espion était enfin parvenu à lui transmettre le compte-rendu de la dernière séance du CIS qui s'était déroulé une dizaine de jours auparavant. Le vote de défiance avait été unanime, surtout à cause de la curiosité des membres du conseil à qui Albus leur disait que tout ce qui se passait en Angleterre était mineur. Mais le chef de la Cellule à l'Enfance avait su mettre en avant les questions sans réponses que tout le monde était en droit de se poser avec les bribes d'informations qui arrivaient jusqu'au conseil et les avait convaincu de pousser les investigations. Clay Newton était une véritable épine dans son pied et il fallait qu'il s'en occupe le plus rapidement possible.

Mais plus tard.

Gellert se leva et passa à l'étage de la maison qu'il avait aménagé au fil des années. Avec Albus, ils s'étaient créé une forteresse impénétrable pour y couler des jours heureux. Mais la situation était en train de dégénérer et le domaine devenait de plus en plus le seul endroit où ils pourraient être en sécurité. Il entra dans une chambre et en regarda l'occupant endormi.

Albus Dumbledore avait laissé son apparence de gentil grand-père pour redevenir le Sorcier malade qu'il avait toujours été. Sa peau était cireuse, son cheveu rare et il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Ils s'aimaient depuis le premier jour et leur grand affrontement n'était qu'une phase de leur plan pour le sauver. Le soir des deux batailles simultanées, Albus avait eu une crise et avait dû se réfugier ici pour reprendre des forces.

Et il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Les crises d'Albus devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait en âge et ses temps de récupération étaient de plus en plus longs. Il avait désormais une crise par trimestre et avait dépassé la barre de la semaine de récupération. Et maintenant que le CIS fourrait son nez dans les affaires qui ne le concernait pas, et qu'il avait appris en prime qu'il se pouvait qu'Albus l'ait doublé concernant son emprisonnement, ils allaient devoir être plus que prudents.

Les yeux d'Albus commencèrent à papillonner et Gellert s'approcha pour lui caresser tendrement le visage.

-Combien de temps ? croassa Albus

-Dix jours, mon amour, sourit tendrement Gellert. Repose-toi, nous discuterons plus tard.

Gellert posa un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres puis le borda avant de quitter la chambre.


	11. Les secrets dévoilés

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
J'imagine que beaucoup d'entre vous ont été déçu de ne pas voir de chapitre la semaine dernière mais les voies d'Internet sont impénétrables ...  
Trêves de plaisanterie. Aujourd'hui, je dois vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle : je suis obligée de mettre Miroir en pause. Je n'arrive toujours pas à coucher sur papier la suite de l'histoire et je peux vous dire que c'est vraiment rageant ! Plutôt que de vous fournir quelque chose de raté, je préfère prendre mon temps.  
Sinon, pour contrebalancer cette mauvaise nouvelle, je vais publier une série d'OS sous le nom de Brèves de vie. Il s'agit d'une partie des idées farfelues qui me passent dans la tête et que je ne comptais pas développer. j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

 ** _Les secrets dévoilés_**

Harry se redressa doucement. L'examen n'avait pas été intrusif mais avait beaucoup sollicité sa magie.

-Tu peux te rhabiller, sourit Elias.

Environ une fois par an, l'Elfe venait examiner le jeune Sorcier. Même s'il avait retiré l'Horcruxe de son corps, ils préféraient observer attentivement comment le jeune homme s'accoutumait à la perte du morceau d'âme additionnel.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir, sourit Harry en s'exécutant.

-Tu as raison, sourit Elias en prenant place.

Le Sorcier vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

-La Pythie que tu as rencontré a signalé que tu faisais partie d'une autre prophétie, rappela Elias.

-C'est vrai, se souvint Harry en pensant à Ore.

-C'est une prophétie tellement ancienne que seules les plus vieux peuples magiques pouvaient en avoir gardé une trace, expliqua Elias.

-Vous l'avez ? s'impatienta Harry

-Malheureusement non, soupira Elias. Mais j'ai réussi à réunir quelques éléments dessus.

-Je vous écoute, fit Harry.

-Le terme d'Élu de la Magie est très ancien, révéla Elias. Il date du temps où les peuples magiques vivaient en plus ou moins grande harmonie, il y a peu près deux mille cinq cents ans.

-Si loin ? s'exclama Harry

-Oh oui, soupira Elias. D'après les légendes, à l'époque, cet Élu serait en quelque sorte le souverain de tous les peuples magiques qui les guiderait vers l'âge d'or de la Magie.

-Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Pas vraiment, sourit Elias. Rassure-toi, tout Élu de la Magie ou pas, aucun peuple magique accepterait d'avoir un inconnu au-dessus d'eux.

-Merci, j'ai failli avoir peur, souffla Harry. Que pouvez-vous me dire d'autre ?

-Ce ne sont que des suppositions mais l'Elu aurait un lien privilégié avec la Magie et pourrait l'utiliser dans son entièreté.

-Ce n'est pas mon cas, se rassura Harry.

-Et comment appellerais-tu le fait de filtrer une magie gorgée de malfaisance pour la rendre pure ? pointa Elias

-Je pensais que c'était possible, fronça des sourcils Harry. Le détecteur d'Horcruxes ne faisait pas la même chose ?

-Si, concéda Elias. Mais c'est le fruit de centaines et de centaines d'années de recherches. Les Horcruxes sont une magie si sombre mais surtout ancienne. Même si la pratique est dangereuse pour des bénéfices moindres, certains chercheurs se sont quand même penchés dessus. J'ai simplement rassemblé tous les éléments pour les résultats que nous connaissons.

-Honnêtement, Elias, si je suis vraiment cet Élu, qu'est-ce qu'on attend de moi ? demanda Harry

-Ces dernières années, avec Vladimir, nous avons fait le tour des peuples magiques autour du monde, déclara Elias. Pour nous, les principaux dangers sont les Sorciers et les Moldus.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez préciser votre pensée ? demanda Harry

-Je ne t'apprends pas que les Moldus empiètent de plus en plus sur les territoires des créatures et peuples magiques, soupira Elias. De plus, ils polluent les terres ce qui nous empoisonne tous et la Magie en premier. Si personne ne fait rien, la Magie disparaître et avec Elle, à court terme tous les peuples et créatures magiques, les Sorcier en tête, à moyen terme la Terre et les Moldus.

-Je ne pensais pas la situation aussi critique, écarquilla des yeux Harry.

-Et pourtant, ricana sombrement Elias. Ne parlons pas des Sorciers.

-Je pensais que le seul point que vous nous reprochiez était la xénophobie de certains, fit Harry.

-C'est un tout, fit Elias. Si les autres peuples magiques en veulent tellement aux Sorciers, c'est d'abord parce qu'ils se sont appropriés tous les lieux sacrés et pas pour les bonnes raisons. Plus le temps avançait, plus ils niaient notre existence, se pensant au-dessus de tout et de tous. Ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas comprendre, c'est que nous sommes tous égaux devant la Magie et que l'équilibre ne peut être garanti s'ils suppriment purement et simplement tous les autres peuples magiques. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les Nés Moldus sont si mal considérés par les Nés Sorciers car l'égalité est une notion qui est revendiqué avec force depuis quelques siècles.

Harry se renfrogna. Plus il se renseignait, moins il était fier d'être Sorcier !

-Mais je croyais que c'était la situation uniquement en Angleterre, s'étonna Harry.

-L'Angleterre est l'extrême, concéda Elias. Mais elle possède la plus importante ligne de magie du monde qu'elle est en train d'assécher. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis investi dans ton combat. Si ce pays ne change pas rapidement de politique, les autres pays magiques réfractaires ne le feront pas et la Magie disparaîtra.

-Mon rôle sera donc important … souffla Harry.

-Ton rôle sera de montrer la voie, corrigea Elias. Et si les Sorciers ne t'écoutent pas, alors nous partirons.

-Partir ? sursauta Harry

-Oui, partir, répéta Elias. Comme les Dragons Premiers et d'autres peuples magiques encore dont les noms se sont perdus. La Magie est présente partout et pas uniquement dans cette dimension.

-Je pensais que c'était de la science-fiction, s'étonna Harry.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur le monde magique, sourit Elias. Et notre refuge dans une autre dimension n'est qu'une rumeur parmi les Sorciers. Il ne tient qu'à toi de ne pas leur dire que c'est une réalité.

-Je suis honoré d'être le dépositaire d'une information aussi importante, s'inclina Harry.

-Trop d'informations pour toi, comprit Elias. Je te laisse réfléchir à tout ce que je t'ai dit. Si tu as une seule question, écris-moi et nous pourrons en parler calmement. D'accord ?

-D'accord, soupira Harry. Bonne journée.

-Bonne journée Harry, répondit Elias.

§§§§§

Fred et Georges Weasley étaient tout simplement ébahis de se retrouver dans le manoir de leur ami Neville. Bien entendu, ils étaient toujours invités aux bals du Gang mais à cause de leur magasin, ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de s'y rendre. Jusqu'à ce soir-là.

Pour l'occasion, ils avaient investi dans des costumes Moldus aux couleurs déjantées, surtout pour ne pas déroger à leurs traditions. Mais ils avaient oublié pour quelques instants leur attitude fantasque pour admirer les lieux.

Maintenant qu'il n'habitait plus avec sa grand-mère, Neville avait remis à neuf l'une des demeures de sa famille et il avait adroitement réussi.

-Salut les gars !

-Neville, ta baraque est magnifique ! fit Fred

-Je dirais plus, vraiment magnifique ! ajouta Georges

-Merci, rit Neville. Entrez vite, il ne fait pas chaud dehors. Les autres sont à l'intérieur.

-Ils savent que nous sommes là, au moins ? demanda Georges

-Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pu vous inviter sans les prévenir ? ricana Neville. Si vous y tenez, je tenterai la prochaine fois !

Sur un éclat de rire, les jumeaux roux entrèrent dans la maison. Après s'être délesté de leurs capes respectives, ils tentèrent de repérer leurs amis à travers la foule présente. La plupart des anciens élèves d'Hogwarts étaient heureux de les revoir et les saluèrent tout au long de leur passage. Les jumeaux retrouvèrent le Gang et après les salutations mondaines, ils s'isolèrent.

-Merci d'avoir pu venir, fit Draco.

-Mais à votre service, s'inclina Georges. Que peut-on faire pour vous ?

-J'ai besoin de votre aide, déclara Draco. Pour être plus précis, j'ai besoin que vous me créez quelque chose.

-On t'écoute, fit Georges.

-Il me faudrait une boîte à bijoux améliorée, annonça Draco.

-Des ajouts particuliers ? demanda Fred

-Pas de miroirs parlants, déclara Draco. Je vous laisse le champ libre pour les détails.

-Pour qui est-ce et pour quelle circonstance ? demanda Georges

-Vous connaissez Astoria Greengrass ? fit Draco

Les jumeaux hochèrent de la tête. Qui ne connaissait pas la magnifique blonde ? Elle restait l'une des plus belles filles de leur génération !

-Nous venons de lui éviter un mariage malheureux, résuma Draco. La boîte à bijoux est pour elle.

-Un cadeau de réconfort ? taquina Georges

-Non, une demande de fiançailles, annonça Draco.

Les jumeaux sursautèrent.

-Je croyais que tu ne comptais pas te marier de sitôt, souffla Fred.

-Si j'avais mon mot à dire, j'attendrai encore au moins dix ans, bougonna Draco. Mais certains de mes crétins de cousins font pression sur mon père pour qu'il les désigne comme héritier à ma place. Pour leur fermer le clapet, mon père n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'organiser mon mariage. Heureusement, j'ai eu le droit de choisir la mariée.

-Astoria est d'accord ? demanda Georges

-Elle n'était pas contre quand je lui en ai parlé, soupira Draco. Autant faire les choses bien, non ?

-On t'aidera, sourit Georges. Prépare-toi à te faire harceler. Ça reste ton cadeau !

-Merci, les gars, sourit Draco.

-Maintenant, nous allons profiter de la fête ! s'exclama Fred

Et les deux roux s'enfoncèrent dans la foule. Draco soupira lourdement.

La nouvelle était tombée la semaine dernière. Lucius en avait été désolé et Draco avait dû s'incliner. Heureusement, comme le jeune blond l'avait souligné, il avait eu voix au chapitre concernant celle qu'il allait épouser. Il en avait longuement discuté avec la jeune femme et ils étaient parvenus à un premier accord.

-Qu'en pense Lionel ? souffla Neville

-Il ne sait pas trop quoi en penser, sourit pauvrement Draco. Il pensait demander la main d'Astoria maintenant qu'elle est libre …

Lionel Nott, le cousin de Théo Nott, était fou amoureux d'Astoria, pourtant d'un an son aîné. Il avait approché Draco pour que ce dernier parle de lui à la jeune femme. Mais le mariage allait briser ses rêves.

-Il n'y rien que tu puisses faire ? demanda Hermione

-Je suis en train de consulter toutes les lois des Malfoy, fit Draco. Pour l'instant, je peux me séparer d'elle une fois qu'elle aura mis au monde l'héritier de la famille.

-Ce qui te donne environ deux ans de mariage, réfléchit Neville.

-Et l'enfant ? demanda Hermione, inquiète

-Malheureusement, il devra obligatoirement être un garçon, avoua Draco. Je ne peux y déroger.

Hermione fronça des sourcils.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, coupa Draco avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Mais dans le contexte actuel, il serait délicat de chercher à changer cette règle particulière. Quand je serais lord Malfoy, ce sera un possibilité plus concrète mais pas aujourd'hui.

-Très bien, renifla Hermione.

-Mais chez qui cet enfant devra vivre ? demanda Harry

-Je ne compte pas abandonner mon enfant, déclara Draco. Astoria a l'air d'accord pour qu'il soit un pur Malfoy et qu'il n'ait que peu de lien avec les Greengrass. Daphnée va d'ailleurs sonder ses parents pour les détails.

-C'est triste, soupira Harry.

Draco prit doucement la main d'Harry et la serra tendrement.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, déclara doucement Draco. Ça peut conduire à une famille qui se déchire, qui se met à se haïr les uns les autres … Même s'il s'agit d'un mariage arrangé, j'espère qu'Astoria et moi seront assez matures pour passer le bien-être de notre futur enfant avant une éventuelle hostilité. Pour le moment, elle accepte de me laisser l'entière garde mais jamais je ne l'empêcherai de voir son enfant. Jamais.

-Je n'en doute pas, sourit Harry. Mais, es-tu prêt à avoir un enfant avec Voldemort encore de ce monde ?

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix, rappela Draco. Justement parce que Voldemort est encore là, ma vie et celle de mon père sont particulièrement menacées. Une fois le mariage célébré et dès qu'Astoria sera enceinte, je ferai en sorte qu'elle soit protégée au même titre que notre famille. Dès que l'enfant sera né, personne ne m'en voudra de le faire quitter l'Angleterre …

Le Gang se sourit. Nul doute que Vladimir serait heureux de pouponner les enfants du Gang. De toute façon, Voldemort ne serait pas assez fou pour essayer de s'en prendre aux Romanov.

-Ce n'est pas tout mais nous devons faire acte de présence auprès de nos invités, sourit Neville. Allons les rejoindre, voulez-vous ?

Les quatre amis gagnèrent rapidement la salle de bal.

§§§§§

Anastasia sursauta brusquement en sentant la main de son seigneur se poser sur son épaule.

-Ta contrariété se ressent à l'autre bout du domaine, fit remarquer Vladimir en s'installant en face d'elle. Est-ce qu'il y a un souci avec Hermione ?

-A part qu'elle va donner une bonne leçon à Kenji sous peu ? grommela Anastasia. Non, mais je me serais bien passé de ce que vous m'avez collé entre les pattes !

Vladimir eut un sourire indulgent. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle travaillait sur le projet en question et devant l'ampleur de la tâche, elle avait dû confier à d'autres ses propres projets.

-Que peux-tu me dire ? demanda Vladimir

-Que la folie peut être prédisposée mais en aucun cas automatique à court comme à long terme, déclara Anastasia.

-Donc Bellatrix n'est pas devenue folle parce que ça devait être son destin, fit Vladimir.

-Narcissa et Sirius ont accepté de se prêter à l'expérience, sourit Anastasia. Ils ne sont pas plus fous que vous et moi. Et pardonnez-moi de vous corriger, Bellatrix n'est pas folle non plus.

-Comment ça, elle n'est pas folle ? fronça des sourcils Vladimir

-Elle n'est pas folle, confirma Anastasia. C'est beaucoup plus subtil que cela.

-Je t'écoute, fit Vladimir.

-Elle associe son bien-être et son bonheur à la torture et à la mort des autres, résuma Anastasia. Ses notions-repères ne sont pas les mêmes que les nôtres.

-Narcissa est sa sœur et je trouve qu'elle a bien tourné, nota Vladimir.

-Ce n'est pas dans son éducation qu'il faut trouver la raison de son comportement mais dans sa vie adulte, fit Anastasia.

-Tu peux dater ça ? demanda Vladimir. Parce que personnellement, je trouve qu'elle a toujours eu ce comportement psychotique !

-Il y a un moment où elle a complètement basculé, assura Anastasia. Environ un an avant la période qui vous avait interpellé.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? pressa Vladimir

-Les sorts qui protégeaient son esprit étaient puissants, avoua Anastasia. Et quand j'ai pu accéder à ses souvenirs, j'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte que certains avaient été modifiés. J'ai pris encore plus de temps pour les restaurer. Je cherche ce qui aurait valu autant de précautions.

-Tu as une idée, comprit Vladimir.

-J'ai besoin d'Hermione pour cela, souffla Anastasia.

-Je ne tiens pas que le Gang y soit mêlé, se renfrogna Vladimir.

-Malheureusement, j'ai besoin de connaître tous les sorts et les potions auxquelles elle a été soumise, soupira Anastasia. Seul un maître de Sang en est capable et Hermione est toute désigné.

-Ce sera un travail de longue haleine, nota Vladimir. Pourquoi ?

-Je crois qu'on a voulu forcer la loyauté de Bellatrix, avoua Anastasia.

Vladimir se figea, interdit.

-Forcer la loyauté ? Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama Vladimir

-C'est ce que je veux découvrir, déclara Anastasia.

-Pourquoi tu penses que c'est sa loyauté qu'on a voulu forcer ? demanda Vladimir

-Parce qu'elle n'obéira qu'à un seul maître, certifia Anastasia.

-Voldemort ? supposa Vladimir

-C'est ce qu'on voudrait faire croire, sourit méchamment Anastasia.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui aurait voulu manipuler Bellatrix ? s'étonna Vladimir. Mais dans quel but ?

-Pour la même raison pour laquelle on s'arrache les membres de la famille Black, répondit Anastasia. Au-delà de l'apparente folie qui les caractérise, les Black sont très puissants, que ce soit de la famille principale comme de la branche secondaire. Narcissa est assez sollicitée parce qu'elle semble soumise à son mari Lucius, Sirius a visiblement été enfermé à Azkaban pour ne pas donner à Harry un gardien digne de ce nom et surtout, qui serait capable de soulever des montagnes pour le protéger et Bellatrix est crainte des deux camps.

-Je ne me suis jamais penché sur cette famille, songea Vladimir. Les Prince, certes, mais les Black …

-Vous pensez qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier dans cette famille ? demanda Anastasia

-Je rejoins ton avis concernant leur puissance, fit Vladimir. Mais forcer la loyauté de quelqu'un reste extrême. Pourquoi y as-tu pensé ?

-Parce que certains sorts que j'ai démantelés ressemblent à ce que j'ai retiré sur Harry quand il est arrivé ici pour la première fois, déclara Anastasia.

Vladimir écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

-Pardon ?! siffla Vladimir. Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

-Parce que la priorité était de connaître les raisons exactes pour lesquelles il avait survécu au sortilège de mort, rappela Anastasia. Et avant que vous me reprochiez quoi que ce soit, moi-même je n'en savais rien jusqu'à ce que je découvre sur Bellatrix ne me rappelle vaguement quelque chose que j'avais vu sur Harry.

La magie du Vampire commença à emplir la pièce.

-Nous pouvons supposer que ce que tu as découvert sur Harry a pour origine Dumbledore, déclara Vladimir.

-C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable, concéda Anastasia.

-Comment peut-on relier un fidèle lieutenant de Voldemort à ce vieux fou ? grogna Vladimir qui commença à faire les cent pas

Il se figea.

-Monseigneur ? s'inquiéta Anastasia

-Appelle Lorelei et Nolan et dis-leur de me rejoindre à Brocéliande, ordonna Vladimir.

Et le Vampire fila. Anastasia retint un juron avant de s'exécuter.

§§§§§

-Harry, bébé, reste …

Le brun sortit du lit sans un regard en arrière. Esther l'agaçait de plus en plus et malgré un plaisir certain entre ses cuisses, il se retenait de la larguer avec perte et fracas. Avant d'avoir un geste malheureux, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se laissa glisser le long de la porte.

Depuis bientôt trois ans, Esther Cole était un dérivatif assez plaisant, même s'il savait qu'elle était à la solde d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle était jolie, avait assez d'imagination dans un lit et connaissait sa place, du moins une fois qu'on lui avait donné les limites à ne pas dépasser. Tant que le statu quo était maintenu avec le directeur, c'était une situation assez sympathique.

Seulement maintenant, Esther était sur la paille, Hogwarts était tombé et Dumbledore était déchu de tous ses titres et activement recherché par le CIS.

L'enchaînement des événements ne lui permettait pas d'agir tête baissée. Le Gang avait prévu de se débarrasser de la jeune femme lors du prochain bal auquel il assisterait mais l'attaque simultanée de l'école de sorcellerie et du Ministère de la Magie avait retardé leurs plans.

Pour Harry, il devenait de plus en plus urgent de se défaire d'Esther. Dès qu'il la rejoignait, elle insistait pour coucher ensemble voire pour avoir la bague au doigt.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

-J'arrive, soupira Harry.

Il vida sa vessie pour justifier sa présence, se lava les mains puis ouvrit la porte. Dans une pose qui se voulait érotique, à peine couverte d'un drap, Esther était assise sur le lit.

-Bébé … susurra Esther.

-Je vais me coucher, déclara Harry. Je dois me lever tôt demain matin. Bonne nuit.

Et il quitta la chambre. Harry détestait positivement dormir avec quelqu'un dans son lit. La seule exception faite était le Gang. De plus, sa chambre était une zone interdite sauf pour le Gang et leur famille. Esther avait voulu s'y risquer plusieurs fois au début de leur relation mais à la dernière, elle s'était heurtée à un mur de magie qui avait touché son joli minois.

Hermione avait hurlé de rire quand elle avait appris qu'Esther avait eu le nez cassé, trois dents en moins, la mâchoire déboîtée et de nombreuses fractures ainsi qu'une côte qui ressortait de façon ignoble de son dos. La Sorcière avait dû rester près de deux mois cloîtrée dans son lit car ses blessures guérissaient très mal avec les potions et elle avait dû se rabattre sur la médecine Moldue.

Se réfugiant dans ses appartements au Miroir, Harry jeta un regard indécis sur son lit avant d'aviser la petite banquette sous la fenêtre et de s'y installer pour laisser ses pensées vagabonder.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'Hogwarts était en ruine et trois semaines depuis que Lucius avait annoncé le mariage prochain de Draco. Depuis trois semaines, Harry avait le sommeil agité et de légers cernes alertaient ses amis. Hermione était la seule à connaître les raisons de son état et Harry était sûr que son amie ne dirait rien.

Bien sûr … comment révéler à son meilleur ami qu'il désirait être plus ? Le brun vivait avec ce secret depuis ses seize ans, où le blond avait décidé de tester les limites de son charme. Hermione était tombée par hasard sur l'une des crises de jalousie qu'il avait eue et l'avait aidé à reprendre le contrôle de sa magie. Harry s'était fait une raison et regardait Draco enchaîner conquête sur conquête.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait décidé de faire d'Esther sa compagne. Si on passait outre sa superficialité, elle avait une beauté froide semblable à celle de Draco et la même arrogance. Mais là s'arrêtaient les similitudes. Là où Draco maniait les mots avec art, Esther était grossière. Là où il était habillé avec classe, elle était vulgaire. Ils étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Seuls leurs physiques se ressemblaient.

Et elle ne faisait plus illusion maintenant.

Surtout qu'elle devenait particulièrement insistante comme elle était aux abois.

-Harry ? appela Esther. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le regard d'Harry s'étrécit. D'un geste souple, il se mit debout et ouvrit violemment la porte, baguette en main. L'instant suivant, les affaires d'Esther arrivèrent à ses pieds.

-Tu as dix minutes pour quitter la maison, gronda Harry. Si tu n'es pas capable de respecter le fait que je veuille être seul à certains moments, alors tu n'as rien à faire ici. Je te permettrai de revenir que quand tu l'auras compris. Même si je couche avec toi, tu restes une invitée qui devrait savoir où est sa place. Je ne me répéterai pas.

Et il claqua la porte. Il fila sous la douche pour ne pas entendre le bruit de tambour sur sa porte et se coula sous la pluie bienfaisante. Quand il en sortit, il enfila un peignoir avant d'appeler un Elfe de maison.

-Maître Harry, s'inclina l'Elfe.

-Est-ce que Esther Cole est encore là ? demanda Harry

-La Sorcière Esther Cole a quitté le manoir il y quelques minutes à peine, répondit l'Elfe.

-Merci, fit Harry.

L'Elfe s'en alla. Le brun s'habilla et quitta le Miroir pour le manoir Potter. Il se rendit dans son bureau et s'empara d'un lourd classeur – merci les Moldus ! – pour regarder quels étaient les prochains bals mondains.

Ester Cole allait rapidement quitter sa vie, de gré ou de force.

§§§§§

La couturière engagée par Augusta Longbottom s'affairait autour de Luna qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil. La matriarche surveillait d'un œil de lynx sa future bru car elle n'avait toujours pas totalement récupéré de l'attaque de Grindelwald.

-Deux mariages en même temps, lâcha Luna. Cela ne vous gênera pas ?

-Le vôtre a lieu dans un mois, rappela Augusta. Le prochain vraisemblablement d'ici six mois au minimum.

Luna hocha la tête. Personne n'était encore au courant du futur mariage de l'héritier Malfoy et ce n'était pas elles qui allaient vendre la mèche par inadvertance.

Des éclats de voix les interpellèrent et elles tirèrent discrètement leurs baguettes magiques. Certes, elles savaient se défendre mais elles reconnaissaient leurs faiblesses.

-Madame, je vous en prie … protesta la couturière principale qui était allée voir ce qui se passait.

-Je veux les voir ! rugit une voix

Voix qui fit place à une personne qu'Augusta n'était pas ravie de revoir.

Alice Collins.

La génitrice de Neville.

-Collins, fit sèchement Augusta. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je m'oppose à ce mariage ! gronda Alice

-Sauf que vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, rappela Augusta. Dois-je me répéter ?

-Pourquoi l'acceptez-vous elle et pas moi ? siffla Alice

-Outre le fait qu'elle n'a pas cherché à prendre le contrôle du patrimoine des Longbottom avant même d'être mariée, la dot que les Lovegood apportent est bien supérieure à ce que votre famille a pu faire.

Luna ne rata pas le sourire narquois d'Augusta alors qu'Alice rageait. Bien que sa famille vive assez simplement, elle restait une famille Sang Pur assez aisée, bien plus que les Collins. Si Augusta lui avait jeté à la figure des considérations bassement financière, c'était pour lui rappeler que si l'ex-femme de Franck avait perdu sa place dans la famille Longbottom et son titre de mère auprès de Neville, c'était à cause de son appât du gain et son dédain de la famille. Ou plutôt, pour être totalement honnête, sa foi inébranlable en Albus Dumbledore qui en avait fait une gentille marionnette consentante en plus.

-Elle ne le soutiendra pas comme une femme devrait le faire ! siffla Alice

-Et que doit faire une épouse pour vous ? intervint Luna. Faire la belle ? Dépenser l'argent de son mari ? Pondre des enfants ? Faire d'eux une poupée vivante et les reléguer dans un coin quand il ne les intéresse pas ? Je ne suis aucunement désolée de vous apprendre que je ne compte pas suivre votre exemple et de faire aussi ouvertement défaut à Neville dans mon rôle d'épouse et de mère comme vous l'avez fait avec le père de Neville. Et si ça vous dérange, personnellement, ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Vous avez perdu votre voix au chapitre quand vous n'avez pas cherché à revoir votre fils quand Augusta l'a retiré de votre garde et surtout, quand vous avez laissé un parfait étranger, pas même un père, diriger l'éducation de votre propre enfant en dépit de son héritage et de ses prochaines responsabilités.

Alice fut comme frappée alors que Luna semblait grandir à ses mots. Augusta avait un sourire fier. Voilà pourquoi Luna ferait une parfaite lady Longbottom au contraire d'Alice. Luna se battait pour ceux en quoi elle croyait et ne s'écrasait devant personne. Elle écoutait l'avis des autres et elle ne recrachait pas bêtement l'opinion de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je veux protéger MON fils ! déclara Alice, reprenant du poil de la bête

-Comment ? demanda Augusta

-Je lui ai trouvé un professeur pour qu'il puisse apprendre à se défendre, se redressa Alice. Vous ne faites rien pour qu'il soit gardé en sécurité.

-Et pourquoi devrait-il annoncer au monde entier qu'il sait se défendre en déclarant qu'il prend des cours avec une personne bien définie ? leva un sourcil Augusta. Moins l'ennemi en sait sur nos capacités, plus grand est l'effet de surprise, non ?

-Laissez-moi deviner, renifla Luna. Dumbledore a accepté de donner des cours à Neville et de le convaincre de reconsidérer son mariage avec moi qui est loin d'être « prestigieux » à vos yeux.

La bouche ouverte d'Alice était amplement suffisante comme réponse. La blonde était agacée. Pourquoi voulait-on absolument la séparer de son fiancé ? Oui, elle était fière de ne pas être une copie conforme de toutes les autres héritières Sang Pur et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait attiré le regard de Neville. Pourquoi ne voulait-on pas le comprendre ?!

-Je suis avec ma future matriarche pour le choix de ma robe, gronda Luna. En aucun cas je ne vous ai invitée à prendre part à cet événement. Vous ne faites plus partie de la famille Longbottom de votre propre fait et il serait complètement déplacé que vous vous imposiez dans les préparatifs du mariage de Neville. Vous avez cessé d'avoir un fils quand vous avez autorisé Dumbledore à élever son héritier en lui. Donc ce n'est pas la peine de venir faire la mère inquiète puisque dans les quinze premières années de sa vie, vous n'avez vu Neville que parce que Dumbledore s'intéressait à lui. Je vous prie donc de sortir d'ici avant que je ne le fasse moi-même.

-Tu n'es qu'une gamine, ricana Alice, peu impressionnée.

Pour toute réponse, Luna leva sa baguette et sans un mot, l'éjecta à travers le magasin pour qu'elle atterrisse dans la rue.

-Joli, félicita Augusta.

-Le prochain qui me dira que je ne suis pas faite pour Neville va comprendre que je n'ai pas que la tête dans la lune, grogna Luna. Ça commence franchement à me les briser !

Tandis que la jeune femme marmonnait dans sa barbe, Augusta retint son amusement. Il était rare de voir Luna perdre son calme et c'était toujours drôle de voir ses adversaires comprendre que pendant tout ce temps, il l'avait sous-estimé. Bon débarras pour Alice.

§§§§§

Severus inspira longuement.

-Sirius ?

-Salut Severus, sourit Sirius en se redressant. Je ne t'attendais pas. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Nous avons un problème, fit Severus.

-Lequel ? s'étonna Sirius

-Il s'appelle Théodore Remus Lupin-Tonks, annonça Severus.

Sirius se figea.

-Remus a eu un fils ? hoqueta Sirius

-Avec la fille d'Andromeda, ajouta Severus en prenant place.

-Comment ça se fait que tu es au courant avant moi ? demanda Sirius. Andromeda et sa fille sont sous ma responsabilité, pourtant !

-Andromeda ne t'a pas dit que sa fille avait disparu depuis cinq ans ? fit Severus

-Non, avoua Sirius. Elle m'a juste dit que sa fille avait quitté la maison et qu'elle ne donnait que rarement de nouvelles.

-Tu l'as réintégrée dans ta famille ? demanda Severus

-Oui, répondit Sirius. Elle doit doublement l'être si elle a eu un enfant avec Remus.

-N'en sois pas si sûr, prévint Severus.

-Pourquoi ? fit Sirius

-Parce que c'est quand j'ai vidé le bureau de Dumbledore avec Minerva et Filius que nous avons découvert l'existence de cet enfant, annonça Severus. Et Minerva est certaine qu'Andromeda n'est pas au courant.

-Qu'est-ce qui aurait poussé Dumbledore à cacher ça ? s'étonna Sirius

-Je ne sais pas mais il va falloir que tu prennes des précautions, fit Severus. Il est troisième après Draco pour reprendre le titre de lord Black. Or, je te rappelle qu'on essaie de tuer Harry depuis des années et que la campagne de dénigrement des Malfoy n'est pas là pour faire joli. Si le Ministère a son mot à dire, il y a toutes les chances qu'il préférera choisir un enfant élevé par un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix plutôt qu'un fils de Death Eater. Et si l'enfant a été caché par Dumbledore en personne …

-Pas la peine d'en dire plus, grommela Sirius. Manquerait plus que Bellatrix s'y mette et ce serait le pompon !

-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Severus

-On va commencer par retrouver Nymphadora, soupira Sirius. Je vais vérifier les tapisseries et les Gobelins pour voir si cet enfant existe réellement. Si c'est le cas, il est hors de question qu'il reste dans un environnement créé par Dumbledore !

Severus ne put qu'acquiescer. S'il n'avait pas trouvé Harry, Dumbledore aurait eu, en plus du poids politique et de la fortune des Potter, un agneau sacrificiel totalement consentant. Le jeune Théodore devait à tout prix être retiré de son environnement sans doute créé par l'ancien directeur.

-Quelqu'un a prévenu Andromeda ? demanda Sirius

-Minerva et Filius étaient d'accord avec moi quand j'ai souligné que c'était ton rôle de le faire, fit Severus.

-Très bien, fit Sirius en se levant. Viens.

Tous les deux se rendirent dans le bureau du chef de la famille Black. Sirius avait très vite abandonné l'ancien bureau pour s'installer dans un autre beaucoup moins chargé. Severus n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y entrer donc il en profitait pour observer les alentours. La pièce était différente de celle du manoir Prince mais en avait la même prestance.

Inconscient de ce que faisait le père de son filleul, Sirius se dirigea vers l'immense tapisserie des Black. Il posa un genou à terre pour connaître les derniers descendants de la famille. Il repéra son propre nom, passa un doigt triste sur celui de son frère, mort sous les ordres de Voldemort, et son regard se porta sur ses cousines directes. Andromeda avait retrouvé sa place aux côtés de Narcissa et Bellatrix avait été exclue de la famille mais pas encore reniée.

-Je pensais que tu l'avais reniée, s'étonna Severus.

-Qui ? demanda Sirius

-Bellatrix, répondit Severus.

-Non, avoua Sirius. J'ai été tenté mais je me suis dit que non.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Severus

-Si la justice magique ne me satisfaisait pas, celle de la famille pourrait parfaitement faire l'affaire, ricana Sirius.

Severus avoua que pour se débarrasser de Bellatrix, il aurait été prêt à tout, y compris à la laisser continuer à traîner dans la boue le nom de la famille. De toute façon, pour le moment, elle ne faisait plus parler d'elle, ayant disparu depuis maintenant deux mois et demi.

-Voilà Nymphadora, signala Sirius. Je vois qu'elle a un descendant mais je ne vois pas l'enfant. Dumbledore doit l'avoir protégé par d'anciens rituels.

-Tu peux faire quelque chose ? demanda Severus

-Il va falloir que je regarde dans les grimoires de la famille, réfléchit Sirius en se redressant. Il faut les retrouver tous les deux.

-Kingsley Shakelbot était le partenaire de Nymphadora, se rappela Severus. Peut-être qu'il a des informations.

-J'irais le voir, décida Sirius. Personnellement, je t'aurais bien demandé de m'aider mais on ne comprendrait pas ton implication dans l'histoire. Déjà qu'on ne comprend pas que tu sois aussi proche d'Harry …

En reprenant la tutelle d'Harry, Sirius avait décidé d'ouvertement désigner Seth Prince comme le gardien d'Harry Potter, soit un parrain honoraire. Il n'était pas courant d'avoir recours à cette tradition qui datait des guerres du Moyen-Âge Moldu et c'était ce qui avait réellement choqué.

-Je te laisse, fit Severus. On a encore pas mal de boulot avec Minerva et Filius.

-Comment ça se passe avec l'école en ruine ? demanda Sirius

-Honnêtement, tu ne veux pas savoir, sourit doucement Severus en quittant la pièce.

Sirius garda son air rêveur pendant encore une bonne heure.

§§§§§

Octavia Malone n'était pas du tout sereine malgré son escorte.

-La situation ne vous plait guère, nota Lorelei.

-Pas vraiment, avoua Octavia.

-Pourtant, vous avez accepté, rappela Lorelei.

-Luna a autre chose à penser avec son mariage, rappela Octavia. Je préfère vérifier ce qui se passe avant de prévenir les autres.

-Pourquoi moi ? demanda Lorelei

-Il me fait quelqu'un qui puisse vérifier ses intentions, souffla Octavia. Je sais qu'Anastasia est occupée, il est hors de question que je mêle Severus à cette histoire et si Luna n'a pas prévenu le Gang, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le faire. Vous êtes le choix le plus sûr et le plus logique.

-Et si je n'avais pas pu venir ? pointa Lorelei

-Et ne pas voir de vos yeux l'un des pions de Dumbledore ? ricana Octavia

Lorelei capitula. Effectivement, elle était d'une curiosité maladive et rien qu'avec ces mots, elle aurait tout lâché pour observer cette jeune fille.

Car toutes les deux se rendaient dans le centre-ville de Londres, dans un petit salon de thé Moldu. Elles allaient rencontrer nul autre que Ginny Prewett anciennement Weasley. Cette dernière avait pris contact avec Luna pour se sortir de sa situation. Intriguée par cette lettre et ne voulant pas jeter son fiancé et leurs amis dans un piège, elle avait préféré laisser la gestion de l'affaire à Octavia, dont elle connaissait la discrétion. Celle-ci ne tenant pas à se dévoiler – si on découvrait qu'elle était la gouvernante des Prince, qui sait ce qu'elle pouvait subir – et n'oubliant pas qu'elle restait âgée, elle avait décidé de convier quelqu'un qui saurait la protéger. Elle avait tout de suite voulu Lorelei car ayant pu l'observer lors des nombreuses visites de Vladimir et Anastasia Romanov, elle avait une approche de la vie beaucoup moins protocolaire que le Seigneur Vampirique.

Elles arrivèrent à l'adresse indiquée et pendant qu'Octavia admirait quelques vitrines, Lorelei vérifia les environs.

-Rien, souffla la Vampire. Nous pouvons entrer.

Toutes les deux s'exécutèrent et repérèrent rapidement une chevelure rousse caractéristique dans un coin de la salle. Sans un mot, Octavia se dirigea vers elle et lui tendit la lettre que Luna avait écrite à son intention. Lorelei la rejoignit et elles s'installèrent. Pour le rendez-vous, elles avaient toutes les deux changé de physique, au cas où ce serait un piège.

-Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue en personne ? grommela Ginny

-Luna est très occupée avec les préparatifs de son mariage, rétorqua sèchement Octavia. C'est déjà bien qu'elle vous accorde le bénéfice du doute, avec tout ce que les vôtres et vous avez fait subir à ses amis et elle, vous ne croyez pas ?

Ginny rougit violemment. Effectivement, sa sincérité était remise en cause avec le passif qu'elle se trimbalait.

-Pourriez-vous nous isoler s'il vous plait ? demanda Ginny, contrite

-Vous avez une baguette magique, jeune fille, fronça des sourcils Octavia. Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ?

-Je vous expliquerai après, promit Ginny.

Assez intriguée, Lorelei accéda à la demande, s'attirant un regard noir de la vielle Sorcière, auquel elle répondit par un sourire malicieux.

-Ma baguette possède toujours la Trace, soupira Ginny. Toute la magie que je fais est répertoriée.

-Quel âge avez-vous ? fit Octavia

-Vingt-et-un ans, madame, répondit Ginny.

-La trace aurait dû disparaître depuis quatre ans déjà, nota Octavia. Comme savez-vous qu'elle existe encore ?

-Parce qu'on l'a réinstallée sous mes yeux, affirma Ginny.

Lorelei fronça des sourcils avant de déposer une fiole sur la table.

- _Nous ne pouvons pas nous fier d'emblée à ce qu'elle dit,_ rappela Lorelei dans sa tête.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda Octavia

- _Veritaserum amélioré, fourni par Severus,_ sourit Lorelei. _Efficace et ne laisse aucune trace._

 _-Sauf si elle est allergique à certains ingrédients,_ contra Octavia.

 _-Je m'en charge,_ fit Lorelei.

La tasse que Ginny avait dans les mains se brisa, coupant le bout de ses doigts. La rousse eut un petit cri de surprise et la serveuse, passant tout près, leur fournit des serviettes pour éponger le sang tandis qu'elle allait chercher de quoi nettoyer les dégâts. La Vampire en profita pour goûter le sang de la jeune fille.

-Alors ? pressa Octavia

Mais Lorelei ne répondit pas. A la place, elle darda son regard sur la rousse.

-Combien de temps avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de votre absence ? demanda Lorelei

-Si je m'arrange bien, je peux quitter la maison pour quatre jours sans problème, réfléchit Ginny.

-Faisons comme cela alors, annonça Lorelei. Rendez-vous dans une heure ici-même. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, si vous êtes une menace directe ou indirecte, vous perdrez la vie.

-Pour ce qu'elle est maintenant, je ne perdrai pas au change, ricana sombrement Ginny. Je serais là.

Elle se leva et quitta immédiatement le salon de thé.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Octavia

-Parce que son sang est saturé de potions de contrôle, avoua Lorelei. Je veux en savoir plus.

Les deux femmes payèrent leurs consommations avant de s'en aller à leur tour.


	12. Bas les masques

**_Bas les masques_**

Neville pesta lourdement alors qu'il entrait dans le mythique bâtiment. Il salua sèchement les Sorciers qu'ils croisaient avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la salle où il était convoqué. Et quand elle s'ouvrit, il prit place dans le siège qu'on lui avait indiqué. Sans attendre qu'on l'y invite, il prit la parole.

-Autant vous le dire tout de suite, je me fiche que ce soit une entorse au protocole, siffla Neville. Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, je suis à moins de six heures de mon mariage devant la Magie. J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'avoir insisté pour me voir !

Toute l'assemblée déglutit. Les mariages devant la Magie étaient parmi les plus puissants et les plus importants rituels de la culture Sorcière. S'y opposer, inconsciemment ou non, pouvait avoir des répercussions catastrophiques.

-Il y a quelques mois, trois de vos amis et vous-même avez été convoqué pour discuter de votre scolarité, déclara l'un des membres du CIS. Nous avons eu l'occasion de lire votre rapport et nous voudrions quelques éclaircissements.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à ce qu'Harry vienne ? leva un sourcil Neville. Il me semblait pourtant clair qu'il a été le plus visé pendant nos études.

-Nous voulions un avis … neutre, avoua le Sorcier.

-Neutre ? releva Neville. Dites plutôt que vous n'aviez aucune confiance en une Née Moldue ou en des Sang Pur élevés par des adeptes de Voldemort, si vous devez en croire les dires de Dumbledore.

Le silence qui s'en suivit était éloquent. Neville se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'importe le pays, Harry et Hermione avaient visiblement raison, les Sorciers avaient peur du changement et étaient prêts à croire n'importe quoi du moment que leurs habitudes ne changeaient pas.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'Albus Dumbledore avait des raisons de se méfier de vos amis ? fit une voix

-Hermione Granger est Née Moldue, expliqua Neville. De ce fait, elle n'a pas été élevée comme tous les Sorciers, elle a une culture totalement à l'opposé de la nôtre. Certaines notions lui sont évidentes alors que pour nous, non. Elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi les gouvernements Sorciers, surtout en Angleterre, ne suivaient pas attentivement la vie des Nés Moldus alors que près de la moitié d'entre eux se retrouvent rejetés par leurs familles. Elle comprend encore moins qu'on fasse tout pour que les enfants Nés Moldus entrent dans le monde Sorcier mais que rien ne soit fait pour les intégrer, que ce soit pendant leurs études ou même après. Elle s'est insurgée à voix haute de ces faits ce qui a remis en cause la suprématie de Dumbledore sur Hogwarts et donc son influence certaine sur les nouvelles générations. Elle est devenue un élément gênant pour qu'il garde la mainmise sur l'Angleterre Sorcière.

Neville invoqua un verre d'eau qu'il but calmement.

-Draco Malfoy est l'héritier de la famille Malfoy qui est, je vous rappelle, la quatrième fortune d'Europe, reprit Neville. C'est une famille dirigée et éduquée dans la plus pure tradition aristocratique. Les Malfoy ont toujours suivi les us et coutumes Sorcières sans se préoccuper des avis des autres, ce qui fait qu'ils sont toujours respectés quoi qu'ils fassent. Ils pratiquent les rituels anciens qui, je tiens à le souligner, quand ils ont été intégrés dans les traditions de la famille, n'étaient pas définis comme appartenant à la magie dite blanche ou dite noire. Dumbledore, de par son influence sur la société Sorcière anglaise, a fait classifier de plus en plus de ces compétences magiques en magie « noire » parce qu'elles n'avaient que la prétention de demander plus d'énergie que les sorts et enchantements basiques. Mes amis et moi en sommes venus à la conclusion que si Dumbledore a dénigré autant les familles Sang Pur adeptes des anciennes magies, c'est pour affaiblir le Sorcier lambda en l'empêchant de suivre la voie de ces familles qui resteront toujours assez puissantes pour s'opposer à son pouvoir. Un Malfoy ne s'inclinera jamais devant un Sorcier et c'est ce qui fait sûrement peur à Dumbledore, d'où sa campagne pour les faire plonger.

-Mais il parait le lord actuel est sous les ordres d'un autre Sorcier, ce Voldemort, railla un membre.

-Nous sommes en train de faire le procès de Lucius Malfoy ou d'Albus Dumbledore ? siffla Neville. Si vous vous renseignez correctement, vous saurez que Lucius Malfoy n'a en vérité que peu participé aux massacres ordonnés par Voldemort. Cela, tout le monde le sait en Angleterre. Par contre, je me poserai des questions sur Dumbledore, aux vues des rapports falsifiés.

-Il suffit, tonna le président de la séance. Continuez, monsieur Longbottom.

-Lord Longbottom, depuis mes seize ans, corrigea Neville.

-Nous ne sommes pas au courant, fronça des sourcils le président.

-Et vous vous basez sur les rapports de Dumbledore, rappela ironiquement Neville.

Le président se tut, honteux.

-Bien, fit Neville. Draco est dangereux pour Dumbledore parce qu'il symbolise ce qu'un Sorcier devrait être s'il n'avait pas mis la société Sorcière anglaise sous sa coupe. Quant à Harry Potter … C'est lui qui a révélé aux Potter que Voldemort voulait les tuer. Comment il en est arrivé à cette conclusion alors qu'il n'avait aucun contact dans le camp adverse est une question qui restera sans réponse, hélas. Il a cependant convaincu Lily Potter, Née Moldue, de se réfugier dans une petite maison qu'il allait protéger au lieu de se rendre au château Potter, dont les protections sont parmi les plus solides. A la mort de Lily et James Potter, Dumbledore ne s'est pas opposé à ce qu'on enferme _sans procès_ le parrain d'Harry. Il a placé sans en référer à quiconque Harry dans une famille Moldue, même s'il s'agissait de celle de la sœur de Lily, alors que tout enfant Sang Pur doit être élevé dans le monde Sorcier. Nous avons découvert que le dossier concernant l'innocence de Sirius Black a longuement été bloqué par Dumbledore. Je ne révélerai pas les griefs personnels qu'il a contre notre ancien directeur et le nombre de fois où il a frôlé la mort par sa faute …

-Harry Potter est un gamin qui joue au grand, persifla un membre.

-Si vous dites ça, c'est parce que vous ne touchez plus les pots de vin que vous versait Dumbledore, railla Neville. Harry a découvert qu'il se servait de son argent pour le faire et a pris les mesures qui s'imposaient.

Les regards noirs plurent sur l'indélicat qui se fit petit.

-Si vous avez des rapports aussi incomplets dans le meilleur des cas voire complètements faux, c'est parce que Dumbledore savait que nous étions trop proches de le renverser, expliqua Neville. Depuis que nous sommes passés à Hogwarts, nous remettons en cause sa suprématie et les générations qui ont fait leurs études en même temps que nous ne regardent plus Dumbledore comme étant la réincarnation de Merlin. Nous avons appris à nos camarades à réfléchir par eux-mêmes et ça le dérangeait puisqu'il ne pouvait plus manipuler leurs esprits.

Neville fit apparaître un service de thé et s'en servit une tasse qu'il savoura longuement.

-Maintenant que les choses ont été mises au point, puis-je savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? fit Neville. Je vous rappelle que je dois aller me marier.

§§§§§

Severus haleta durement alors que Shin restait à terre.

Il avait réussi ! Il avait enfin réussi à battre son maître !

-Excellent ! sourit Shin alors que Barney l'aidait à se relever. Tu as fait des progrès spectaculaires, ce n'est pas trop tôt, tu sais.

Severus se retint de lui balancer quelque chose en pleine tronche.

-Severus ! gronda Barney quand le meuble ne fit que frôler Shin alors qu'il aurait dû se le prendre en pleine poire

En fait non …

-Pas pu m'en empêcher, grommela Severus.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Shin et Severus s'affrontaient. Le calice avait sorti toutes les armes à sa disposition et insulter sa famille, notamment Harry, n'était absolument pas passé. Le Sorcier s'était efforcé de garder son calme mais dès l'instant où sa vie n'était plus en danger immédiat, sa magie avait émis le souhait de se venger. Quitter à avoir un Vampire qui l'égorgerait dans la foulée.

-Allons nous rafraîchir avant de discuter, proposa Shin. Disons, dans une heure ?

Pour toute réponse, Severus leva un sourcil circonspect.

-Bon, d'accord, deux heures, pesta Shin.

Le sourcil resta en place.

-A ce soir, trancha Barney en emportant son compagnon dans leurs appartements.

Le Sorcier avisa l'heure. Il était à peine midi et il savait parfaitement que les combats de son calice émoustillaient particulièrement le Vampire. Donc aucune chance de les voir pendant au moins trois heures. Barney avait vu large puisqu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous quasiment au dîner.

Il se rendit dans ses propres appartements, laissant tomber un à un tous ses vêtements et se glissa sous la douche bienfaisante. La sueur et le sang ne faisaient pas bon ménage, sans oublier les courbatures et les blessures diverses. Ils s'étaient donnés corps et âme dans ce combat et c'était une fierté de vaincre un Mage Noir dans toute sa splendeur.

-J'avais raison, j'aurais bien fait de toi mon quatre heures …

Severus bondit sur ses pieds et lança un Avada dans la direction de la voix.

-Du calme, Severus, tempéra la voix.

-Barney ? s'étouffa Severus. Depuis quand tu viens m'espionner sous la douche ?

-Sors de là, je dois te parler, ordonna Barney.

Pestant contre les Vampires autoritaires, Severus sortit difficilement de la douche et entoura ses hanches d'une simple serviette, juste le temps de virer l'intrus.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas voulu prendre le temps de culbuter ton calice, cracha Severus.

-Ne sois pas vulgaire, leva les yeux au ciel Barney. Shin est en train de se reposer. Tiens.

Il lui tendit une fiole. Severus se figea.

-C'est ton sang, comprit Severus.

-Oui, confirma Barney.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Severus

-Tu as tissé un lien avec Shin, puisqu'il est ton maître, expliqua Barney. Ce lien est en train d'entrer en conflit avec le mien.

-Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, fit Severus.

-Moi non plus, assura Barney. Mais c'est ce que je ressens. Je préfère m'en occuper maintenant avant que je ne te tue pour avoir tenté de voler mon calice.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Dès qu'on menaçait le lien Vampire Calice, il craignait pour sa vie. A juste raison d'ailleurs.

-Donc, cette fiole ? demanda Severus

-En buvant mon sang, tu vas être sous ma protection, déclara Barney. En plus de celle de Vladimir.

-J'avais oublié ça … grommela Severus. Ça ne te gênera pas ?

-Si je te le propose, fit Barney.

-Qu'est-ce que se passera ? demanda Severus

-Je saurais toujours où tu seras, comme pour Shin, sourit Barney. Je ressentirai tes émotions les plus fortes.

-Et dans le monde réel ? ironisa Severus

-Personne ne viendra t'embêter, assura Barney. Mon sang va booster tes défenses immunitaires et accélérer ta guérison en cas de blessures.

-Et pour moi ? demanda Severus

-Tu seras plus sensible à la présence de Vampire, fit Barney. Peut-être des sens plus aiguisés, je ne pourrais pas te le dire.

Severus plongea dans ses pensées mais en voulant prendre une position plus confortable, ses blessures se rappelèrent à lui.

-Je te laisse te soigner, nous en discuterons ce soir, décida Barney en se levant souplement et en déposant la fiole sur la table. Shin se réveille.

Severus fixa longuement la fiole. Pas qu'il ne refuse la protection d'un Vampire – il avait déjà celle d'un Seigneur Vampirique – mais il ne tenait pas à attirer l'attention sur lui. Ce qui le gênait en fait, c'était les réponses évasives de Barney. Que le lien entre un maître et son apprenti soit en conflit avec celui entre un Vampire et son calice était plus que surprenant. Même si ces liens avaient les mêmes bases, elles n'auraient jamais dû entrer en résonance au point de menacer un Vampire.

Soupirant lourdement, il décida de reporter ce choix à plus tard et repartit sous la douche.

§§§§§

Hermione était de mauvaise humeur. Anastasia lui avait littéralement interdit de mettre les pieds dans le domaine des Romanov car sa compagne savait qu'elle irait tuer Kenji sans aucun scrupule. Or, malgré le fait qu'il drague outrageusement le maître Spirituel en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était plus libre, Kenji restait un très bon maître de Métamorphoses que Vladimir ne comptait pas abandonner de sitôt.

Donc, à la place, elle se promenait dans les rues de d'Hambourg, en Allemagne. Ces dernières années, elle avait longuement visité le pays car ses recherches sur Dumbledore étaient inévitablement reliées à Gellert Grindelwald. Bien qu'il ait fait ses études en Angleterre, le Sorcier était d'origine germanique et l'exil de sa famille n'était dû qu'à de meilleures opportunités de vie. Comme il était en lien étroit avec Adolphe Hitler, Hermione s'était penchée sur les sites du Troisième Reich pour trouver des caches magiques. Ainsi, elle en avait trouvé certaines mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Tout cela pour dire qu'elle avait été séduite par la région. Quand elle avait besoin de réfléchir ou même seulement flâner, elle venait ici pour se vider l'esprit.

Ses pas la menèrent inconsciemment vers le cimetière Sorcier. Dans le cadre de sa maîtrise de Sang, elle en était venue à côtoyer des Nécromanciens ainsi que de véritables Médiums, tous en contact avec les Morts. La brune avait apprécié le calme religieux qui régnait et dès que c'était possible, elle y faisait un tour. Elle avait été vraiment déçue de découvrir que ceux d'Angleterre avaient été scellés par les derniers maîtres Nécromanciens pour éviter que Voldemort ne s'empare des cadavres Sorciers. Un Inferi provenant d'un cadavre Moldu restait particulièrement embêtant à réduire à néant, seuls les maîtres Nécromanciens pouvaient se risquer à relever des Sorciers morts pour les contrôler totalement et les rendre à leur repos éternel. Mais Voldemort, dans sa grande arrogance, aurait sûrement tenté le coup et l'Angleterre Sorcière aurait été décimée puisqu'il aurait été incapable de les rendre à la Terre.

Dans ses cours concernant la société Sorcière, Hermione avait appris que les cimetières étaient protégés du vol, de la dégradation et du temps par d'antiques runes et rituels. Il y en avait un par pays et pour les plus grands, comme la Russie, il y en avait plusieurs à égale distance les uns des autres. Tout Sorcier avait une place dans le cimetière Sorcier de son pays d'origine. Hermione savait que les Longbottom, les Malfoy et les Potter avaient chacun un tombeau dans le cimetière Sorcier de Stonehenge, accessible uniquement par les membres de sang reconnus de la famille. Lily et James Potter avaient été enterrés dans le cimetière Moldu de Godric's Hollow sur la demande expresse de Dumbledore et quand ça s'était su, Augusta, Narcissa, Lucius, Severus et Sirius avaient failli le tuer. Ne pas rendre les honneurs à des Sorciers morts, qui plus est Sang Pur, était un crime et ils auraient été la proie de n'importe quel abruti qui voudrait s'essayer à l'art de la nécromancie sans supervision.

Après avoir passé deux heures à flâner parmi les tombes, Hermione quitta finalement le cimetière. La nuit était déjà assez avancée et les habitants fréquentaient déjà les bars et les restaurants. Consciente qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer, elle se dirige vers le ministère de la magie allemand qui disposait d'un centre de cheminée international. Grâce à ses contacts, elle avait une autorisation permanente pour se rendre en Sibérie, sur le domaine des Romanov, où de là elle prenait une nouvelle cheminée pour rentrer en Angleterre.

Mais un frisson désagréable remonta son échine. En tant que maître, elle était plus sensible aux stimuli extérieurs. Et là, on lui voulait du mal.

Son pas ne changea pas d'un iota et elle continua son chemin, ne voulant pas montrer à ses traqueurs qu'elle les avait repérés. Elle se tâta pour sortir sa baguette mais à la place, elle prit un fin stylet et s'égratigna le doigt. Quitte à devoir se battre, autant qu'elle prévienne quelqu'un qu'il fallait la récupérer. Elle ne savait pas qui la poursuivait mais il était hors de question que son corps traîne on ne sait où … si elle ne devait pas être capturée, cela s'entendait.

Elle prit la direction d'une zone d'entrepôts qui étaient normalement vides la nuit et s'arrêta au milieu d'un terrain vague. Si elle devait se battre, autant qu'elle choisisse le terrain où elle aurait l'avantage.

-Bien, fit Hermione ne se retournant. Maintenant que nous sommes en tête à tête, si vous me disiez ce que vous me voulez ?

Pour toute réponse, elle dût esquiver un sort de mort qui le frôla. Un sourire machiavélique orna alors ses lèvres. Etre éduquée par des Vampires avait quelques avantages, dont celui d'avoir le goût du sang.

Et là, elle avait justement envie de se défouler.

§§§§§

Lorelei inspira un bon coup. Ce n'était pas possible ! Les Sorciers étaient-ils si inconscients ?

-Je sens ta magie depuis ma maison ! fit Nolan en la prenant dans ses bras

Sentant sa magie bouillonner sous sa peau, le Vampire ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupule et la mordit à la gorge. Sa compagne se calma quelque peu mais elle était toujours énervée.

-Tu te souviens de la famille que j'ai récupérée en Irlande et que j'ai envoyée en Australie ? soupira Lorelei

Lorelei mettait très souvent Nolan au courant de ses affaires. Etant l'intendant de Vladimir qui restait leur Seigneur à tous les deux, il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de cacher quoi que ce soit. Au moins, si elle venait à disparaître pour une plus ou moins longue période, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour continuer ses affaires.

-Avec la fille mère ? se souvint Nolan

-Je n'ai pas tout dit, soupira Lorelei. La gamine a accouché d'un Vampire et elle en prend le même chemin.

-Qui oserait ? gronda Nolan

Les Vampire se gardaient bien de mordre les femmes enceintes. Ils tuaient automatiquement leurs victimes, même s'ils ne prenaient qu'une goutte.

-Ce n'est pas le pire, souffla Lorelei. Ils n'ont pas été mordus.

Nolan se figea.

-Comment ? fit Nolan

-Je l'ai découvert que très récemment, avoua Lorelei. L'esprit de cette gamine était protégé par magie. J'ai mis du temps à tout défaire. Des fois, je me dis que je n'aurais pas voulu savoir.

-Alors ? demanda Nolan

-Tu te souviens le Seigneur Vampirique qu'on ne trouvait pas en Grande Bretagne ? soupira Lorelei. Il est enfermé dans les geôles du Ministère dans le Département de Recherche. Les Sorciers font des expériences pour vous s'ils peuvent donner à de simples mortels les avantages des Êtres de la Nuit sans les inconvénients. Ça, je pense que c'est le moins pire.

Nolan ne savait pas s'il devait s'insurger ou prendre peur.

-Ton avis ? demanda Nolan

-Il va falloir qu'on sache si l'Angleterre est le seul à avoir eu une idée aussi tordue, soupira Lorelei. Ensuite, nous devons sortir ce Seigneur Vampirique de là.

-S'il a été enfermé depuis plus d'un siècle, tu sais qu'il lui sera difficile de reprendre son poste, fronça des sourcils Nolan.

-En l'état des choses en Angleterre, ce serait suicidaire de l'y forcer, rappela Lorelei. Il faut d'abord se débarrasser de ce pseudo Voldemort avant tout. Et démanteler ce Département de Recherches depuis l'intérieur du Ministère.

-Faisons ça, sourit Nolan.

§§§§§

La soirée des Vane était splendide.

Le Gang agrandi était arrivé sous les regards envieux de l'assistance. Draco était accompagné d'Astoria Greengrass, que les rumeurs disaient qu'il courtisait, Neville de sa femme Luna et Harry par Hermione. Cette dernière avait failli être en retard mais elle leur avait promis de leur expliquer pourquoi après la fête.

Alors qu'Astoria était partie saluer sa sœur, les cinq amis s'isolèrent.

-Beaucoup se demandent où se trouve ta tendre moitié, ricana Draco.

-Dans le meilleur des cas, en train de faire le pied de grue en pensant que je l'amènerais à cette soirée, haussa des épaules Harry. Au pire … elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

-Elle oserait se pointer ici ? s'étouffa Neville

-Je la sais très amie avec Romilda Vane, de deux ans de moins que nous, dit Harry. Elle se fiche des conventions, du moment qu'elle est satisfaite. C'est elle qui m'a donné des chocolats fourrées au philtre d'amour.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir t'en débarrasser maintenant ? demanda Luna

-Elle m'exaspère, renifla Harry. Et il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné. Dumbledore est acculé et il n'y a qu'un pas pour que ses pions se mettent en marche. Ne lui donnons pas de possibilité.

Le Gang hocha de la tête. Le raisonnement du brun était logique, surtout qu'on ne savait pas où se trouvait le vieux Sorcier déchu.

-Bonsoir, fit une voix derrière eux.

Romilda Vane, qui organisait la soirée, venait d'arriver pour les saluer. Mais quand elle avisa la main d'Hermione sur le bras d'Harry, elle fronça des sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas Esther avec vous, nota Romilda. Elle est malade ?

-Non, répondit Harry. J'accompagne Hermione.

Romilda ne masqua pas sa surprise. Harry avait cessé d'accompagner Hermione ou de venir seul depuis qu'il était avec Esther Cole, qui était à son bras à chaque sortie. Mais là …

-Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, sourit Romilda.

Et leur hôtesse s'en alla. Hermione ne put retenir un ricanement.

-Dix Galions qu'elle est allée prévenir la Cole que tu t'étais pointé sans elle, railla Hermione.

-J'espère surtout qu'elle va nous faire une crise pour que tu puisses t'en débarrasser définitivement, grogna Draco.

Hermione plissa légèrement les yeux. Elle connaissait les sentiments d'Harry pour le blond mais ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'inverse. Du moins, plus en profondeur. Draco s'était toujours montré d'une grande possessivité envers Harry dès que ce dernier s'ouvrait aux autres. C'est pour cela que la bande ne s'inquiétait pas quand le blond se montrait particulièrement impoli face aux nouveaux amis du brun. Il avait d'ailleurs été tout à fait odieux avec Esther Cole, et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, bien plus que ce qui lui était demandé. Cette jalousie ne cacherait-elle pas autre chose ?

-C'est le but, haussa des épaules Harry. Toujours d'accord pour être enceinte de moi ?

-Tu sais que ça paraîtrait étrange, nota Hermione.

-Pas si je l'amène comme je le pense, sourit Harry en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Mais la légère crispation de la jeune femme le figea et il la tourna vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent quand ils virent au-delà des Glamours les bleus qui la recouvraient.

-Pas ici, murmura Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Dis-moi que tu l'as tué, gronda Harry.

-Ils sont hors d'état de nuire, répondit doucement Hermione.

Sentant la colère l'envahir, la brune l'enlaça plus étroitement.

-Pas d'esclandre ici, je t'en prie, souffla Hermione.

Harry eut du mal à se calmer mais y arriva après quelques minutes d'efforts.

-Viens, allons danser, proposa Luna en s'emparant de la main d'Harry.

Le brun se laissa traîner tandis que le reste de la bande restait dans un coin.

-Qu'a vu Harry ? demanda Draco à brûle-point

-Quelque chose dont je devais vous parler après la soirée, soupira Hermione. Ne posez pas de question pour le moment, nous devons nous occuper d'Esther.

Neville et Draco hochèrent de la tête. Ils pouvaient bien accorder à Hermione ce moment de répit, surtout si elle avait la situation bien en main.

Astoria revint vers eux et réclama une danse à son fiancé, ce qu'il accepta aussitôt. Un sourire joueur aux lèvres, Neville embarqua Hermione sur la piste de danse ce qui fit que tout le Gang se retrouva au même endroit. Ils échangèrent régulièrement de partenaires au plus grand amusement de tous ce qui donna des idées à d'autres.

-HARRY ! rugit une voix

Le susnommé se retourna et foudroya du regard la personne qu'il l'avait interpellé. Hermione, dans ses bras, lui serra doucement l'épaule pour l'inciter au calme.

-Que veux-tu, Esther ? gronda doucement Harry, cessant de danser

-Je t'ai attendu toute la soirée, cracha Esther.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, fit Harry.

-Nous devions aller ensemble à cette réception, siffla Esther.

-Et qui l'a décidé ? rétorqua Harry

Esther se figea.

-Mais … nous y allons toujours ensemble ! protesta Esther

-Visiblement non puisque je suis venu ici sans toi, fit Harry. Et souviens-toi que je te préviens à chaque fois que je dois me rendre à une réception et que je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Comme ce n'était pas le cas ce soir, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'aurais attendu.

Une gifle aurait eu le même effet. Soufflée, Esther recula d'un pas.

-Mais nous sommes un couple ! s'écria Esther

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, assura Harry. Par contre, il me semble t'avoir dit que j'avais horreur des scènes en public.

Esther serra les dents. Harry se montrait particulièrement peu coopératif.

-Pourquoi tu y es allé avec elle ? grogna Esther en montrant du doigt Hermione

-Parce qu'elle avait une invitation et qu'elle m'a proposé de l'accompagner, ce que j'ai accepté, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Tu aurais dû y aller avec moi ! tapa du pied Esther

-En quel honneur ? lâcha froidement Harry. Aux dernières nouvelles, nous sommes très loin d'être mariés, et encore moins fiancés. Et si tu continues dans cette voie, le nous en question n'existera plus.

La Sorcière pâlit radicalement.

-Mais nous sommes ensemble depuis si longtemps ! protesta Esther

-Et je connais Hermione depuis mon entrée à Hogwarts, rétorqua Harry. J'ai beau te dire qu'il s'agit de ma meilleure amie, tu me fais encore et toujours des crises de jalousie totalement injustifiées, comme maintenant. Je ne peux même pas aller voir mes amis sans que je ne t'ai sur le dos ou que tu ne te plaignes que je te délaisse, alors que nous savons tous les deux que c'est toi qui traîne le plus souvent le soir je ne sais où.

Dans les faits, si Harry n'avait pas une soirée mondaine, Esther ne le retrouvait le soir qu'une fois par semaine. Le reste du temps, elle courrait les boîtes de nuit. Généralement, ils ne se retrouvaient que très tard le soir, quand la jeune femme se glissait enfin dans le lit de son amant, ou les après-midi, quand elle daignait se lever après ses nuits blanches.

-Je t'aime Harry ! s'exclama Esther

-Grand bien te fasse, fit Harry.

La plupart des Sang Pur savaient qu'Harry n'accordait que très peu de valeur aux déclarations d'amour publiques, la faute aux fans du Survivant. La foule qui les écoutait était en train de comprendre que malgré presque trois années de couple, Esther Cole ne connaissait toujours pas Harry Potter un minimum. Même ceux qui avaient fait leur scolarité en même temps que le Gang savait cela et également qu'Hermione serait toujours la première femme dans la vie d'Harry, donc qu'il était inutile d'être jalouse d'elle.

Sentant sa magie gronder sous sa peau, Harry plongea son visage dans le cou d'Hermione. Normalement, s'il voulait un résultat optimal, il l'aurait fait avec Draco mais personne n'aurait compris, encore plus maintenant qu'il était fiancé.

-Tu me trompes avec cette garce ! rugit Esther

-Et elle porterait mon enfant, tu n'aurais pas ton mot à dire ! siffla Harry. Je gère ma relation avec Hermione comme je veux !

Mais Esther s'était figée sous le choc.

-Elle est enceinte de toi ?! balbutia Esther. Pourquoi ?

-Hermione rassemble toutes les qualités voulues pour être la mère de mes enfants et surtout pour mettre au monde les héritiers Potter, louvoya Harry. Je serais fou de la laisser m'échapper.

Et pour bien montrer qu'il tenait à la jeune femme, il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Je suis ta petite-amie ! rugit Esther. Cela fait des mois que je te dis que je suis prête à avoir un enfant. Et tu préfères engrosser cette salope ?!

-Fais très attention à ce que tu dis, gronda Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? cracha Esther. Elle n'a que son cul pour elle, de toute façon ! Et elle ne saura pas être une bonne lady Potter, comme moi je le serais ! C'est ce qu'a toujours dit Albus et …

Une violente gifle la stoppa dans son laïus. Hébétée, Esther porta une main à son visage et ne put que lancer un regard perdu à Hermione qui avait levé la main sur elle.

-Tu n'es rien pour moi, je ne fais que ce qu'Harry rêvait de faire mais il a toujours eu pour principe de ne jamais lever la main sur une femme, siffla Hermione. Personnellement, Draco, Neville, Luna et moi savions que tu n'étais qu'une Sorcière intéressée par les coffres d'Harry et que Dumbledore te poussait dans ses bras. Il n'y a qu'Harry qui a voulu te donner une chance de l'aimer sincèrement. Dans ton discours si touchant, je te signale que tu n'as jamais mis en avant tes sentiments pour Harry. En fait, tu n'as jamais eu les bons arguments pour qu'il réfléchisse à l'éventualité de te faire un enfant. Et tu viens taper une crise parce que tu n'es pas au bras du Sorcier le plus convoité d'Angleterre ?

-SALOPE DE SANG DE BOURBE ! cracha Esther

Six baguettes furent alors pointées sur la jeune femme. Celles d'Hermione, de Luna, d'Astoria, de Neville, de Draco et d'Harry.

-Tu as fait l'erreur de trop, gronda Harry. Je pouvais laisser passer des faux pas, tes caprices ou des erreurs de jugement mais insulter Hermione, non. Tes affaires sont maintenant dehors, tu as intérêt de toutes les récupérer avant que je ne les mette au feu. Si tu poses une nouvelle fois les pieds sur n'importe lequel de mes domaines, tu vas regretter que les Aurors n'interviennent pas pour te sauver la mise. Nous deux, c'est définitivement terminé.

-Harry … fit Esther.

-Tu as également perdu le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom, Cole, cracha Harry. Si tu fais un seul pas de plus, je ne pourrais pas te garantir que tu sortiras d'ici sur tes deux jambes.

Esther croisa le regard de son ex compagnon et ce qu'elle découvrit la fit trembler de tous ses membres. Harry Potter était très sérieux. Il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à lui faire payer ce qu'elle venait de faire.

N'ayant plus que ses yeux pour pleurer ce qu'elle venait de perdre avec fracas, Esther Cole tourna des talons et bouscula la foule amassée pour fuir l'humiliation.

§§§§§

Draco laissa couler l'eau sur son corps endolori.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la soirée catastrophique chez les Vane et la rupture haute en couleur entre Harry et Esther. Pour parfaire le tout, Harry avait donné une interview exclusive au Chicaneur où il avait expliqué brièvement ce qui s'était vraiment passé pour que le couple si médiatisé en vienne à se séparer. Les retours n'avaient pas tardé et Esther se terrait désormais dans un coin le temps que la tempête ne passe.

Le blond mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas soulagé de voir cette peste s'éloigner définitivement d'Harry. D'ailleurs, seul son grand sourire au Gang avait trahi son contentement. Mais très vite, les problèmes en cours reprirent le dessus.

Son mariage avec Astoria avait été rendu officiel la veille par un bal formel. Le blond avait dû sortir sa panoplie de plus beaux sourires hypocrites et les servir à toutes les sauces. Le mariage était prévu pour dans quatre mois et s'il s'y prenait bien, juste après l'héritier serait en route.

Il avait eu plusieurs conversations avec Astoria qui avait bien compris ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle savait également que dès qu'elle serait enceinte, elle quitterait l'Angleterre dans le plus grand secret et elle ne pourrait plus voir qui que ce soit jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté. Ils avaient également mis à plat toutes les éventualités possibles et si Draco venait à mourir, Astoria devrait laisser Narcissa et Lucius intervenir et participer à l'éducation de l'enfant à venir.

La Sorcière avait été étonnée d'apprendre les liens profonds qui existaient entre les membres de la famille Malfoy. Comme tout le monde, elle les pensait extrêmement froids, n'arrivant pas à s'aimer correctement les uns les autres mais c'était une famille très unie que lui peignait son fiancé et qu'elle avait rencontré.

Le blond sortit de la douche, se sécha mais ne prit même pas la peine d'entourer ses hanches d'une serviette pour se planter dans son dressing. Il avait réglé les problèmes avec Astoria, qui avait accepté toutes ses conditions mais il en restait un de taille.

Harry.

Libéré d'Esther Cole, il allait devenir la cible de toutes les jeunes filles en chaleur que comptait le continent. Même si elles avaient eu une mise en garde symbolisée par les erreurs de l'ex d'Harry, elles feraient tout pour devenir la nouvelle compagne d'Harry Potter et qui sait, la nouvelle lady Potter.

Or, ce n'était pas ce que voulait Draco. Il y avait toujours eu un lien spécial entre Harry et lui et depuis que Severus avait récupéré le brun, ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés, agissant parfois comme des jumeaux.

Mais là … deux femmes allaient les séparer. Leurs futures épouses à tous les deux.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Hogwarts, le blond savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre pleinement son amour pour Harry sans assurer la pérennité de leurs familles respectives. Pour le cacher de tous, il avait multiplié les conquêtes et avait fait semblant de ne pas voir la tristesse remplir le regard du brun à chaque fois qu'il était avec une nouvelle fille à son bras. C'était d'ailleurs par égard pour lui qu'il s'en tenait au strict minimum de contacts avec ces filles pour ne pas le blesser davantage.

Mais ses fiançailles avec Astoria avaient dû blesser Harry au plus profond de sa chair. Même lui était entré dans une déprime sans fin quand son père lui avait fait part de ses projets.

-Toujours aussi impudique … souffla une voix.

Draco laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres avant de choisir un pantalon et une chemise qu'il enfila immédiatement. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se coiffer et encore moins de mettre des chaussures. A la place, il prit place sur son immense lit en tailleur et invita son visiteur à en faire de même. Un sourire triste aux lèvres, Harry posa une main aérienne sur la joue du blond.

-Je savais que tu avais des Glamour, Dray, murmura Harry. Tu as perdu beaucoup trop de poids, tu sais. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, souffla Draco.

Oh, qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite. Mais il ne fallait pas. Pas alors que tout se dressait entre eux.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Ça pourrait te blesser, fit Draco en tournant la tête pour que la main glisse de son support.

-Rien venant de toi ne pourrait me blesser, sourit doucement Harry.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda Draco pour changer de sujet

-Je sentais que tu allais mal, répondit Harry en ne se démontant même pas. J'avais raison d'ailleurs.

Draco se laissa tomber sur le dos.

-D'autres que toi m'auraient demandé pourquoi je ne suis pas avec ma fiancée, railla Draco.

Harry l'imita rapidement.

-Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'aimes pas assez Astoria pour envisager le mariage et faire un enfant avec elle, contra Harry. Mais si tu l'as choisi elle, c'est parce que c'est le moins pire des choix qui t'était permis.

Draco soupira. Effectivement, Astoria n'avait jamais été son premier choix pour fournir l'héritier Malfoy. Dans un monde parfait, il aurait d'abord demandé à Hermione, puis à Luna, à sa mère Narcissa, à Daphnée puis peut-être à Astoria. Malheureusement, Hermione donnait largement sa préférence aux femmes – elle lui avait d'ailleurs dit que si elle devait jeter son dévolu sur un membre de la famille Malfoy, elle serait d'abord entrée dans le lit de Narcissa, puis celui de Lucius et peut-être éventuellement dans le sien. Draco était resté ébahi pendant dix bonnes minutes, le temps pour la brune de prendre quelques photos souvenirs – et refusait de servir de mère porteuse pour ses amis alors que Voldemort et Dumbledore rôdaient toujours, Luna était entièrement à Neville, il était très peu pour l'inceste même s'il reconnaissait que sa mère était sublime et le premier né de Daphnée serait l'héritier de la famille Greengrass. Donc, Astoria était son choix le plus logique.

-J'aurais préféré que cet enfant naisse sans menace au-dessus de sa tête, soupira Draco.

Harry se redressa et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Draco, dit fermement Harry. Respecte-moi en ne tournant pas autour du pot. Je sais que ce n'est pas le prochain héritier Malfoy qui te met dans cet état. Ta magie est en train de me le hurler. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle m'appelle.

Draco se redressa, affolé.

-Quoi ? s'écria Draco. Mais … comment ?

-Je ne sais pas, haussa des épaules Harry en se recouchant. Mais c'est perturbant. C'est la première fois que je ressens un tel appel à l'aide de ta part …

Draco se plaça à quatre pattes, juste au-dessus d'Harry et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Un jour, je te le dirais, promit Draco. Mais pour le moment, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance. Je ne veux pas te blesser et je veux que la paix revienne définitivement avant que tu ne l'apprennes. D'accord ?

-D'accord, souffla Harry.

Le blond était tenté de lui ravir ses lèvres mais à la place, il déposa un délicat baiser sur son front, à l'emplacement exact de sa cicatrice. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre pour l'instant. La sérénité qui transparaissait sur les traits du brun lui confirma que c'était le bon choix.


	13. Sauvetage et mise à mort

**_Sauvetage et mise à mort_**

Gellert tourna en rond.

Albus était encore faible et pour gagner du temps, il avait envoyé des hommes de main récupérer Hermione Granger lors de son passage en Allemagne. Il ne se serait jamais douté que la jeune femme aurait pu s'échapper, ni même que ses hommes puissent à leur tour se volatiliser mais c'était le cas. Quand il avait compris que les premiers rapports qui auraient dû lui revenir étaient inexistants, il avait préféré se déplacer lui-même pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Il avait suivi la piste jusqu'aux entrepôts mais à part des traces de combat, et si minimes qu'il avait dû avoir le nez dessus pour le trouver, il n'y avait personne.

Gellert se rendait compte qu'Albus avait totalement sous-estimé cette Hermione Granger. Elle, comme ses amis qu'on avait surnommés le Gang de Bronze, semblait voir bien plus loin que le bout de leur nez, contrairement au reste des Sorciers anglais. Pour passer le temps, il s'était renseigné sur le devenir des différents membres et avait été choqué d'apprendre que plusieurs projets d'Albus avaient été efficacement contrés par des coalitions qu'ils avaient menés, notamment la création d'un orphelinat Sorcier en Angleterre. Ce projet était particulièrement important parce qu'en choisissant un enfant élevé dans les pires conditions, comme c'était le cas de Tom Riddle, ils pouvaient façonner les différents ennemis de la Lumière.

-Gellert … souffla une voix.

Le Sorcier se retourna vers le lit où un vieil homme était allongé.

-Tu vas mieux, Albus ? demanda Gellert

-Oui, répondit Albus d'une voix faible. J'ai un service à te demander.

-Je t'écoute, fit Gellert en prenant place.

-Il va falloir que tu ailles voir Roland, fit Albus.

Gellert grimaça. Il s'agissait de l'une des idées d'Albus avec laquelle il avait eu le plus de mal. Son amant était tombé sur le diadème de Rowena Ravenclaw presque par hasard et en le coiffant, il avait obtenu des informations sur les Horcruxes. C'était ainsi qu'il avait eu l'idée d'en créer pour vaincre la Mort et ainsi récolter toutes les informations qu'ils voulaient avoir sur la Magie. Pour couvrir leurs traces, Gellert avait d'abord accepté de s'allier à Adolphe Hitler pour saccager les pays qu'il conquérait et ainsi piller leurs bibliothèques magiques et / ou secrètes. Mais alors que le Führer tournait son regard vers l'Angleterre et cherchait un moyen de révoquer son alliance avec la Russie, les pays occupés, que ce soit la partie Moldue comme Sorcière, avaient décidé d'arrêter définitivement la progression du régime nazi. Gellert et Albus avaient compris après le Débarquement sur les côtes françaises que le temps d'Hitler était compté et avaient imaginé en catastrophe un plan pour qu'ils s'en sortent. La défaite de Gellert semblait inévitable et la mise en scène pour son emprisonnement dans la prison de Nurmengard une formalité.

Gellert avait entendu parler de l'enfant Sorcier sur lequel Albus était tombé dans les rues de Londres qui avait attiré son attention alors qu'il se promenait dans les ruines. Gellert avait adhéré à l'idée d'en faire le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres d'Europe. Mais honnêtement, il avait été mal à l'aise de le laisser subir autant de sévices. Issu d'une famille Sorcière assez aisée, la maltraitance des enfances par des personnes avec lesquelles ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté était très mal vue. Et même pour le plus grand bien, il avait eu du mal à regarder l'enfance du jeune Tom Riddle.

Gellert avait observé Albus guider consciencieusement le jeune homme vers ses origines, d'abord Sang Pur puis vers Salazar Slytherin. Il avait alimenté sa haine des Moldus en le renvoyant année après année dans son orphelinat, gratifiant généreusement les lieux de sorts de haine et de répulsion. Les meurtres des Riddle alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans avaient été le signal pour Albus que le jeune Tom était prêt pour entamer son ascension vers le titre de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour cela, Albus avait habilement distillé des idées d'immortalité qui allait de paire avec le pouvoir dans l'esprit du jeune Sorcier.

Et c'était là que Gellert n'avait pas été d'accord avec Albus.

Les Horcruxes avaient été laissés tombés depuis des siècles à cause des dépenses de magie demandées énormes pour des bénéfices moindres. Les rares notes qui en parlaient étaient au mieux lapidaires, au pire, complètement inutilisables. Albus avait eu l'idée de permettre à leur nouveau pion de pouvoir en créer et d'observer leur évolution, dans le but d'améliorer la technique pour qu'ils puissent eux-mêmes l'utiliser. L'expérience était loin d'avoir été un échec mais elle avait eu des conséquences inattendues.

D'abord, la création des Horcruxes en eux-mêmes avait fait comprendre à Albus et à Gellert qu'il ne fallait pas créer plusieurs Horcruxes, qu'importe la puissance d'un nombre magique tel que sept, choisi par Tom. Ils avaient observé l'instabilité qui s'était emparée du Sorcier, qu'elle soit magique ou psychologique, alimentant et accentuant ses plus sombres penchants. Ils avaient alors établi que s'ils devaient en créer, ils s'arrêteraient à trois, chiffre certes un peu moins puissant que sept mais beaucoup plus stable.

Ensuite, le choix des Horcruxes. Le goût du pouvoir instillé par Albus avait poussé Tom Riddle à choisir des réceptacles très symboliques. Son journal intime avait été son premier Horcruxe et il s'était servi de la mort de sa famille Moldue pour le créer. La bague des Gaunt, dernier héritage de son prestige parmi les cercles Sang Pur, n'était qu'une façon de montrer qu'il pourrait récupérer sa place au soleil, surtout en utilisant le meurtre de son oncle maternel Morfin. Le médaillon de Slytherin et la coupe d'Hufflepuff n'étaient qu'une volonté de montrer qu'il était supérieur aux Fondateurs. Ce n'était que quand Albus l'avait laissé mettre la main sur le diadème de Ravenclaw que Gellert avait pressenti le plan annexe de son amant. Quand Riddle avait disparu en s'attaquant à un enfant de quinze mois, Albus avait subi un interrogatoire serré de son amant à qui il avait dû tout avouer. La prophétie modifiée était passée comme une lettre à la poste. La récupération du diadème de Ravenclaw avait suscité quelques interrogations. Mais confier l'artefact enrobé de magie noire à un enfant de dix ans, non.

Ça avait été l'une des plus grandes disputes du couple. Gellert se refusait d'utiliser les enfants pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Vaguement les menacer, oui, mais toucher à leurs têtes, hors de question. Seulement, il s'agissait de l'une des méthodes préférées d'Albus. Il arguait, à raison malheureusement, que si on éduquait un enfant dans une direction donnée, on pouvait en faire ce qu'on voulait.

Tom Riddle en Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry Potter en brebis sacrificielle et Sauveur d'un monde Sorcier qui ne le méritait même pas.

Roland Prewett en hôte d'un Horcruxe.

L'idée originelle était de voir si un Horcruxe avait une influence sur son environnement. Mais au fur et à mesure que l'enfant grandissait, Albus avait noté qu'il prenait de plus en plus de caractéristiques de Voldemort. La mort de Tom Riddle étant intervenue bien trop tôt, Albus avait eu l'idée d'utiliser Roland pour le remplacer. Gellert avait découvert que la proximité de l'Horcruxe avait fait atteindre à Roland le même degré de folie que Tom Riddle.

-Pourquoi je dois y aller ? rechigna Gellert

-Je dois savoir ce qu'il a accompli en tant que Voldemort, souffla Albus.

-Que veux-tu dire ? fronça des sourcils Gellert

-Il faut que le Magenmagot soit encore être sur le qui-vive pour que je puisse les conseiller, haleta Albus.

Gellert ne prit même pas la peine de lui rappeler sa déchéance. Près de deux mois après la Bataille d'Hogwarts, Albus n'avait toujours pas assimilé qu'il n'était plus rien et qu'il était activement recherché. Mais il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas récupéré sa santé depuis sa dernière attaque.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, capitula Gellert.

-Merci, souffla Albus.

Gellert se leva pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de le laisser s'endormir sereinement, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait devoir réfléchir à leur avenir à tous les deux.

§§§§§

Octavia avait fait appel à Augusta et à Narcissa pour leur soumettre le problème auquel elle faisait face. Les deux Sang Pur furent assez surprises de se retrouver dans une pièce qui donnait sur une salle d'opération tout à fait Moldue, dans laquelle officiait Lorelei. La personne qu'elle examinait les interpella.

-Oui, il s'agit de Ginny Prewett, annonça Octavia.

-Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit ici ? fronça des sourcils Augusta

-Elle a contacté Luna il y a quelques mois, révéla Octavia. Je suis allée la voir sous Glamour avec Lorelei. C'est elle qui a découvert qu'elle était littéralement droguée aux potions de contrôle. Enfin ça, c'était après qu'elle nous ait dit qu'elle avait toujours la Trace sur sa baguette alors qu'elle avait déjà vingt-et-un ans.

-C'est hautement irrégulier ! tonna Augusta. Même si je ne porte pas cette jeune fille dans mon cœur.

Narcissa approcha de la vitre.

-Est-ce que Lorelei nous entend ? demanda Narcissa

-Je vous entends, confirma Lorelei à travers le haut-parleur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, faites comme si j'étais à vos côtés.

-Pourriez-vous vérifier quelque chose je vous prie ? fit Narcissa. Sur sa peau au niveau de l'aisselle.

Intriguée, Lorelei obéit et dévoila une petite marque verte.

-Comment avez-vous su ? fit Lorelei

-Son teint est plus que blafard, répondit Narcissa. On pourrait croire qu'elle n'est pas sortie dehors depuis des lustres mais ce n'est pas ça.

-Que soupçonnez-vous ? demanda Augusta

-Un sort assez méconnu, avoua Narcissa. Plutôt utilisé dans les vieilles familles Sang Pur versées dans les anciennes magies. Je le connais parce que ma mère voulait l'utiliser pour faire rentrer Andromeda « dans le droit chemin ».

-Quels sont les effets ? demanda Octavia

-Il lui est formellement interdit de faire certaines choses et d'aller dans certains endroits, énuméra Narcissa. Et à la vue de sa pâleur, ce sont des choses qui doivent lui tenir à cœur.

-Sa pâleur ? releva Lorelei

-Le sort pioche directement dans sa magie, indiqua Narcissa. Plus il est puissant, plus elle semblera malade.

-Comment peut-on savoir ce qui lui est interdit ? demanda Augusta

-Je ne saurais le dire, avoua Narcissa. Mais je peux demander à Sirius de me laisser accéder à la maison de mon enfance pour chercher. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

-Je serais d'avis pour que ça se fasse au plus vite, fit Lorelei. Nous allons profiter du fait qu'elle doive retourner chez elle pour les recherches.

-Vous la libérez ? fronça des sourcils Augusta

-Elle est sous un sort de secret Vampirique, révéla Lorelei. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre de risques.

-En attendant, si vous nous expliquiez ? proposa Augusta en commandant un service de thé pour tout le monde

-Commençons par le début, fit Octavia en leur tendant la lettre que Luna avait reçu de Ginny.

Les deux Sorcières la lurent attentivement.

-Elle a l'air d'être à bout, constata Narcissa.

-Elle l'est, confirma Lorelei.

La Vampire avait pris le temps de ramener Ginny avant de rejoindre les trois Sorcières.

-J'ai eu le temps d'examiner son psyché en profondeur, continua Lorelei. Elle est dépressive et vraiment à deux doigts d'être suicidaire.

-Son état est si critique ? s'étonna Octavia

-Étonnant, alors qu'elle semble si forte ? fit Lorelei. Ses souvenirs ne me sont pas totalement accessibles mais du peu que je peux voir, sa vie n'est guère enviable.

-Vous avez pu voir quelque chose concernant son comportement pendant la scolarité des enfants ? demanda Augusta

-Non, secoua la tête Lorelei. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je travaille sur elle, à hauteur de douze heures quatre fois par semaine. Et je n'arrive pas à en faire le tour.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? demanda Narcissa

-Essentiellement pour parler du cas de cette jeune fille, répondit Octavia. Malgré tous les griefs que le Gang a contre elle, il semblerait que les apparences aient été trompeuses dans son cas. Nous devons savoir pourquoi.

-Je ne vois pas comment, lâcha Augusta.

-J'avais dans l'idée de la faire sortir définitivement de sa situation, proposa Octavia.

-C'est une idée, concéda Narcissa. Mais avant toute chose, il faudrait que nous sachions si elle en vaut réellement la peine.

-Du peu que j'en ai vu, c'est soit nous la sortons de là, soit elle met un terme radical à sa vie, commenta Lorelei.

-Vous êtes sûres que ça ne peut pas être une manipulation de sa mère voire de Dumbledore ? s'inquiéta Narcissa

-J'ai des doutes, avoua Lorelei. Ce sera quitte ou double. Et aux vues de tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur elle, si elle se révèle être complètement contre sa mère, son frère et Dumbledore, elle sera une mine d'informations.

-Elle ne pourra pas être réintégrée dans la famille Weasley, prévint Augusta.

-Je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée même si c'était possible, argua Narcissa. Son passif est bien trop lourd pour que les enfants puissent envisager de la côtoyer sereinement.

-Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est parce que je ne connaissais pas toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi pour la sauver, fit Octavia.

-Combien de temps pour lever toutes les contraintes sur elle ? demanda Augusta

-Si elle doit retourner chez elle, je n'en ai aucune idée, haussa des épaules Lorelei. Mais si je peux l'avoir définitivement à demeure, ce ne serait qu'une question d'heures, surtout si j'ai Anastasia avec moi.

-Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle dira à Hermione ce que nous sommes en train de faire ? s'inquiéta Narcissa

-Anastasia sait faire la part entre les secrets des Romanov et ce que le Gang et sa famille doivent savoir, assura Lorelei. La question s'est posée quand Hermione a dû faire son deuil en Sibérie. De toute façon, Vladimir a exigé un serment pour qu'il n'y ait aucune fuite. N'oubliez pas qu'Anastasia a quand même douze ans de plus qu'Hermione.

Augusta, Narcissa et Octavia eurent un sourire d'excuse. Puisqu'elle était en couple avec un membre du Gang, elles la classaient automatiquement avec les « enfants », alors qu'elle était plus âgée.

-Alors ? fit Octavia. Que décidons-nous ?

Augusta vit que les trois autres femmes attendaient sa réponse, en tant qu'aînée.

-Je pense qu'il serait temps d'organiser la disparition de Ginny Prewett, annonça Augusta.

§§§§§

-Milord, s'inclina la nourrice.

-Bonjour, Sarah, salua Harry. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, merci de vous en enquérir, sourit Sarah. Et vous-même ?

-Bien mieux depuis quelques temps, sourit Harry en étant honnête. Comment va la petite pitchoun ?

-Elle est assez déçue de ne pas vous voir plus souvent, avoua Sarah. Mais elle comprend qu'il y ait des affaires qui vous tiennent loin d'elle.

Les deux adultes se rendirent dans la cuisine où elle prépara du thé.

-J'aimerai vous signaler quelque chose avant que nous allions la chercher à l'école, fit Sarah.

-Je vous écoute, fit Harry en acceptant la tasse de thé offerte.

-Lindsay sait qu'elle n'a pas de parents, déclara Sarah. Mais à quatre ans, les enfants peuvent se montrer cruels. Il y a un certain temps, j'ai dû l'empêcher de m'appeler « maman » devant ses camarades de classe. Mais depuis deux semaines, vous faites office de père. Je l'ai surprise à montrer aux autres une photo de vous et elle vous présentait comme son père.

Harry soupira. Il savait que la situation allait se présenter tôt ou tard. Après avoir été mis au courant du testament de la mère de Lindsay, qui avait été violée par Dudley Dursley, Harry avait mandaté les Gobelins pour qu'ils trouvent une solution pour que la petite fille ne puisse pas prétendre à l'héritage des Potter et des Black s'il reprenait sa tutelle. Ils avaient ressorti des archives l'ancienne pratique de patronage, qui faisait que la personne patronnée ferait partie du clan et mis sous sa tutelle sans qu'elle n'en fasse partie par le sang. C'était la solution idéale et cela permettait également que Lindsay ne soit pas immédiatement introduite dans le monde Sorcier qui d'ailleurs, n'était pas au courant de son existence. Le brun avait engagé une nourrice Née Moldue, Sarah Wallace, pour s'occuper de l'enfant qu'il savait magique, et les avait installées dans une petite maison aux alentours de Liverpool. Il avait été tenté de les expatrier mais il savait que ses allées et venues étaient attentivement surveillées et que des voyages internationaux réguliers allaient attirer l'attention.

-Ça me pendait au nez, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Harry

-Vous êtes la seule présence masculine de sa vie, justifia Sarah. Effectivement, comme vous le dites, ça vous pendait au nez.

-Que puis-je faire ? demanda Harry

L'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait engagé Sarah était qu'elle était l'une des seules Sorcières d'Angleterre à posséder les diplômes Moldus comme Sorciers liés à la petite enfance. Elle s'était exilée aux Etats-Unis magiques une fois ses ASPIC passés et comme le cursus existait dans les deux mondes, elle en avait profité pour les passer avec succès. Elle n'avait accepté de venir en Europe uniquement avec la condition de ne pas avoir à mettre les pieds dans le monde Sorcier anglais, qui avait une réputation déplorable, et de disposer d'une cheminée avec une connexion internationale pour s'en aller avec la petite au moindre danger.

-D'abord lui expliquer votre lien de parenté, sourit doucement Sarah.

Malgré son ressentiment envers les Dursley, nom auquel il refusait d'être relié, Harry avait fini par tomber sous le charme de la petite fille. Pour autant, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était le cousin de son père. Il tremblait rien qu'à l'idée de lui annoncer qu'elle était le fruit d'un viol.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien le prendre ? Je veux dire, que je ne veuille pas qu'elle m'appelle papa ? hésita Harry

Sarah reconnaissait que malgré la maturité dont il faisait généralement preuve, son employeur restait encore jeune. Et surtout, il ne tenait pas à reproduire les mêmes schémas que Vernon Dursley, qui restait la première figure parentale qu'il connaissait. Le brun, après un serment de secret, lui avait résumé ses huit premières années aux côtés du père de Lindsay et les conséquences que ça avait encore sur lui. Rien que d'y penser, Sarah tremblait encore de rage que des adultes aient pu se montrer aussi cruels avec un enfant simplement parce qu'il n'était pas issu de leurs entrailles.

-Elle va se sentir rejetée, déclara Sarah. Mais vous pouvez lui permettre de vous appeler « oncle » ?

Harry avait tenu que la petite fille l'appelle « Ry » quand elle s'était installée avec Sarah. Mais là, la situation avait évolué.

-Tonton Harry ? hésita Harry

-Elle est trop petite pour comprendre votre lien de parenté éloigné, s'engouffra Sarah. Voilà ce que je vous propose. Vous pouvez vous proposer comme oncle et ça passera mieux si vous soulignez que ses deux parents sont morts …

Le brun n'avait jamais dit un seul mot sur les parents de Lindsay. Oui, ça pouvait marcher.

-On va faire comme cela, capitula Harry. Je vais en profiter pour rester ici une semaine ou deux.

Le visage de Sarah s'éclaira. Harry avait beau venir quasiment tous les soirs pour Lindsay, il ne restait jamais assez longtemps aux goûts de Sarah. Au tout début, cette dernière s'était laissée aller à imaginer plus entre son employeur et elle mais très vite, à travers les questions qu'il posait pour mieux appréhender l'éducation de Lindsay, elle avait découvert l'enfant écorché vif caché sous l'homme. Elle avait fini par le voir comme un petit frère qu'elle chouchoutait et leur relation leur convenait parfaitement.

-Qui dois-je remercier pour cela ? rit Sarah

-Esther, répondit Harry. Je viens de rompre avec elle.

Sarah ne cacha pas sa joie. Elle était abonnée aux journaux Sorciers et pour toute personne qui voyait plus loin que son nez, il était clair que la Sorcière était vénale et arriviste, entre autres qualificatifs déplaisants, sans oublier ce que le propre père d'Harry, Severus, qu'elle rencontrait régulièrement, disait d'elle.

-Bien, se redressa Harry. J'aurais une discussion avec cette jeune demoiselle. Par contre j'aurais un service à vous demander.

-Je vous écoute, fit Sarah.

-Est-ce que vous pourrez envisager l'idée de déménager hors du pays et de prendre en charge un autre enfant ? demanda Harry

-Harry … s'inquiéta Sarah.

-Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous soyez blessées toutes les deux, se justifia Harry. Pensez-y juste, je ne suis pas pressé. On y va ?

Ce fut songeuse qu'elle suivit Harry pour aller chercher Lindsay.

§§§§§

Draco s'efforça de garder son calme. A ses côtés, Astoria tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Draco ? balbutia Astoria

-Tu vas t'installer chez mes parents, annonça Draco. Je vais voir avec Daphnée si elle n'a pas un endroit sécurisé dans lequel elle pourrait trouver refuge.

Le couple venait d'échapper à une explosion qui avait enflammé un coin du quartier Sorcier de Londres. Tous les deux venaient à peine de sortir de chez un commerçant quand tout avait explosé.

-Viens, rentrons, fit Draco. Je préviens juste les Aurors avant.

Le blond se dépêcha avant de d'emprunter une cheminée non abîmée et de quitter la capitale. Ils se rendirent directement au manoir Malfoy où une Narcissa inquiète les attendait, prévenue par la magie familiale que son fils avait été en danger de mort. Le Médicomage les attendait déjà et s'empressa de les examiner avant de les laisser se reposer. Draco borda sa fiancée avant de rejoindre sa mère.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Narcissa à brûle-point

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, soupira Draco. Tu vas me trouver paranoïaque mais je pense que nous étions visés.

-Il me semblait que puisque Dumbledore avait disparu de la circulation, il n'y avait plus rien, s'étonna Narcissa.

-Je ne sais pas, fit Draco. Mais ce n'est pas le seul ennemi que nous ayons. Dire que nous devons attendre cinq mois encore …

Narcissa comprenait. Cinq mois, c'était le temps que le mariage soit célébré et qu'Astoria puisse attendre son enfant. Et pendant tout ce temps, elle devrait être visible et devenir la cible de tous les ennemis des Malfoy et du Gang.

-Où sont les autres ? demanda Draco

-Hermione se trouve avec Anastasia, Neville est en train de vérifier toutes les protections des possessions Longbottom et Harry harcèle le Bureau des Aurors pour que l'enquête avance.

-Harry ? Au Bureau des Aurors ? sursauta Draco

-Il était inquiet, justifia Narcissa.

Draco laissa un sourire tendre. Harry …

-Draco ? appela Narcissa

-Oui, maman ? se reprit Draco

-Le Patronus d'Harry t'attend, sourit Narcissa.

-Le … sursauta Draco.

Un petit colibri argenté patientait tranquillement sur le bord de la fenêtre. Draco s'approcha et le Patronus atterrit sur son doigt.

 _-Dray, j'espère qu'Astoria et toi allez bien après l'explosion,_ fit la voix d'Harry. _Je me suis promené au Bureau des Aurors, l'attaque a été revendiquée par Riddle. Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Je vais aller voir Lucius et papa. J'ai quelques questions à leur poser. Repose-toi bien !_

L'animal disparut dans une petite explosion.

-Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, fronça des sourcils Narcissa. Severus et Lucius aussi avaient des soupçons sur Riddle. Ses habitudes ne peuvent pas changer du tout au tout du jour au lendemain.

-C'est vrai, fit Draco.

Les deux blonds s'enfoncèrent dans leurs sièges respectifs et continuèrent leur conversation.

§§§§§

Harry avait pris place en plein milieu du salon de thé mais mis à part le serveur, personne n'osait l'approcher. La jeune fille qui avait voulu s'imposer et oser clamer qu'elle serait parfaite pour être sa nouvelle compagne s'était retrouvé avec un nombre impressionnant de pustules sur le visage.

-Je vois que tu es en forme, ricana une voix. C'était quoi cette fois ?

-Des pustules, répondit Harry. Elle se prétendait parfaite pour être ma nouvelle compagne.

-J'imagine que pour elle, ton consentement était accessoire, sourit Seth en prenant place.

Severus Snape et Seth Prince ne s'étaient jamais conciliés dans la vie publique. Pour beaucoup, Severus Snape était encore maître de Potions, Death Eater notoire et espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, et Seth Prince était à la tête de la famille Prince ainsi que le gardien d'Harry Potter. Pour éloigner les deux personnages, Harry et Seth prenaient soin de se montrer souvent ensemble. Parfois, Harry arrivait même à convier Sirius à se joindre à eux.

Seth installa une Bulle d'Intimité autour d'eux avant de prendre la parole.

-Les attaques de Tom semblent de plus en plus incohérentes, annonça Seth.

-Est-ce que ça change de d'habitude ? fit Harry

-Non, c'est pire de d'habitude, souligna Seth. Il attaque des lieux qui n'ont pas de grande importance pour les Sorciers ou au contraire, multiplie celles contre les lieux Moldus où les enfants se regroupent.

-Des écoles ? s'étonna Harry

-Il fait de plus en plus prisonnier des enfants, révéla Seth. Et cela commence à inquiéter certains Death Eaters. Sans oublier qu'il louche sur leurs enfants.

Harry hocha la tête. C'était un point qui inquiétait les parents Death Eaters depuis quelques années.

-Tu maintiens que ce ne peut pas être la même personne ? fit Harry

-Nous savons tous les deux qu'il est mort dans le cimetière, déclara Seth. Nous avons également détruits tous les Horcruxes …

-Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? fit Harry

Seth se figea.

-Un autre Horcruxe ? souffla Seth

-Nous avons toujours établi que ceux que nous avons récupérés étaient les seuls qui existaient, déclara Harry. Leur nombre était bien trop élevé pour garantir son intégrité psychique après qu'il y ait retrouvé un corps. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il n'en restait pas un autre ?

-Ce n'est pas faux, fit doucement Seth. Mais Elias …

-Ce n'est pas exactement son problème, contra Harry. Mais je lui en parlerais.

-J'aurais besoin de filer quelqu'un, fit Seth après un silence.

-Je t'écoute, fit Harry.

-Une preuve de plus qu'il se pourrait qu'il ne soit pas vraiment Tom est que j'ai pu lui lancer un sort de Traçage, révéla Seth. Quand il n'est pas dans son QG, il se rend régulièrement dans une petite maison. Elle a de lourdes protections mais je ne sais pas si elle en a une contre les porteurs de la Marque des Ténèbres. Il ne la porte pas, après tout.

-Je vais y aller, proposa Harry.

-Je t'enverrai l'adresse plus tard, fit Seth. Merci Harry, mais je veux que tu sois prudent.

-Je suis toujours prudent ! rit Harry. Ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent.

-Justement, maugréa Seth.

-Excusez-moi ?

Les deux Sorciers se tournèrent vers la personne qui les avait interrompus. Ce n'était clairement pas leur serveuse.

-Vous êtes ? renifla Seth

-Je suis lady Alice Longbottom, siffla la femme qui se tenait devant eux.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, lady Longbottom a bien deux générations de plus que vous, commenta Harry. Et vous ne ressemblez pas du tout à la prochaine Longbottom. Pourtant, c'est une amie proche.

Alice Collins serra les dents mais se força à respirer profondément pour garder son calme. A la place, elle invoqua une chaise et s'assit.

-Mais je vous en prie, prenez place, ironisa Seth. Nous vous écoutons.

-J'ai appris que vous étiez proches de mon fils, enfin surtout vous, Harry, commença Alice.

-Lord Potter, corrigea aimablement Harry.

-Je vous demande pardon ? cligna des yeux Alice

-Pour vous, c'est lord Potter, corrigea Harry. Seuls ma famille et mes amis peuvent m'appeler par mon prénom. Vous n'en faites définitivement pas partie, d'autant plus que Neville n'a pas de mère.

-Je suis sa mère ! tonna Alice

-Vous avez cessé de l'être quand vous n'avez pas cherché à le revoir quand sa grand-mère a estimé que vous ne remplissiez pas votre rôle, intervint Seth. Et il a cessé de vous considérer comme tel quand il vous a renié de la famille Longbottom à l'âge de quinze ans.

Alice le fusilla du regard.

-Contrairement à vous, je suis un ami proche d'Harry et de Neville, sourit vicieusement Seth. Je sais donc pourquoi Neville se considère comme orphelin de mère depuis qu'il a sept ans.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez ? interrompit Harry, sachant que Seth, ayant le plus profond mépris pour l'ancienne mère de Neville, allait se montrer particulièrement mesquin si on lui en laissait la possibilité

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a choisi la Lovegood ? lâcha Alice

-A part parce qu'il l'aime ? ricana Seth. Elle reste une Sang Pur assez versée dans nos coutumes pour ne pas nous faire honte. Après, le reste est entre la matriarche et Neville. Je vous conseille d'aller les voir pour avoir des réponses.

Alice frissonna violemment. Augusta Longbottom avait toujours été une personne qui la terrorisait, même quand elle était encore mariée à Franck. Elle avait pu également observer Neville depuis qu'il avait repris son titre et il ne déméritait pas sa place chez les Aigles.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? recentra Harry

-N'avez-vous pas des connaissances qui pourraient mieux convenir à mon Neville ? demanda Alice

-Cela dépend, fit Harry précautionneusement. Que voulez-vous pour lui ?

-Une jeune fille jolie à regarder, énonça Alice. Qui veut améliorer le prestige des Longbottom en allant au-devant des possibles partenaires de la famille et en apparaissant là où il faut pour qu'on n'oublie pas le nom de cette famille …

-Ta copie conforme, en résumé, intervint une voix.

Neville arriva et s'installa entre Harry et Seth après un bref signe de tête. Alice fut surprise.

-Contrairement à toi, nous avions rendez-vous, railla Neville. Je suis curieux. Que reproches-tu à ma femme ?

-Elle ne pourra jamais être une parfaite lady Longbottom ! s'exclama Alice

-Et comment devrait être une lady ? demanda Neville

-Mais … fit Alice. Elle ne sait même pas danser !

Les trois hommes sourirent. C'était un jeu pour Luna de se tromper automatiquement quand elle devait exécuter une danse de salon. Mais pour faire plaisir à Neville, lors de leur mariage, elle n'avait fait aucun faux pas.

-En vérité, intervint Seth, Luna a tous les prérequis Sang Pur. C'est son choix de ne pas les montrer.

-Elle n'est pas jolie, envoya Alice.

-Je ne m'attache pas à la beauté extérieure, pointa Neville. Sinon, je ne me serais jamais approché de ma meilleure amie Hermione.

Alice grimaça. Hermione Granger était également l'un des points de discorde entre Neville et elle. Née Moldue vivant dans le monde Moldu, Alice la considérait comme un poids mort pour Neville, de par ses origines.

-Une petite garce qui doit vivre à tes crochets, grommela Alice.

-Hermione gagne sa vie toute seule dans le monde Moldu, rétorqua froidement Harry. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle refuse d'être sous le regard pervers des Sorciers qu'elle ne fait rien de sa vie. Elle fait quelque chose de ses dix doigts contrairement à vous qui avez abandonné vos études dès que Franck vous a témoigné plus d'intérêt.

-Je ne vous permets pas ! fulmina Alice

-Nous si puisque vous vous êtes permise de vous imposer à nous, grinça Harry.

-Que cherches-tu vraiment, Alice ? asséna Neville. Que je rompe avec Luna ? Aucune chance, je me suis uni à elle devant la Magie. Que je prenne des cours avec Dumbledore au nom d'une prophétie que personne ne connait ? Malheureusement pour toi, il n'est pas en odeur de sainteté depuis qu'il a disparu en laissant l'école livrée à elle-même pendant qu'elle se faisait attaquer. Que je te réintègre à la famille ? Pour cela, il faudrait que tu apportes la preuve que tu seras fidèle aux Longbottom et non à un Sorcier qui te manipule comme une marionnette depuis des années. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as perdu ta famille, tes amis, ta réputation et ton argent pour quelqu'un qui ne te considère pas mieux qu'un chien ? Tu es la risée des Sang Pur uniquement parce que tu as préféré écouter Dumbledore qui te conseillait d'attendre que grand-mère se rende compte que j'avais besoin d'une mère au lieu de te battre pour faire partie de ma vie.

-Je vous demanderai de partir avant que nous fassions appel aux Aurors, prévint Seth qui voyait bien que Neville était très agacé par son ancienne mère.

-Mais … protesta Alice.

-Maintenant ! claqua Seth

Alice sursauta et comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, vida rapidement les lieux. A pas de loup, la serveuse vint leur demander s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose et l'aîné commanda leur thé le plus fort. Agrémenté de Potion Calmante, les deux plus jeunes furent plus sereins un quart d'heure plus tard.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle tenterait sa chance avec vous, avoua Neville.

-Elle est désespérée, rappela Seth. Son mentor a disparu, elle n'a plus rien, elle se raccroche à ce qu'elle peut.

-C'est dommage pour elle, souffla Harry.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as pitié d'elle, grogna Neville.

-Pas vraiment, fit Harry. Mais je crois qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle est maintenant toute seule.

Les deux autres en convinrent.

-Parlons d'autre chose, trancha Seth.

Et la conversation reprit.

§§§§§

Augusta était conduite dans l'immense demeure de Vladimir par Anastasia qui gardait, une fois n'est pas coutume, bouche close. Comprenant que cela revêtait une grande importance, la matriarche cessa ses questions et préféra prendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme qui faisait partie de leur grande famille. Cette dernière, plus détendue, accepta de lui répondre et ce fut en discutant joyeusement qu'elles entrèrent dans le salon où Vladimir et Sirius les attendaient.

-Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, s'étonna Augusta.

-Disons qu'il vaudrait mieux que je sois présent, grimaça Sirius.

-Installez-vous, pria Vladimir.

Quand tout le monde prit place – Anastasia s'était retirée et Nolan s'était assis dans un coin de la pièce – le Vampire prit la parole.

-Il y a quelques temps, j'ai appris que certains Death Eaters s'étaient aventurés dans la région, commença Vladimir. Je vous passe les détails mais Nolan est finalement parvenu à les capturer. Depuis, ils sont sous bonne garde et nous avons fait de notre mieux pour les interroger sur leurs activités sous les ordres de Riddle.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu les autres ? s'étonna Augusta

-Cela fera l'objet d'une autre réunion, assura Vladimir. A la base, j'avais fait venir Sirius mais il m'a demandé de prendre votre avis. L'une des personnes que nous avons capturées est Bellatrix Lestranges.

Augusta écarquilla les yeux. La Sorcière était portée disparue depuis de nombreuses semaines et personne ne se serait douté qu'elle était bien au chaud auprès de Vladimir !

-Qu'est-ce que je viens faire ici ? demanda Augusta

Vladimir voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Sirius le pria silencieusement de n'en rien faire et il prit la parole.

-Au nom des Black, je suis obligé de lui faire payer le fait qu'elle ait traîné dans la boue notre nom, expliqua Sirius. Mais elle a également torturé votre fils et il est dans votre droit de réclamer vengeance. Dans tous les cas, je compte la soumettre au Jugement des Black.

-C'est une sentence extrême, constata Augusta.

-A actions extrêmes, réaction extrême, sourit machiavéliquement Sirius. Nous avons pu prouver que ce que préconise Riddle n'est rien de plus que de la poudre aux yeux. Je veux qu'on cesse d'associer les Black à ce baratineur. Mais je veux aussi que Franck soit vengé. A cause de Bellatrix, il n'a pas pu voir grandir son fils, le clan Longbottom s'est vu privé de son héritier. Vous pouvez demander réparation et je vous demande ce que vous voulez faire d'elle.

Augusta se perdit dans ses pensées pendant de longues minutes avant de répondre.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a déjà été condamnée par la justice pour ses actes envers Franck, déclara Augusta. Elle devra être jugée pour ses actes de ces dernières années. Le Jugement de famille me semble un bon compromis.

Elle ne disait pas ça pour rien. Si le Jugement la déclarait coupable, Bellatrix serait privée définitivement de sa magie et devra vivre sans jusqu'à l'âge où elle aurait dû mourir. C'était d'une cruauté sans nom.

-Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, s'inclina Sirius. Je vous avoue que c'était ce que je comptais faire.

-Qu'avez-vous pu tirer d'elle ? demanda Augusta

-Nous avons encore quelques recherches à faire avant de vous en parler, s'excusa Vladimir. Mais je pense que d'ici quelques jours, nous réunirons tout le monde pour en parler.

-Cela me semble un bon compromis, concéda Augusta.

-Si vous me le permettez, je vais vous laisser, fit Sirius. Un rendez-vous à honorer.

Le Sorcier salua tout le monde avant de s'en aller. Vladimir entreprit d'escorter Augusta.

-Le soulagement de voir la tortionnaire de votre fils n'est pas là, comprit Vladimir.

-Non, confirma Augusta. Je n'avais même pas envie de lui faire subir tout ce qu'elle a fait à Franck. La vengeance ne me porte plus.

-Vous avez découvert d'autres buts dans votre vie, sourit Vladimir. Des choses qui ne fermeront pas votre cœur au monde et aux personnes qui vous aiment.

-Merci, sourit doucement Augusta.

-Je suis là pour vous faire voir le monde autrement, rappela Vladimir en lui offrant un baisemain. Je n'ai jamais dit que je m'arrêterai à la politique.

-Que ferions-nous sans vous ? rit Augusta

-Plus de dégâts ? proposa Vladimir

Ce fut sur ses mots que la matriarche rentra chez elle.


	14. Quand la folie guette

**_Quand la folie guette_**

Xénia déboula littéralement chez son frère Xénophilius.

-Nia ?! s'étonna le Sorcier

-Fais tes bagages, maintenant ! ordonna Xénia. Tu ne reviendras pas ici !

Le patriarche de la famille Lovegood ne chercha pas à comprendre. La magie de sa sœur était clairement épouvantée, ce n'était pas le moment de demander des explications.

En moins de dix minutes, la maison avait été vidée de tout ce qu'elle contenait, y compris de ses secrets les plus obscures. Les locaux du journal subirent les mêmes décisions et la fratrie eut juste le temps de transplaner avant que tout ne s'embrase.

§§§§§

Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir utilisé sa magie d'une telle façon.

Encore moins contre ses propres amis.

Mais là, l'une d'entre eux était … on pouvait dire qu'elle avait littéralement pété les plombs.

Bien qu'elle soit sous surveillance médicale, personne n'aurait pu penser que Luna Longbottom, née Lovegood, aurait déployé autant de magie. Mais en apprenant que sa maison d'enfance avait explosé et que son père et sa tante n'avaient pas donné signe de vie, la blonde avait craqué. Harry, présent lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, l'avait mené dans le parc des Longbottom pour qu'elle puisse se déchaîner. Mais sa magie avait pris le dessus et le brun avait dû ériger un mur de magie pure pour ne pas que Luna ne blesse leur famille.

Sur la terrasse, Neville se tordait les mains, inquiet. Il avait été séduit par la folie apparente de sa femme mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ignorait ses côtés sombres. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, si on excluait Harry pour des raisons évidentes, Luna était la plus puissante de leur bande. La jeune femme était très proche de la Nature et elle était capable de puiser dans celle-ci en cas de besoin. Alors quand elle avait envie de tout détruire pour se décharger de sa peur et de sa colère … la catastrophe était assurée. D'où la présence d'Harry qui pourrait les protéger mais également Luna d'elle-même.

Trois heures plus tard, Luna s'écroula dans les bras d'Harry qui s'empressa de la confier à son mari.

-Je suis curieux de savoir comment un si petit bout de femme peut avoir autant de puissance, souffla Sirius en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

-Rentrons, proposa Neville.

Toute la famille se rendit dans le salon qu'ils avaient quitté assez précipitamment. Le propriétaire des lieux refusa de laisser sa compagne qui se calait confortablement contre son torse.

-Bien, reprenons, fit Augusta. La propriété des Lovegood a été détruite hier matin. Les Aurors mènent l'enquête mais il leur a été … « conseillé » de ne pas prendre totalement cette affaire au sérieux. Mes contacts n'ont trouvé aucune trace.

-Ils sont en sécurité, souffla une voix endormie.

-Luna, sourit Neville en l'embrassant sur le front. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Papa et tante Nia sont en sécurité, répéta Luna.

Neville l'observa longuement avant de se détendre.

-Tu penses qu'on devrait partir à leur recherche ? demanda Neville

-Les apparences, souffla Luna.

-Très bien, j'irais au Ministère pour faire pression pour les recherches, sourit Neville. Si nous poursuivons ?

-Pourquoi les attaquer ? s'étonna Draco

-Je pense au Chicaneur, réfléchit Hermione. C'est le premier journal qui ne soit pas soumis au Ministère et qui pointait ouvertement les défaillances de Dumbledore depuis des années. Quant à Xénia, elle reste la directrice du Département des Mystères qui est quasi indépendant.

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Neville. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Et qui ?

-Je pense que les seules personnes qui pourraient répondre à cette question sont Xénia et Xéno, fit Sirius.

-Je vais jeter un coup d'œil sur les dégâts, fit Severus. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas confiance aux résultats des Aurors.

-Grand-mère, appela Neville. Je pense que je ne serais pas présent au Magenmagot cette semaine. Je préfère rester avec Luna.

-Mais … protesta Luna.

-Ne discute pas Luna, gronda doucement Neville. Tu as reçu un choc et je veux être entièrement à tes côtés pour que tu te remettes.

Harry quant à lui réfléchissait. Après Astoria et Draco, c'était la famille de Luna qui avait été attaquée. Il était inquiet car il ne savait pas qui serait le prochain. Il était quasiment certain que Dumbledore était derrière tout cela mais une petite voix semblait lui dire que ce n'était pas tout à fait cela.

De toute façon, l'important était de protéger la Famille.

§§§§§

-Albus ?

Gellert était inquiet. Alors qu'il s'était rendu à Nurmengard pour y faire acte de présence, il semblait qu'Albus, son amant normalement alité, se soit levé. Gellert avait noté que la salle de bain avait été utilisée, ainsi que des vêtements avaient été pris. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace du malade.

Gellert commença par fouiller de fond en comble la maison avait de s'aventurer sur le domaine. Le Sorcier n'était pas rassuré. Comme son état n'était guère reluisant, il n'avait pas songé à fermer l'accès au domaine. Mais visiblement, Albus lui avait caché qu'il s'était mieux rétabli que prévu.

-Albus … qu'es-tu en train de faire ? soupira Gellert

Au fil des années, Gellert avait réfléchi et avait relativisé sa vision de la vie. Oui, il comprenait que s'allier à Hitler n'avait pas été la meilleure solution pour la postérité. Pendant qu'Albus se faisait un nom en Angleterre, Gellert s'était également fait connaître dans les pays germaniques sous l'identité de l'un de ses cousins, imaginaire. Ainsi, il avait découvert que l'accès aux écrits Sorciers les plus anciens n'était pas forcément aussi difficile qu'en Angleterre. Il n'avait pas osé dire à Albus qu'il avait pu étudier les grimoires qu'ils mourraient tellement de lire pendant leur jeunesse.

Mais surtout, au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, il avait fini par ne plus avoir peur de la mort.

Depuis sa prison, Gellert avait clairement identifié cette phobie de Voldemort et avait compris que son amant avait la même. Au début, il en avait rigolé … jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que c'était la raison pour laquelle il tenait tant à faire ces expériences sur les Horcruxes.

Au fil des ans, son désir de dominer le monde pour pouvoir mettre la main sur ses trésors cachés s'était peu à peu estompé. Oh, ça le tentait toujours mais ce n'était plus un désir impérieux. Il se rendait compte que la politique l'aurait mieux convenu. La voie qu'il avait empruntée était bien trop radicale et maintenant, son nom était associé à la déchéance.

-Il va faire une bêtise, comprit Gellert.

Il ne le niait pas, il aimait Albus. Mais depuis qu'il avait gagné le « respect » du peuple Sorcier anglais à la suite de sa « victoire » contre lui, il comprenait de moins en moins le Sorcier qui avait pris son cœur. Cela avait dégénéré quand il était devenu le directeur d'Hogwarts et ça avait viré au cauchemar quand Harry Potter était né. Gellert avait compris qu'Albus voulait en faire le prochain champion de la Lumière mais ce n'était que quand ce dernier était entré à Hogwarts qu'il avait compris l'étendue de l'obsession de son amant envers cet enfant. Au début, il s'était voilé la face mais à la mort de Voldemort, quand Roland Prewett avait pris sa place, ses œillères avaient volées en éclats.

 _L'amour ne peut justifier qu'on ferme les yeux sur des actes aussi affreux_ , songea Gellert.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il tentait de travailler au corps son amant pour qu'il modifie son comportement tout en faisant semblant d'aller en son sens. Il avait accepté de prendre en charge Hermione Granger si son compagnon réussissait à la capturer mais pas pour la torturer, comme il l'avait sous-entendu, mais pour comprendre ce qu'Albus avait fait au Gang. L'attaque du manoir Longbottom était une regrettable erreur, à la fois de sa part et de celle d'Albus puisque ce dernier lui avait proposé de regarder dans son esprit un événement quelconque et en avait profité pour s'emparer de son esprit pour le pousser à agresser violemment Augusta et Luna Longbottom. D'ailleurs, quand il était revenu, la dispute qui s'en était suivi avait été l'une des pires de leur histoire.

Et maintenant, Albus avait disparu.

Gellert n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'il le retrouve.

Se changeant rapidement, il but quelques potions pour ne pas se faire reconnaître, prit une cape de sortie et quitta à son tour les lieux.

§§§§§

Vladimir regarda pensivement son interlocuteur.

-Il n'a toujours pas accepté ? demanda finalement le Seigneur Vampirique

-Non, répondit Barney.

Le Vampire qui vivait avec son calice au Canada avait demandé audience au chef de la famille Romanov, malgré le fait qu'il dépendait d'un autre clan Vampirique. Barney était le Vampire de Shin qui était le maître de Severus. Vladimir avait été mis au courant de la fin de la formation du Sorcier et avait été heureux de compter un autre Mage Noir parmi ses amis.

-J'ai peur qu'il bascule, soupira Shin.

Vladimir ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Shin, juste après avoir déterminé que Severus pouvait enfin totalement prétendre au titre de Mage Noir, leur avait avoué l'une des raisons pour laquelle il y avait si peu des leurs au monde.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité ? demanda Vladimir

-Cela accélérera le processus, avoua Shin. Or, je ne veux pas voir disparaître le plus jeune et le plus prometteur mage noir de ce siècle.

-Combien de temps ? demanda Vladimir

-Il lui restera sept lunes dès qu'il l'apprendra, déclara gravement Shin.

-C'est court, constata Vladimir.

-C'est pour cela qu'il ne doit pas savoir, insista Shin.

Vladimir se renfonça dans son siège. Les Mages Noirs ne sombraient pas dans la folie en pratiquant leur art, c'était ce que le Vampire avait compris d'eux. Mais Shin venait de chambouler toutes ses croyances. Le seigneur Romanov pensait honnêtement que correctement formé, Severus échapperait à cette malédiction mais le Calice venait de briser ses rêves. La folie qui caractérisait ceux qui s'essayaient à la Magie Noire avec un grand M frappait également ceux qui pouvait légitimement prétendre à en devenir de véritables. D'après Shin, les Mages Noirs ne pouvaient vivre et transmettre leur savoir s'ils n'avaient pas un lien magique puissant. Au début, Shin s'était inquiété que la Marque des Ténèbres soit le lien de Severus à la vie mais quand le Sorcier était venu à lui, il avait découvert que la Marque était un lien de mort et donc, quand Voldemort tomberait définitivement, la Marque deviendrait totalement inactive. Shin avait supplié Barney de mettre Severus sous sa protection le plus vite possible car au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Severus perdrait de plus en plus le contrôle de sa magie. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas rendu de réponse n'était pas pour rassurer le Calice.

-Combien de temps vous pensez qu'il puisse tenir sans savoir ? demanda Vladimir

-Nous avons de notre côté le fait qu'il ait lutté des années durant contre la Marque des Ténèbres, déclara Shin. En ajoutant le fait qu'il soit un maître Occlumens, je pense que nous avons quelques mois devant nous.

-Plus de sept ? demanda Barney

-Si on négocie bien, oui, fit Shin.

-Comment peut-on l'aider ? demanda Vladimir

-Il me faudrait étudier tous les liens magiques qu'il a, répondit Shin. J'ai étudié la Marque des Ténèbres et on peut déjà l'enlever.

-Et pourquoi pas l'adoption ? se souvint Vladimir. J'ai été vraiment surpris par la puissance de ce lien.

-Il faudrait que je regarde ça de plus près, songea Shin. Mais l'idéal serait qu'il trouve son âme-sœur. Ou qu'il se marie selon les anciens rites.

-Mais pour les anciens rites, il faudrait qu'il aime autant que l'autre l'aime, fit Barney.

-Nous allons commencer par le début, trancha Vladimir. Je vais demander à Harry de venir pour que vous puissiez discuter avec lui. Après, il n'existe aucun rituel pour trouver son âme-sœur, à moins que je ne me trompe.

-Très bien, faisons cela, fit Shin.

§§§§§

Sirius reprit forme humaine et s'ébroua. Depuis que Minerva, Filius et Severus avaient découvert que Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin avaient eu un enfant ensemble, il retournait littéralement la terre entière pour le retrouver. Mettant en commun ses propres réseaux avec ceux de Severus, il avait pu retracer les parcours des deux parents. Tout en sachant que Remus avait été capturé alors qu'Harry avait à peine quatorze ans, le jeune Théodore devait avoir au minimum huit ans. D'après les Gobelins, la fille d'Andromeda n'était pas morte mais Sirius avait peur de ce qu'elle aurait fait de son fils.

Le lord Black se déshabilla distraitement et allait passer dans sa salle de bain attenante à son bureau lorsqu'un raclement de gorge le ramena à la réalité. Sirius sursauta.

-Bonjour parrain, sourit Harry. Tu es plutôt bien conservé pour ton âge.

-Rigole bien, souffla Sirius en remettant son sous-vêtement. Mais tu n'es pas là pour admirer ma plastique de rêve, non ?

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de lien de parenté proche avec les Malfoy ? soupçonna Harry. Parce que c'est une phrase qu'aurait sorti Draco.

-Mais non, sourit Sirius en prenant place à son bureau. En quoi je peux t'aider ?

-J'ai fouiné un peu pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé avec la famille de Luna ainsi qu'Astoria et Draco, déclara Harry en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Alors ? demanda Sirius

-On se doutait que c'était une attaque de Death Eaters pour Draco et il s'avère que pour Xénia et Xéno, c'est la même chose, annonça Harry.

-Comment ça se fait ? demanda Sirius

-Xéno devait publier une liste de tous les lieux qui avaient été attaqués par Tom, répondit Harry. Il soulignait que les dernières attaques visaient toutes des écoles avec des enfants de moins de onze ans. De quoi retourner tous les soutiens de Tom.

-Et comment ils auraient pu le savoir ? s'étonna Sirius

-Ce n'était pas spécialement un secret, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'être tout, fit Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas trop, souffla Harry. En fait, si je suis venu, c'était pour consulter quelques livres de ta bibliothèque.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation, s'exclama Sirius.

-Même pour la partie « occulte » ? sourit Harry

Sirius lui rendit son sourire. Effectivement, Sirius avait séparé la bibliothèque en plusieurs parties. Il avait relégué les livres les plus dangereux dans une pièce scellée sur le sceau des Black, ce qui faisait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir ouvrir la salle.

-Va embêter les Elfes de maison pendant que je prends une douche, fit Sirius. Pour tout te dire, j'ai la dalle, là, mais je pue.

-Tout sera prêt quand tu descendras, promit Harry.

Tandis que le maître des lieux s'enfermait enfin dans la salle de bain, son filleul investissait les cuisines. Depuis le temps, les Elfes de maison avaient bien compris qu'Harry Potter aimait cuisiner et que ce n'était pas dans leur intérêt de l'en empêcher. Le brun prépara donc quelque chose d'assez savoureux pour caler son parrain.

Mais alors qu'il allait mettre son gâteau au four, la sonnette retentit dans la maison. Harry se redressa, assez surpris. Même si la localisation du manoir Black était connue par les bons soins de Dumbledore, peu de personnes n'avaient le courage de venir. Il termina ce qu'il faisait avant d'ôter son tablier, vérifier sa tenue et ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

-Enfin, je pensais que j'allais geler dehors ! fit une voix féminine

La silhouette voulut entrer mais Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Bonjour, fit froidement Harry. Vous êtes ?

La capuche se rabattit pour découvrir un visage féminin. Harry se retint de grogner. Quand il avait plaqué Esther, il avait reçu des mains de son père une liste de toutes les jeunes filles et femmes à marier soumises à Dumbledore, histoire de savoir qui il faudra éviter. Il était certain que son parrain aurait la même ou sinon, il ne fréquenterait pas Eleanor Faussecreth, nièce du chef du bureau de liaison des Gobelins Cubert Faussecreth qui était l'un des contacts de l'ancien directeur d'Hogwarts au Ministère.

-L'amie de Sirius, s'irrita Eleanor. Que faites-vous chez nous, monsieur … ?

-Lord Potter-Black, répondit doucereusement Harry.

-Monsieur … commença à insister Eleanor avant de se figer.

A sa décharge, Harry avait pas mal changé depuis qu'il avait forcé les journaux à ne plus publier quoi que ce soit sur lui sans son autorisation. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment longs et cachaient sa cicatrice honnie – c'était surtout pour cacher le fait qu'elle s'était beaucoup estompée – et il avait laissé tomber les lunettes. Ses traits étaient plus définis et il s'était enfin étoffé pour devenir un homme séduisant.

-Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à la porte ? s'exclama Sirius

Sirius apparut aux côtés d'Harry.

-Eleanor ! fit Sirius. Je ne t'attendais pas aujourd'hui ! Entre, je t'en prie.

Harry se décala pour laisser entrer la jeune femme et resta planté dans l'entrée alors le … couple … se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Depuis quand Sirius entretenait une telle relation controversée ? Qui plus est avec l'une des marionnettes de Dumbledore ? Si lui avait pu donner le changer avec Esther, c'était parce que depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait dû jouer un rôle, que ce soit pour son bien ou non. Mais Sirius était bien trop entier pour dissimuler quoi que ce soit.

Le brun leur emboîta finalement le pas et entra dans la cuisine.

-… pensé qu'Harry Potter aurait été plus poli, renifla Eleanor. Il n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer !

-Il n'était pas au courant que tu viens ici, défendit Sirius. Et puis, il a vu tellement de femmes qui ont essayé de s'incruster dans ma vie qu'il est un peu méfiant.

-Et je déteste quand on ne se présente pas, ajouta Harry en prenant place. Aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'êtes pas chez vous alors que moi si donc j'avais tout le droit de vous refuser l'entrée devant vos mauvaises manières.

-Harry, s'il te plait, tempéra Sirius.

-Pour mon parrain et uniquement pour lui, je vais oublier votre entrée désastreuse, déclara Harry. Bonjour, je suis Harry, le filleul de Sirius.

Et il tendit sa main. Il était clair qu'Eleanor était très tentée de refuser cette offre de paix. Un sourire machiavélique orna alors les lèvres du plus jeune.

-Rappelez-vous que vous n'êtes pas en position de force, fit Harry, mine de rien.

La Sorcière comprit la menace sous-jacente.

-Eleanor Faussecreth, sourit faussement Eleanor.

-J'ai vu que tu avais fait un gâteau aux amandes, sourit Sirius. Si tu le permets, nous pourrions le déguster avec une bonne tasse de thé ?

-Comme ça, nous pourrions faire connaissance, sourit Harry.

Tous les trois discutèrent donc tranquillement. Harry se surprit à apprécier la jeune femme qui avait de la répartie et avec qui on pouvait discuter ouvertement.

Alors que Sirius s'était éclipsé quelques instants, Eleanor se tourna vers Harry.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour la mauvaise impression que je vous ai donnée, déclara Eleanor. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Sirius ait des invités et je ne vous ai pas reconnu de suite. Je me rends compte que j'agissais comme si j'étais chez moi et je n'avais pas tenu compte du fait qu'il avait encore de la famille. Je me suis conduite comme la pire des garces. Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'on croie que je fréquente Sirius uniquement pour son argent.

-J'accepte vos excuses, dit Harry. Mais sachez que si vous avez ce comportement avec les autres membres de notre cercle, nous n'aurons aucun scrupule à vous faire vous éloigner définitivement de Sirius.

Eleanor déglutit difficilement puis hocha la tête.

-Bien, nous nous sommes compris, sourit Harry.

Sirius revint à ce moment et Harry partit finalement une heure plus tard, des questions plein la tête.

§§§§§

Severus et Harry se tenaient dans un coin du cimetière Moldu, observant presque avec dégoût le spectacle qu'était devenu l'enterrement en cours.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda Harry

-Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux quand j'ai vu la rubrique nécrologique, expliqua Severus. Je voulais en être sûr.

Les deux Sorciers regardaient Molly Prewett pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur le cercueil de son unique fille tandis que son fils montrait clairement son désintérêt.

-Comment Ginny est morte ? demanda Harry

-Officiellement, elle est sur la liste des victimes de la dernière attaque de Voldemort sur Diagon Alley, révéla Severus.

-Elle a eu lieu il y a trois semaines, non ? releva Harry

-D'après Molly, les Médicomages de St Mungo ont tenté de la sauver avant de s'avouer vaincus, répondit Severus. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle sache que St Mungo refuse de s'occuper des reniés.

-Tiens donc, sourit Harry. Quelle est la version officieuse ?

-Ginny a été agressé alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, répondit Severus.

-Agressée ? tressaillit Harry

-Pas de viol, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, tempéra Severus. Mais on s'est acharné sur elle à un tel point que les policiers Moldus ont eu du mal à la reconnaître.

-Comment le monde Sorcier a eu vent de l'accident ? s'étonna Harry

-Un concours de circonstances, fit Severus. Comme Voldemort attaque de plus en plus le monde Moldu, les Aurors sont plus attentifs aux crimes qui ont lieu dans le monde Moldu et qui leur paraissent étranges. Elle portait un bracelet enchanté qui a attiré leur attention.

-Un coup de chance, constata Harry.

-Ce n'est pas le plus drôle, fit Severus. Molly n'avait même pas averti les Aurors de la disparition de sa fille. Ce n'est qu'une semaine après qu'on ait découvert le corps de Ginny, quand les Aurors ont convoqué Molly qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas partie volontairement.

-Quand on sait qu'elle avait toujours un œil vigilant sur ses enfants … souffla Harry. C'est moi ou le comportement de Molly est exagéré ?

-Elle en fait trop, confirma Severus. Encore plus quand on sait qu'elle ne s'était même pas aperçue de sa disparition alors qu'elle l'a toujours eu sous les yeux.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, constata Harry.

-Cela t'étonne ? railla Severus. Ils ont été reniés donc indigne de la haute société. Et s'ils n'ont pas changé de comportement, personne n'aurait envie de rester avec eux.

Le plus jeune observa la scène. Mis à part le mage en charge de la cérémonie, il n'y avait que Molly en larmes et Ron le regard clairement désintéressé. Un éclat en face d'eux lui fit plisser le regard et il laissa sa magie s'étendre discrètement dans les lieux.

-Je me disais aussi … murmura Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Severus, interpellé

-Certains Weasley sont présents, annonça Harry. En fait, toute la famille.

-Les liens du sang semblent très forts dans cette famille, songea Severus. Dans un seul sens, malheureusement.

La cérémonie ne dura pas longtemps et très vite, les Prewett disparurent. Harry attendit qu'ils aient quitté les lieux pour s'avancer vers la tombe. Quelques minutes plus tard, la famille Weasley s'avança.

-Harry, salua Arthur.

-Arthur, répondit Harry.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là, souffla le patriarche. Les membres de cette famille n'ont pas été … aimables avec toi.

-J'avoue que c'était plus la curiosité qui nous a amené ici, répondit Harry. Je vous présente Seth Prince, un ami qui a bien voulu m'accompagner. Seth, voici Arthur Weasley et ses fils Bill, Charlie, Fred et Georges.

-Messieurs, salua Seth. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Nous de même, répondit Arthur au nom de sa famille.

Harry avait rencontré Arthur quand Dumbledore avait voulu l'obliger à séjourner au Burrow. Parfois, les jumeaux invitaient le brun pour dîner avec les membres de leur famille. Mais jamais Arthur n'avait eu l'occasion d'être présenté officiellement à lord Prince.

-Votre absence pendant la cérémonie m'a étonné, fit Harry. .

-Nous n'avions pas été conviés, expliqua Bill. Mais heureusement, nous avons pu trouver où rendre un dernier hommage à notre sœur.

-Depuis quelques années, nous avons repris contact avec elle, souffla Charlie. Nous avions enfin retrouvé notre sœur …

-J'aurais cru qu'avec votre ex-femme … fit Seth.

-Je ne sais pas comment mais elle a réussi à le lui cacher, sourit tristement Arthur. Elle semblait vraiment désolée de son comportement pendant son adolescence mais qu'elle était obligée de rester avec sa mère …

-C'était étrange la façon dont elle insistait sur ce point, fit Fred.

-Nous devrions y aller, proposa Seth. Ne dérangeons pas le repos de ceux qui ne sont plus.

La tribu rousse jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la tombe fraîche avant d'emboîter le pas aux deux bruns. Tous se rendirent dans un restaurant d'High Alley où ils prirent une solide tasse de thé.

-Je ne crains connaître que Fred et Georges, fit Seth.

-C'est parce que je suis leur associé dans leur boutique, sourit Harry.

-Je suis le directeur du Bureau du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu, déclara Arthur. Bill est Briseur de Sorts à Gringotts et Charlie Zoomage en Roumanie. J'ai encore un autre fils, Percy, qui est secrétaire au Ministère.

-Ce sont de belles carrières, félicita Seth. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vos deux derniers enfants n'ont pas suivi votre exemple.

-C'est une histoire pour les soirs où tu voudras vraiment avoir peur, ricana Harry. J'avoue avoir une image négative de Ginny mais on m'a toujours dit de ne pas médire sur les morts. Parlez-moi d'elle.

-Ginny n'était pas foncièrement méchante petite, soupira Charlie. Elle était privilégiée par Molly mais je pense qu'elle a été habituée à avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait.

-Comme tous les gosses, elle piquait des crises quand elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait mais une fois qu'on lui expliquait pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas l'avoir, elle se calmait, sourit Georges.

-Elle adorait se glisser dans notre lit pour écouter les histoires qu'on inventait spécialement pour elle, ajouta Fred.

-Mais son comportement a changé quand elle a eu dix ans, soupira Arthur. Elle s'est mise à jurer que par toi, Harry, tout comme Ron. Elle a commencé à se prendre pour la prochaine lady Potter.

-Avant que je ne parte pour la Roumanie, je lui ai signalé que si elle voulait vraiment prétendre à ce titre, il lui faudrait d'abord gagner le cœur d'Harry au lieu de s'imposer, sourit Charlie. Mais elle était certaine que son mariage était acté, ce qui m'avait intrigué à l'époque.

-Dès le moment où elle est entrée à l'école, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles d'elle, soupira Arthur. Elle écrivait exclusivement à Molly.

-Quand elle a quitté Hogwarts, on a commencé à recevoir des lettres de sa part, fit Georges. Elle nous présentait ses excuses et nous demandait notre avis pour savoir comment reprendre contact avec le reste de la famille.

-Au fur et à mesure, nous nous sommes revus et quand nous lui avons proposé de lui fournir un appartement et un boulot, elle fondait en larmes et nous disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter Molly comme cela, déclara Fred.

Seth ne pouvait douter de leur sincérité et il n'avait pas besoin de Legilimencie pour cela. Mais la situation l'interpellait. Le comportement de Ginny Prewett était étrange. Pendant sa scolarité, il voyait bien qu'elle ne regrettait jamais ses actes, encore plus quand elle se prenait la tête avec ses serpents et le Gang. Mais d'après le témoignage des Weasley, elle avait été trois personnes totalement différentes en seulement vingt-cinq ans. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu cette information avant sa mort sinon, il aurait mené l'enquête. Quoique … il pouvait toujours le faire.

-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda Harry

-Même si elle était reniée, cela fait un choc de savoir que nous ne la reverrons plus, soupira Arthur.

Entendant la voix de leur père se casser, Bill prit les choses en main.

-Nous allons y aller, décida Bill. Merci pour le thé et nous vous disons à bientôt.

Tous se saluèrent avant de rentrer chacun chez soi. Harry se tourna vers son père.

-Quelque chose te gêne, comprit le plus jeune.

-La petite Prewett ne ressemblait pas de près ou de loin à l'image qu'elle projetait, constata Severus.

-C'est vrai, concéda Harry. Mais elle n'est plus là.

Severus ne put acquiescer.

§§§§§

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir.

Les blessures qu'elle avait eues en Allemagne s'étaient définitivement estompées mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle n'en avait d'autres. En tant que protégée du clan Romanov et plus particulièrement de Vladimir et de Nolan, elle devait souvent se frotter aux autres Sorciers du clan qui voulaient lui faire payer sa place de privilégiée. Ils apprenaient simplement qu'elle ne l'avait pas obtenue en vendant son cul, comme ils lui crachaient si souvent au visage.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

-Hermione … souffla une voix.

Anastasia prit dans ses bras sa compagne pour une douce étreinte.

-Tu t'es battue ? demanda Anastasia. A ton âge …

-Si seulement, soupira Hermione. J'étais en Angleterre pour retrouver les cimetières Sorciers et j'ai été attaquée par des sortes de chiens géants … Anastasia ?

La femme s'était violemment raidie à la mention de chiens géants. Craintivement, elle effleura l'esprit de l'autre et regarda le souvenir en question. Elle reconnut sans peine les hurlements qu'elle avait déjà entendus en Angleterre huit ans auparavant. Les Chiens de l'Enfer, des créatures que les Vampires craignaient particulièrement.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? se précipita Anastasia en commençant à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures

-Anastasia, du calme ! protesta Hermione. Je me suis fait malmenée mais j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser en utilisant la magie de sang.

-Où tu étais quand ils te sont tombés dessus ? demanda Anastasia

-Vers Scarborough, se rappela Hermione.

Elle lui raconta la confrontation ce qui plongea la maître Spirituelle dans le silence.

-Anastasia ? appela Hermione

La brune fut choquée quand elle vit sa compagne se mettre à pleurer.

-Anastasia ! s'exclama Hermione en se précipitant vers elle. Je suis là, amour. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai failli te perdre et je n'étais même pas là pour te protéger ! hoqueta Anastasia

-An … souffla Hermione en lui caressa le visage. Ce n'était que des chiens errants …

-Ce n'était pas que des chiens errants ! éclata Anastasia. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

-Sèche tes larmes, pria Hermione. C'est fini. Je serais plus prudente. Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer.

Anastasia essuya rageusement ses larmes.

-C'est sûr, gronda Anastasia. On va te soigner, puis on ira voir le seigneur Vladimir et ensuite, je vais mettre les points sur les i dans le clan.

Hermione écarquilla des yeux. Non, Anastasia ne voulait pas dire … ?

-An … fit Hermione. Tu veux nous dévoiler ?

-Oui, répondit Anastasia. Il est temps qu'on sache avec qui je suis pleinement heureuse. J'en ai marre qu'on essaie de me coller Kenji dans les pattes d'un côté et qu'on essaie de tuer ma compagne tous les quatre matins de l'autre. Je sature, là.

Hébétée, Hermione se laissa porter par la tornade Anastasia. C'était véritablement la première fois qu'elle la voyait … eh bien, péter les plombs. Les attaques contre les différents membres de la Famille stressaient beaucoup de monde mais la brune n'avait jamais réalisé l'impact que ça avait eu sur Anastasia qui était en sécurité en Sibérie, loin de la toile d'influence de Dumbledore et de Voldemort.

Hermione prit la main d'Anastasia pour calmer son vent de folie.

-Je t'aime, souffla Hermione en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je t'aime aussi, sourit Anastasia un peu plus calme. Maintenant, c'est nous contre le reste du monde.

-Ensemble, sourit à son tour Hermione.

§§§§§

-Un instant, jeune héritier, interpella un tableau.

Draco, qui ne faisait que passer dans le couloir, s'arrêta. Les tableaux du manoir Malfoy avaient pourtant appris à ne pas interrompre les adultes de la famille sans raison. Par contre, quand il s'agissait des enfants, ils se lâchaient et il l'avait appris à ses dépens. Mais là …

-Abraxas, s'inclina Draco en saluant son grand-père.

-Dans la Salle des Ancêtres, indiqua Abraxas. Je pense que ça vous sera utile.

-Bien, je m'y rends immédiatement, fit Draco.

Le blond essaya de ne pas froncer des sourcils alors qu'il se rendait dans la pièce désignée. Il était rare que les tableaux convoquent les vivants, sauf s'ils avaient des informations qu'ils ne devaient délivrer que si les conditions étaient réunies.

-J'ai presque failli attendre, grogna une voix.

-Si vous voulez être obéi immédiatement, vous auriez pu vous déplacer vous-même, lança méchamment Draco.

-Comment osez-vous ! rugit la voix

-J'ose parce que je n'en ai rien à faire de vos états d'âme, claqua Draco. C'est uniquement par respect pour mon grand-père que je suis ici. J'ai d'autres choses à faire, comme protéger ma femme et mon futur enfant.

-C'est pour cela que tu es ici, grogna la voix. Je ne t'apprends rien en déclarant que la magie du sang est ce qui est de mieux pour protéger les personnes. Derrière mon tableau, il y a la formule correspondante. Elle a été effacée de tous les grimoires existants à cause de ses conditions extrêmement restrictives.

Draco s'approcha et eut un choc. Le tableau qui lui faisait face était le sien ! Les mêmes traits, les mêmes froncements de sourcils, tout !

-Dites-moi que je rêve … souffla Draco. Vous êtes lequel de mes ancêtres ?

-Ce ne serait pas drôle si je te le disais, ricana le tableau avec un sourire canaille, identique à celui de Draco. Reviens faire un tour ici quand tu auras trouvé, j'ai besoin de rire parmi ces vieux croûtons !

-Cette fois, c'est définitif, je suis devenu fou … grommela Draco en récupérant les instructions pour la future protection d'Astoria et en quittant la pièce.

Impossible que l'un de ses ancêtres soit exactement comme lui !

§§§§§

Ginny se réveilla difficilement.

Alors qu'elle rentrait après une journée de travail, elle avait reçu un coup derrière la tête et avait perdu connaissance. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente mais là, elle commençait à se poser des questions.

La chambre qu'elle occupait était très chaleureuse dans des tons solaires. Le lit était moelleux, les draps doux. Dans l'un des coins de la pièce, elle apercevait une pièce d'eau mais concernant la fenêtre qui laissait entrer la lumière, il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'ouvrir.

-Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, nous vous avons maintenu endormie pendant trois semaines, fit une voix.

Ginny se retourna brusquement et reconnut l'une des femmes qui avait accompagné l'envoyée de Luna. Elle se redressa et la regarda.

-Bonjour madame, salua Ginny.

-En fait, le terme correct serait « bonsoir », corrigea Lorelei. Avez-vous des questions ?

-Où suis-je ? demanda Ginny après un temps de silence

-Dans un endroit tenu secret, répondit Lorelei. Tant que nous ne savons pas si nous pouvons vous faire confiance, vous n'aurez aucune information. Ce n'est donc pas la peine que vous insistiez.

-Ma mère risque de s'inquiéter … fit Ginny.

-Elle vous a mis en terre hier, annonça Lorelei.

-Pardon ?! hoqueta Ginny

-Aux yeux du monde Sorcier, vous êtes morte lors de la dernière attaque de Voldemort, explicita Lorelei. Pour votre mère et votre frère, vous avez été violemment agressée dans une ruelle de Londres et votre corps a été découvert par des policiers Moldus.

-Je suis … morte ? fit Ginny

-Pour tout le monde, oui, confirma Lorelei.

-Pourquoi ? murmura Ginny

-Ginevra Prewett n'avait plus aucun avenir, sourit Lorelei. Mais vous êtes très intéressante, autant par ce que vous avez subi que par vos capacités. Vous allez commencer par vous soigner car votre état de santé est déplorable. Je ne félicite pas la personne qui s'occupait de vous avant !

-C'était ma mère … souffla Ginny.

-Je maintiens ce que je dis, assura Lorelei. Quand vous serez remise sur pied, vous commencerez l'apprentissage de votre nouvelle vie. Mais cela sera conditionné aux réponses que vous nous apporterez.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Ginny

-Vous savez que votre vie a été manipulée depuis que vous êtes entrée à l'école, déclara Lorelei. Vous savez que beaucoup de vos actes n'étaient pas naturels. Nous devons savoir exactement ce qu'on vous a fait pour déterminer ce que vous allez faire par la suite.

-Est-ce que je saurais ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda Ginny

-Bien entendu, sourit Lorelei. Il s'agit de votre vie !

-Ce serait la première fois qu'on s'en rendrait compte, grogna Ginny.

-Reposez-vous, conseilla Lorelei. Les prochains jours vont être chargés.

L'instant suivant, Lorelei avait disparu de la chambre et Ginny se recoucha.

Enfin, elle était entre de bonnes mains.


	15. Baby-boom

**_Baby-boom ou quand on devient parent … qu'on le veuille ou non_**

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? grogna Ron en rentrant à la maison

-Ron … pleurnicha la jeune fille.

-RON ! gronda Molly. Cette jeune fille vient de m'annoncer qu'elle est enceinte ! De toi !

-Et tu crois sur parole une pute ? ricana Ron. Je ne dois pas être le seul à se l'être faite !

Molly fronça des sourcils. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Hogwarts, son fils était de plus en plus vulgaire. Et ça s'était aggravé depuis la mort de Ginny. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée plus que de raison à son comportement, concentrée comme elle l'était sur le meilleur moyen d'introduire Ginny dans l'aristocratie Sang Pur pour leur permettre de sortir de leur médiocrité mais maintenant qu'elle était morte …

Mais là, si cette Moldue disait vrai, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Albus avait disparu et donc elle n'avait plus d'argent pour la faire vivre avec son fils. Si en plus elle devait prendre en charge une fille et son gamin …

Sans perdre de temps, elle figea la gamine éplorée.

-Ron ! gronda Molly. On ne peut pas avoir un gosse dans les pattes ! Je n'ai pas le temps ! Nous n'avons plus d'argent ! Si au moins tu travaillais …

-Et je ferais quoi ? fit Ron. J'ai cherché et personne ne veut d'un renié.

En fait, il n'avait pas cherché mais il n'allait pas le dire à sa mère. Il tenait à sa vie, merci.

-On va déjà vérifier si ce mouflet est de toi, fit Molly. Ensuite, si c'est le cas, il faut que tu réfléchisses si tu veux prendre tes responsabilités.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute ! protesta Ron

-Il faut être deux pour faire un gosse ! claqua Molly. Quelle idée de ne pas avoir pensé à te protéger …

-Mais … protesta Ron.

-Je te le dis tout de suite, si tu le gardes, tu te débrouilles tout seul ! J'ai déjà eu sept enfants, ce n'est pas pour m'occuper d'un huitième !

Molly préleva quelques gouttes de sang pour être sûre que l'enfant à venir était bien un Prewett puis laissa Ron s'occuper de la jeune fille.

§§§§§

Il était rare que Sarah appelle Harry à propos de Lindsay. Alors quand le téléphone avait sonné, le jeune homme avait tout laissé tomber pour se rendre à l'école de l'enfant.

-Monsieur Potter, salua la directrice.

-Potter ? piailla une voix criarde. Je pensais qu'on allait voir le père de cette fichue gamine ! Et pas un gosse à peine sorti de l'enfance !

Harry se tourna vers le couple déjà présent. Il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour voir qu'ils étaient une version aussi détestable des Dursley, persuadés de détenir la bonne parole alors qu'ils cultivaient l'hypocrisie et la mauvaise foi au rang d'art.

-Si vous êtes prêts à aller au cimetière, je vous y emmène dès que vous le voulez, sourit mielleusement Harry. Madame Foley.

-Installez-vous, je vous prie, sourit Jenny Foley, la directrice de l'école maternelle. Je vous présente monsieur et madame Kil, les parents de la jeune Chanel. Avec Lindsay, elles se sont disputées violemment, au point qu'elles en sont arrivées aux mains. Mademoiselle Wallace a obtenu que Lindsay s'excuse d'avoir porté le premier coup mais les Kil tiennent quand même à porter plainte pour coups et blessures.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi se sont-elles battues ? demanda Harry

-Cette gamine a insulté la nôtre ! piailla Mrs Kil

-En quels termes ? demanda calmement Harry

-Il l'a traité de peste ! gronda Mrs Kil

-C'est tout ? s'étonna Harry. Madame Foley, rassurez-moi, vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour cela ?

-Pas tout à fait, s'excusa Jenny. Depuis la rentrée scolaire, elles se heurtent assez souvent. Malgré leur jeune âge, des mots assez graves sont échangés. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Chanel reproche à Lindsay son statut d'orpheline et Lindsay son comportement autoritaire et condescendant.

-Nous sommes bien d'accord, elles ont à peine cinq ans, non ? fit Harry

-Oui, monsieur Potter, sourit Jenny. Je vous l'accorde, je me serais attendue à cette situation avec des enfants de dix ans au moins. Mais nous sommes là. Dès les premières altercations, je les ai séparées mais cela continue quand même. Je suis obligée de renvoyer l'une d'entre elles pour le bien des autres élèves.

Harry se renfonça dans son siège. Sarah lui avait déjà parlé de la situation avec les Kil et les lui avait décrits avec force de détails. Hautains, arrogants, et ce n'étaient que les premiers qualificatifs qu'on pouvait leur coller. Même sans leur intervention, il avait déjà un plan pour retirer Lindsay de cette école Moldue, puisque la guerre dans le monde Sorcier pouvait le pousser à s'enfuir sans délai.

En attendant, il se croirait revenu à l'époque où on voulait imposer l'adoption de Lindsay. Il allait suivre la même méthode.

-Bien, madame Foley, sourit Harry. Est-ce que je peux supposer qu'à leur âge, ces jeunes filles ne font que répéter ce que leurs parents disent ?

Le brun vit du coin de l'œil que les Kil pâlissaient.

-C'est la supposition la plus plausible, concéda Jenny.

-Donc ce n'est pas la peine de faire venir ces jeunes filles pour qu'elles s'expliquent, sourit malicieusement Harry. Si vous me le permettez, je vais expliquer pourquoi Lindsay se permet d'appeler cette petite fille « peste ». Mademoiselle … Chanel, si je ne me trompe pas, pense qu'elle a l'autorisation de rappeler sans cesse à Lindsay qu'elle n'a plus de parents et que je ne suis pas là aussi souvent que je ne le pourrais. Elle lui rappelle sans arrêt que Sarah Wallace n'est que sa gouvernante et non sa mère. Les propos de mademoiselle Chanel agacent également Sarah qui attendait que je sois disponible pour aller voir les Kil ici présents. « Peste » est le mot le plus neutre et le seul qu'utilise Sarah pour appeler Chanel Kil. Bien moins vulgaire que « bâtarde » ou encore « moins que rien », « inutile » et « chienne d'orpheline » que mademoiselle Chanel déverse à longueur de journée.

Sarah n'était pas du genre à se plaindre mais les Kil avaient mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Le couple était imbuvable et ne se gênait pas pour donner leur opinion sur tout et tous à portée d'ouïe des autres parents et de leurs enfants. Tout le monde en prenait pour son grade et ce uniquement parce qu'ils étaient les propriétaires de la maison la plus luxueuse de la petite ville.

Une copie conforme des Dursley. Tout pour plaire. Il n'y avait qu'un pas pour imaginer – non, pour être sûr – que cette Chanel deviendrait une véritable délinquante.

-Monsieur et madame Kil ? fit Jenny Foley. Pourquoi avez-vous une opinion aussi mauvaise de Lindsay ?

-Cette gamine n'a pas à approcher notre fille ! piailla Mrs Kil. Une orpheline, vraiment ! Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire à Chanel qui est polie comme tout !

-Je ne sais pas, lui montrer les bonnes manières peut-être ? railla Harry

-Allons, s'il vous plait, fit Jenny en se retenant de pouffer. Madame Kil, je suis obligé de réfuter votre affirmation. Chanel est l'enfant qui dit le plus de gros mots de l'école.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! gronda Mr. Kil

-Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, intervint Harry. Que reprochez-vous à ma pupille ?

-Les orphelins n'ont rien à faire avec nous ! assura Mrs Kil. Ses manières sont déplorables et ils ne sont que des bouches inutiles à nourrir ! Comment pouvez-vous vous encombrer d'elle, monsieur Potter ?

-Lord Potter, corrigea sèchement Harry.

Le brun ne pouvait croire qu'il était tombé sur des personnes aussi étroites d'esprit que les Dursley. De toute façon, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de traiter avec ce genre de personnes.

-Pardon ? fit Mr. Kil, interloqué

-Monsieur Potter ici présent est pair de ce royaume, expliqua Jenny. Lindsay Dursley est sa cousine qu'il a recueillie après le décès de sa mère puisque son père était également décédé.

Jenny Foley avait toujours eu du mal avec les Kil. Leur aîné, Clive, en primaire, était aussi insupportable que sa sœur. Alors leur rabattre le caquet était un rêve qui se réalisait, surtout si elle avait le concours du plus prestigieux des parents d'élèves. Elle avait été mise au courant du titre d'Harry Potter et elle avait gardé le secret à sa demande. Mais là, c'était une chance pour qu'ils cessent de prendre tout le monde de haut.

-Je travaille à la Chambre des Lords, se rengorgea Mr. Kil. Il n'y a pas de lord Potter.

-Oh, alors vous préférez avoir à faire avec mon parrain lord Sirius Black ? railla Harry. Sinon l'un de mes meilleurs amis, lord Longbottom. Vous avez aussi le choix avec deux autres très bons amis à moi, lord Malfoy par exemple ou même lord Nott.

Harry se retint de sourire quand le teint de ce cher monsieur Kil blanchit. Malheureusement pour lui, ses amis les plus proches étaient également à la Chambre des Lords. Il pouvait nier son siège mais pas cinq.

-Un lord ne mettrait jamais son enfant dans une école publique, assura Mrs Kil.

-Veuillez ne pas présumer de ce que les miens et moi pouvons faire, rétorqua sèchement Harry. Vous ne connaissez pas Lindsay et vous vous permettez de la juger. Vous critiquez les autres mais vous ne remettez jamais en cause votre propre comportement. Un orphelin, une bouche inutile ? Est-ce que vous vous entendez parler ? Si vous vous donniez la peine d'aller au-delà de leur manque de parents, vous pourriez vous apercevoir que certains ont révolutionné le monde, y compris le vôtre étriqué.

Harry se tourna vers Jenny Foley.

-Si aucun compromis n'est trouvé, je compte retirer Lindsay, annonça Harry.

-Vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que ce compromis soit le renvoi de notre fille, non ? grinça Mrs Kil

-Vous aimeriez bien, sourit Harry. Mais contrairement à vous, je ne retirerai pas la chance à un enfant de bien démarrer sa vie sous des prétextes fallacieux. Madame Foley ?

-Lindsay est une élève qui se plait beaucoup dans cette école, rappela Jenny. A son âge, un changement aussi brusque pourrait la perturber.

-C'est ce que Sarah m'a souligné, acquiesça Harry. Mais ça doit être la dernière extrémité.

-Je comprends, fit Jenny.

-Parce qu'il est soi-disant lord, vous allez accéder à tout ce qu'il veut ? grinça Mrs Kil

-J'accède aux demandes de lord Potter parce que sa préoccupation première est le bien-être de Lindsay, déclara fermement Jenny. Surtout qu'elles ne sont pas hallucinantes.

La directrice se tourna vers Harry.

-Lindsay est assez nerveuse, commença Jenny. J'en avais discuté avec mademoiselle Wallace comme avec vous.

-Comme vous me l'avez conseillé, Lindsay fait une activité sportive une fois par semaine soit avec Sarah, soit avec moi, sourit Harry. Sarah m'a dit qu'elle avait moins de retour d'agressivité.

-C'est exact, confirma Jenny.

Elle se tourna vers les Kil.

-J'ai eu plusieurs rapports concernant le langage vulgaire de Chanel, fit Jenny. L'instituteur de Chanel vous a vu tous les deux pour en parler mais votre fille n'a pas changé. Pire, quand des élèves lui faisaient comprendre qu'ils n'appréciaient pas ce qu'elle disait, elle est devenue violente. Ce comportement a aussi été remonté mais rien n'a été fait.

-Pourquoi ? renifla Mrs Kil. Notre fille ne fait que répéter ce que ses camarades disent. Elle est toujours extrêmement polie avec les autres.

-Je pourrais presque vous croire … si elle ne se montrait pas aussi grossière avec les enseignants, railla Jenny. Son instituteur est catégorique : d'après Chanel, elle serait bien mieux avec sa mère à la maison.

Harry était prêt à parier que l'aimante mère au foyer devait tromper son mari aimant aux yeux de tous. Il était presque sûr que leur adorable fille était au courant.

-Je pense que je vais accéder à sa demande … menaça Mrs Kil.

-C'est vous qui décidez, sourit Jenny. Mais toute scolarité à domicile est très étroitement surveillée et un programme bien défini doit être suivi. La Couronne déteste laisser ses enfants sans aucune chance de s'épanouir …

Harry observa Jenny Foley d'un œil nouveau. Pour n'avoir rencontré que des directeurs d'école qui ne faisaient que s'aplatir devant les parents qui avaient le plus de pouvoir, de gré ou de force, ou qui manipulaient le monde pour qu'il soit conforme à ce qu'ils voulaient, le brun était surpris par cette femme qui tenait tête aux parents les plus bornés de son école. Un enfant retiré de son école pouvait donner une mauvaise image de l'école que Jenny Foley dirigeait mais la menace de la surveillance du Ministère de l'Education voire de celle des services sociaux pouvaient ruiner la réputation des Kil qui semblait y tenir comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux. La menace de la directrice était bien plus dangereuse sur le long terme que la pathétique tentative d'intimidation des parents.

-Comment osez-vous nous menacer ? tempêta Mr Kil

-Elle ne vous menace pas, intervint Harry. Elle vous énonce simplement les conséquences de vos menaces. Tout enfant signalé hors du circuit scolaire est surveillé très étroitement. La Couronne veut éviter qu'il y ait des catastrophes.

Harry sortit son téléphone portable, mis sur silencieux pour le rendez-vous. Il servait essentiellement à Sarah mais Hermione aimait bien l'appeler, surtout quand elle se trouvait en Sibérie auprès d'Anastasia. Le message lui fit légèrement écarquiller les yeux.

-Lindsay quitte l'école dès aujourd'hui, annonça Harry.

-Milord … fit Jenny Foley.

-Ce n'est pas contre vous, sourit Harry. Encore moins à cause du comportement hypocrite et totalement faux de la famille Kil. Mais il s'avère qu'il est préférable que Lindsay aille vivre avec des enfants de son rang, comme me l'a fait si justement comprendre madame Kil ici présente.

-C'est définitif ? fit Jenny

-Malheureusement oui, fit Harry en se levant. Maintenant, la situation est résolue, puisque Lindsay part de votre école. Mais vous vous doutez bien que le comportement préoccupant de Chanel Kil ne va pas s'arrêter, loin de là. Je vous conseillerai vivement de faire intervenir une psychologue, voire les services sociaux. Si vous me le permettez, je vais y aller.

-Bien sûre, milord, sourit Jenny en se levant à son tour. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation.

-A vous aussi, répondit Harry. Oh, et si vous avez des problèmes du même genre, ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte.

-Merci, déclara Jenny, émue.

-Monsieur et madame Kil, salua Harry. Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir.

Le brun n'attendit même pas pour quitter la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la classe de Lindsay qu'il récupéra et se rendit à la maison où Sarah fut surprise de les voir tous les deux – il était à peine quatorze heures trente.

-Harry ? fit Sarah

-On fait les bagages, annonça Harry. Tout de suite. Dans une heure au maximum, nous devons être partis.

Sarah ne s'embarrassa pas de questions. La guerre dans le monde Sorcier et la multiplication des attaques dans le monde Moldu leur avait fait mettre en place une procédure d'urgence. Le strict minimum était toujours prêt dans quelques sacs faciles à transporter et tout le reste n'avait aucune valeur financière ou sentimentale. Dix minutes plus tard, la voiture d'Harry les emmenait tous les trois loin de la ville. Le brun commença à souffler quand ils furent dans la campagne anglaise. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le message qui l'avait mis sur le pied de guerre.

Il sortit une télécommande et appuya sur un bouton. L'instant suivant, une explosion se fit entendre, faisant sursauter Sarah qui tenait Lindsay endormie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sarah

-Une précaution, répondit doucement Harry. Seulement une précaution …

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : faire en sorte d'évacuer l'école avant l'arrivée des Death Eaters …

§§§§§

Sirius et Severus se tenaient devant une maison Sorcière somme toute normale. Mais ils ne venaient pas pour une visite de courtoisie.

Selon leurs informations, ce serait là que vivraient Nymphadora Tonks et son fils Teddy. Leurs suppositions commençaient à être confirmées puisque la maison possédait des protections trop puissantes pour elle. Severus se tâtait de chercher la signature magique de Dumbledore mais comme il était aux abois depuis l'attaque d'Hogwarts, il ne savait pas s'il n'avait pas mis une alarme voire quelque chose de pire pour les attendre.

Sirius recula dans un coin sombre puis se transforma en Sinistros pour faire le tour de la propriété. Quand il revint sous forme humaine, son air était sombre.

-Il y a un soupirail qui donnait sur un cave, déclara Sirius. La porte est pire que celle d'un coffre-fort et les murs sont recouverts de traces de griffures.

-Quatre-vingt-dix pourcents des enfants dont l'un des parents est un loup garou en devient un, rappela Severus. C'est pour cela que le Ministère a fait en sorte qu'ils ne se reproduisent pas.

Sirius hocha de la tête. A cause de cette loi implicite, les loups garous de moins de quinze ans, quand ils étaient attrapés par le Ministère, subissaient une vasectomie de force et exilés hors du pays, quand ils ne mourraient pas dans le processus, et les plus âgés étaient chassés comme de vulgaires lapins et abattus sans sommation, sous forme de loup comme humaine. Dans le cas de Remus, Sirius avait toujours cru qu'il s'était soumis à l'opération mais visiblement, non.

-Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore a tellement voulu que Tonks ait un enfant avec Lupin, fit Severus.

-J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, fit Sirius. Pour le Sorcier lambda, y compris pour Dumbledore, les créatures magiques n'ont pas leur place dans le monde Sorcier. Les Sang Pur ne montrent pas qu'ils recherchent les unions avec des Sorciers qui ont du sang de créatures magiques dans les veines. Il voulait ternir la réputation des Black en faisant en sorte que le peuple Sorcier nous tourne le dos.

-C'est pour cela qu'on sait qu'elle est la fille d'Andromeda ? comprit Severus

La nouvelle avait paru dans le torchon qu'était le Daily Prophet environ deux ans après que le Gang soit sorti d'Hogwarts. Sirius et Andromeda avaient été surpris de voir paraître un article sur la famille Black. Le lord leur avait intenté un procès retentissant, surtout quand on voyait le nombre d'inepties à la ligne. Ce qui avait le plus surpris Andromeda, en revanche, c'était que le journal annonce sa réintégration dans la famille Black. Son reniement, bien que connu dans les cercles Sang Pur, était resté très peu connu alors parler de sa réintégration était assez étrange. Il faisait également mention du fait qu'elle avait une fille. Heureusement, son nom n'avait pas filtré. Quoique …

Sirius avança jusqu'à la porte. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui réponde ou qu'on vienne à la porte. Après quelques minutes à patienter, il voulut retenter sa chance mais un bruit sourd l'interpella. Severus, aux aguets, l'avait également entendu. Il sortit sa baguette en même temps que Sirius.

-On entre, décida Severus.

Les deux Sorciers forcèrent la porte et avancèrent avec précaution. Mais ce qu'ils découvrirent dans le salon les stupéfia.

Nymphadora Tonks avait été mise en joue par nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier était émacié, comme s'il sortait d'une longue et grave maladie.

-Dumbledore, cracha Sirius. Relâchez-la !

-Non, croassa Albus.

Il enfonça encore plus sa baguette dans la gorge de la jeune femme qui semblait terrorisée.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Severus

-Depuis quand vous fréquentez Prince, Sirius ? grogna Albus

Sirius ne tressaillit même pas en comprenant qu'au moment où ils étaient entrés dans la maison, Severus était passé dans son personnage de Seth.

-Depuis que je fais mes choix seuls en toute connaissance de cause, rétorqua Sirius.

-En plus, ça ne devrait pas vous étonner, fit Seth. Nous nous fréquentons depuis des années.

-Au point que vous avez préféré faire d'un parfait inconnu le gardien de votre filleul plutôt que moi, grinça Albus.

-Si la magie d'Harry estime qu'il est la personne en laquelle il peut avoir le plus confiance, je ne suis pas là pour la contredire, ricana Sirius.

-Il est comme toi, il ne sait pas qui est digne de confiance, siffla Albus. Tu sais qu'au tout début, j'ai cru que tu allais devenir ami avec cet abruti de Snape. Je l'ai éloigné de toi parce que j'avais de grands projets pour lui … A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être la pute de Voldemort …

Le visage de Sirius se durcit.

-Severus Snape, même s'il a fait une monumentale erreur, sera toujours plus digne que vous ! gronda Sirius. Maintenant, lâchez Tonks ou vous allez le regretter !

-C'est ça, renifla Albus.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Sirius attaque. Seth, pris par surprise, récupéra Tonks que Dumbledore avait jeté sur le côté pour pouvoir se défendre. Il la déposa aux côtés de son fils qu'il avait repéré dans un coin de la pièce, puis les protégea tous les deux tout en surveillant les arrières de Sirius. Ce dernier ne ménageait pas sa peine pour blesser gravement le vieux Sorcier qui peinait visiblement à avoir le dessus. Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait à rien, Albus lança une attaque dévastatrice et en profita pour s'enfuir. Sirius s'élança pour se mettre à sa poursuite.

-Sirius, non ! tonna Seth

-Ce type a gâché nos vies, par Merlin ! cracha Sirius

-Et on le retrouvera, assura Seth. Mais nous avons d'autres choses à nous préoccuper !

Il lui indiqua alors Nymphadora Tonks évanouie et le petit Teddy, les yeux écarquillés. La colère du Black retomba drastiquement en voyant la peur dans les yeux gris ambré de l'enfant.

-Tu as raison, comme toujours, soupira Sirius.

Il avança vers l'enfant et lança un Patronus pour le rassurer. La panthère se déplia souplement et entoura l'enfant qui, après l'avoir observé longuement, commença à dodeliner la tête pour finalement fermer les yeux et s'endormir. Seth entra alors en scène et figea la mère et le fils pour les barder de protections.

-Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? demanda Sirius

-Je te pose des questions sur ton Patronus ? rétorqua Seth

Quand Harry avait approfondi ses recherches sur les Dementors, il avait découvert que la forme du Patronus pouvait changer après un grand choc psychique.

-On les emmène où ? demanda Sirius, laissant tomber le sujet

-Tant qu'on ne saura pas si on peut leur faire confiance, la meilleure solution serait là où tu as enfermé le loup, proposa avec précaution Seth.

-Je n'ai rien touché depuis que Remus est mort, avoua Sirius. Les protections sont toujours en place.

-Ça ne te gênera pas ? demanda Seth

-J'ai fait mon deuil de Remus depuis longtemps, assura Sirius.

-Je croyais que tu aurais plus de mal à oublier ton amant, grommela Seth, ne voulant pas prendre en compte l'éclair de soulagement qui l'avait traversé à cette déclaration.

Mais il était bien connu que l'ouïe des chiens était très fine. Et donc, Sirius avait tout entendu.

-Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Remus, déclara fermement Sirius. Nous étions proches, je ne le nie pas, mais pas au point de sortir ensemble. Si je tenais autant à lui, c'était parce que c'était l'un des derniers Maraudeurs.

-On aurait pu le croire, fit Seth.

-Je sais, sourit Sirius. Allez, il faut les mettre en lieu sûr.

§§§§§

-Qu'est-ce qu'Anastasia peut bien te trouver ?

Hermione ne fit même pas mine de regarder son interlocuteur. Depuis que sa compagne avait révélé leur couple au clan Romanov voilà une vingtaine de jours, la brune était au cœur de nombreuses interrogations. Anastasia était l'une des favorites de Vladimir et de plus, elle était appréciée par Nolan, l'intendant de la famille Vampirique Romanov, ce qui était un exploit. De ce fait, elle était l'un des partis les plus prisés du clan. Savoir que c'était une petite Sorcière anglaise inconnue de tous qui avait réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué avait de quoi faire enrager beaucoup de personnes, à commencer les autres Sorciers. Ces derniers avaient défilé devant Hermione pour la convaincre – généralement par la force – d'abandonner Anastasia mais comme pour son statut de privilégiée du clan Romanov, elle leur montra qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas les bons arguments.

Mais la brune n'attendait qu'une seule visite.

-Granger ! cracha la voix

-Maître, corrigea aimablement Hermione sans détacher son regard de son livre.

-Pardon ?!

-C'est maître Granger, explicita Hermione. Quand vous vous adressez à quelqu'un, veuillez le faire avec le titre approprié.

Hermione cacha son sourire satisfait en entendant son interlocuteur fulminer. C'était un plaisir que d'enfin pouvoir se venger.

-Alors regardez-moi quand vous m'adressez la parole, grinça la voix.

-Bien sûr, sourit Hermione en refermant son livre.

La brune ne prit pas la peine de se lever. A la place, elle posa son livre, savoura son verre de limonade – elle tuerait pour que Lorelei lui donne sa recette – et invita silencieusement son interlocuteur à s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Je ne crois pas vous connaître, contrairement à vous, déclara Hermione.

-Maître Kenji Akiko, maître de Métamorphoses du clan Romanov, grommela Kenji.

-Enchantée, sourit Hermione. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Elle avait appris cela avec les Sorciers anglais. Se montrer d'une politesse extrême avec des adversaires énervés avait tendance à plus que les agacer.

-Je dois vous parler, serra les dents Kenji. A propos d'Anastasia.

-Ne voulez-vous que j'appelle ma compagne, si ça la concerne ? demanda ingénument Hermione.

L'éclat de rage qui traversa le regard du Sorcier agrandit le sourire d'Hermione. Ça avait toujours cet effet quand elle confirmait qu'elle était bien avec Anastasia Romanov.

-Vous êtes trop jeune pour elle, argua Kenji.

-Nous n'avons que douze ans de différence, rappela Hermione. Même si je n'ai que vingt-trois ans, j'ai toujours été plus mature que ceux de mon âge.

-Elle n'a pas besoin d'une gamine ! cracha Kenji

-C'est à elle d'en décider, vous ne croyez pas ? fit Hermione

La brune reprit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson.

-Que voulez-vous exactement, maître Akiko ? demanda Hermione

-Je veux que vous rompiez avec Anastasia, décréta Kenji.

-J'aime Anastasia et je ne compte pas la quitter, assura Hermione. Et si un jour, nous devions nous séparer, ce sera une décision que nous aurons prise toutes les deux, et pas parce que quelqu'un nous l'aurait ordonné. Pourquoi voulez-vous que je fasse cela ?

-Vous ne la méritez pas ! s'irrita Kenji

-Les seules personnes qui pourraient avancer cet argument sont sa famille, déclara Hermione. En faites-vous partie ?

-Non, avoua avec reluctance Kenji.

-Alors à quel titre vous opposez-vous à notre couple, maître Akiko ? pointa Hermione

-J'étais là avant toi ! rugit Kenji en se levant

-Et visiblement, vous n'étiez pas ce qui intéressait Anastasia puisque vous n'êtes pas à ma place, fit Hermione.

Kenji se figea, frappé en plein cœur. Même si ça faisait mal, malheureusement c'était la vérité.

-Si tu n'avais pas été là … cracha Kenji.

-Elle se serait sûrement tournée vers quelqu'un d'autre mais sûrement pas vers vous, assura Hermione. Si avant que nous nous mettions en couple elle n'a jamais cherché à mieux vous connaître, je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence a changé quoi que ce soit. En plus d'être homosexuelle, vous ne semblez pas correspondre à ce qu'elle veut auprès d'elle.

Kenji fit un pas vers elle, menaçant.

-Si tu tiens tellement à te battre, il n'y a pas de problème, déclara Hermione sans quitter sa position détendue, acceptant de passer au tutoiement. Le seigneur Nolan a mis à ma disposition une arène de combat pour que je ne détruise pas les structures du clan à chaque fois qu'on me lance un duel parce que je suis avec Anastasia.

Kenji s'arrêta. Effectivement, Hermione essuyait de nombreux défis et les gagnait haut la main. Cela avait commencé quand l'intendant du clan avait ouvertement fréquenté cette jeune Sorcière. Peu à peu, on avait appris qu'elle venait d'Angleterre, pays controversé depuis qu'un Sorcier le mettait à feu et à sang sans que qui que ce soit ne cherche à changer la situation. S'était ajouté le fait qu'elle était mage de Sang, l'un des domaines les plus compliqués des magies occultes. Son couple avec Anastasia Romanov n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau. Et si elle était toujours là, c'était qu'on devait se méfier d'elle.

-Pourquoi elle t'a choisi toi ? gronda Kenji

-A part que j'ai ce qu'il faut au bon endroit ? railla Hermione. An est lesbienne, elle ne va pas s'intéresser à un homme, c'est logique !

-Elle ne l'était pas quand je suis arrivé ! siffla Kenji

Hermione fronça des sourcils. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, l'orientation sexuelle d'Anastasia était connue du clan depuis qu'elle était majeure. Que Kenji l'ignore était surprenant … à moins qu'il ait été trop confiant en son propre potentiel séducteur et qu'il ait naïvement cru qu'il arriverait à la rendre hétéro.

-Il me semble que si, corrigea Hermione. Mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, tu n'intéresses pas An. Elle te l'a dit, non ?

Kenji parut gêné. En effet, après l'annonce en grande pompe de la maîtresse Spirituelle, Kenji était allé voir Anastasia pour comprendre. Encore portée par la fureur d'avoir failli perdre Hermione sous les crocs des Chiens de l'Enfer, elle n'avait pas pris de gants avec lui et lui avait craché ses quatre vérités alors qu'ils étaient entourés. Elle lui avait asséné qu'elle ne supportait plus qu'il la harcèle avec ses avances et que si elle n'y avait pas répondu, c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Elle lui avait également rappelé qu'elle était homosexuelle et donc, sauf personnalité extraordinaire, elle ne se tournerait jamais vers les hommes, et encore moins vers quelqu'un d'aussi imbu de lui-même qu'était Kenji. L'humiliation avait été totale mais Kenji n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'il avait perdu toute prétention sur Anastasia, s'il en avait eu la possibilité un jour.

-Hermione ?

La brune sourit en voyant apparaître Anastasia. Elle se leva et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit volontiers au baiser.

-Tu as eu des fourmis dans les jambes ? sourit Anastasia

-Tu dormais tellement bien, s'excusa Hermione. Mais il me semblait avoir demandé que ton Elfe de maison me prévienne dès que tu te lèverais, non ?

-Je voulais te faire la surprise, sourit Anastasia. Kenji.

-Anastasia, salua Kenji en déglutissant difficilement.

C'était dur de voir que la femme qu'il convoitait n'avait eu aucun regard pour lui. Pire, son aura semblait dégager de l'agressivité.

-Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez, commenta Anastasia.

-Maître Akiko essayait de me convaincre que je n'étais pas digne de toi, soupira Hermione.

Anastasia se tourna vers Hermione.

-J'espère que tu n'avais pas l'intention de le cacher, gronda Anastasia.

-Je me souviens encore de la dernière fois que j'avais essayé, grimaça Hermione.

Anastasia passa une main réconfortante sur sa joue.

-Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire pour que je ne recommence pas, rit Anastasia. Mais revenons à ce cher Kenji …

Les deux femmes dardèrent leur regard sur le seul homme présent.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? attaqua Anastasia

-Tu préfères une gamine qui se lassera de toi plutôt que moi ? grinça Kenji

-J'apprécie le fait que tu me considères comme vieille, fit Anastasia.

-Il te faut un homme mûr, balaya Kenji.

-Un homme comme toi ? railla Anastasia. Bizarrement, toutes les anciennes conquêtes se plaignaient du fait que tu les considérais à peine mieux qu'une babiole. Attends … les mots exacts étaient qu'elles n'étaient que des potiches à ton bras qui n'avaient même pas le droit de parler.

-Tu mens ! rugit Kenji

-Peu importe, fit Anastasia. Le fait est que si j'ai choisi Hermione à ta place, c'est déjà parce que je suis une femme qui aime les femmes. Tu n'as donc pas ce qu'il faut là où il faut.

Hermione ne retint pas son ricanement. Ce n'était pas faute de le lui avoir dit …

-Une gamine ! protesta Kenji

-Majeure, vaccinée, lesbienne et qui sait ce qu'elle veut, coupa froidement Hermione. Je commence à en avoir marre de t'entendre rabâcher cet argument.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'apportera ? geignit presque Kenji

-Au moins, je sais que je suis aimée et que je serais respectée avec elle, déclara Anastasia. Si j'en crois les rumeurs, ce sera très loin d'être le cas avec toi, puisqu'il parait que tu trompes tes partenaires dès qu'elles ont accepté de coucher avec toi. Quant au fait que nous ayons douze ans de différence … Ça ne regarde que moi si je préfère les jeunes.

-Je suis maître de Métamorphoses et très bien placé dans le clan, avança Kenji.

-Je suis maîtresse Spirituelle sous les ordres directs du seigneur Vladimir, rappela Anastasia. Je suis à la tête du département des arts de l'esprit du clan, ce qui veut dire que j'aurais toujours une place plus importante que la tienne. N'oublie pas non plus que je suis une Romanov.

Kenji écarquilla des yeux. Beaucoup oubliaient qu'elle faisait partie de la famille Sorcière du seigneur Vladimir, lui le premier.

-Quant à moi, je suis maître de Sang, déclara Hermione. Rattachée au service exclusif du seigneur Nolan. Mes services sont demandés au-delà du clan, ce dont tu ne peux te vanter. Je suis indépendante depuis des années et si je vis ici, c'est uniquement sur demande du seigneur Vladimir et du seigneur Nolan. Et contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin de donner des fêtes luxueuses et richissimes pour me faire aimer des membres du clan.

Kenji serra les poings. Effectivement, pour se faire accepter du clan qu'il venait d'intégrer, il avait multiplié les fêtes somptueuses mais pour assez peu de résultats. Certes, il avait du succès avec les femmes mais c'était uniquement pour attirer l'attention d'Anastasia, la femme la plus inaccessible du clan et le trophée le plus spectaculaire qu'il aurait pu avoir pour prouver qu'il était intégré au clan Romanov.

Mais il avait échoué.

-Pourquoi pas moi ? demanda finalement Kenji

-Serais-tu prêt à me venger si j'étais blessée ? demanda Anastasia

-Bien sûr que oui ! s'écria Kenji

-Menteur, décréta Anastasia. N'oublie pas que je suis Legilimens. Et que le cas s'est déjà présenté.

Kenji rougit. Ses émotions étaient aisément identifiables pour de tels maîtres ce qui en faisaient de formidables détecteurs de mensonges.

-Tu as lâchement fui quand je me suis retrouvée face à face avec une Chimère que tu as énervée, rappela froidement Anastasia. Hermione, elle, ne s'est pas souciée de savoir elle allait mourir ou pas. Elle est venue à mon secours au péril de sa vie pour me sauver.

Ça s'était passé peu après son dix-septième anniversaire. Le meurtre de ses parents ainsi que son viol l'avaient poussé à s'enfuir hors d'Angleterre. Vladimir l'avait recueillie et avec Nolan, essayaient de la sortir de sa dépression. Anastasia l'aidait également en tant que psychologue. Un jour, Hermione était sortie se promener et honnêtement, elle était à deux doigts de se suicider. C'était un pur hasard qu'elle était tombée sur Anastasia en proie avec une Chimère sauvage comme il y en avait parfois autour du domaine. A corps perdu, Hermione s'était jeté dans la bataille et elle avait lancé plusieurs sorts de sang qu'elle venait de lire dans les grimoires de Vladimir. Certes, elle avait été salement amochée mais toutes les deux en étaient sorties vivantes. Ce fut à ce moment que la brune avait compris que le maître Spirituel avait une place particulière dans sa vie mais également qu'elle pouvait autant être attirée par les hommes comme les femmes. Ce fut également à ce moment-là qu'Anastasia avait vu Hermione comme une femme et plus comme une gamine. Leur couple n'avait commencé que plusieurs années plus tard mais ça avait été le début de leur relation.

-Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur Hermione et je n'ai aucune confiance en toi pour me protéger, déclara Anastasia. Si ton égo est froissé parce que je ne t'ai pas choisi, je m'en fiche. Oublie-moi, je ne m'intéresserai jamais à toi.

-Mais … protesta Kenji.

-Et autant te prévenir, coupa Anastasia. Si jamais tu menaces Hermione encore une fois, c'est moi qui m'occupe de ton cas. Et si tu envoies tes mignons emmerder Hermione … j'espère seulement qu'ils auront une bonne assurance-vie.

Hermione jeta un regard surpris à sa compagne.

-Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit de les tuer ? s'étonna Hermione

-C'est toujours le cas, assura Anastasia. Tu vas juste t'en occuper comme un certain Gang le ferait.

Le rictus machiavélique des deux femmes terrifia au-delà des mots Kenji qui comprit d'un coup qu'il avait totalement perdu la partie.


	16. La fin de toute chose

**_La fin de toute chose_**

-Vous êtes sûre, Octavia ? demanda Sirius

-C'est à confirmer mais il y a de grandes chances, fit Octavia.

Tous les deux reportèrent leurs regards sur la silhouette allongée dans la chambre à côté.

Depuis que Severus et Sirius avaient ramené Nymphadora et Teddy Tonks, ils travaillaient en étroite collaboration avec Octavia. Severus avait noté que tous les deux avaient des blessures qui n'avaient visiblement pas cicatrisé et ses connaissances n'étaient pas suffisantes. Octavia avait pris les choses en main et avait examiné à son tour les nouveaux invités. Elle avait réussi à calmer le petit Teddy qui était pourtant réfractaire à toute approche, enfin, quand il ne dormait pas. Quant à sa mère, elle semblait apathique, ce qui avait fait froncer des sourcils tout le monde.

-Il faut donc faire appel à un maître Legilimens, réfléchit Sirius. Est-ce que Severus peut le faire ? Je n'ai pas très envie d'appeler Anastasia pour une simple vérification.

-Tu n'as pas tort, sourit Octavia. Je vais l'appeler. Est-ce que tu vas la maintenir endormie ?

-Tant qu'on n'est pas sûr, je ne préfère pas prendre de risques, répondit Sirius. On s'est fait avoir avec Remus, je ne recommencerai pas.

Octavia hocha la tête et partit contacter son protégé. Sirius regarda sa petite cousine d'un air songeur. Nymphadora avait disparu depuis des années, ce qui l'avait poussé à ne pas la réintégrer en même temps que sa mère. Andromeda en personne n'avait pas voulu qu'il le fasse car elle était en conflit avec sa fille depuis un moment, avant même que Sirius ne l'approche pour sonder ses sentiments sur un possible retour dans la famille Black.

Mais un enfant …

C'était pire que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Que l'enfant soit né hors mariage n'était pas spécialement le problème mais qu'elle l'ait caché à tout le monde … C'était hallucinant. Ce qui était inconcevable, c'était qu'elle avait eu un enfant qui serait aussi loup garou mais qu'elle n'ait pris aucune mesure pour lui assurer un avenir décent. Pire, en connaissant la politique répressive du Ministère, elle n'avait pas songé à quitter le pays pour éloigner l'épée de Damoclès qui pesait au-dessus de ce gosse.

-Comment va l'enfant ? fit une voix derrière lui

Sirius ne se retourna pas pour reconnaître Severus.

-Il dort, répondit Sirius en lui indiquant un coin de la chambre, où Teddy s'était blotti.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à le faire dormir dans un lit ? s'étonna Severus

-Il ne veut pas quitter sa mère et ça se comprend, haussa des épaules Sirius. Heureusement, Octavia a pu le faire manger. Elle t'a parlé ?

-Oui, confirma Severus. Vous pensez qu'elle est sous influence ?

-Ses gestes sont trop automatiques, expliqua Sirius. En plus, elle n'est pas … chaleureuse.

-C'est-à-dire ? haussa un sourcil Severus

-Elle ne l'a pas pris dans ses bras, elle n'a pas essayé de le calmer quand elle l'a récupéré, énuméra Sirius. Pas une caresse, un mot gentil, rien.

-Il y a des parents qui ne sont pas démonstratifs, tu sais, rappela Severus.

-Je sais, assura Sirius. Mais indifférent ? Pas à ce point.

-Tu m'inquiètes, fit Severus. Mais on en parlera après. Je peux approcher sans que le gamin ne me saute dessus ?

-Je ne crois pas, hésita Sirius.

-Je m'en doutais, fit Severus.

Il fouilla dans sa besace et en sortit une fiole.

-C'est une potion de Sommeil qu'on peut vaporiser, expliqua Severus. Elle a un dosage plus fort parce que l'organisme des loups garous est plus résistant que celui des Sorciers. Ses effets s'estomperont au bout de douze heures.

-C'est long, constata Sirius.

-C'est parce qu'elle peut être annulée par un antidote, répondit Severus.

-OK, fit Sirius.

Rapidement, Severus entra dans la pièce, endormit Teddy et examina l'esprit de Nymphadora. Cela dura près de deux heures avant qu'il ne se redresse, efface toute trace de sa présence dans la chambre avant de la quitter non sans avoir réveillé le petit garçon.

-Alors ? pressa Sirius

-Tu permets que je m'asseye ? railla Severus

Sirius eut le bon goût de paraître penaud. Il l'entraîna dans un petit salon où il l'invita à s'installer puis s'évertua à réchauffer les victuailles qu'avait fait porter Octavia après qu'elle soit rentrée au manoir Prince pour les présenter à Severus.

-Merci, soupira Severus après une gorgée de thé.

Il reprit des forces tandis que Sirius grignotait, rongeant son frein. Repus, Severus arrêta de torturer son ami et livra ses conclusions.

-Nymphadora Tonks était sous Imperium, annonça Severus.

-C'était couru d'avance, haussa des épaules Sirius. Quoi d'autre ?

-Elle a bien été forcée d'avoir un enfant avec Lupin, révéla Severus. Mais cela s'appuyait également sur une attirance commune.

-Quel dommage qu'ils aient été sacrifiés pour le plus grand bien, siffla Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas faux, abonda Severus. Il y avait des consignes spécifiques concernant l'éducation de l'enfant qu'ils ont eu.

-Lesquelles ? demanda Sirius

-Pas d'école pour lui, énuméra Severus. Aucune explication sur ses transformations mensuelles, ni sur la magie. Pas d'informations sur son père. Mais surtout, nous accuser ouvertement d'être à l'origine de la disparition de son père et la déchéance de sa mère.

-Tout un programme, siffla Sirius. Une bombe à retardement, en somme.

-C'est ça, confirma Severus. Maintenant, il s'agit de savoir comment l'enfant a pris cette éducation … hors norme.

-Tu ne peux pas regarder ? s'étonna Sirius

-L'esprit d'un loup garou est différent de celui d'un Sorcier, déclara Severus. En plus, je pense qu'il est plus proche du loup que du Sorcier comme il n'avait aucune explication sur sa véritable nature. Il faudrait contacter des loups garous pour plus de sécurité. Je vais contacter Léon à la clinique Black Rose.

-Je pense qu'Albert de la meute d'Esperanza, tu sais celle qui vit de l'autre côté de la Forêt Interdite, pourrait nous être utile, proposa Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, songea Severus. D'autant plus qu'il a recueilli plusieurs loups garous mordus par Greyback.

-Deux loups valent mieux qu'un, résuma Sirius.

Les deux Sorciers se mirent d'accord pour prévenir les intéressés avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

-Alors ? pressa Draco

-Allons, Draco, laisse-lui le temps de respirer, rit Narcissa.

Le blond grogna ce qui fit éclater de rire toute l'assemblée. Le Gang et la Famille se moquèrent de Draco avant de laisser Juan Locke, le directeur et propriétaire de la clinique Black Rose et Médicomage de formation, enfin prendre la parole.

-Astoria est bien enceinte, annonça Juan. Toutes mes félicitations !

Les exclamations fusèrent de part et d'autre de la pièce. Le Médicomage en profita pour indiquer à Octavia les précautions à prendre pour le suivi de la grossesse avant de prendre congé. Le calme revint cependant très vite.

-Vladimir est d'accord pour accueillir Astoria en Sibérie, déclara Draco. Ses parents ont accepté de s'exiler au Canada.

-Et Daphnée ? demanda Narcissa

-Elle va les accompagner pour leur installation mais elle va revenir pour aider dans la guerre, soupira Draco. Je n'ai pas réussi à la convaincre de rester là-bas.

-Nous allons faire en sorte qu'elle soit protégée, assura Lucius.

Hermione se leva et prit le blond dans ses bras. Harry et Neville posèrent une main sur chacune de ses épaules. La tension dans le corps de Draco commença alors à disparaître. Le Gang avait parfaitement compris que depuis qu'il avait épousé Astoria que la plus grande angoisse du blond était de protéger sa femme qu'il avait entraînée contre son gré dans leurs problèmes. Maintenant qu'elle allait être en sécurité, il pouvait respirer, d'autant plus qu'elle portait désormais son enfant et l'héritier Malfoy. Si on suivait cette ligne de conduite, Luna aurait dû suivre le même chemin mais bien malin celui ou celle qui réussirait à cacher Luna Longbottom née Lovegood.

-Maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda Neville

-Il va falloir nous organiser, déclara Augusta. Dumbledore est en fuite et acculé. Voldemort n'a pas autant de supporters qu'il n'en aurait eus si vous ne vous étiez pas élevés contre l'ordre injuste établi.

Hermione se dégagea.

-Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on traque cette raclure, gronda Hermione.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a quelques semaines, lorsque Sirius et moi avons récupéré Nymphadora et son fils Teddy, fit Severus.

Tout le monde était au courant que Remus avait eu un enfant avec la fille d'Andromeda, la cousine de Sirius et que Dumbledore n'y était pas étranger. Ils savaient également que l'ancienne prison du père servait maintenant de maison à la mère et au fils mais que ni Sirius ni Severus n'avaient réussi à leur soutirer leurs secrets.

-D'ailleurs, où se trouve Sirius ? demanda Harry, intrigué

-Il a dit qu'il avait une affaire urgente, haussa des épaules Severus.

Harry plissa légèrement le regard. Le malaise qui subsistait entre son père et son parrain ne semblait pas s'être résolu. Pire, ça semblait s'être aggravé. C'était uniquement parce qu'il était son fils qu'il pouvait voir au-delà du masque de Severus Seth Snape Prince.

-Nous verrons ça plus tard, coupa Augusta. Une idée de comment le retrouver ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si on cherchait où il se terre depuis des années, renifla Lucius.

-Pas faux, concéda Neville. Et Voldemort ?

-On aurait plus de chance, avoua Lucius. Il me semble que les barrières qui entourent son QG sont plus faibles, non ?

-C'est vrai, fit Severus. J'arrive de plus en plus loin de son château en ruines.

-Au point de voir les environs ? fit Hermione

-J'ai vu un panneau indiquant le village de Little Hangleton, se rappela Severus.

Hermione et Harry se redressèrent.

-Que savez-vous ? demanda Augusta

-Dans les recherches menées sur Voldemort, Vladimir pense qu'il pourrait être Tom Riddle, se rappela Hermione. Sang-mêlé entré à Slytherin il y a une soixantaine d'années. Ses grands-parents paternels et son père ont tous les trois été retrouvés morts dans leur propriété justement dans cette ville.

Harry regarda Severus qui lui donna son assentiment.

-Il se trouve que j'ai eu l'occasion de suivre Voldemort plusieurs fois après les réunions, révéla Severus. Il allait dans une petite maison que j'avais peur d'approcher sans me faire attraper. J'ai donc demandé à Harry de mener son enquête.

-Le fameux manoir Riddle se trouve d'un côté du village de Little Hangleton, expliqua Harry. La maison où Voldemort se rend se trouve de l'autre. Les protections sont assez lourdes mais il est possible de les briser. Et il n'est pas le seul à s'y rendre.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Severus. Tu as pu voir qui ?

-Non, secoua la tête Harry. En revanche, parmi les protections que j'ai identifiées, il y en a plusieurs que Dumbledore a l'habitude d'utiliser.

-Intéressant, fit Lucius. Ça se pourrait que ce vieux fou s'y soit réfugié ?

-Cela mérite qu'on suive cette piste, fit Augusta. Harry, est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité de poser une alarme sur cette maison pour savoir qui s'y rend ?

-Bien sûr, assura Harry.

-Fais-le, ordonna Augusta. Il va falloir également qu'on ait une liste précise des alliés de Voldemort.

-Nous nous en chargeons, déclara Lucius en regardant Severus qui accepta aussi.

-Les garçons, fit Augusta en s'adressant à Harry, Draco et Neville. Vous allez chercher quelles sont les forces du Ministère et leurs alliés s'ils sont arrivés à en avoir.

-Ou ceux qu'il tient par le chantage, précisa Narcissa. Le Ministère a toujours été corrompu, encore plus aujourd'hui. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas.

-Ce sera fait, fit Draco.

-Narcissa, Hermione, Luna, fit Augusta. Vous viendrez avec moi.

-En quoi serions-nous utiles ? demanda Narcissa

-Nous allons remettre en état Hogwarts, décréta Augusta.

Tous la regardèrent avec consternation. La matriarche leva les yeux au ciel.

-Nous sommes en train de faire en sorte de tirer de leurs cachettes Voldemort et Dumbledore, rappela Augusta. Une fois cela fait, il faudra les détruire. Pour cela, il faut décider du lieu où se déroulera la bataille finale. Le seul endroit qui pourrait correspondre est Hogwarts car elle a toujours symbolisé l'Angleterre Sorcière. De plus, ces deux abrutis ne manqueraient pas l'occasion de montrer leur pouvoir là-bas.

-L'endroit est en ruines, rappela Hermione.

-Raison de plus pour le remettre en état, sourit Augusta. Pour les moutons du monde Sorcier, ce ne serait qu'une tentative de reconstruire ce monument. Pour nos adversaires, une tentative de se relever après qu'ils nous aient éradiqués. L'école est vide, les dégâts seront minimes s'il y a une bataille.

-Elle n'a pas tort, concéda Severus. Mais pour cela, il va falloir convaincre le Ministère de nous laisser faire.

-D'où ma présence, celle de Narcissa et de Luna, fit Augusta. Hermione sera là en tant que garde du corps.

-Anastasia ne va pas aimer, pronostiqua Hermione.

§§§§§

Sarah Wallace n'avait jamais aimé les maisons Sorcières anglaises. Elle se croyait revenue plusieurs siècles auparavant en Amérique, lorsqu'avoir des esclaves comme domestiques était la norme. Les Elfes de maison remplaçaient efficacement les femmes et les hommes dont on avait arbitrairement privé de leur liberté.

Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle allait trouver dans le manoir Potter.

Après avoir fait quitter leur demeure dans le monde Moldu, Harry avait mené Sarah et Lindsay dans sa maison. Toutes les deux avaient découvert la vie d'un lord Sorcier et elle était très loin des préjugés qu'elles avaient. Le jeune homme les avait laissé s'habituer à leur nouveau luxe avant de leur annoncer que d'ici quelques jours, elles allaient rencontrer le reste de leur famille et être soumises à un serment de secret.

Bien qu'elle sache à quels cercles appartenaient son employeur, Sarah ne s'était jamais doutée qu'elle en viendrait à les côtoyer. Heureusement, ce dernier l'avait beaucoup aidé à ne pas faire de faux pas.

-Respirez, sourit Harry à ses côtés.

-C'est angoissant, répliqua Sarah.

-Je sais, fit Harry. Mais ils ne vous mangeront pas. Quoique, j'ai des doutes concernant mon père.

Sarah ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, détendue. Harry en profita pour l'introduire dans le salon et de lui présenter toute la famille.

-Tu l'as cassée, sourit Neville en observant la gouvernante bouche bée.

-Mais non, réfuta Harry. Disons qu'elle n'avait pas fait le lien avec vos noms de famille.

Et c'était vrai. Pour Sarah, la famille d'Harry n'avait aucun lien avec les lords et les ladies qui l'entouraient actuellement. Mais très vite, elle s'était reprise et avait permis à Lindsay de vagabonder avec les nouveaux membres de sa famille.

Un peu plus tard, Sarah s'approcha d'Harry.

-Nous avons un problème, décréta Sarah.

Les conversations se turent. Sarah rougit.

-Mais nous pourrons en discuter plus tard, balbutia Sarah.

-Non, fit Harry. Nous sommes en famille. Nous pouvons en discuter maintenant.

Sarah fut touchée d'être incluse. Elle inspira profondément.

-Je comprends que la menace de Voldemort vous ait poussé à garder Lindsay hors du monde Sorcier, déclara Sarah. Sauf que puisque nous sommes là, il y a plus de risques pour que son patronat soit connu. Or, il y a des personnes qui sont des ennemis des Potter et le nom des Dursley est maudit dans le monde Moldu. Il serait plus sûr qu'elle prenne le nom des Evans dès à présent.

Harry se tourna vers Severus, songeur.

-Elle n'a pas tort, fit Severus. Même si la condamnation des Dursley remonte à douze ans, on en parle encore aujourd'hui. Est-elle Sorcière ?

-Oui, confirma Harry.

-Mais elle n'a pas eu d'accidents magiques ! s'exclama Sarah

-Je sais, fit Harry. Mais j'ai vérifié.

Le ton était ferme et tout le monde comprit qu'il y avait plus derrière cette affirmation mais que ce n'était pas le moment.

-Quel est ton projet ? demanda Neville, détournant le sujet

-J'aimerai que Sarah reste la gouvernante de Lindsay et aide Astoria une fois que son enfant sera né, déclara Harry.

-Tu veux qu'elles la rejoignent ? demanda Draco

-Oui, confirma Harry. J'avais dans l'idée qu'elle s'occupe également de Teddy une fois tout danger écarté.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, songea Augusta. Seriez-vous prête à vous exiler de nouveau, mademoiselle Wallace ?

-Je me suis attachée à Lindsay, fit Sarah. Et avec Harry, je suis sa seule figure parentale. Où qu'elle aille, j'irai. Après, m'occuper d'autres enfants ne me dérange absolument pas. C'est mon métier et ma passion.

-Soit, tonna Augusta en frappant le sol de sa canne. Vous partirez demain. Il ne faut pas qu'on apprenne votre existence dans le pays.

Cette décision prise, les conversations reprirent.

§§§§§

Sirius était très inquiet.

Normalement, il aurait dû se trouver avec sa famille mais quelques minutes avant, il avait reçu un appel de détresse d'une personne bien particulière. Eleanor Faussecreth avait disparu sans laisser de traces voilà plus de cinq mois. Il ne s'en était pas préoccupé plus que cela puisqu'il était en train de rechercher activement Nymphadora Tonks et Teddy Lupin. Mais il avait appris que sa famille ne savait pas où elle se trouvait et il avait fait ses propres recherches, en vain.

Et maintenant, cet appel.

Bien entendu, il avait pris toutes les précautions qu'il fallait et plus encore. Il avait avisé l'un de ses plus fidèles Elfes de maison pour qu'il le suive et qu'il le ramène en lieu sûr en cas de mauvais pas. Il s'était bardé de sorts de protection de toute sorte pour ne pas se faire prendre au dépourvu et avait même rangé à côté de son étui à baguette une dague pour se défendre au corps à corps.

Mais rien qui n'aurait pu le préparer à la scène sur laquelle il tomba.

-Mes félicitations ? hésita Sirius

-Oh, Sirius ! fit Eleanor en éclatant en sanglots. Tu es venu !

-Pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait ? fit Sirius. Nous sommes amis ! Par contre, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu attendais un enfant ?

-Est-ce que tu peux le prendre le temps que je me rafraîchisse ? pria Eleanor

Perdu, Sirius se retrouva avec dans les bras un minuscule bébé d'à peine quelques heures. Il le berça doucement en prenant place dans un fauteuil et visiblement, ça ne semblait pas lui déplaire puisqu'il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La jeune femme revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Il est magnifique, félicita Sirius. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Ou elle ?

-C'est un garçon, sourit tristement Eleanor. Il n'a pas encore de nom, j'attendais que son père vienne pour cela.

-Où est-il ? fronça des sourcils Sirius. Il devrait être là !

-Sirius, soupira Eleanor. Promets-moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de t'énerver.

-Eleanor … fit Sirius.

-Promets, insista Eleanor.

-D'accord, soupira Sirius. Vas-y.

-Cela fait quatre ans que nous nous fréquentons, n'est-ce pas, sourit douloureusement Eleanor. Seulement, je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi à ce moment-là. Notre rencontre n'a jamais été totalement innocente. Elle a été provoquée par mon oncle et l'un de ses grands amis, Dumbledore.

Sirius serra les dents. L'histoire lui plaisait de moins en moins.

-Contrairement à mon oncle, mes parents et moi n'avons jamais apprécié Dumbledore, poursuivit Eleanor. Ma mère a refusé que je sois présente quand ils allaient voir Cubert quand ce vieux bouc a commencé à vouloir me faire rencontrer des potentiels partenaires. J'avais douze ans.

Sirius hocha la tête pour la pousser à continuer.

-Mes ASPIC en poche, j'ai quitté la maison et j'ai fait ma vie, fit Eleanor. Mais quand mes parents sont morts, il y a six ans, j'ai dû retourner dans la maison de mon enfance pour les obsèques. Malheureusement, j'y étais attendue par Cubert mais également par Dumbledore. Ils m'ont forcé à contracter un Serment Inviolable.

Sirius sursauta et le bébé s'agita. Distraitement, il se mit à le bercer tout en fixant la jeune femme à s'expliquer.

-Je devais parvenir à me rapprocher de toi jusqu'à ce que je devienne ton amie, révéla Eleanor. Un fois cela fait, je devais parvenir à devenir ta femme et porter ton premier enfant. A ce moment-là, je devais exécuter tous leurs ordres, notamment éduquer cet enfant selon leurs directives et non les tiennes.

-Mais nous en avions déjà discuté, rappela Sirius.

Alors que les premières rumeurs concernant leur éventuel couple leur parvenaient, ils en avaient parlé et tous les deux avaient admis qu'ils ne comptaient pas avoir de relation plus poussée.

-Nous oui, confirma Eleanor. Mais pour Cubert et Dumbledore, je ne faisais pas assez d'efforts. Alors ils ont décidé de … m'aider.

Sirius pressentit le pire.

-Tu te souviens de cette soirée où nous avions trop bu et qu'on a mis du temps à rentrer au manoir Black ? sourit pauvrement Eleanor

-Le vin était excellent, avoua avec reluctance Sirius.

-Notre ivresse n'était pas accidentelle, avoua Eleanor. Je l'ai compris quand j'ai vu Cubert quelques minutes après qu'on ait quitté le restaurant. Il nous a figés et emmenés dans un endroit que je n'avais jamais vu où Dumbledore. Je n'ai compris leurs intentions que quand il m'a fait boire une potion contre l'ivresse et que Dumbledore t'a déshabillé.

-Un viol, comprit Sirius d'une voix rauque.

-Pas dans le sens habituel, confirma Eleanor. Ils nous ont forcés à avoir des relations sexuelles et dès que tu éjaculais, ils vérifiaient que tu l'avais bien fait en moi.

-Ils … siffla Sirius.

-Je sais, soupira Eleanor.

Leur comportement avait été innommable et Sirius était dans un sens bien content de n'en avoir aucun souvenir. Visiblement, Eleanor se sentait coupable d'avoir violé son ami mais aussi de voir son oncle trahir ouvertement son confiance et ses liens de sang pour satisfaire son « ami ».

-Heureusement dans un sens, ce fut la bonne, railla Eleanor. Dès qu'ils ont eu la confirmation que j'étais enceinte, ils m'ont enfermé chez moi et ont posé de nombreux sorts pour que je ne m'enfuie pas voire que je me suicide. L'idée m'a traversé plusieurs fois, tu sais.

-Tu as été suivie ? demanda Sirius. Médicalement parlant j'entends.

-Encore heureux, renifla Eleanor. C'est la même personne qui m'a fait accoucher hier.

-Pourquoi je suis là ? demanda Sirius

-Il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de me laisser manipuler par Cubert et par Dumbledore, ricana faiblement Eleanor. Je ne voulais pas de cet enfant car cela voudrait dire que j'avais trahi ta confiance mais je veux encore moins qu'il soit sous la coupe de ces deux Sorciers. Quand les contractions ont commencé, Dumbledore a dû faire tomber tous les sorts qu'il a placés ici pour m'empêcher de fuir et il ne va pas tarder à venir les remettre en place et soumettre cet enfant. Si tu es là, c'est pour prendre soin de cet enfant sans que Dumbledore ne lui souffle dans le cou.

-Et toi ? demanda Sirius

-Je … fit Eleanor.

Mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment. Sur ses gardes, Sirius sauta sur ses jambes, protégeant le bébé.

-Ma très chère nièce, sourit le Sorcier qui venait d'entrer.

-Je ne suis plus votre nièce depuis que vous m'avez vendu à Dumbledore ! cracha Eleanor

-Albus est un grand Sorcier ! protesta Cubert

-Tellement grand qu'il n'a pas hésité à ordonner le viol d'un lord Sorcier ? railla Eleanor. A m'imposer une grossesse que je ne veux pas ?

-Allons, Eleanor, fit une nouvelle voix.

-Dumbledore ! cracha Eleanor. Il ne me semblait pas vous avoir invité chez moi ! Ni toi, Cubert !

-Tu as prêté serment, rappela sèchement Albus. Donne-nous l'enfant !

-Non ! gronda Eleanor

Elle voulut se lever mais elle eut un vertige. Prévenant, Sirius se porta à ses côtés pour la soutenir.

-Que fais-tu ici Sirius ? grogna Albus

-Je suis ici pour rendre visite à la mère de mon fils, rétorqua Sirius. J'ai donc plus de légitimité à être ici.

Le vieux Sorcier brandit sa baguette et Sirius se plaça devant Eleanor, le bébé dans les bras. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à l'enfant qui était son ticket vers le patrimoine Black. Alors que personne ne bougeait, ne sachant que faire, Eleanor se coula sur la gauche de Sirius pour embrasser tendrement son enfant avant de coller ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius.

-Pars, supplia Eleanor à travers un murmure. Protège-le. Je ne serais plus là pour le faire. Merci de m'avoir offert ce cadeau, même contre ton gré.

-Eleanor … souffla Sirius.

Elle lui offrit un sourire triste avant de se tourner vers Cubert Faussecreth et Albus Dumbledore.

-Sur ma magie, je refuse de lier ma vie à Sirius Orion Black ! rugit Eleanor

Les trois Sorciers écarquillèrent des yeux en comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer. Sirius eut juste le temps de laisser une larme couler avant de transplaner le plus loin possible.

L'instant suivant, la maison explosa.


	17. Mystères révélés

**_Mystères révélés_**

Lorelei entra sans attendre la permission dans le bureau de Vladimir où Nolan était reçu par l'intéressé.

-Entre, je t'en prie, railla Vladimir après qu'elle se soit installée dans un des fauteuils.

-Merci, sourit Lorelei. J'ai besoin de vous.

-L'Apocalypse est arrivée ? fit Vladimir. Ou bien tes congénères sont subitement devenus aptes à t'aider ?

-Tu es en grande forme, constata Nolan.

-Ça aurait été un plaisir de discuter avec toi mais je suis sérieuse, fit Lorelei. J'ai besoin de voir Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Nolan, chez qui elle était captive

-Elle aurait des informations dont j'aurais besoin, grimaça Lorelei. Il me les faut absolument.

-Pourquoi ne pas demander à Anastasia ? fronça des sourcils Vladimir

-C'est fait, fit Lorelei. Mais elle n'a pas cherché ce que je veux.

-Soit, fit Nolan. Je peux te laisser la voir. Mais elle est instable.

-Je sais, sourit Lorelei. C'est pour cela que je veux la voir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Vladimir

Lorelei soupira.

-Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la famille Weasley ? demanda Lorelei

-La gamine qui a crié sur tous les toits qu'elle serait la future lady Potter ? se souvint Vladimir

-C'est ça, confirma Lorelei. Justement, cette gamine est morte il y a deux mois. Enfin, officiellement.

-Et officieusement ? soupçonna Nolan

-Elle se trouve sur mon domaine de Sicile, avoua Lorelei.

-Pourquoi avoir fait croire à sa mort ? s'étonna Vladimir

-Elle a contacté Luna il y a plusieurs mois, révéla Lorelei. Avec Octavia, la gouvernante des Prince, nous sommes allées la rencontrer et j'ai découvert que son organisme était saturé de potions et de rituels de contrôle. Elle a accepté que j'essaie de les enlever mais c'était assez long puisque je ne la voyais pas tout le temps. Nous avons finalement mis Augusta Longbottom et Narcissa Malfoy dans la confidence et nous avons établi qu'il serait plus sûr qu'elle disparaisse définitivement.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Nolan

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde tout, Dumbledore n'avait pas arrêté de faire traîner la petite Weasley à toutes les soirées Sang Pur qui se sont déroulées depuis qu'elle a quitté l'école, expliqua Lorelei. Et au fur et à mesure que je l'examinais, j'ai découvert certaines consignes mentales concernant cette future union. Je voulais en savoir plus.

-Soit, fit Vladimir. Je ne te ferais pas l'affront de te demander comment tu as organisé sa mort mais je voudrais savoir ce que tu as découvert.

-Elle est manipulée depuis sa naissance pour qu'elle veuille épouser Harry Potter à tout prix, révéla Lorelei. Elle est sous Imperium quasiment depuis qu'elle est entrée à Hogwarts.

-Et elle n'est pas devenue folle ? s'étonna Nolan

-Visiblement non, répondit Lorelei. Je suis également étonnée. Mais ça doit venir du fait qu'une fois qu'elle a quitté Hogwarts, ses ordres ont drastiquement changé.

-Quel rapport avec Lestrange ? demanda Nolan

-Anastasia m'a indiqué certaines choses sur elle qui ressemble à ce que j'ai pu trouver sur la petite Weasley, fit Lorelei. Ce serait une bonne base pour la libérer totalement.

-Si tu réussis à la sauver, tu te doutes que tu ne pourras pas la laisser partir, non ? fit Vladimir

-J'y ai pensé, assura Lorelei. Pour l'instant, je pense la faire entrer à mon service avec un serment magique assez lourd. Je n'ai pas encore les détails mais elle pourrait m'être utile.

-Tu fais comme tu veux, fit Vladimir. Mais tu te doutes que je n'hésiterai pas à lui effacer totalement et définitivement la mémoire ?

-Je ne suis pas une novice, renifla Lorelei.

-Du calme, sourit Nolan. Je vais te conduire à notre invitée. Vladimir ?

-Nous pourrons reprendre cette conversation plus tard, congédia dédaigneusement Vladimir.

Lorelei montra les dents.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, siffla Lorelei.

-Je t'attends, provoqua Vladimir.

Nolan attrapa Lorelei avant qu'elle ne se jette sur Vladimir pour lui arracher les yeux à mains nues.

-On y va, ordonna Nolan.

Lorelei se redressa, lui tira la langue et quitta la pièce la tête haute.

§§§§§

-Bienvenue, lord Black, sourit Sarah.

-Allons-nous avoir encore une fois cette discussion ? leva les yeux au ciel Sirius. Vous faites partie de la famille, vous pouvez m'appeler Sirius.

-Bien, milord, taquina Sarah.

Sirius abandonna.

-Je vais vérifier si votre fils est réveillé, fit Sarah en passant dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Merci, sourit Sirius.

Le Sorcier prit place dans le canapé. Cela faisait bientôt un mois que la maison d'Eleanor Faussecreth avait explosé, emportant la propriétaire des lieux et son oncle Cubert. Les funérailles avaient été discrètes, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient les derniers de leur famille déjà ravagée par la guerre.

Et donc, cela faisait un mois qu'il était père.

Quand Eleanor lui avait ordonné de s'en aller, Sirius avait transplané de nombreuses fois à travers le pays pour semer ses éventuels poursuivants avant de se rendre au manoir Black. De là, il avait emprunté sa Cheminée Internationale pour se rendre sur le domaine de Vladimir Romanov, plus précisément sur le domaine alloué au Gang de Bronze et leur famille. Quand il s'était présenté devant la maison, Sarah Wallace avait immédiatement envoyé Lindsay dans sa chambre pour conduire Sirius dans une chambre d'ami. Là-bas, elle avait dû user de toute sa psychologie et de son empathie pour pouvoir récupérer l'enfant endormi des bras du lord choqué. Elle l'avait brièvement examiné, nourri et couché avant de coller au bec du plus vieux une fiole de Philtre de Paix pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Une fois les balbutiements traduits, Sarah avait heureusement pris les choses en main. Elle avait avisé Anastasia, sa logeuse, de la présence de sa nouvelle charge, et lui avait demandé de s'occuper du nouveau père pour qu'il ne retourne pas en Angleterre totalement hébété et surtout, pour qu'elle fasse en sorte que ni Astoria ni Lindsay ne révèlent pas inadvertance la présence du bébé. La maîtresse Spirituelle accepta, un peu surprise, mais comprenait que Sirius avait besoin de temps pour assimiler la situation avant d'en dire plus au reste de la famille. La jeune femme avait toutefois demandé au papa d'au moins lui donner le prénom du bambin avant de repartir.

Deneb Sirius Black était un petit garçon particulièrement énergique, à l'image de son père. Il avait rapidement fait des nuits complètes, c'était un glouton sans même qu'il devienne obèse et il ne quittait pas la peluche en forme de Sinistros et celle en forme de panthère que lui avait offert son père. Astoria et Anastasia étaient en pâmoison devant le petit bout de chou et n'hésitaient pas à le pomponner pour se faire la main, la plus jeune étant enceinte de trois mois et la plus âgée souhaitant avoir un enfant, sans oublier Sirius qui venait le voir tous les jours pour apprendre à s'occuper de lui. En somme, c'était un enfant heureux.

Mais qui n'avait pas encore d'existence réelle.

Alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras et que ce dernier babillait joyeusement, Sirius le berça tendrement et de temps à autres, caressait ses cheveux bruns. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'il pouvait se permettre de cacher mais pour autant, le dévoiler le mettrait en danger. Après les vérifications de rigueur – avec la duplicité de Dumbledore, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'on lui colle l'enfant d'Eleanor et d'un autre comme étant le sien – il avait reconnu Deneb comme son fils et l'avait présenté aux Gobelins pour qu'ils puissent l'enregistrer dans leurs bases de données. Mais maintenant, il ne savait pas comment annoncer à Harry qu'il avait un cousin et à Severus qu'il avait un fils. Il s'agissait des deux personnes dont il redoutait le plus la réaction, encore plus quand ils apprendraient toute l'histoire. Avec tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour que Dumbledore et Voldemort sortent de leur trou, cette nouvelle était loin de tomber à pic. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. En ce moment, il était en train de récupérer tous les enfants Black qu'on lui avait cachés ! D'abord Dora, ensuite Teddy et maintenant Deneb !

-C'est ton bébé ?

Sirius sourit en voyant Lindsay. Sarah ne lui avait pas expliqué qui était exactement Deneb mais visiblement, elle l'avait trouvé toute seule.

-Oui, confirma Sirius, faisant confiance au sort d'Anastasia pour que la petite fille garde sa langue.

-Il a les mêmes yeux que toi, fit Lindsay.

-Je sais, sourit Sirius.

-Oncle Ry et oncle Sev l'ont vu ? demanda Lindsay

-Non, avoua Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lindsay

-Je ne sais pas comment le leur présenter, avoua Sirius.

-T'as qu'à faire comme avec moi ! proposa Lindsay

Sirius éclata de rire. En vérité, Sarah s'était contentée de déposer Deneb dans les bras de Lindsay sans la prévenir et ensuite, elle lui avait annoncé qu'il s'agissait de son cousin. Ça pouvait être une idée …

-Dis-moi, est-ce que ça te dirait de m'aider à faire une blague à Harry et Severus ? proposa Sirius, un plan tordu se formant dans sa tête

-Oui ! s'écria Lindsay

-On va profiter de ton anniversaire dans trois semaines pour le faire, ricana Sirius.

§§§§§

Xénia et Xéno avaient trouvé refuge chez Ore à la suite de l'explosion de la maison du frère. La Pythie avait réussi à transmettre un message à Luna pour qu'elle cesse de s'inquiéter. Depuis, Xénia vivait dans le Département des Mystères et Xéno avait quitté le pays mais continuait à faire paraître le Chicaneur depuis sa cachette.

-Nous allons faire en sorte que cette diseuse de bonne aventure ne soit qu'un mauvais souvenir pour Hogwarts, fit soudainement Ore. En plus, elle va pouvoir nous servir.

-Comment ça ? sursauta Xénia

-Tu te souviens que je voulais débarrasser l'école de Trelawney ? reprit Ore

-Projet tombé à l'eau depuis que l'école a été attaquée et qu'elle a été évacuée, fit remarquer Xénia.

-Mais toujours d'actualité, insista Ore. L'école rouvrira et je refuse que le déficit en Gardes du Temps continue dans ce pays. Ce n'est pas avec ce charlatan qu'on y arrivera.

-Soit, concéda Xénia. Mais comment tu comptes faire ?

-Nous allons l'inviter ici, sourit machiavéliquement Ore.

-Ça ne sera pas un peu dangereux ? s'inquiéta Xénia. Dans les faits, elle n'a aucune aptitude pour qu'on lui permette d'entrer ici.

-Nous sommes les seules à savoir qu'elle n'a pas sa place parmi les Voyants employés par le Département des Mystères, confirma Ore. Mais les autres la connaissent quand même comme Voyante, même si elle n'a pas le don. Donc ça ne serait pas si surprenant si elle venait à cet étage.

-J'imagine qu'elle n'aura jamais la possibilité d'entrer dans le Département, comprit Xénia. Mais quel est ton plan ?

-Nous allons … « inciter » notre potentielle recrue à se perdre, révéla Ore.

Xénia ne mit que quelques instants à comprendre ce que la Pythie voulait faire.

-Tu veux l'envoyer dans le Département de Recherches ? sursauta Xénia

-Oui, répondit Ore. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il nous nargue et il est temps qu'on sache à quels outrages à la Magie il s'est rendu coupable. Je n'ai aucun scrupule à y envoyer une personne qui ne sert strictement à rien.

Xénia sourit. Cela faisait bientôt dix ans qu'elle entendait Ore pester contre Sybille Trelawney, le professeur de Divination d'Hogwarts. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait fait que deux prophéties et n'avait découvert aucun Voyant et encore moins aidé ceux qui connaissaient leur don à le développer, ce qui avait pour conséquence qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans leur communauté. C'en était presque devenu une obsession.

-Je te laisse t'occuper des détails alors, capitula Xénia. Mais il ne faut pas qu'elle meure, tu sais.

-Cette recommandation est totalement inutile, renifla Ore. Je te signale que nous sommes parfaitement capables de faire parler les morts.

Frissonnant violemment, Xénia préféra s'éclipser. Visiblement, Sybille Trelawney s'était faite une ennemi mortelle de Ore en menant leur art à l'extinction.

§§§§§

Gellert serra les dents, se retenant d'hurler sa rage.

Mais quel imbécile !

Depuis qu'Albus avait fui leur maison, Gellert l'avait poursuivi à travers l'Europe. A cause de son état de santé, l'ancien directeur d'Hogwarts n'avait pas vraiment couvert ses traces. Il fallait dire aussi que puisque Gellert n'était pas censé être vu hors de sa prison, Albus devait croire que son amant n'oserait pas le suivre … Manque de chance, Gellert avait fait sa vie sans Albus et il avait trouvé plus d'une façon de s'épanouir pendant que son compagnon prenait l'ascendant sur la Grande Bretagne. Et puis, de toute façon, Gellert avait appris que lorsque le CIS avait déchu Albus de tous ses titres, son absence de sa prison avait été révélée. Donc il pouvait se mettre à la recherche de son amant récalcitrant.

Gellert se rendait compte au fur et à mesure qu'il suivait les traces d'Albus que ce dernier semblait totalement le croire tout acquis. Or, même s'il avait été tenu pendant toutes ses années de limiter ses déplacements, un couple se faisait à deux et se consolidait tout le temps. Mais il était clair qu'Albus lui portait autant de considération qu'à une épouse qui ne vivait, ne respirait et n'attendait qu'après son mari.

S'il en était venu à un tel constat, c'était parce qu'il était tombé sur l'une des nombreuses caches d'Albus, située aux Pays-Bas. Gellert savait que son amant ne gardait pas ses documents les plus sensibles « chez eux » – cela faisait quelques dizaines d'années qu'il avait compris qu'Albus ne considérait pas la maison où il se réfugiait quand il n'était pas en prison comme étant la leur – et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais su où ils étaient. Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt, Gellert était entré et avait fouillé les lieux. Il était tombé sur de nombreux projets dont il n'avait jamais eu connaissance et qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Il savait qu'Albus avait commencé à se perdre véritablement quand cette fameuse prophétie avait vu le jour mais il ne s'était jamais douté qu'il lui cachait autant de choses depuis si longtemps. En fait, d'après les notes qu'il venait de trouver, Albus avait basculé bien avant qu'il ne songe à pousser Hitler à annexer les pays autour de l'Allemagne.

L'amour l'avait-il aveuglé à ce point ? Il comprenait que ça avait joué mais aussi que son amant avait joué sur sa soif de connaissances pour qu'il aille exactement dans le sens qu'il voulait. Par amour, il avait accepté de se faire « vaincre », de se faire emprisonner, de poser le moins de questions sur l'avancement de sa conquête de la Grande Bretagne … de se satisfaire de ses trop rares visites, de se laisser dominer, au lit comme dans leurs rares discussions, d'encaisser ses colères, de le soigner pendant et après ses crises sans même un remerciement.

Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'Albus s'était enquis de sa vie quand Gellert n'était pas à ses côtés ? C'était trop rare pour s'en souvenir. En vérité, il était devenu soumis, contrairement aux grandes promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites aux débuts de leurs relations où ils s'étaient promis d'être l'égal de l'autre.

Dans la cachette, il avait également découvert des centaines de fioles de souvenirs ainsi qu'une Pensine. Il avait été dégoûté de découvrir qu'il s'agissait des nuits que son amant avait passé avec d'autres. Oh, il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'Albus lui serait resté fidèle comme lui mais il ne s'était jamais douté qu'il entretenait plusieurs jeunes Sorciers et Moldus pour ses besoins sexuels.

Durant cette visite, il avait commencé à douter de l'amour d'Albus pour lui. Gellert savait qu'il n'était pas parfait et son amant non plus mais il espérait qu'il avait assez de respect pour lui pour qu'ils puissent aborder ensemble de tous les sujets. Visiblement, c'était trop espérer …

Parmi les dossiers épars, il avait trouvé plusieurs rituels de vol de magie. C'était l'un des points sur lesquels Gellert s'était montré particulièrement ferme. Peu avant leur affrontement, Albus avait été touché par un sort particulièrement vicieux qui lui avait fait perdre un peu plus de la moitié de sa magie. Il avait réussi à le faire passer par une conséquence de leur combat mais Gellert savait que ça hantait son amant. Il avait pensé que ses recherches sur les Horcruxes l'auraient assez distrait mais ce n'était pas le cas, surtout en voyant qu'il comptait prendre la magie du jeune Harry Potter pour compléter la sienne. Mais ça n'avait pas été tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour le jeune Sorcier. Albus louchait beaucoup sur son argent et son patrimoine …

Et son corps.

Non pas comme objet sexuel mais pour remplacer son esprit et son âme par les siens pour profiter du nom des Potter à travers le monde.

Et Gellert n'était pas inclus dans ce grand projet.

Drôle de façon de le remercier d'avoir sacrifié sa vie pour lui. Malheureusement, Gellert allait lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas une épouse éperdue d'amour pour son compagnon et que ce n'était pas avec un sourire qu'il avait mis à genoux l'Europe entière.

Qu'Albus apprenne la douleur de la trahison.

§§§§§

Severus reprit son souffle difficilement.

Depuis qu'il était devenir Mage Noir, il lui semblait beaucoup moins énergique qu'avant, ce qui le surprenait. Oh, il était toujours un excellent combattant mais il était de plus en plus fatigué et cela l'intriguait. Bien entendu, il avait interrogé Shin pour avoir son avis et il avait tout de suite compris qu'il lui cachait quelque chose d'important.

Malheureusement, il devait se concentrer sur autre chose. Après qu'Harry lui ait confirmé que la maison où se rendait Voldemort n'était pas protégé contre les porteurs de la Marque, il avait décidé de s'y rendre lui-même. Mais alors qu'il allait s'approcher, il vit une silhouette inconnue quitter la maison. Assez surpris, il devait l'avouer, il se mit à couvert et attendit que la silhouette le dépasse pour se mettre à la suivre en prenant toutes les précautions possibles. Ils arrivèrent dans le Londres Moldu et le maître de Potions fut surpris de reconnaître l'adresse. En effet, c'était dans cet immeuble que vivaient Molly Prewett et son fils Ronald.

Il attendit une heure avant que la silhouette ne ressorte et cette dernière le conduisit dans une maison Sorcière dont les protections lui disaient quelque chose. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait des mêmes qu'il y avait sur la maison qui protégeait Nymphadora Tonks et Teddy Lupin. Alors qu'il se cachait pour attendre le départ de sa silhouette, il jeta un regard distrait sur la fenêtre dont le rideau était entrouvert et se figea.

Il venait de découvrir la cachette d'Albus Dumbledore.

§§§§§

Harry avait décidé de se reposer au manoir Potter. Depuis qu'Elias avait retiré l'Horcruxe en lui ainsi que la magie de Voldemort, quand il cherchait du calme, il allait dans la pièce où sa magie purifiait celle de celui qui avait tenté de le tuer et l'observait évoluer.

Maintenant que l'avenir de la lignée Malfoy et que celle des Longbottom également était assurée, il se doutait bien qu'on ne tarderait pas de lui qu'il en fasse de même. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de la personne qui aurait l'immense honneur de porter le descendant de la lignée Potter et qui plus est, du Sauveur. Toutes les jeunes filles – et moins jeunes – en rêvaient mais comme Esther l'avait démontré, il serait difficile de se faire une place dans le Gang de Bronze et dans la Famille en général. Le brun avait toujours haï le fait que les couples n'aient pas beaucoup leur mot à dire dans leur formation chez les Sang Pur mais il se rendait compte qu'il était nécessaire pour les parents d'enquêter soigneusement les personnes qui pourraient entrer dans la famille pour qu'elles n'apportent pas la disgrâce voire la déchéance.

Heureusement pour lui, ni ses parents biologiques, ni Severus et ni Sirius n'avaient voulu le fiancer à une personne qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Tous avaient convenu qu'il serait le seul à savoir qui lui conviendrait le mieux et avec un père particulièrement méfiant et aussi Slytherin comme Severus et un parrain qui, même sous ses airs purement Gryffindor, savait prendre ses précautions, Harry n'avait que très peu de chance de tomber sur la mauvaise personne.

Soupirant lourdement, il quitta les cachots et décida de se promener dans les bois du domaine.

-Il n'est pas bon de se perdre dans ses pensées, fit une voix.

Harry se retourna en souriant. Au fil des années, il avait appris à reconnaître la magie d'Elias. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls à pouvoir entrer sur le domaine sans même que ses protections ne réagissent négativement, avec Vladimir bien sûr.

-Bonsoir Elias, fit Harry. Malheureusement, il faut bien que je réfléchisse de temps en temps, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Elias.

Ils prirent place sous un arbre plusieurs fois centenaire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe aujourd'hui ? demanda Elias

-Disons qu'après la mort de Dumbledore, il serait temps que je songe à vivre ma vie, soupira Harry. Tous les membres du Gang sont casés et il est temps que je pense à l'avenir de la famille Potter.

-Ah oui, cette fâcheuse habitude Humaine de ne pas attendre son âme-sœur, fronça du nez Elias.

-Nous ne sommes pas aussi proches de la Magie que nous ne le devrions, s'excusa Harry.

-Il n'empêche que toi, tu l'es assez pour reconnaître la tienne, pointa Elias.

Le frisson avait été presque imperceptible mais Elias l'avait quand même noté.

-Depuis quand tu es au courant ? comprit Elias

-Quand vous avez commencé à m'apprendre à maîtriser ma magie, avoua Harry.

-Cela fait des années ! écarquilla des yeux Elias. Tu as dû souffrir horriblement !

-Je ne voulais pas lui forcer la main et chacun d'entre nous avait et a encore des obligations, répondit Harry.

-Mais … protesta Elias.

-Je ne reviendrais pas dessus, trancha Harry.

-Soit, fit Elias. Quel est exactement le problème ?

-Ce n'est pas exactement un problème, souffla Harry. En ayant une certitude quant à mon âme-sœur, je n'imagine l'avenir qu'avec lui. Donc mettre une femme enceinte n'est pas exactement une idée qui me plait.

-Et porter son enfant ? proposa Elias

-Que voulez-vous dire ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Les mâles ne peuvent-ils pas porter la vie ? s'étonna Elias

-Ce serait une chose à confirmer avec Vladimir mais pour moi, seules les femmes peuvent donner la vie, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-Avec la Magie, rien n'est impossible, sourit Elias.

Un air rêveur, Harry posa une main sur son ventre. Si seulement …

-Ne me faites pas espérer, soupira Harry. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'être de nouveau une bête de foire.

-Tu as d'autres possibilités qui s'offrent à toi ? demanda Elias

-Insémination artificielle chez les Moldus, je pense … haussa des épaules Harry. Je ne sais pas trop.

-Il doit obligatoirement être de ton sang ? demanda Elias. L'adoption existe, tu sais.

-Disons que ça m'évitera pas mal d'ennuis, grimaça Harry.

-Donc tu en es réduit à trouver la mère porteuse parfaite, résuma Elias.

-Une femme qui ne voudra pas me voler à la dernière minute mon enfant parce que c'est celui du Survivant, grimaça Harry.

-Il se peut que j'aie une idée … sourit Elias.

§§§§§

Luna eut un sourire béat en posant une main délicate sur son ventre.

Enfin ! Son enfant s'était harmonisé avec la magie d'Hogwarts !

Elle n'avait pas encore annoncé à qui que ce soit qu'elle portait le fruit de son amour pour Neville elle voulait d'abord qu'il entre en résonnance avec l'école pour que tous les deux sachent qu'ils pourraient compter l'un sur l'autre en toute circonstance puis que la guerre se termine enfin. Or, s'il y avait bien un secret qu'elle avait gardé du Gang comme de la Famille, depuis le premier jour où elle avait posé le pied à l'école de magie d'Hogwarts, c'était qu'elle savait que Voldemort et Dumbledore seraient définitivement défaits avant la naissance de son premier enfant.

La fin était proche.


End file.
